


Love Kills

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, siente algo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un “viva la vida” de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. La vida le da a Jensen una segunda oportunidad. ¿La aprovechará y resarcirá todo lo malo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida o seguirá cometiendo los mismos errores?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody to love

 

 **Título:** [Love Kills](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BY8yfdDhSD4)

 **Capítulos:** 1/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins

 **Rated:** 13+ de momento.

 **Beta:** Darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, siente algo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un “viva la vida” de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. La vida le da a Jensen una segunda oportunidad. ¿La aprovechará y resarcirá todo lo malo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida o seguirá cometiendo los mismos errores?

 **Para empezar a leer…**

 **Capítulo 1: “[Somebody to love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYQm1Fn5VD0)”**

Jared se sentó en la cafetería en su media hora de descanso. En realidad no era media hora sino quince minutos, pero sentarse y simular que era más tiempo le ponía de mejor humor.

                La sala estaba muy concurrida esa mañana y todo el que pasaba por su lado lo saludaba amablemente. Era  un simple enfermero que llevaba en el hospital apenas seis meses, pero le caía bien a la plantilla. Jared Padalecki tenía ese don especial de conectar con la gente. No importaba que midiera como un gigante o que su voz fuera más profunda que la tierra. Daba igual; Jared era la personificación de lo que todo el mundo quiere en un colega de trabajo y de lo que todo paciente sueña que sea su enfermero. Los niños eran su especialidad y lo adoraban. Y Jared los adoraba a ellos. Solía tener el puesto de enfermeros lleno de dibujos que los niños le hacían. Le gustaba su vida, de verdad; tenía salud, dinero, amigos… pero no amor. Y eso le estaba jodiendo la existencia porque se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada que podía haber elegido en toda la faz de la tierra.

                - ¿Cavilando nuevas técnicas sobre la destrucción masiva del universo o te han vuelto a joder el personaje en el _“World of warcraft”?_

                Misha se sentó a su lado con su bandejita llena de cosas para desayunar. Misha, o el doctor Collins, era jefe de planta del hospital y un buen amigo de Jared desde que el jovencito llegó. Jared valoraba todo lo que Misha le decía y lo quería como a un hermano mayor. A él y a su mujer Vicky.

                - No –contestó secamente Jared. Apenas había probado bocado y eso era muy raro en él.

                Misha siguió hablando ignorando el estado de ánimo de su colega.

                - Ésta mañana he discutido levemente con mi mujer –le dio un sorbo al café y puso mala cara. Luego le añadió más azúcar y le dio un nuevo sorbo.- Con el embarazo no hace más que tener antojos raros. Ahora quiere pintar la casa de rosa, ¿te lo puedes creer?

                Jared lo miró.

                - ¿De cuánto está ya?

                - De algo más de seis. Y está más ágil que yo. No me preguntes cómo lo hace –Misha siguió desayunando sin percatarse de la cara apagada de Jared.- El caso es que ésta mañana le he dicho que si ella puede tener antojos raros, yo también, así que he decidido comprarme un poni.

                - ¿Bromeas? –Jared lo miró con media sonrisa. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Misha; que cuanto menos te lo esperas, te hace reír con cualquier cosa.

                - La verdad es que no. Me gustan los ponis. Puedo permitírmelo.

                Jared fue a comentarle si se había vuelto loco cuando las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta.

                Ahí estaba él. Había regresado del congreso en Chicago. ¿Serían sus ojos o Jensen estaba más guapo que cuando se fue?

                El doctor Jensen Ackles era la belleza personificada; largas pestañas rizadas, labios carnosos y besables, ojos verdes como un lago en verano. Alto, fuerte, musculoso, varonil, con buena presencia… en definitiva; era el súmmun de la belleza absoluta. Y como en toda perfección tenía que haber un fallo garrafal y era el carácter de Jensen: Era un gilipollas, pero no el típico gilipollas que en el fondo te da pena. No, Jensen es el típico tío al que acabas odiando con toda el alma. Quizás fuera por su éxito incondicional con todas las mujeres, o esa forma casi déspota de tratar a las personas, o quizás fuera que se lo tenía muy creído, pero Jensen era un jodido bastardo con suerte. Y se vanagloriaba de ello.

                - ¡Eh! –Misha levantó la voz para llamar la atención de Jared.- Me encanta ver que me abandonas por otro.

                El tono ofendido de su amigo no le pasó por alto a Jared.

                - Lo siento Misha, es que… -le daba vergüenza admitir eso, pero tenía por norma ser sincero con Misha porque siempre acababa adivinando sus pensamientos,- bueno; ha estado fuera dos semanas.

                - Oh sí, lo sé –respondió con cara de asco.- Hemos vivido todos muy tranquilos sin él.

                - Misha, no empieces…

                - ¿Qué no empiece? Jared, ese tío es un gilipollas. Podrá estar todo lo bueno que quieras pero me niego a pensar que te atraiga su personalidad.

                - No es tan malo.

                Misha lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo purulento en la frente.

                - No, no, Jared; El jinete sin cabeza no es tan malo. Ése tipo –dijo señalando a Jensen,- sí que es malo. Más malo que una casa rosa, o como la película esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, “La casa de cera”.

                - No sé, no la he visto.

                - Hiciste bien –Misha terminó de beberse el café y obligó a que Jared lo mirara. Ésta vez le iba a hablar en serio.- Jared, ese tío no te merece. No te conoce, no es gay y no es buena gente. Por favor, olvídale.

                - ¿Crees que  no lo he intentado? –Jared no pudo evitar que la voz le saliera lastimera y pastosa.- Sé que es un capullo y sé que pasa de todo el mundo y evidentemente sé que no es gay. Pero NO puedo evitarlo Misha. No puedo.

                Su amigo resopló. Él no podía entender esa clase de amor que sentía Jared. No creía en el amor destructivo.

                - Bueno, al menos preséntate.

                Jared lo miró como si estuviera viendo a una cabra con volantes. Misha decidió explicarse mejor:

                - Píllale en un buen momento y preséntate. Si hay alguien amable que conecte más con las personas, ése eres tú, Jared. Lo mismo os hacéis buenos amigos. Quién sabe.

                - ¿Y si me rechaza?

                Esa era una posibilidad muy probable conociendo la personalidad de Jensen.

                - Es un riesgo que debes asumir. Considero que ha llegado el momento para dar un paso y que aceptes las consecuencias –Misha se levantó de la silla y cogió su bandeja.- A lo mejor resulta que te conoce, os caéis bien y llegáis a ser buenos amigos o por el contrario te odia a muerte y te demuestra que es más capullo de lo que pensábamos.

                - Esa opción es un gran consuelo.

                Misha se agachó hasta ponerse cara a cara contra su amigo.

                - Sea lo que sea ¡hazlo!, porque estás perdiendo el tiempo, Jared.

                Jared vio alejarse a Misha y meditó sus palabras. Desgraciadamente tenía razón; estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Quizás una charla con Jensen era lo que necesitaba. Ahora tan sólo quedaba encontrar un buen momento.

 

***

 

                El buen momento no parecía llegar nunca. Ya casi se iba a acabar su turno y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Jensen. Cuando no eran pacientes, eran enfermeras o simples desconocidas las que se acercaban al doctor Ackles a coquetear descaradamente con él. Él también coqueteaba con ellas de una manera brutal. Casi daba apuro observar porque verle hablar con las tías que se le acercaban era como ver el preámbulo de una película porno. Y esas chicas llevaban escrito en la cara “cómeme” con letras bien claritas.

                Después de eso Jared decidió dejarlo para otro día. Llevaba todo el día amargado buscando un momento que  no llegaba. Así que cuando terminó su turno, se duchó y cogió el ascensor para irse a casa. Justo antes de cerrarse las puertas, una mano las detuvo. Éstas volvieron a abrirse y mostraron a Jensen con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en la cara.

                - Lo siento colega, tenía prisa.

                El corazón de Jared empezó a palpitar demasiado deprisa. Tener una charla en un ascensor no era muy recomendable, por mucho que ambos supieran cómo actuar. Esa era la primera vez en meses que Jensen y él se montaban solos en el ascensor. No iba a volver a tener una oportunidad como esa en siglos. ¡Tenía que aprovecharla!

                Y eso hizo.

                - Hola.

                Vale. ¿Se podía ser más patético?

                Jensen se volvió con una mirada extrañada en la cara y una expresión de asco en los labios.

                - Me llamo Jared Padalecki y soy enfermero en la planta… -Jared bajó la mano que le tendía al ver que Jensen se le había quedado mirando y que no tenía ningún propósito de devolvérsela.

                Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del ascensor. A Jared le molestó la actitud de él y así se lo hizo saber. Tenía que haberse callado, pero sabía que si no decía algo, explotaría.

                - No cuesta nada ser un poco amable.

                Esa voz tan profunda, ese espacio tan cerrado… Las palabras de Jared resonaron por todo el ascensor. Jensen se dio la vuelta perplejo.

                - ¿Qué has dicho?

                - Me has oído muy bien.

                Jensen se terminó de dar la vuelta hacia él y lo enfrentó. ¿Quién coño era el niñato ese que había venido a tocarle los cojones?

                - Supongo que ese comentario se te ha escapado –le chuleó.

                - No –otra cosa no, pero Jared tenía los huevos de acero porque la cara de Jensen era como para querer hacer un butrón en la pared del de ascensor y salir corriendo.- Has oído lo que he querido decirte. No te costaba nada responder amablemente.

                Jensen tragó y se acercó tanto a Jared que casi se lo come. Era una cabeza más bajo que él pero Jensen no parecía estar intimidado en absoluto.

                - Mira niño, no tengo tiempo para jugar a tarta de fresa. Ésto es un hospital, donde venimos a trabajar y no a charlar como si esto fuera un baile de sociedad.

                Jared levantó una ceja.

                - ¡Ah! Así que la gente no puede saludar a otros con educación en los ascensores pero sí que puede ligotear por las esquinas con todo aquello que lleve faldas.

                Si las miradas matasen, Jared hubiera caído fulminado en el suelo. Jensen se quedó callado y lo miró detenidamente. Al rato pareció recordar algo.

                - Espera un segundo… Tú eres el enfermero ese, ¿no? El rarito.

                A Jared le chirriaron los dientes. ¿El rarito? ¿No estaría burlándose de su condición sexual? Porque entonces la cosa iba a acabar muy mal. Ni se lo podía imaginar. Jensen siguió hablando.

                - Mira muchacho, siento si por algún casual vas detrás de mí pero no me gustan los maricas. ¿Entiendes?-el tono de Jensen no podía ser más peyorativo ni queriendo.- Entrarle a la gente en los ascensores no es la mejor manera de ligar.

                - No estaba ligando contigo –no sabía por qué pero el tono de Jared era controlado a pesar de toda esa furia que sentía por dentro.- Simplemente quería ser amable pero ya veo que tú no sabes lo que es eso.

                - Tú no me conoces.

                - ¡Ni tú a mi tampoco! –A Jared se le fue la voz y resonó por todas partes.

                Jensen se mojó los labios que tenía algo resecos y siguió hablando.

  

  1.                 - Tienes razón, no te conozco… Y me importa un carajo conocerte. No sé quién eres, ni de dónde vienes ni a dónde vas pero te diré una cosa chaval; Das pena.        
  



                Las puertas se abrieron  y varias personas esperaban para entrar. Jensen salió llevándose a varios por delante. Jared tardó lo suyo en salir. Era increíble cómo esas dos palabras lo habían hundido en la más profunda de las miserias. Puede que tuviera razón y su vida diera pena.

                Con el alma en los pies Jared se fue para casa.

 

***

 

                Misha llevaba dos días intentando contactar con Jared y no había forma. Le había dejado varios mensajes en el móvil, en la centralita de enfermeros, varios emails… nada. Él, como jefe de planta no sabía dónde diablos se había metido y temía que el director se diera cuenta y ocurriera algo gordo. Cuando le preguntaron por él, respondió que estaba enfermo. Y por su bien que lo estuviera porque si no iba a partirle las dos piernas personalmente.

                Cuando terminó su turno, cogió el coche y salió hacia el apartamento de Jared. Cuando llegó se tiró dos minutos aporreando la puerta. Sabía que estaba dentro y sabía que no iba a abrir por las buenas. Decidió usar la artillería pesada.

                - ¡Jared abre, es importante! Vicky se ha puerto de parto y… -a Misha no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase porque la puerta se abrió de pronto en sus narices.- Jared.

                Misha no fue capaz de decir nada más. Entró en el piso antes de que su amigo cambiara de idea y le diera con la puerta en las narices.

                Jared tenía muy mala pinta. Parecía no haber dormido, no haber comido, ni haberse duchado en días. El asunto parecía serio. Misha lo miró con estupor con sus expresivos ojos azules y negó con la cabeza.

                - Lo de tu mujer era mentira, ¿no? –sin esperar respuesta Jared cerró la puerta y caminó detrás de su amigo por el apartamento.- No me encuentro bien.

                - Ya veo –Misha soltó el maletín con el portátil en el sofá y se volvió para mirarle.- Dime por favor que no estás así por ese capullo.

                Jared calló.

                Misha hizo un gesto con la boca y acabó por sentarse en el sofá.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?

                Jared se sentó en el suelo enfrente de él y le contó la historia del ascensor. Palabra por palabra. El semblante de Misha era serio y amenazador.

                - Jared, tráeme una cerveza o algo, por favor.

                Jared obediente se levantó del suelo y fue a la cocina a por la bebida. Cuando volvió se encontró con Misha en medio del salón dando vueltas.

                - ¡Será hijo de puta ese cabrón! –gritó cogiendo la cerveza y pegándole un buche largo.- ¡Mañana le voy a partir las boca a ese bastardo!

                - Misha, no.- Jared no tenía ni fuerzas ni gana para intentar convencerle.- No merece la pena.

                - Mírate, Jared –Misha lo miró detenidamente.- Tienes los ojos hinchados de llorar y llevas varios días faltando al trabajo. ¿Y me dices que lo deje? ¡Lo siento pero no! Ese cabrón con pintas ha hecho comentarios homófobos  sobre un trabajador del hospital. Eso es motivo de despido. Lo sabes, ¿no?

                - No había testigos. Sería su palabra contra la mía.

                - La gente le odia y seguro que salen más casos a raíz de éste –Misha se acercó a él.- Piénsalo Jared, ésta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de librarnos de ese gusano.

                - No puedo Misha, lo siento.

                Misha suspiró.

                - ¡Te dije que esto pasaría!

                Jared se dejo caer en el suelo como un peso muerto. Misha vio el temblor en sus hombros y supo que su amigo estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. De otro trago se bebió lo que le quedaba de la cerveza y se sentó en el suelo con él.

                - Shhh Jared, tranquilo –Misha lo abrazó y Jared se desahogó sobre su hombro.- Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

                - Tú no escuchaste la manera en que lo dijo –era una angustia oír la voz de Jared. No parecía él sino un alma en pena vagando por el infierno sin agua y sin consuelo.- Y tiene razón; mi vida da pena.

                Misha no dijo nada más y siguió abrazando a su amigo pero se hizo la nota mental de matar al homófobo ese de mierda  a la primera oportunidad que tuviese.

 

                Jared volvió al trabajo al día siguiente e hizo todo lo posible para no cruzarse con Jensen. La planta donde trabajaba él, rehabilitación de trauma, no solía ser muy frecuentada por el doctor Ackles, básicamente porque él era cirujano y los pacientes que residían en la planta de Jared eran personas que se estaban recuperando de algún accidente y no necesitaban más operaciones, a no ser que surgiera una urgencia, claro.

                Durante todo el día logró su objetivo. Tan sólo una vez lo vio de lejos, en el rellano del ascensor charlando con una mujer. Jared al verlo dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras. Puede que se estuviera portando de una manera infantil pero estaba seguro de no encontrarse aún preparado para enfrentarle. Básicamente porque  no sabía que decirle. _“Hola Jensen, tengo que ser gilipollas porque a pesar de haber sido un capullo conmigo, te sigo queriendo”_ Era lamentable y ojalá Misha no lo mirara de esa manera tan especial que tenía y supiera que aún seguía sintiendo algo por Ackles, porque sabía que le iba a montar una buena. Y se lo merecía por tonto. Jensen ya había demostrado no tener salvación como persona y a la vez él estaba demostrando que realmente su vida sí que era patética y que daba pena, porque ¿qué otro calificativo se merecía? Tenía que dejar de quererle, pero cómo.

 

***

 

                Misha salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Ni siquiera esperó el ascensor. Llevaba dos días ocupándose de su planta y de la de abajo. Y era agotador. ¿Realmente el hospital no tenía presupuesto para pagar un medico suplente? Iba a tener que hablar con el director esa misma tarde porque ya estaba cansado de ir corriendo de arriba para abajo. Al menos con tantas escaleras se le estaba poniendo el trasero más firme.

                Llegó a la habitación cuatrocientos cinco a la misma par que Jensen y cuando iban a entrar, varios sanitarios salían.

                - Ha sido una falsa alarma –uno de los enfermeros se abrió paso y salió de allí disgustado. Dos más lo siguieron.

                Jensen y Misha se quedaron en la puerta mirando estupefactos. Misha se volvió y lo miró. Ahí lo tenía, a “Mr. Capullo 2.009” en persona y era el momento perfecto; desde ese ángulo nadie los veía, y toda la planta parecía centrada en los enfermeros que iban despotricando por el pasillo.

                - ¿Usted sabe qué ha pasado, doctor Collins? –la voz de Jensen era seria y reprobadora.- Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para andarme corriendo de un sitio para otro innecesariamente.

                Misha ladeó la cabeza y lo miró como si no lo conociera. Bueno, realmente no lo conocía. En el tiempo que ambos llevaban en el hospital apenas habían cruzado tres palabras, y ninguna de ellas merecía ser recordada.

                Jensen siguió hablando.

                - Vamos a tener que hablar con el encargado de ésta planta. No puede haber tanto descontrol en el hospital.

                - Yo soy el encargado de ésta planta hoy –Misha usó un tono de voz autoritario y severo. Que el guaperas ese se fuera olvidando de tocarle la moral porque antes le sacaba los ojos.- Y no hay ningún descontrol, tan sólo una falsa alarma. ¿Nunca ha tenido ninguna falsa alarma, doctor Ackles?

                Jensen lo miró. No solía escuchar tanto cinismo a no ser que estuviera saliendo de su propia boca.

                - No deberían dejar a incompetentes a cargo de cosas que no pueden controlar, porque luego pasa lo que pasa.

                Misha se acercó un poco a él.

                - Jensen, ¿verdad? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía de sobra su nombre.- Métete en tus asuntos y ve a lo tuyo porque aquí todo el  mundo te tiene ganas y están esperando la menor oportunidad a que metas la pata para tenerte en el punto de mira.

                Jensen lo miró y elevó el labio superior con cara de asco.

                - Mientes –murmuró finalmente.

                - No, no miento. Dime una cosa, ¿cuántos amigos tienes? No hablo de colegas-lapas que se arriman porque les conviene tener a un buen médico cerca, sino amigos de verdad. De esos que se jugarían el puesto por ti, te salvarían de un incendio o te cuidarían si estuvieras enfermo –Misha esperó un rato pero al ver que Jensen no contestaba siguió hablando.- Es lo que me suponía. Algún día Jensen, dejarás de tener suerte y meterás la pata y ¿sabes qué? Que no habrá nadie ahí quien te tienda una mano.

                Misha se dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando Jensen ya no podía verlo esbozó una sonrisa grande y perfecta. No había planeado lo que le había dicho y de hecho se había guardado un par de insultos en el bolsillo, pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado final.

 

***

 

                Jared no vio a Misha hasta dos días más tarde. Se lo encontró en su puesto de enfermería cuando volvía de una revisión.

                - Pensé que te habías fugado –Misha estaba sentado en su silla giratoria y jugaba con un lápiz con plumas rosa.- No conocía tus gustos en bolígrafos.

                Misha señaló un lapicero con bolígrafos y lápices de todos los colores, con plumas, mariposas,  animalitos varios e incluso había un bolígrafo con pompones. Jared sonrió.

                - Me lo regalan los niños y a mí me gustan.

                - Sí, ya.

                Misha sonrió perezosamente. Quería contarle su victoria contra Ackles días atrás pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar. Estaba seguro que Jared seguía sintiendo algo por él y no quería dañar los sentimientos de su amigo.

                - Bueno, y cuéntame que te trae a mi humilde puesto de trabajo –Jared se sentó en una esquina de su mesa.

                - Quería ver cómo estabas –Misha se echó para atrás en la silla mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo de Hannah Montana.

                Jared hizo una mueca con las cejas y ladeó los labios.

                - Mejor, gracias.

                Misha lo miró.

                - Te voy a creer – confesó,- porque llevo dos días tirando de dos plantas de éste puto hospital, con trabajo atrasado, con una mujer que ya ha pintado la entrada de la casa de rosa chicle y encima me queda toda la noche de guardia.

                - No te envidio y prepárate porque hay mucha gente de baja por gastroenteritis así que te queda para largo.

                Misha dejó de juguetear con el bolígrafo y lo miró con odio.

                - Gracias Jared, eres un consuelo.

                Jared sonrió curvando los labios hacia abajo.

                - De nada, para eso estamos.  Por cierto, salgo a las ocho. Te invito en la cafetería a algo rápido si quieres.

                Misha hizo una mueca con los labios.

                - ¡Vale, pero pienso pedir lo  más caro! Por cierto –Misha se arrimó más y bajó el tono de voz para que nadie se enterase de sus palabras.- He tenido una charla con Jensen.

                      Finalmente decidió contárselo.

                     Jared se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

                      - ¿Una charla? ¿Para qué? –ese tono no auguraba nada bueno.

                      - Quería hacerle saber que no es intocable.

                      Jared se levantó y enfrentó a Misha. Éste también se puso de pié. No estaban en igualdad de condiciones en altura y teniendo en cuenta que Misha  medía un  metro y ochenta y cuatro centímetros, la estatura de Jared era para tenerla en cuenta. Aún ni por esas Misha se dejó amedrentar.

                      - No puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano, Misha. Sé defenderme sólo.

                      - ¿Eso crees? Porque no me lo parecías el otro día cuando llorabas como una magdalena en tu casa.

                      - Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que defenderme ante nada ni ante nadie. Al  menos mientras yo pueda y sepa hacerlo.

                      - Lo siento Jared –Misha se relajó.- Eres un buen tío y aún me ronda por la cabeza lo que te dijo ese cabrón.

                      Jared aprovechó la proximidad para darle un abrazo.

                      - Piensa que gracias a él nos hemos dado cuenta de lo importante que es tener amigos.

                      - En eso tienes razón –Misha aceptó el abrazo y lo abrazó con fuerza a su vez.- Jensen siempre estará solo. Siendo así no encontrará jamás a nadie que lo soporte ni que lo tolere. No sabrá lo que es el amor ni sabrá lo que es ser amado. Nunca.

                      Un ruido seco se escuchó en el pasillo. Ambos se asomaron  pasillo y vieron a una enfermera recogiendo cosas del suelo con cara resignada.. El busca de Misha comenzó a sonar.

                      - Tengo que irme. Te veo en la cafetería más tarde.

                      - Allí estaré.

                   Jared lo vio marcharse y se sentó en su silla. No sabía por qué la vida le había dado un amigo como Misha pero daba gracias por eso todos los días. Era su mejor amigo, aunque a veces se le fuera la cabeza y hablara de ponis, o pusiera caras de loco, o se disfrazara de porno-chacha en Halloween, o de angelito en Navidad… Era su amigo y lo amaba por eso. No se podía tener a alguien mejor.

 

***

 

                - ¡Joder! Pensé que me había quedado atrapado en una espiral del tiempo y que  no avanzaba el reloj –Jared se sentó en la cafetería junto a Misha. Ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa.- Se me ha hecho eterno.

                - Eterna se me va a hacer a mí ésta noche –Misha se llevó algo parecido a unos tallarines a la boca y los masticó.- Mi guardia acaba de empezar y la noche tiene pinta de ser movidita.

                Jared masticó su comida.

                - ¿Y eso?

                - Hay luna llena con círculos rojos alrededor. Eso es un mal augurio.

                Su amigo dejó de comer y lo miró incrédulo.

                - Vamos, eso son cuentos de viejas.

                - Piensa lo que quieras Jared, pero en Rusia la gente es muy supersticiosa y no se equivocan nunca.

                Jared lo meditó. Su colega, aunque no era ruso realmente, estaba muy arraigado a las tradiciones del país. Bueno, no todo el mundo era perfecto.

                - Tú hazme caso –Misha abrió una botella pequeña de agua y se la bebió de un trago.

                Jared fue a responder cuando una llamada de emergencia reverberó de los altavoces de la cafetería.

                _“Doctor Misha Collins. Doctor Misha Collins._ _Acuda inminentemente a la sala de urgencias. Doctor Misha Collins”._

Los dos se miraron. ¿Para qué lo necesitaban en urgencias? Por un momento Misha se pensó lo peor y salió disparado de allí. Jared, que debió de pensar lo mismo lo siguió. ¡Por Dios, que no fuera Vicky!

                Ambos llegaron a la par al mostrador de urgencias. Allí no parecía haber nada. Misha entró y se acercó a la enfermera. Jared se quedó por el otro lado del mostrador mirándole.

                - Soy el doctor Collins. ¿Dónde está la urgencia?

                La enfermera lo miró con cara de pez.

                - Viene de camino.

                - ¿Es mi mujer? –preguntó preocupado.

                La enfermera volvió a mirarle con cara de pez.

                - No lo sé, doctor. Desde la ambulancia me dijeron que le avisaran. Nada más.

                - Espera Misha, voy a llamar a tu casa para quedarnos tranquilos.

                Misha se lo agradeció con la mirada y se pasó la mano por la frente. ¡Por todos los diablos, estaba demasiado cansado para esos sustos!

                Jared se echó a un lado para buscar cobertura con el teléfono y  Misha lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que unas luces de una ambulancia llegando lo alertó. ¡Esa debía de ser! Corrió hacia fuera sin avisar y atravesó las puertas hacia el exterior. Llegó justo cuando bajaban una camilla de la parte trasera.

                No era su mujer como él se temía. Parecía ser un hombre pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta porque iba envuelto en una sábana blanca y con la cara totalmente ensangrentada y dañada.

                - ¿Quién…?

                - Es el doctor Jensen Ackles. Su coche se salió de la carretera y dio varias vueltas de campana. Cuando llegamos estaba diciendo su nombre, doctor Collins.

                - Después ha sufrido un colapso y un shock y se ha quedado inconsciente –añadió otro miembro de la ambulancia.- No sabemos nada más. Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido.

                Misha estaba sin habla y no era momento para eso. Tiró de la camilla para dentro y corrió a mirar el historial de Jensen.

                Jared llegó en ese momento.

                - He llamado a tu casa, tu mujer está bien así que…

                - Jared, vete a casa.

                No pudo. Se quedó petrificado en el sitio. No le hizo falta saber quién era el que estaba envuelto en esas sábanas, sangrando y con la cabeza prácticamente abierta.

                - Jensen –lo llamó.

                - Jared, vete a casa –ordenó Misha de nuevo.

                - ¡No! –Jared soltó la mochila a un lado junto con la chaqueta.- ¡Vamos a trauma dos! ¡Rápido!

                En cualquier otro momento Misha se hubiera ofendido de que un enfermero le diera órdenes, pero ésta vez entendía la situación y ya no estaba tan preocupado por Jensen como por Jared. ¿Qué iba a ser de él si Jensen moría? Tenía muy mala pinta y se estaba temiendo lo peor.

                Siguiendo a Jared, corrió detrás de él. Tenía que salvar a Jensen. Por Jared. Aunque luego se comportara como un capullo de nuevo y deseara partirle la boca a trozos, pero Jared no se merecía eso. Iba a salvarle. ¡Ya lo creo que iba a hacerlo!


	2. Don't lose your head

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulos:** 2/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins.

 **Rated:** 13+ de momento.

 **Beta:** Darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, siente algo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un “viva la vida” de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. La vida le da a Jensen una segunda oportunidad. ¿La aprovechará y resarcirá todo lo malo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida o seguirá cometiendo los mismos errores?

 **Notas:** Mis conocimientos en temas médicos dejan mucho que desear así que por favor,  espero no me tengáis en cuenta los fallos que sin duda hay en diagnósticos, terminología y expresiones. Si hay alguien que sepa del tema y quiera ayudarme a perfeccionar el fanfic, ¡la amaré por  el resto de mi vida!

 **Capítulo 2: “[Don’t lose your head](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClRsUOY7ij8)”**

                Estaba amaneciendo cuando Jared se sentó en uno de esos incómodos sillones de plástico y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Posiblemente ésa había sido la noche más larga de su vida.

                Misha llegó y se sentó a su lado. Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos cansados.

                - ¿Todo igual?

                Misha asintió sin abrir la boca. El accidente que había sufrido Jensen había sido terrible. Todavía no se conocían las causas del siniestro, pero por lo que habían oído, el Jaguar XF había quedado totalmente destrozado. Tampoco se podían valorar todos los daños que Jensen había sufrido porque su cerebro seguía sin responder. Desde que había llegado al hospital, habían conseguido mantenerle las constantes vitales estables, pero poco más. Jensen estaba literalmente en coma. Las heridas superficiales del cuerpo y el hombro dislocado no tenían importancia en comparación con que su cerebro no reaccionase.

                - Deberías irte a casa y descansar un poco, Jared.

                - Entro dentro de una hora. No me va a dar tiempo.

                Las voces de ambos eran lejanas y apagadas. La de Jared por razones aparentes y la de Misha… Bueno, Misha no sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba. Era cierto que Jensen era un capullo y un gilipollas, pero un buen médico al fin y al cabo. Que le cayera mal no implicaba que deseara verlo muerto. Quiso pensar que su aflicción era por Jared; ver a su amigo tan hundido y deprimido le partía el alma. La verdad es que la cosa tenía mala pinta.

                - No va a salir de ésta, ¿verdad?

                Misha respiró hondo. ¿Qué se supone que tiene uno que responder a preguntas así? Cuando se habla con gente a la que no conoces y que tampoco saben de temas médicos, puedes engañarles, ocultarles la verdad para que sigan manteniendo la fe. Cuando tienes que dar una noticia así a alguien que conoces y que encima sabe del tema, el asunto se complicaba mucho más.

                - No lo sé, Jared –Misha estaba siendo sincero. Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas eran cruciales y dar un diagnóstico antes de tiempo no era nada aconsejable.- Ya sabes cómo son éstas cosas.

                - Sí.

                - Vamos a tener que esperar.

                Jared se puso de pie  y caminó de un lado para otro delante de Misha que lo observaba sin decir nada. Estaba cansado, de mal humor y quería irse a casa a dormir con su mujer. La vida era una puta mierda.

                - Voy  a pedir varios días de baja –Jared se volvió a sentar al lado de su amigo.- Al menos hasta que no  haya un diagnóstico claro.

                - De acuerdo. Déjamelo a mí –Misha, como jefe inmediato de Jared podía encargarse de ese tipo de papeleo. De hecho iba a hacerlo para que no le repercutiera demasiado en el trabajo.

                - Gracias, tío.

                Misha le dio una palmadita en la pierna y se levantó.

                - Hora de irme a casa –dijo cansado. Para él también había sido una noche muy larga.- ¿De verdad que no quieres irte a descansar un poco y me quedo yo por si hay algún cambio?

                Jared se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

                - Estoy bien, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

                Misha asintió. No lo creía, claro que no, pero  no podía hacer nada. No podía obligar a Jared a que volviera a su casa a descansar ni tampoco podía decirle que la cosa pintaba realmente mal. Aún no podía hacerlo.

                - Me voy a casa –anunció cansado.- Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?

                Jared asintió y lo vio irse. Cuando Misha hubo desaparecido por el ascensor, volvió a entrar en la habitación. Jensen continuaba en urgencias. Cerró la puerta al entrar y se sentó en una silla. Miró cómo pitaba el monitor, lo lento que parecía ir el corazón. No sabía por qué diablos le importaba tanto, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. Debía de ser una vena masoquista perdida de algún pariente lejano, porque no lo entendía.

                O no quería entenderlo.

 

                Misha llegó a su casa con el sol bailoteando por la ventana de la cocina. Entró y vio otra habitación pintada de rosa. En cualquier otra circunstancia le habría importando; hoy precisamente le daba igual. A veces la vida te daba lecciones muy importantes y tenías que saber aceptarlas. Esa noche había aprendido que qué importaba una casa rosa chicle cuando la vida de las personas era tan frágil  que podía romperse tan fácilmente y daba igual que fueras médico, abogado o el tío más guapo del mundo. La muerte, el infortunio, la soledad… estaban ahí, acechando en una esquina. Esperando a pillarte con los pantalones bajados para hacerte más daño.

                Se arrepintió de las palabras que le dijo a Jensen.

                ¿Y por qué había dicho su nombre cuando tuvo el accidente? Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta.

                Entró en el dormitorio donde su mujer aún dormía. Se desnudó, se quedó en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama. Se abrazó a ella pero no se durmió. ¿Era el único que se estaba dando cuenta que la vida era mucho más de lo que se había imagino en un principio?

 

***

 

                El doctor Jensen Ackles llevaba dos semanas en coma. Un coma que no tenía pinta de mejorar. Sus constantes eran estables y aún mantenía un color saludable pero Jared sabía que pronto todo eso cambiaría y poco a poco acabaría siendo un vegetal en todos los sentidos. Era una lástima acabar así con treinta y un años. Ésa era la edad de Jensen y mucho se temía Jared que no iba a cumplir muchos más.

                Jared se pasó varios días cuidando de él. Sobre todo cuando pasó de urgencias a la uci y de ahí a su planta. Ya que nadie lo visitaba, por lo menos que Jared estuviera pendiente de él.

                Porque esa era otra cosa; nadie había ido a visitar a Jensen. Por su ficha personal, sólo tenía una hermana que vivía en Dallas, pero por lo que se veía no tenía mucho contacto con ella. Por lo demás, ni amigos, ni colegas de profesión, ni siquiera antiguas ex o amantes fueron a visitarle. Eso era realmente triste y decía mucho sobre la clase de vida que llevaba Jensen y el tipo de persona que era. De cualquier manera, Jared no estaba allí para juzgarle. Él sabía cómo era Jensen y si algo tenía claro es que el corazón no atiende a razones. Días atrás se dejó de cuestionar el por qué seguía allí, junto a la cama de un tío que las únicas palabras que  le había dicho en su vida habían sido “Das Pena”. No quería pensar nada, ni recordar nada. Jared Padalecki no se rendía así como así ni salía corriendo ante el primer tropiezo. Él iba a llegar hasta el final, fuese éste cual fuese. Quizás su actitud no fuera la mejor de todas. Tampoco estaba aprovechando su vida, ni viviéndola. Realmente él no era así; nunca había dependido de nadie ni tampoco se había olvidado antes de sí mismo para pensar en otra persona que pasaba olímpicamente de él. Era algo que tenía que hacer.  Y no quería saber nada más sobre el tema. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

                - ¿Alguna mejoría? –Misha entró en la habitación de Jensen. Soleada, limpia, acogedora. Jared sí que sabía hacer de esas horribles habitaciones de hospital un lugar cálido y agradable.

                - No. Por cierto, ¿crees que debería llamar a su familia?

                Misha arrugó el ceño.

                - ¿Nadie los ha avisado en éste tiempo?

                - Sí, pero la dirección de sus padres tiene que ser antigua porque no doy con ellos. El único número que he encontrado ha sido el de una tal Mackenzie, que por la edad que tiene posiblemente sea su hermana.

                - ¿Ya la has llamado? –Misha se acercó hacia él y ojeó los papeles.

                - No. No sé qué decirle.

                Era entendible. Dar esa clase de noticias no era plato de gusto para nadie.

                Misha lo miró.

                - Si quieres lo hago yo. Lo he hecho demasiadas veces ya, así que no me importa.

                - No, no –Jared memorizó el número de teléfono y caminó hacia su puesto de enfermería.- Me gustaría hacerlo a mí.

                - Te espero.

                Jared llegó a su mesa y marcó el número. Tardaron en contestar ocho tonos. Al noveno, una voz dulce de chica contestó a la llamada.

                - ¿Sí?

                - Ermmm, ¿Mackenzie Ackles? –Jared estaba demasiado nervioso. Tenía que calmarse y hablar con voz clara.- Le llamo del  “Twelve Oaks Regional Medical Center”  referente a Jensen Ackles…

                - No es un buen momento –respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono. El tono ya no era tan dulce.- Mi hermano y yo hace mucho tiempo que perdimos el contacto.

                Jared tragó saliva. Se temía que pasara eso.

                - Su hermano ha tenido un accidente muy grave –anunció.- Está en coma y… bueno, es posible que no vaya a despertar.

                Un largo silencio se apoderó del otro lado de la línea.

                - ¿Hola? –Jared miró el teléfono por si se había quedado sin batería.

                - Sigo aquí –otra pausa bastante larga.- ¿Qué necesita que haga?

                Jared se temía ese momento. Días atrás, cuando habían hablado con los tipos del seguro de vida de Jensen, los de la póliza de accidentes, sus abogados y un largo etcétera de tíos enchaquetados y estirados, le hicieron pasar a Jared como su enfermero en funciones, su testamento y últimas voluntades. Y Jensen había sido muy claro en ese aspecto: desconectar cualquier cable que pudiera atarle a una máquina de por vida. Lo que se dice esperanzas, esperanzas, aún las había. De hecho Misha, que era el doctor que había seguido el caso desde el principio, no había dictaminado ningún diagnóstico al respecto aún. Pero sabía que ese día tenía que llegar.

                - Su hermano dejó un testamento donde indica claramente que no quiere estar conectado a ninguna máquina innecesariamente. Como existe un familiar directo, le corresponde a usted desenchufar esa máquina y firmar los papeles.

                Jared tuvo que aclararse la voz.

                - Está bien –aceptó la mujer.- Tendré que pedir permiso en el trabajo. Estaré ahí el lunes a primera hora de la mañana.

                -  Bien. Gracias por atenderme.

                Jared colgó a toda prisa y volvió de nuevo a la habitación. Misha lo esperaba en el mismo lugar.

                - ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –se acercó a él y aunque no comentó nada, vio los ojos vidriosos de su amigo.- ¿Te ha cogido alguien el teléfono?

                - Sí, su hermana. Le he comentado lo de la última voluntad de Jensen y vendrá el lunes a primera hora.

                Misha asintió. Jared tenía que estar pasándolo muy mal. Sin comerlo ni beberlo se había encontrando con que la persona de la que estaba enamorada era un gilipollas integral, que le insultaba en la cara, que se le había muerto prácticamente en los brazos y para remate final tenía que desconectarle de la máquina que lo mantenía con vida. En ése momento Misha no lo envidiaba en absoluto.

 

***

 

                El resto de la semana transcurrió sin novedad. Jared entraba y salía de la habitación de Jensen buscando, quizás, un milagro o algo que se le pareciera. Tenía que aceptarlo ya. Estaban a domingo y la noche se le echaba encima. Era un fin de semana tranquilo y posiblemente ese fuera el mejor momento para despedirse de él porque sabía que al día siguiente no iba a ser capaz de estar allí cuando Mackenzie desconectara todos los cables. Lo había hablado con Misha y éste había aceptado su decisión de no estar presente. También le había prometido que él se haría cargo de todo y que pasara lo que pasase, se aseguraría de que Jensen no sufriese.

                Esa noche Jared se acercó a la habitación de Jensen. No podía seguir aplazándolo. Su turno estaba a punto de terminar y ya no iba a volver a verlo nunca más.

                Cuando entró en la habitación, todo estaba como él lo había dejado. Todo seguía en el mismo lugar. Se acercó hasta la cama y lo miró.

                Allí estaba Jensen, con sus largas pestañas cerradas para siempre. Su boca de labios carnosos, callada y triste. Ese cuerpo joven y fuerte, ahora ya casi sin vida.

                Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Jared se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo tomó de la mano. ¡Había soñado tantas veces  con que lo cogía de la mano y le daba un beso!  Y eso mismo es lo que se vio haciendo. Era como ver un accidente a cámara lenta y no poder evitarlo. Sabía que por eso podían echarlo a la calle y expedientarlo para toda la vida. Aún así ya no había marcha atrás; se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Nada más. Era un adiós, un “ojalá todo hubiera sido de otra manera”

                Jared inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lloró mientras le acariciaba la mano.

                - Lo siento tantísimo, Jensen –y lloró. Dio rienda suelta a todo eso que tenía dentro. A todo ese dolor y furia que le estaba quemando por dentro. ¿Desde cuándo la vida se había convertido en una furcia despiadada?

                - ¿Quién es Jensen?

                Jared dio un salto en la cama hacia atrás.

                ¡Por todos los diablos qué susto se había dado! ¿Quién había hablado? Miró hacia la puerta esperando ver a alguien allí pero no había nadie; la puerta seguía cerrada. De pronto, un calor inmenso comenzó a crecerle dentro del pecho. Esperanzado miró hacia la cama y lo vio: Jensen estaba despierto. ¡Y lo estaba mirando! Como un rayo se acercó al timbre de emergencias de la habitación y lo apretó con fuerza, como si eso fuera a hacer que vinieran antes. Mientras llamó a Misha desde su teléfono.

                -  ¡Misha! ¡Tienes que venir corriendo!

                Misha se incorporó en la cama en medio de la oscuridad.

                - Me acabo de acostar, tío. Espero que sea importante.

                - Jensen ha despertado.

                - Estoy ahí en veinte minutos.

                Jared colgó el teléfono y miró a Jensen. Éste seguía mirándole fijamente. Ahora era cuando lo acusaba de acoso y sodomía y lo echaban a la puta calle.

                - ¿Te conozco? –la voz de Jensen era seca y rasposa.- ¿Me podrías pasar un vaso de agua, por favor?

                - Jared… -respondió acercándose como si mordiera.- Me llamo Jared. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

                - No –su mirada seguía clavada en él.

                Jared reaccionó.

                - El equipo médico y tu doctor vienen hacia aquí para hacerte algunas pruebas. Has pasado varias semanas en coma.

                - Yo no… -Jensen se paró en mitad de la frase y miró alrededor,- recuerdo nada.

                Eso solía ser muy común cuando se salía de un coma. A Jared no le dio tiempo de explicarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y entraron un tropel de médicos y enfermeros con varias máquinas. Él se hizo a un lado para no estorbar. Jensen se asustó de ver de pronto a tanta gente alrededor suya. Como si eso pudiera ayudar en algo, le tendió la mano a Jared para que se la cogiera. Jared tragó y miró la mano. Finalmente la tomó y se la apretó, diciéndole así que todo iba a ir bien.

 

***

 

                Misha le hizo mil pruebas, muchas de ellas repetidas y todas estaban bien. Más que un coma, parecía que Jensen se había echado una siestecilla sin importancia. La única salvedad era que no lograba recordar nada, ni antes ni después del accidente.

                - ¿Y puede recuperar la memoria en algún momento, alguna vez? –Jared estaba al lado de Misha a los pies de la cama. Ambos miraban a Jensen que a su vez los observaba con la boca abierta y una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. ¿Había sido siempre así de expresivo?-¿O será como empezar de nuevo?

                - Evidentemente se trata de una amnesia transitoria producida por el golpe que se dio en el accidente.

                Jensen se tocó el rastro de la herida que aún le quedaba en la cabeza. Había tenido mucha suerte si tenía en cuenta que no se había roto nada; la cabeza se llevó la peor parte.

                - Pero en la radiografía no sale nada que obstruya el cerebro ni parece haber daño cerebral.

                - Lo sé, he visto las radiografías –Misha lo miró con cara de pez.- Ésto es así Jared. El cerebro es un mundo aparte. Lo curioso es que no parece haber perdido el recuerdo de sus funciones más básicas como el habla, la coordinación, el control de esfínteres…

                - ¿El qué? –Jensen abrió mucho los ojos y los miró asustado.- Yo no he hecho nada.

                Jared sonrió.

                - Quizás lo mejor sea hacerle pruebas concretas para ver si encontramos algún fallo.

                - ¡Hey! –Jensen parecía ofendido.- Estáis hablando de mí como si fuera el motor de un coche viejo.

                - ¿Ves? –Misha lo señaló con la mano.- Comentarios como ése no son normales. Voy a prepararlo todo.

                Jared lo vio salir de la habitación y se acercó a Jensen.

                - ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada? ¿Ni de tu nombre?

                - Me llamáis Jensen así que imagino que me llamo así. Y no, no recuerdo nada más.

                - ¿Tampoco recuerdas que eras médico y que trabajabas en éste hospital?

                - Qué… ¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¿Doctor? –Jensen estaba flipando.

                - Sí –Jared tenía una media sonrisa en los labios muy divertida.- Cirujano, de hecho.

                - ¡Joder!

                - También sabemos que sabes decir tacos.

                Ese Jensen divertido y expresivo no parecía tener nada en común  con el anterior, siempre tan serio y antipático. ¿De dónde venía ese cambio? ¿Era esa una personalidad que Jensen tenía guardada en alguna parte del cerebro o había salido al azar, como cuando haces un _Sim_ a voleo.

                Las pruebas tampoco fueron muy efectivas, ya que Jensen a simple vista parecía estar bien. Podía leer y escribir con claridad, hacer cálculos matemáticos e incluso sabía para qué servían las cosas más elementales.  Tampoco recordaba ningún término médico, ni nada referente a alguna experiencia personal. Simplemente sabía algunas cosas. Y punto.

                Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo salieron de la habitación. No habían llegado a ninguna conclusión clara.

                - Entonces es igual de probable que recupere la memoria como que no –Jared habló bajito cerrando la puerta, para que Jensen no lo oyera.

                - Lo normal en estos casos es que el paciente vaya recuperando la memoria paulatinamente. Poco a poco irá teniendo flashes con recuerdos. Puede que algunas sean ciertas y otras no, pero irá recordando: Hasta que lo haga del todo.

                - Si llega a recordar alguna vez.

                Misha se volvió hacia Jared con los ojos entrecerrados.

                - Ciertamente éste Jensen parece ser todo lo opuesto al anterior y mi pregunta es; Si te gustaba el otro Jensen que era un cabrón, ¿qué sentimientos estás sintiendo con respecto a éste?

                Jared lo meditó unos segundos.

                - No lo sé. Nunca me planteé por qué me gustaba Jensen cuando sabía lo cabrón que era. Simplemente sentía algo por él y punto –Jared respiró hondo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla le apareciera en los labios.- De momento me limito a pensar en que está vivo y parece estar sano. El resto me sobra.

                Misha iba a darle la razón cuando una voz apareció por detrás.

                - Disculpen, ¿Han visto al doctor Collins?

                - Soy yo –Misha dio un paso hacia la chica.

                - Soy Mackenzie Ackles, la hermana de Jensen.

 

***

 

                Explicarle que su hermano había despertado estaba costando más trabajo que explicarle que no era el que ella había conocido. Mackenzie parecía no querer entender.

                - Me dijeron por teléfono que estaba muy mal y que había papeles firmados donde ponía que debía ser  yo la que terminara con todo.

                - Yo hablé con usted –Jared se sentó junto a Mackenzie en el despacho de Misha.- Y todo lo que le conté era cierto; su hermano estaba muy mal.

                - ¿Entonces cómo es que ha despertado?

                - Algunas personas dirían que es un milagro.

                Misha y Mackenzie lo miraron fijamente. ¿Qué? ¿Es que nadie tenía ya fe?

                - Disculpe si me meto donde no me llaman, señorita Ackles –Misha se acomodó en su silla,- pero parece como si en vez de despertar su hermano, lo hubiera hecho Lucifer.

                - Casi.

                Jared hizo una mueca con la cara.

                - Admito que Jensen no era el mejor ejemplo de hermanita de la caridad pero de ahí a…

                - Jensen me abandonó en un orfanato cuando apenas era una niña y a partir de ahí lo he visto cuatro veces en mi vida y esas  veces fueron para tener algún tipo de discusión.

                Misha y Jared se miraron disimuladamente. No podían juzgar a esa mujer porque quién mejor que ella sabía por lo que había pasado.

                - Supongo que tendría buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo –Jared intentó defenderlo. Estaba empezando a pensar que se había equivocado de trabajo. ¡Lo suyo era ser abogado!

                - La razón era él. Siempre ha sido él. Jensen es egoísta y solitario. No quiere saber nada de nadie y le da igual aplastar a quien se le ponga por delante si eso lo aparta de algo que quiere. Ustedes no lo conocen como  yo.

                - Seguramente tenga razón, pero ahora ni usted ni nosotros conocemos a éste nuevo Jensen. Y creo que se merece una oportunidad en la vida.

                Mackenzie se volvió hacia Jared.

                - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hijo de puta se merece una oportunidad cuando él no se la ha dado ni a mí ni a  nadie?

                - Porque entonces usted se estaría comportando igual que él –A Jared le costaba entender a Mackenzie. Él estaba muy unido a su familia y no se podía imaginar sentir esa clase de rencor con ninguno de ellos, por muy mal que se portaran con él.- Ahora es su oportunidad de tener al hermano que nunca tuvo, de enseñarle que no guarda rencor y que quiere empezar de nuevo.

                Ella estaba al borde del llanto.

                - Yo—yo  no sé si quiero perdonarle ni empezar algo con él.

                - Mírelo de otro modo –Misha se incorporó en la silla;- el antiguo Jensen ya no está y por lo que hemos visto, tiene una versión mejorada del anterior. Ésta es la mejor y la única oportunidad que va a tener de recuperar a un hermano perdido.

                Mackenzie no dijo  nada. Por la expresión de sus ojos parecía estar pensando en lo que le decía Misha.

                - Si no está interesada lo comprendo y entonces le rogaré que se vaya.

                Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró. ¿Misha la estaba echando? Eso era muy raro en él.

                - ¿Por qué? ¿No tengo derecho a ver a mi hermano siquiera?

                - Su hermano no sabe que tiene una hermana que lo odia. Si usted va a llegar y le va decir “Hola, soy tu hermana y me voy porque has sido un cabrón conmigo”, entonces sí que tengo derecho a echarla porque eso puede poner en peligro la recuperación de mi paciente.

                - Yo no…

                - Aquí Jared es testigo de que yo no soy el fan número uno de Jensen, pero sería injusto tratarle de esa manera tan cruel ahora que está vulnerable, que no sabe quién es y que no tiene la culpa de que el anterior Jensen haya ido por la vida aniquilando a todo el mundo. Lo siento señorita Ackles, pero no voy a consentir que se trate indignamente a mi paciente.

                Jared hubiera aplaudido si hubiera sido correcto. Cuando Misha se ponía serio hacía levantar a las masas y ese pequeño discurso había sido tan elocuente como grande. ¿Qué hacía desperdiciando su vida siendo un simple médico cuando podía ser claramente  presidente del Estado o algo así?

                - No puedo. Lo siento.

                Mackenzie salió del despacho a toda prisa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo habían intentado pero no habían podido cambiar nada. Quizás, eso fuera lo mejor.

 

***

                Cuando Jared llegó a la habitación de Jensen, se lo encontró toqueteando una radio. Jared cerró la puerta y se acercó hacia la cama.

                - ¿Qué haces?

                Jensen lo miró con las cejas levantadas y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

                - Intento averiguar si sé manejar éste trasto.

                Jared lo observó un momento, hasta que Jensen dio con el botón y encendió la radio. “Heat of the moment” inundó la habitación. La cara de Jensen brilló de felicidad.

                - ¿No es la mejor canción del mundo?

                Jared lo miró perplejo.

                - Creo que la he oído demasiadas veces.

                Jensen siguió un rato más toqueteando la radio hasta que se cansó y la dejó a un lado.

                - ¿Me vais a hacer más pruebas?

                - No –Jared lo miró cómo se recostaba de nuevo en la cama y ponía las sábanas bien. Era increíble pero hasta la forma de moverse era completamente distinta.- He venido a despedirme.

                - ¿Te vas? –en los ojos de Jensen brillaron la angustia y el miedo. ¿Qué iba a ser de él si se quedaba sólo?

                - No, no, tranquilo. Me voy a descansar un rato a casa. Necesito una ducha y dormir algo antes del próximo turno.

                Jared se sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo dio.

                - Es mi número privado. Si necesitas cualquier cosa o te sientes mal, le das éste papel a una enfermera y le dices que me llame.

                - Gracias. Estaré bien –Jensen cogió el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pijama.- Creo que aprovecharé para descansar yo también.

                - Buena idea –Jared le dio una palmadita en el hombro y caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos en un rato.

                Jensen asintió y lo vio irse. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Jared, su expresión cambió por completo y la preocupación hizo mella en su rostro. ¿Qué pasaría si Jared no volviese nunca más? ¿Iba a quedarse en esa habitación sólo para siempre?

 

***

 

                Jared llegó antes de tiempo a su turno y se topó con Misha en el ascensor.

                - Llegas pronto –Misha miró el reloj y luego lo miró a él.

                - Y tú llegas tarde.

                Ambos se miraron aguantando a ver quién mantenía por más tiempo la mirada y no dijeron nada más hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

                - Ven a mi despacho, Jared. –Misha parecía más serio de lo normal así que Jared lo siguió sin preguntar. Una vez dentro, Misha lo miró de frente.- Tenemos un… pequeño problema.

                Jared se temió lo peor; que Jensen hubiera empeorado o que se acordara del beso que le dio… Sin duda algo no andaba bien.

                - Dime de qué se trata.

                - El director del hospital ha dictaminado que Jensen está recuperado y que goza de la suficiente salud como para que abandone el hospital hoy mismo.

                - Jensen es un trabajador de éste hospital. ¡No pueden tratarlo así!

                Misha puso los ojos en blanco.

                - ¿Te recuerdo que Jensen era un capullo integral o te sabes esa parte?

                - Aún así no me parece ético echarlo a la calle como a un perro.

                - Se acostó con la mujer del director y se ligó a su hija –a Misha no le hizo falta decir más.

                - Joder.

                - Sí. El caso es que no pude convencerle de que ha cambiado y todo ese rollo que llevo soltando a todo el mundo que me pregunta por los pasillos y nadie me cree.

                Jared aún no podía creer que lo fueran a abandonar a su suerte.

                - Tenemos que hacer algo, Misha. Lo que sea. Tú sabes que es verdad, que ha cambiado y que ya  no es el mismo. Se merece una segunda oportunidad.

                Misha lo mandó callar con la mano.

                - Tranquilo muchacho, a mí no me tienes que vender la moto. Y para más deleite, he hecho mis deberes –Misha le tendió una carpeta con papeles.- Ábrelo porque te interesa.

                Jared hizo lo que su amigo le decía y leyó. Al principio no entendió nada pero poco a poco las palabras sin sentido comenzaron a tomar forma en su cabeza.

                - Éstos son los seguros de Jensen.

                - Sí –Misha se puso su bata y se acercó a él.- Demasiados seguros diría yo pero claro, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien intentara matarlo así que el tío se protegió bien las espaldas.

                - Misha…

                - Vale, me guardaré mis opiniones. El caso es que entre la pasta que le han pagado los del seguro, la pasta que aún está por cobrar si resulta que no fue culpa suya el accidente y todos esos seguros variados más los ahorros que tenía, Jensen tiene pasta para vivir muy bien durante muchos, muchos años.

                - Me alegro. Y ¿qué me puede interesar a mí todo eso?

                - Aunque el cerebro de Jensen parece ir bien, no sabemos realmente cómo va a poder desenvolverse en su vida diaria, así que he pensado contratarle a un enfermero que lo ayude, le de las medicinas y ese tipo de cosas. Y he pensado en ti.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Pensé que te gustaría cuidar de él. No te has despegado de su cama desde que tuvo el accidente y casi tengo que ir detrás de ti con una mopa.

                - Exageras.

                Jared ignoró el comentario.

                - No sé si debo hacer ésto o no.

                - Se lo puedo mandar a otro si quieres.

                - ¡Olvídalo! –Jared le quitó los papeles de las manos y leyó de nuevo. Ahí ya estaba su contrato, el alta del paciente y todo el papeleo que iban a necesitar.- ¿Tú puedes hacer todo esto? Quiero decir; dictaminar un enfermero, contratarlo, arreglar todos los papeles…

                - No-Misha sonreía feliz.- Como te he dicho antes he hecho mis deberes: Llevo dando vueltas por el hospital dos horas. Primero tuve esa maravillosa charla con el director, que me “obligó” a echar a Jensen  de planta. Tuve medio segundo para reaccionar y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que Jensen iba a necesitar un pequeño tratamiento para los dolores de cabeza y que  lo más aconsejable era que el hospital le proporcionara uno. Su seguro lo cubre. Y te pagan bien. Niño; vas a vivir como un rey. ¿Sabes dónde vive ese tío?

                - Espera. ¿Tiene dolores de cabeza? –Jared iba procesando la información a trompicones.

                - No. Luego hablé con Jensen y le expliqué que tenía que dejar el hospital y le “recomendé” que siguiera mi plan. Así que ahora tiene pequeños mareos, nauseas y dolores de cabeza. No te preocupes, lo pone todo en el informe.

                - ¿Y él ha aceptado sin más?

                - Claro. Eres la primera persona que ha visto y la única que lo ha tratado bien desde que despertó porque el resto de los enfermeros apenas cruzan con él dos palabras. Y no les culpo por seguir odiándole.

                - Así que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo –Jared levantó las cejas y miró a su amigo.- ¿Por qué estás  haciendo todo esto?

                - Por ti –Misha cambió el tono de humor de su voz y se puso serio.- Y por él. Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, Jared.

                Jared asintió y salió del despacho junto con Misha. Caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Jensen. Allí se pararon antes de entrar.

                - Oye, en el caso de que la cosa salga mal, no perderé mi puesto en el hospital, ¿no?

                - Tranquilo que para el director eres un héroe. Tendrás tu puesto esperándote tardes lo que tardes en volver y es posible que con una bonificación y todo. ¡Ahora mismo eres como el cuento del príncipe que va a salvar al pueblo del  horrible dragón!

                Jared le dio un empujón. ¿Alguna vez en la vida hablaría Misha en serio? Ignorando el resto de las payasadas que decía su amigo, Jared tomó aire y entró en la habitación. Ahora empezaba realmente lo duro.


	3. Living on my own

 

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulos:** 3/13

 **Autora:** taolee con la colaboración de: flexikuki

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins y Traci Dinwiddie.

 **Rated:** 13+ de momento.

 **Beta:** Darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, siente algo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un “viva la vida” de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. La vida le da a Jensen una segunda oportunidad. ¿La aprovechará y resarcirá todo lo malo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida o seguirá cometiendo los mismos errores?

 

 **Capítulo 3: “[Living on my own](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbjHfULaOEU)”**

 

                Jared tomó el último tramo de carretera que quedaba para la casa de Jensen. Ésta estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y el tráfico a esa hora de la mañana los había  retrasado mucho.

                Jensen lo miro un momento. Jared le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que Jensen había llegado a apreciar tanto; dulce, sincera, transparente. Como él. No quería que se percatara de que estaba muerto de miedo. Estaban dentro de su coche, de vuelta a una casa que no recordaba.

                Durante semanas Jared había sido su mundo, su amigo, su familia. Ahora iban a convivir juntos. Eso le daba cierta tranquilad pero no toda. ¿Y si Jared llegaba alguna vez a tratarle como el resto de los enfermeros del hospital? No lo creía posible porque tenía grabada en su mente lo primero que vio al despertar, y fue a Jared llorando sentando en su cama, no sabía si fruto del cansancio o del llanto, tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo. Lo que no quería era sentirse solo otra vez.

                Lo miró conducir. Su pelo rozaba el techo interior del coche. Tenía el ceño fruncido a causa de la concentración que ponía en la carretera. El gesto no le era desconocido. Había llegado a conocerle tanto que veía con facilidad cómo los distintos estados de ánimo pasaban por su rostro. Y ahora estaba preocupado, posiblemente por él, pero Jared no le diría nada. Jamás haría o diría algo que lo preocupara. Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle qué iba mal pero desechó la idea.

                - ¿Cómo vas? -pregunto Jared sacándolo de sus tribulaciones.- ¿Te suena algo de lo que ves? Ya casi estamos en tu casa. ¿No reconoces nada?

                Jensen movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro sin decir palabra. Todo era desconocido para él, como si lo viera por primera vez. Tenía que reconocer que aquel barrio era elegante. Parecía tranquilo y limpio. El sitio donde viviría sin duda un medico bien situado. Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía un extraño mientras cruzaban las calles? Tal vez la cosa cambiara cuando entrara en su casa. Allí debía de haber algo que le trajera algún recuerdo. Al menos eso esperaba.

                Cuando dejaron atrás el último árbol que daba paso al terreno de Jensen, una casa de dos plantas, monumental y llena de cristales tintados por todas partes les dio la bienvenida. A Jared se le desencajó la mandíbula.

                - ¿Tú vives aquí?

                Jensen levantó las cejas dudando y con el ceño un poco preocupado.

                - Eso parece.

                - Se nota –murmuró.- es  muy… tú.

                Jensen lo  miró. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

                Jared condujo el coche hasta la entrada. Allí, una mujer morena los miraba con las manos en las caderas. Habían contratado a una empleada del hogar para que les ayudara. Y no había sido tarea fácil porque a la cuenta todos en la ciudad conocían a Jensen y no querían trabajar para él. Jared le rogó a su amiga Traci que hiciera una excepción y trabajara para ellos. Traci acabó aceptando por la amistad que les unía y porque aún no había encontrado la manera de negarle nada a Jared.

                - ¿Nadie os ha dicho que no se hace esperar a las señoritas? –Ella se acercó al coche cuando se apagó el motor.

                - Yo no veo a ninguna –Jared se bajó del coche y se acercó a abrazarla.- Traci. Muchas gracias por venir.

                - Ya veremos –contestó la aludida. Cambió la expresión del rostro cuando Jensen se acercó.- Hola señor Ackles.

                Jensen hizo un gesto con los labios. ¿A qué venía que le llamase así?

                - Llámame Jensen, por favor.

                Traci abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos verdes y miró a Jared. Éste rió.

                - Ya te dije que Jensen tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada de nada.

                - Oh, lo siento Traci. ¿Nos conocíamos? –Jensen parecía verdaderamente apurado.- Lamento haberme olvidado de ti.

                Traci no salía de su asombro.

                - No te preocupes –luego se volvió hacia Jared.- Pensé que lo de la amnesia te lo habías inventado para que te dijera que sí.

                - Ya ves que no –Jared sonrió a Jensen y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Ésta es tu casa y tú tienes las llaves. Veámosla.

                Jensen se hurgó en los bolsillos del vaquero y sacó unas llaves y un papelito.

                - ¿Y eso? –Jared iba a su lado.

                - El código de la alarma. Me la ha dado ésta mañana mi abogado.

                - ¡Qué precavido! –Traci se puso al otro lado de Jensen y lo vio abrir la puerta.- Tienes exactamente treinta segundos para marcar el código o comenzarán las sirenas y las luces por todas partes.

                Ambos la miraron con sorpresa. Ella se defendió.

                - ¿Qué? He trabajado aquí antes, ¿recuerdas? Ah no, es verdad, que  no recuerdas nada –Traci alargó la mano hacia un lado de la puerta y tecleó el código que en teoría tenía que ser secreto.

                - Ya que te sabes ésto de memoria, podías enseñárnosla, ¿no crees? –Jared dio un paso hacia el interior del vestíbulo de dos alturas y se quedó de piedra. Allí todo era a lo grande y con lujo.

                Jensen se detuvo a su lado y se quedó petrificado mirándolo todo.

                Casi toda la planta baja de la casa era diáfana exceptuando la cocina y los baños. El resto se podía ver todo desde la entrada. A la derecha del recibidor había un comedor enorme con cristaleras que daban a una parte del terreno, muy bien cuidada y con muchas flores. Al fondo parecía estar la cocina y un par de puertas que estaban cerradas. En la parte izquierda de la casa había un salón totalmente equipado con la última tecnología. La televisión de plasma parecía más bien una pantalla de cine. Los sofás eran reclinables y daban masajes. Cristales tintados, persianas eléctricas, aire acondicionado… La casa parecía tener todos los extras caros que le faltaba a las demás viviendas del mundo.

                Jared notó el aturdimiento en sus ojos e intentó ayudarle a que empezara a recordar o por lo menos a sentirse más cómodo.

                - Venga hombre, ven aquí. Fíjate cuántas obras de arte -dijo animado mientras paseaba por la estancia que parecía una mezcla de salón y museo postmoderno.- Mira ésta...cosa. No tengo ni puñetera idea de qué coño es pero seguro que has fardado un montón enseñándosela a tus colegas.

                La “cosa” en cuestión era un jarrón hecho con un material que parecía cristal aunque no podía asegurarlo. El objeto estaba lleno de de agujeros de diferentes tamaños y en el interior parecía moverse algo parecido al mercurio líquido. A Jensen le pareció grotesco y a juzgar por la expresión de Jared, a él también.  Apartó la vista de aquella cosa y se paseó por la habitación. Todo le era tan poco familiar que se sentía como si se hubieran colado allí para robar. Rezumaba buen gusto por todos lados, aunque frío e impersonal. Como si nadie hubiera vivido allí nunca.

                - ¿Yo vivo aquí? –Jensen caminó por el salón, totalmente perdido.- No recuerdo nada de esto. De hecho no estoy muy seguro de que el color celeste y el beige sean mis favoritos.

                - La casa te la decoró un tipo famoso. No recuerdo ahora su nombre, pero es muy importante. Costó una pasta.

                Jared  miró a Traci.

                - ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? Y por favor no me vuelvas a decir que es porque has trabajado aquí.

                Traci se encogió de hombros.

                - ¿Os enseño la casa? Porque parece ser que soy la única que sabe cómo va.

                Ambos aceptaron y la siguieron a través de las habitaciones.

                En la planta baja les quedaba por ver la cocina, que estaba equipada absolutamente con todo tipo de robots y cacharros eléctricos, y el baño que se dividía en dos; uno con bañera hidromasaje por un lado y otro con ducha relajante y spa. Jensen sí que sabía vivir. Detrás de la casa estaba la piscina, la parte de la barbacoa y lo que parecía ser una pequeña cascada artificial.

  

  1.                 La segunda planta era más normalita. Seguía siendo moderna pero con un toque más clásico, constaba de la habitación principal con una cama inmensa de grande, muchos trastos electrónicos y pinturas caras. También había dos habitaciones de invitados ambas muy parecidas, decoradas con pequeñas flores de colores y varios baños, todos completos y lujosos. En el rellano de la pared de la segunda planta había muchas fotos y diplomas enmarcados. Jared se acercó a mirarlo de cerca. En la mayoría de las fotos estaba él dándole la mano a algún tipo importante, o saludando en la cubierta de un barco o con colegas de profesión. ¿Y nada de fotos familiares?          
  



                 Y ya por último en la buhardilla había un pequeño gimnasio y una sauna.

                Era una casa grande, moderna y endiabladamente lujosa.

                - Bienvenido a tu casa, Jensen –Traci lo palmeó en el hombro.- Impresiona, ¿eh? Pues da gracias a los cielos que nos vas a tener que limpiarla, porque te ibas a enterar.

                Jared sonrió.

                - No te quejarás Traci, que se te va a pagar más de lo normal.

                - Por el precio que me has dicho me visto de porno-chacha si queréis.

                - Creo que eso no va a ser necesario –Jared rió pensando en Traci vestida con una minifalda y sin bragas. Y no es que estuviera mal la chica, que sólo tenía treinta y tantos años y un culito como para derretir cubitos de hielo en él; es que no le gustaban las mujeres. Simple y llanamente.- ¿Podrás con toda la casa tú sola?

                - ¡Claro! Si supieras la de veces que he tenido que recomponer la casa después de una orgia, fliparías.

                Jared carraspeó pero  ya era demasiado tarde. Jensen se había enterado.

                - ¿Orgías? ¿He hecho orgías en ésta casa?

                - Creo que eso es lo más normalito que has hecho en ésta casa, encanto.

                - Traci, te recuerdo que tiene amnesia… No lo confundas por favor.

                Jensen lo ignoró y tomó a Traci de la mano hasta llevarla al sofá. Allí se sentó junto a ella.

                - Traci, tú me conocías, ¿no?

                - Bueno, hablé contigo un par de veces pero estoy más familiarizada con tus calzoncillos que contigo.

                Ambos la miraron sin comprender.

                - Te llevo la ropa a lavar –aclaró.

                - Ah.

                Jensen ignoró ese dato porque no le importaba. Allí había  una persona que lo había tratado antes del accidente y que podía decirle cómo era. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

                - Tienes que decirme cómo era antes del accidente.

                - No creo que sea buena idea –Jared no lo tenía tan claro. No creía que estuviera preparado para saber que era un capullo anormal antes de ser esa criatura divertida y amable.- Lo lógico es que vayas poco a poco, Jensen.

                Jensen lo miró y encogió los ojos.

                - Me ocultas algo, ¿verdad?

                - No.

                - Puede que tenga amnesia Jared, pero no soy tonto.

                Traci escuchaba en silencio. No iba a ser ella la que metiera la pata. Al menos no ésta vez.

                - No puedes mantenerme entre algodones –se quejó.- Tengo que saber las cosas.

                - Hay cosas que no estás preparado para saber. Créeme.

                Jensen enarcó una ceja.

                - ¿No te das cuenta que a lo mejor si escucho cosas sobre mi vida recupere antes la memoria?

                Jared guardó silencio. En un caso normal eso sería bueno. Tratándose de Jensen, era como invocar al anticristo.

                - ¿Qué me ocultas?, Jared. Por favor –Jensen acabó con el semblante serio y tenso. Esos ojos grandes y verdes lo miraban expectantes sin pestañear.

                ¡Mierda, estaba perdido! Y lo peor era que Jensen tenía razón; él estaba en todo su derecho de querer saber su pasado.

                - Tú… a ver –Jared se incorporó en el sofá. Cambió de postura dos veces. Se echó hacia delante. Volvió a cambiar de postura. Cruzó una pierna y la volvió a descruzar,- digamos que no eras muy amable.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Que eras un capullo.

                - ¡Traci!

                - ¡Se nos va a hacer de noche a tu ritmo! –Traci alargó la mano y le acarició la pierna.- No puedes protegerle de todo, Jared. Por muy buenas intenciones que tengas, mañana mismo en cuanto salga a la calle se chocará con la realidad y es mejor que esté preparado, ¿no crees?

                Jared asintió confundido. No había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista.

                - Lo siento  Jensen. Creo que quería protegerte demasiado.

                - No pasa nada –Jensen tosió y asimiló las palabras de Traci.- ¿Era un capullo? ¿Por qué?

                - Eso sólo tú  lo sabes –sentenció la mujer mirándole.- Nosotros sólo hemos sufrido tu carácter, no sabemos el por qué.

                Jensen estaba más serio que antes si eso era posible.

                - Os… ¿Os he tratado mal alguna vez?

                Preguntar eso de esa manera era un eufemismo en toda regla. De todas formas Jared no iba a decirle ni loco las dos únicas palabras que habían intercambiado ambos en el ascensor antes del accidente.

                - A mí, no –mintió Jared. Y le salió bien. Apenas se le había notado en la cara: sonrisa perfecta, ojos ligeramente cerrados y hoyuelos fuera; listos para distraer a quien le mirase.- Más bien era tu carácter en general. Estabas como… agobiado.

                - Conmigo fuiste un cabrón pero claro; yo era la chacha. Me imagino que tratar así al personal doméstico es lo normal.

                Jensen no parecía muy tranquilo con lo que escuchaba.

                - Lo siento mucho, de verdad –se volvió hacia Traci y la cogió de la mano.- Te prometo que no te voy a volver a tratar igual. No sé lo que dije ni lo que hice pero te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

                A ella pareció enternecerle sus palabras.

                - Tranquilo –lo calmó.- Ya veo que has cambiado y es para mejor. Con eso me vale.

 

                Los tres estuvieron un rato más charlando, hasta que Traci se fue. Al día siguiente comenzaría su jornada laboral y quería hacer algunas compras antes. Jared y Jensen se quedaron sentados en el sofá. Aunque habían desviado la conversación hacia otros temas, Jensen seguía serio y algo distante. Sin duda le seguía dando vueltas a eso de haber sido un capullo. Jared decidió echarle una mano.

                - No te comas más la cabeza con eso, Jensen. Ahora eres un tío nuevo que tiene una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

                - Es que no logro entender el por qué he sido un capullo. –se levantó y señaló a todas partes.- Mira ésta casa. O mi trabajo. O los coches que hay en el garaje. ¿Por qué iba a estar hastiado de la vida teniendo todo esto?

                Jared se levantó y se puso a su lado.

                - Precisamente por eso; porque lo tenías todo. Todo lo que te proponías y a quienes te proponías. Supongo que eso te hizo cambiar la visión de las cosas. Ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad de apreciar lo que antes habías pasado por alto.

                - Supongo que tienes razón –asintió.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

                - No sé –Jared consultó la hora.- ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo para comer? Te voy a enseñar el maravilloso mundo de la comida a domicilio.

                Jared encendió el portátil y le puso varias páginas para que fuera pensando lo que quería pedir mientras él se debatía entre sus propios pensamientos. Eso que le había dicho a Jensen no era cierto según la versión de Mackenzie, su hermana. Esa chica llegó al hospital hablando que Jensen siempre había sido así. Ni el prestigio, ni su carrera, ni el dinero y ni  las malas compañías habían corrompido a Jensen y llevado al lado oscuro: Él ya había nacido en ese bando.

                - ¿Crees que me gustará el sushi con curry y bambú?

                Jared hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y puso cara de asco.

                - Creo que para empezar deberías irte a algo más normal. ¿Qué tal algo de arroz tres delicias y alitas de pollo fritas? Ya dejaremos los experimentos para más tarde.

                Jensen sonrió y aceptó. Total; no recordaba ninguna comida que le gustase especialmente.

 

***

 

                Llevaban conviviendo dos semanas  y todo parecía ir bien. Se habían adaptado a vivir juntos y parecía como si llevasen toda la vida haciéndolo. Jared estudiaba por las mañanas libros aburridos hasta morir sobre casos clínicos especialmente raros junto con enfermedades estrambóticas y Jensen mientras tanto descubría la casa. En esas dos semanas aprendió a usar los chorritos del hidromasaje, todos los botones de todos los mandos que había por la casa, el aire acondicionado y la vitro. Aunque con ésta última se llevaba bastante mal.

                Una tarde Misha fue a visitarles durante su turno. En teoría era una visita rutinaria tipo “médico-paciente” para comprobar la evolución de Jensen. Cuando iban por la tercera cerveza quedó claro que no era una visita rutinaria y que Jensen se había adaptado a su casa más que de sobra.

                - ¿Has tenido algún recuerdo de algo? –Misha esperó al descanso del partido para hacer la pregunta. Personalmente él no era seguidor de los _Dallas Cowboys_ , pero sospechaba que esos dos podían matarle si se le ocurría distraerles del campo de juego.          

                - Aún no. ¿Es normal?

                - ¿Y qué lo es? –Jared parecía un poco borracho. Volvió a centrar la vista en la super televisión. Entonces bufó.- Bah, otra vez esas pedorras.

                Misha y Jensen miraron la televisión y vieron a las cheerleaders con sus pequeños uniformes azules y blancos agitando sus pompones al viento.

                - Yo no las veo tan mal –Misha dobló la cabeza para seguir el movimiento que estaba haciendo una animadora muy elástica con su pierna.

                Jensen parecía perdido.

                - ¿Por qué no te gustan?

                Evidentemente la pregunta iba dirigida a Jared. Misha sonrió picaronamente.

                - Eso Jared, explícale al niño por qué no te gustan esas bellas mujeres.

                - Porque soy gay. Me gustan los tíos –Si no se hubiera bebido tantas cervezas posiblemente lo hubiera dicho con algo más de tacto. Aunque también podía haber sido más bruto.

                El cerebro de Jensen parecía trabajar a toda velocidad.

                - Vale. Hay tíos que le gustan otros tíos. ¿También hay tías que les gustan otras tías?

                - ¡Oooh, sí! –Misha levantó su cerveza e hizo un brindis al aire.- ¡Y esas sí que molan! ¡Un hurra por ellas!

                Jared lo ignoró.

                - También hay hombres que le gustan los hombres y las mujeres y hay mujeres que les gustan los hombres y las mujeres. Hay de todo en la viña del Señor.

                - ¿Y a ti sólo te gustan los hombres?

                Era una pregunta un tanto personal pero dado que llevaban varias cervezas encima, podía contestar sin sentirse ultrajado.

                - De momento sí.

                - Y esperemos que siga siendo así –Misha le dio un trago a su cerveza.- Porque lo que le faltaba al resto de la raza masculina es que los gays encantadores como tú se hicieran heteros. Entonces es cuando ya no tendrían ninguna posibilidad.

                - ¿Y tú eres gay?

                Misha lo miró con una mirada de disgusto fingida en el rostro.

                - Yo no, chaval. Tengo mujer y está embarazada –dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

                - Un gay también podría hacer eso si quisiera –rió Jared.

                - ¿Y hay mucha gente gay? –Jensen seguía preguntando cosas.

                Misha miró a Jared.

                - Hazme el favor de ponerle barrio sésamo y que aclare dudas.

                - No creo que lo que necesite saber lo encuentre ahí.

                - Pues búscale el canal porno y que aprenda.

                Jared sonrió y tomó nota mental de eso. Ser tío, ya fueras hetero o no, implicaba unas ciertas necesidades básicas que sólo el porno era capaz de solventar.

                - ¿Y a mí me gustaban los tíos o las tías?

                - ¿Alguien puede hacerle callar? –Misha alargó la mano y cogió otra cerveza.

                - ¿Tú no deberías estar pasando consulta? –Jared se volvió hacia Jensen para responderle ignorando a Misha.- Que yo sepa a ti te gustaban las chicas.

                - Que tú sepas claro, porque lo mismo le iba todo.

                - Misha. Insisto. ¿No deberías estar en el hospital pasando consulta?

                - Llamé hace un rato para decir que aunque Jensen había evolucionado igual de prometedor que un _pokemon,_ no se encontraba muy bien hoy. No me esperan hasta dentro de dos horas.

                Jared negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

                - Yo jamás te vi con ningún tío, Jensen –volvió a centrarse en él,- pero hay mucha gente que es gay o bisexual y lo oculta porque nadie tiene por qué saber tus inclinaciones sexuales.

                - También lo ocultan porque hay mucho  homófobo suelto –Misha carraspeó, haciendo alusión a  _“ese”_ momento en el ascensor.- Pero esas son otras historias menos divertidas.

                Jared lo miró con odio y luego lo volvió a ignorar.

                - Jensen, no te agobies; tu cuerpo es el que te dirá si te gusta una cosa u otra o las dos.

                - ¿Seguro? –No parecía estar muy convencido.

                - Hazme caso –Jared le dio más volumen a la tele cuando el partido comenzó de nuevo después del descanso.- Tú sólo te darás cuenta.

                Jensen no se  había quedado muy convencido pero no le quedaba otro remedio que confiar en las palabras de Jared. De momento no había sentido nada especial que le hiciera sospechar si le gustaba una cosa u otra. O las dos. Hombre, por lógica, si antes le gustaban las mujeres es muy posible que ahora le volvieran a gustar. Pero antes también era un capullo y ahora era la simpatía en persona. No podía dar nada por sentado. Decidió concentrarse en las reglas del partido que le había explicado Jared un rato antes y dejar el tema de la sexualidad para cuando su cuerpo estuviera listo.

 

***

 

                Y su cuerpo estuvo listo esa misma noche, cuando “por casualidad” encontró el canal porno en la televisión de su cuarto.

                Desde el primer momento no le hizo mucho chiste lo que vio, porque a ver, ¿qué había de interesante en mirar a una mujer gritando mientras tres tíos la manoseaban por completo? Si eso era el porno, él prefería quedarse con las reposiciones de _“Dallas”,_ muchas gracias.

 

                A la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó, Jared no estaba. Traci, que estaba pasando la aspiradora por el salón, desconectó el aparato cuando lo vio llegar.

                - ¿Ha salido Jared?

                - Sí, ha ido a visitar a sus perros y a recoger no sé qué libro que tenía encargado.

                Jensen se quedó pensativo.

                - ¿Jared tiene perros?

                - Uy, sí. Dos. Harley y Sadie. Son lo más rico del mundo.

                - No me había dicho que tuviera perros.

                - Los tiene en el rancho de su hermano porque cuando se mudó aquí, su apartamento era muy pequeño para quedárselos.

                Jensen asintió y se fue. Se había dado cuenta que no conocía a Jared tan bien como él pensaba. Vale, sabía que era gay, que le gustaba las hamburguesas con queso con mostaza, lechuga y tomate, que era enfermero, que había nacido en San Antonio y que le gustaba ver _“Las Chicas Gilmore”._ El resto no sabía nada más, pero estaba dispuesto a ponerle remedio. Mientras tanto tenía que ocupar la mañana de alguna forma y tenía que salir de esa casa, porque ya se conocía todos los artefactos eléctricos y necesitaba otra clase de estímulos.

                - Traci –la llamó.

                Ella apareció a los pocos segundos.

                - Te juro que yo no he tocado tus discos.

                Él miró al infinito. Puede que al fin y al cabo el antiguo Jensen tuviera razón a regañar a Traci por cotilla.

                - No, da igual. ¿Te queda mucho para terminar?

                - Pasar la aspiradora debajo del sofá y listo.

                - Bien. ¿Me harías un favor?

                Traci lo miró de arriba abajo. Jensen estaba para hacerle varios favores seguidos uno detrás de otro, o puede que incluso algunos a la vez.

                - Tú eres el jefe, tú mandas.

                - Necesito que me lleves al centro comercial. Jensen seguía sin acordarse de saber conducir.

                El brillito en los ojos de Traci desapareció. ¡Y ella que pensaba que le iba a suplicar sexo!

                - Claro –carraspeó la garganta.- Dame cinco minutos y estaré lista. ¿Qué quieres comprar? Podemos llamar a Jared y decirle que lo compre de camino.

                - No es nada importante. Quiero aprender en qué gasta la gente su tiempo libre. Qué puedo comprar para distraerme.

                El brillito raro volvió a los ojos de Traci.

                - Entonces conmigo estarás en buenas manos, nene.

 

***

 

                Cuando Jared entró por la puerta varias horas más tarde se encontró con Jensen y Traci muertos de risa en el sofá del salón. Curioso se acercó a ellos.

                - ¿Algún chiste del que deba enterarme?

                Traci se sostuvo las costillas mientras terminaba de reírse. Jensen, que ya había parado, decidió ponerle al día.

                - Hemos ido de compras y he tenido un… pequeño accidente.

                - ¡Se ha comprado una bragas de las hello kitty! –gritó Traci sujetándose las costillas de nuevo mientras se convulsionaba de la risa.

                - ¡Te he dicho que alguien tiene que haberlas echado dentro de mi cesta por error!

                - Si, ya, claro.

                Jared soltó las llaves y el teléfono encima de la mesita central y se sentó junto a ellos en el sofá.

                - Buenos chicos,  yo me voy –Traci se puso de pié y recogió su bolso.- No voy a llegar a la clase de yoga. Hasta mañana.

                Ellos la vieron marcharse mientras ella seguía riéndose.

                - ¡Qué buen rollito! –exclamó Jared.- Me alegra ver que os llevéis tan bien.

                - Traci es la bomba –Jensen comenzó a sacar cosas de varias bolsas.- No entiendo cómo me he podido llevar mal con ella antes.

 _“Te llevabas mal con todo el mundo, Jensen”_

                - ¿Y qué has comprado?

                - Te lo enseñaré.

                Jared sonrió. Eso era muy de chicas; enseñar todo lo que habían comprado, pero a él al fin y al cabo le gustaba.

                Jensen le enseñó toda la ropa que había comprado. Vaqueros de todas formas y colores, camisetas modernas con mensajes divertidos, jerséis, chaquetas, botas…

                - Ya veo que has renovado tu fondo de armario –Jared cogió una camiseta que ponía “Zeppelin mola” y sonrió.- Pensé que te gustaba tu forma de vestir. Ésta de ahora es un poco más… “de tipo duro del rock and roll”.

                - Y no me disgusta, pero es tan seria. Sólo camisas y pantalones de pinzas. Quizás para trabajar está bien eso, pero no para dar una vuelta o jugar a la wii.

                - Tienes razón.

                - Te he comprado algo.

                Jared se lo quedó mirando atontado. ¿Le había comprado algo a él? ¿Por qué? Jensen le entregó una bolsa que Jared abrió inmediatamente. Dentro había un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta gris que ponía “Everything is bigger in Texas”. A Jared le encantó.

                - Muchas gracias, tío –no sabía qué más decir. Estaba emocionado.

                - Bah, es sólo una camiseta y un pantalón –dijo restándole importancia.- Traci me ayudó con tu talla.

                Jared levantó una ceja.

                - ¿De verdad?

                - Sí, de hecho dijo “cómprale una talla menos de pantalón para que marque ese precioso culito redondito que tiene”

                Jared se puso rojo como un tomate y Jensen se rió. Para darle tiempo a Jared a que volviera a recuperar su color normal comenzó a sacar de otra bolsa packs  de series de la tele.

                - ¿Y ésto? –Jared alargó la mano para coger los dvds.- “House”, “Nip Tuck”, “Anatomía de Gray”, “Urgencias”… ¿Sólo series de hospitales?

                - Quiero ver si así me ayudan a recordar algo –Jensen sacó otra bolsa con más packs.- Pero si me aburro; tengo más series. Por cierto Jared… Traci me ha dicho que tienes dos perros.

                - Sí. ¿No te lo había dicho? –Jared comenzó a probarse la ropa. Primero se quitó los pantalones y se puso los que le había  comprado Jensen. Era cierto que le quedaban pecaminosamente apretados y la cinturilla baja resaltaba aún más esos músculos esculturales que tenía por abdominales y  su marcada cintura. Luego se quitó la camiseta para probarse la nueva.- Los dejé en casa de mi hermano porque mi apartamento es muy pequeño para ellos. Los echo de menos pero sé que allí son felices corriendo por el campo.

                - ¿Por qué no te los traes?

                Jared dejó de buscar las mangas de la camiseta y lo miró. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Jensen quería traer a sus perros a esa casa?

                - Tío… ¿estás seguro?

                Jensen hizo una mueca con la cara de no darle demasiada importancia.

                - Sí. La casa es enorme y hay campo de sobra para que puedan correr. Así los tendrás cerca.

                Jared aún no se lo creía.

                - Analízalo bien Jensen y mira tu casa; Aunque yo he educado bien a mis perros, son animales al fin y al cabo. No te puedo asegurar que Sadie  no se afile los dientes en la esquina de la mesa del comedor de nueve mil dólares o que Harley no salte al sofá y lo llene todo de babas.

                - No me importa, Jared. En serio. ¿Para qué están las cosas sino es para disfrutarlas? –Jensen lo miró fijamente.- Me gustaría que trajeras a tus perros.

                Jared lo miró emocionado y se lanzó a por él para darle un abrazo gigantesco de oso. Jensen aceptó el abrazo y se sintió muy raro achuchando a un tío medio desnudo en medio del salón de su casa. Aunque por muy estrambótico que le pareciera todo eso, no le desagradó en absoluto.

 

***

 

                El resto del día fue un sin parar yendo de un lado para otro. Jensen quiso ir al centro comercial de nuevo para comprar juguetes y cosas que quizás los perros de Jared pudieran necesitar. Jared comentó que ésa era la excusa más tonta que había escuchado en siglos y que si se había vuelto un adicto a las compras, que lo admitiera y que no le echara la culpa a sus perros.

  

  1.                 Estuvieron todo el día juntos y de momento ése había sido el mejor día en la vida de Jensen. Era cierto que Jared vivía en la misma casa que él, pero era bastante disciplinado consigo mismo y tenía estructuradas las cosas que tenía que hacer muy bien: Por las mañanas las dedicaba a estudiar y por las tardes solían hacer cosas juntos. Jared le enseñaba las reglas del baloncesto, a conducir alrededor de la finca, a jugar a las cartas… Ese día sin embargo habían estado                 prácticamente relajados desde por la mañana, bromeando y compartiendo cosas. Le había preguntando a Jared todas las preguntas que tenía en la mente sobre él, sobre las cosas que le gustaba o lo que prefería y Jared respondía a cada una de ellas animado y de buen humor. Y el hecho que Jensen reviviera en su mente una y otra vez el abrazo que le había dado esa misma mañana, no hacía más que ponerle de mejor humor.
  



                Al caer la tarde Jared fue a recoger a los perros a casa de su hermano. Lo había avisado de que iba a ir para que tuviera las cosas preparadas.

                - ¿Vienes? –Jared alzó la voz para que Jensen lo oyera.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza y lo vio acercarse desde el garaje hasta el jardín, donde estaba intentando  montar la caseta para los perros.

                - Prefiero quedarme a montar éste trasto –Jensen hubiera preferido estar en cualquier parte que montando esa casa del infierno, pero le aterraba conocer a la familia de Jared. ¿Y si lo conocían y también pensaban que era un estúpido? Prefería quedarse con la duda.

                Jared lo miró sin pestañear.

                - ¿Seguro? Porque parece que la caseta está pudiendo contigo.

                - Seguro.

                Jared agitó las llaves del coche en la mano pero no dijo nada más.

                - Volveré en una hora más o menos.

                - Vale –Jensen lo vio alejarse. Ojalá sus perros fueran igual de amigables que él.

 

***

 

                Si había algo con cuatro patas sobre la faz de la tierra más amigable que Sadie, ese era harley. Éste  hizo buenas migas con Jensen en cuanto lo vio. Lo olisqueó y husmeó por toda la casa con Sadie a la cabeza. Cuando habían cotilleado por todos los rincones ambos perros se acercaron a Jensen y empezaron a lamerle las manos.

                - Les gustas –Jared sonreía encantado. Para él sus perros eran como sus niños.

                Jensen los acariciaba y les rascaba detrás de las orejas.

                - Son un encanto –admitió, y se hubiera quedado toda la noche jugando con ellos, pero Jared insistió en hacer la cena así que Jensen se ofreció a ayudarle.

                No es que fuera de gran ayuda porque Jensen y la cocina no se llevaban bien, pero al menos así podía aprender algo. La verdad es que descongelar una pizza no era un trabajo culinario muy arduo pero lo mejor de todo era estar juntos y charlar mientras tanto. Jensen descubrió que podía pasarse horas enteras oyendo hablar a Jared.

 

***

 

                Esa noche cuando se fueron a dormir, Jensen se tumbó sobre su cama con cierto dolor en la espalda. Estaba seguro que esa dichosa caseta lo había dejado jorobado para el resto de su vida.

                Arrastrándose por la cama, se quitó la ropa y se quedó en ropa interior. Con pereza accionó el mando de la tele y el canal porno apareció en la pantalla. En ésta ocasión salió una película gay, donde dos hombres se daban amor mutuamente. Jensen se quedó mirando la escena y preguntándose si eso era lo que le gustaba a Jared. Sin saber muy bien por qué, notó que se le empezaba a poner el pene erecto. ¡Joder! Y no es que fuera una sensación nueva para él. Dios era testigo de que era imposible ver un solo capítulo de “Nip Tuck” sin que hubiera alguna escena de sexo con el consiguiente estupor en Jensen, porque  no sabía muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo. Sabía lo que era la masturbación aunque de momento no lo había practicado. La verdad es que no había sentido ganas.

                Hasta ahora.

                Levantando un poco el trasero de la cama se bajó los calzoncillos lo justo para verse el pene completamente erecto y excitado. Siendo consciente de que era la primera vez que hacía eso, se la agarró con cierto temor. ¡Joder, que no muerde!

                Con pereza la mano comenzó a hacer fricción y a sentir cosas que lo estaban volviendo loco. Inconscientemente  empezó a moverse con más velocidad alcanzando un buen ritmo. Jensen abrió los ojos y miró la escena de la pantalla: Dos chicos, ambos muy atractivos y muy desnudos retozaban en el bosque. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Jared, con ese cuerpo tan perfecto  y esa piel tan bronceada. Rememoró su abrazo una y otra vez mientras notaba el calor de su piel pegado a él a través de su camiseta.

                Jared medio desnudo, abrazándole, sonriéndole, hablándole al oído. Todo eso fue demasiado para Jensen, que se corrió sobre su mano sin poder evitarlo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar un grito. ¡Santa madre de Dios!

                Jensen se incorporó sobre la cama de un salto y analizó la situación.

                - Joder –murmuró.- Creo que soy gay.


	4. Sail away sweet sister

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulos:**  4/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Traci Dinwiddie, Mackenzie Ackles, Lauren Cohan, Katie Cassidy, Victoria Vantoch  y Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

 **Rated:** NC-18. Vocabulario sobre todo.

 **Beta:** Darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 **Capítulo 4: “** **[Sail away sweet sister](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQxXgmnS_yM) ** **”**

 

 

                Jared se levantó al amanecer, como siempre. Entró en la cocina con los ojos pegados, se puso un café bastante azucarado y en el mismo fregadero se echó agua en la cara para despejarse un poco más. Llevaba un buen ritmo de estudio y si seguía así pronto podría presentarse al examen para subir de categoría en su profesión.

                Echaba de menos estar en el hospital con los pacientes y a veces sentía que Jensen no lo necesitaba en absoluto porque no requería ningún tipo de asistencia sanitaria, ni llevaba una medicación con una dieta estricta. Ahora mismo Jensen era como un adolescente que descubre lo divertido que es quedarse solo en casa.

                Sentía algo por él, sí, pero su carrera y todo por lo que había luchado estaba primero. Si Misha estuviera ahí le habría dicho “Muchacho, cambia el chip ya o te lo  hago cambiar  yo”. Las sutilezas y Misha  no iban cogidos precisamente de la mano. El problema según Jared, es que el nuevo Jensen era muchísimo mejor que el otro y quizás estuviera mal que  lo pensara, pero ojalá nunca volviera el antiguo Jensen.

                El timbre de la puerta sonó. Jared se incorporó de la encimera de la cocina donde había estado apoyado y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Era muy raro que alguien llamase a esa hora. Posiblemente Traci se hubiera olvidado las llaves.

                Jared abrió sin mirar y no fue a Traci a quien encontró, sino a Mackenzie, la hermana de Jensen.

                - Hola –la voz de ella era suave y apenas se oía.- ¿Puedo pasar?

                Jared tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y abrió más la puerta. Mackenzie entró y lo observó todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

                - Así que ésta es la casa de mi hermano. Impresionante.

                - ¿No la conocías? –Jared cerró con cuidado la puerta.

                - No. Como ya dije, hace mucho que mi hermano y yo perdimos el contacto.

                Jared no supo qué más decir. Quería preguntarle qué hacía allí pero lo consideró de mala educación sin ser él el dueño de la casa.

                - Te preguntarás qué hago aquí –ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Parecía que le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

                - Algo así –Jared le señaló el salón para que fueran hacia allí y se sentaran.

                - He estado pensando –Mackenzie se sentó en una esquina del sofá,- y me gustaría darle una segunda oportunidad a mi hermano.

                Jared dejó su taza sobre la mesa cuando notó que la mano le empezó a temblar. Ese momento era muy importante para la vida de Jensen porque finalmente iba a darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el mundo. También significaba que si Mackenzie lo perdonaba, el resto del mundo también podría hacerlo.

                - Soy todo oídos –Jared se acomodó en el sofá, dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de Mackenzie.

                - Creo que quizás deba empezar por el principio –tomó aire y miró al suelo.- Jensen siempre ha tenido un carácter especial, yo diría que algo fuerte, pero era un buen hermano. Cariñoso, protector, divertido. Cuesta creerlo, ¿verdad?

                Jared asintió.

                - Y fue así hasta que cumplió los diecisiete años. Yo tenía diez por aquella época y bueno, al ser la pequeña y la única niña estaba bastante mimada –Mackenzie hizo un alto, respiró profundamente y siguió contando lo que parecía estar sucediendo en su cerebro.- Una noche me enfadé con mis padres y me escapé de casa. Fue una niñería pero corrí y corrí, hasta que me perdí y mis padres y mis dos hermanos tuvieron que salir a buscarme en coche.

                - Tiene otro hermano –Jared no conocía ese dato.

                Ella asintió y siguió hablando.

                - El caso es que salieron a buscarme muy preocupados y en la ansiedad por encontrarme y que no me hubiera pasado nada, mi padre no respetó un paso a nivel y…

                Jared cerró los ojos porque ya se imaginaba el resto.

                Mackenzie estuvo un buen rato callada, hasta que tuvo la voz lo suficientemente restablecida para seguir hablando.

                - Murieron todos menos Jensen, que tuvo la suerte de ir por el lado contrario por donde chocó el tren.

                - Lo siento muchísimo –Jared no sabía qué decir. El café le acababa de sentar como un tiro.- No conocía la historia.

                - Me lo imagino –Mackenzie levantó la cara y lo miró. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Cuando Jensen salió del  hospital… Bueno, ya se había convertido en el Jensen que todos conocemos. Entonces me mandó a un orfanato y luego, cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, me “obligó” a estar en un colegio privado para chicas.

                - ¿Y él qué hacía  mientras?

                - Supongo que estudiar y trabajar para pagarse la carrera. Apenas vino a verme en todo ese tiempo.

                - Se desentendió totalmente de usted, ¿no? –Jared sentía como un nudo en el estómago que no le dejaba respirar.

                - A decir verdad él se hizo cargo de todo; pagaba todas mis facturas, el colegio, la universidad, las prácticas en el extranjero… Y nunca me reclamó nada pero eso no era lo que yo quería –Mackenzie hizo un alto para meditar. Parecía estar ahondando en una parte de su mente a la que le costaba tener acceso.- A mí me daba igual todo eso, yo sólo quería estar con él. No sentirme sola. ¿Sabe cuántas veces me he culpado de la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano?

                Jared tuvo que tragar saliva y contener la respiración para no echarse a llorar con ella. La historia y el por qué de cómo era  Jensen comenzaba a tener un poco más de forma.

                - Él decidió alejarse de mi –ella sorbió por la nariz. Sacó un pañuelito del bolso y se sonó discretamente.- Y las pocas veces que nos vimos después, siempre se comportó de una manera fría y distante y la mayoría de las veces terminábamos discutiendo.

                - Es muy posible que se estuviera protegiendo de sus propios sentimientos. Tenía miedo a sentir –Jared pensó que eso era lo más lógico,- pero es evidente que se preocupaba por usted porque si no la habría abandonado a su suerte y no le hubiera pagado los mejores colegios y la universidad.

                - Gracias a él estudié en la mejor universidad y trabajo en lo que me gusta.

                Jared asintió apesadumbrado. Se sentía como si lo hubiera vivido él.

                - Yo… -Mackenzie  no puedo evitar un sollozo,- yo sólo quería que me quisiera. Me daba igual todo lo demás. Quería estar con él.

                - Lo siento.

                La habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Jared y Mackenzie miraron hacia la escalera, por donde  había aparecido la voz, y encontraron a Jensen sentado en un escalón, totalmente blanco y apagado.

                - Lo siento tantísimo –volvió a repetir.

                Jared se levantó y caminó hacia él.

                - Jensen –murmuró. No sabía qué decir. ¿Había algo verdaderamente correcto que quedara bien en casos como ésos?

                Mackenzie también se levantó y caminó hacía él.

                - Yo también lo siento Jensen porque tenía que haber luchado por ti. Haber sido fuerte y haberme enfrentado a mis miedos –se puso de rodillas en las escaleras y lo  cogió de las manos.- Te dejé con toda la responsabilidad y acepté las cosas sin más, sin cuestionar si eso era lo que quería o no.

                Jensen no podía hablar. Parecía estar perdido en alguna parte de esos recuerdos que no lograba traer al presente.

                - Jensen –su hermana lo llamó.- Volvamos a empezar de nuevo. Por favor.

                Jared volvió la cabeza a un lado para limpiarse disimuladamente una lagrimita.

                 Jensen con la cara anegada en lágrimas asintió con la cabeza. Mackenzie abrió los brazos y él se refugió en ellos. Ambos hermanos estuvieron un buen rato abrazados y llorando al pie de la escalera.

 

***

 

                Jensen y Mackenzie se pasaron hablando la mayor parte de la mañana. Ella había traído fotos de ellos cuando eran niños, junto con algunas de sus padres y de su hermano mayor. Él las miraba perdido, intentando recordar. Pero no había nada.

                - He pensado –Jared se había mantenido un poco al margen porque consideraba que él no pintaba nada ahí,- que ya que es domingo y no hemos planeado nada, si os apetece hacer una barbacoa en el jardín.

                Jensen miró a su hermana. Ella asintió sonriendo. Podría estar bien.

                - Llamare a Misha. Creo que tiene el día libre.

                - Llama también a Traci –sugirió Jensen. Quién le iba a decir a él meses atrás que iba a invitar a su empleada del hogar a una barbacoa en su jardín. ¡Nadie!

                Jared llamó primero a Traci, que aceptó encantada. Luego llamó a Misha, que tardó un buen rato en coger el teléfono.

                - ¿Qué es más fuerte; un paladín retri o uno defensivo? –ni hola ni nada.

                - Hmmmm –Jared pensó en sus personajes del World of wardcraft.- El defensivo aguanta muchas hostias y el retri hace pupa. A partir de ahí lo que más te guste.

                - Vale –se escuchó teclear a Misha al otro lado de la línea.- Dime.

                - ¿Qué haces?

                - Dominar el mundo –respondió triunfante.

                - Te iba a invitar a una barbacoa, pero si estás ocupado con tus hordas…

                - No. Ya he acabado. Me apunto.

                Jared sonrió.

                - Ha venido Mackenzie.

                Misha tardó unos segundos en recordar quién era y acto seguido hizo miles de preguntas. Jared tuvo que contarle todo desde el principio. Cuando ya estuvo puesto al día, dijo que él se encargaba de llevarlo todo y que estaría allí en una hora larga aproximadamente.

                - Por cierto Jared, tienes que dejarlo ya.

                Jared miró alrededor de la habitación. No entendía a qué se refería Misha.

                - Que deje el qué.

                - De ser tan sobre protector con Jensen. Puedo entender que te guste alguien y no saber por qué. También puedo entender que tu primer instinto al ver una persona necesitada es tenderle una mano pero deja de ser tan moña ya. Ha quedado claro que sabe cuidarse solo.

                Jared se puso serio.

                - ¿Me estás diciendo que lo deje solo en casa y me vaya?

                - Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que dejes de ser el paladín defensivo y pases a ser el retri.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Las charlas con Misha eran así.

 

***

 

 

                Misha llegó al cabo de una hora como había dicho junto con Vicky. La ayudó a bajarse del todoterreno y la dejó hablando por teléfono. Caminó bordeando la casa hasta el jardín. Allí vio a su víctima, peligrosamente cerca del borde de la piscina.

                - Hola Misha –Jared lo vio llegar y lo saludó.

                - Hola Jared. Lo siento.

                - ¿Por?

                Sin previo aviso Misha empujó a Jared con todas sus fuerzas y éste cayó a la piscina con un estruendo que sonó en por todo el jardín. Jensen, Traci y Mackenzie salieron de la casa a ver qué pasaba.  Misha caminaba ya hacia ellos.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado? –Jensen se lo quedó mirando.

                - Jared, que ha resbalado. Es muy torpe el pobre.

                Jared salió de la piscina en ese momento y se acercó hacia ellos.

                - Voy a cambiarme de ropa –murmuró despegándose la camiseta del cuerpo y mirando a Misha con odio.- Los vaqueros pegados a los huevos no es la mejor sensación del mundo.

                Misha sonrió feliz y lo siguió. Entraron juntos en el dormitorio de Jared ante el estupor de los demás.

                - ¿Qué coño haces? –Jared tiró la camiseta al suelo salpicándolo todo.

                - ¡Mírate, Jared! Pareces el borreguito de Norit.

                - ¿Y por eso me empujas a la piscina? –Jared comenzó a quitarse los vaqueros y  no pudo al primer intento. Agua más vaqueros estrechos igual a “no se despegarán de ti en la vida”.- Joder, no salen.

                Misha se acercó a echarle una mano. Jared dio un paso atrás y lo alejó con el brazo.

                - Déjalo Misha. Te prohíbo que te acerques a mí hoy a menos de tres metros –desistió y se enfrentó a su amigo.- ¡Joder, no te entiendo! Primero me contratas para hacer de enfermero de Jensen. Enfermero que no necesita porque no necesita de cuidados especiales. Luego me hablas del rollo de las segundas oportunidades y ahora me vienes con el cuento de que parezco un alma en pena. ¡Aclárate!

                - Jared –chasqueó la lengua tras su nombre-. No puedes implicarte tanto en su vida. ¡Tenías que haberte escuchado hoy por teléfono! Que sí, que es una tragedia, pero la vida nos ha dejado clarito a todos que tarde o temprano nos da lo que realmente nos hemos ganado.

                - ¿Y? –Jared seguía un poco enojado.

                - Que dejes de comportarte como si lo que le ha pasado a Jensen fuera culpa tuya. Lo estás ayudando. Punto. Deja esa actitud de victima porque no te pega nada.

                - Gracias –admitió.- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

                - Para empezar, quedarte con esos pantalones para siempre. A ver, date la vuelta.

                Jared levantó una ceja y lo miró con desconfianza.

                - No voy a ponerte mi culo a tiro.

                Misha esbozó una media sonrisa.

                - Si hubiera querido sodomizarte lo habría  hecho hace tiempo.

                Desconfiando, Jared se dio la vuelta y se dejó hacer. Misha tomó ambos lados de la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero y tiró de ellas para abajo con ganas. El pantalón cedió y bajó finalmente. Misha se puso de pie y se alejó.

                - Gracias, ayuda de cámara –bromeó Jared. El humor le había  mejorado.

                Misha le hizo obsceno con la lengua.

                - Yo de ti no me arrimaba al borde de la piscina de nuevo en todo el día.

                Jared lo vio salir y se rió del comentario. Por supuesto que no iba a arrimarse de nuevo al borde. No se fiaba de él un pelo.

 

***

 

                La barbacoa estaba siendo animada. Todos charlaban con todos y Misha había dejado de intentar tirar a Jared de nuevo a la piscina. Jensen quizás estaba un poco más retraído que otros días porque acababa de tener la primera visión de un recuerdo de su vida antes del accidente y aunque pensó que eso le gustaría, en realidad no fue así.

                La visión le vino como un flash repentino cuando escuchó el chapoteo en la piscina. Dejó de ver a Mackenzie y a Traci. Incluso dejó de estar en la cocina. Era de noche, el ambiente estaba cargado y las luces de la piscina estaban encendidas. Él caminaba por el césped, acercándose peligrosamente a una rubia que llevaba un minúsculo biquini rojo.

                - ¡Cuánto has tardado, Jensen! –la voz de la rubia era melosa y se le notaba a leguas lo que estaba buscando. Y Jensen se lo iba a dar en cuanto suplicara un poco.

                - Lo bueno se hace esperar, cielo –él le acercó una copa de Martini que llevaba en la mano y ambos se la bebieron de un sorbo.- Y decías que te llamabas…

                - Katie.

                - Eso –Jensen dejó las copas en el suelo y se irguió hacia la rubia, pegándose mucho a ella.- Y dime katie, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ésta noche?

                La rubia se relamió y Jensen se acercó más a ella, pasó la mano por la espalda y le desabrochó la parte superior del traje de baño.

                - A mí también me gustaría –contestó al gesto de ella. Luego  la cogió en brazos y la lanzó a la piscina. Luego se lanzó él.

                Afortunadamente la visión terminó. No le gustaba su actitud en ese recuerdo, de chulo y de creído. ¿Realmente él era así?

                - ¿Ocurre algo? –Jared se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.- Estás muy serio.

                - Estoy bien. Estaba pensando.

                Jared lo miró pero no dijo  nada. Estuvo un rato sentado a su lado y luego se levantó y se fue a hablar con Traci. Él también estaba algo distinto hoy, desde que Misha lo había tirado a la piscina. En un principio creyó que se había enfadado pero la verdad es que Jared aguantaba muy bien las bromas. A diferencia de él. De eso no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía la ligera impresión que él no se hubiera tomado tan bien la broma de Misha.

                Intentando cambiar de pensamientos Jensen comenzó a “atesorar momentos”, porque no sabía si al recuperar la memoria, si la llegaba a recuperar alguna vez, olvidaría eso que estaba viviendo ahora. Era poco probable pero cabía la posibilidad. Y realmente no quería. Había vuelto a hablar con su hermana, había conocido  mejor a Traci, le estaba cogiendo el sentido del humor a Misha y finalmente estaba Jared, que aún tenía que averiguar lo que sentía por él. Desde luego cuando lo miraba podía notar la sangre corriéndole por las venas. Era como una descarga de adrenalina, que lo impulsaba a hacer locuras, a querer acercarse a él y…

                - Mirar así a alguien para luego no hacer nada no debe de ser sano.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza y vio a Vicky sentándose a su lado. La mujer de Misha era todo un misterio para él. Tan pequeñita y tan embarazada, con sus gafas, apenas sin maquillar y ese aire de tranquilidad que despedía por cada poro… Era todo lo opuesto a su marido.

                - No estaba mirando a nadie –mintió.

                Vicky sonrió y se recogió bien el pelo. Algunos mechones oscuros se le escaparon de la coleta y le bordearon la cara. Estaba preciosa allí sentada.

                - Vale. Si tú lo dices.

                Y  no insistió más. Jensen la miró. Bien, se equivocaba; Misha y su mujer tenían la misma estrategia de combate: Crear duda en el enemigo. Y Vicky lo había conseguido.

                - Está bien –admitió.- Estaba mirando a Jared.

                Ella sonrió triunfante.

                - A mí me parece bien –respondió y permaneció callada un rato más.- Es  mono.

                Jensen la miró y le faltó poco para cogerle las gafas y limpiárselas. ¿Sólo mono? ¡Esa chica no veía bien! Pero claro, tantas horas al lado de Misha confunden a cualquiera.

                - Yo… -Jensen no supo muy bien por qué pero se encontró sincerándose con ella- creo que siento algo por él.

                Vicky lo miró. La justicia era divina finalmente. Le hubiera gustado contarle el incidente del ascensor pero para qué. Ya le vendría el recuerdo con el consiguiente quebradero de cabeza después.

                - ¿Y se lo has dicho?

                - No.

                - ¿Por qué?

                Jensen miró el césped. Porque no estaba seguro de sí mismo, ni de qué era eso que sentía, ni lo que sentía Jared. No sabía una mierda y que lo jodieran vivo si esa no era la peor sensación del mundo.

                - Supongo que no estoy preparado. Además –Jensen se miró la camiseta mientras hablaba,- te va a resultar estúpido pero no sé nada sobre tíos. Ni sobre tías, en realidad.

                Vicky lo miraba esperando que siguiera hablando.

                - Verás; por lo que me han contado, antes me gustaban las chicas, y me parece bien. Pero ahora las miro y… nada. Tampoco sé realmente lo que tengo que sentir porque miro a otros tíos y nada tampoco. Quizás mi deseo sexual también tiene amnesia o algo.

                Ella sonrió.

                - ¿Y qué sientes cuando miras a Jared?

                ¿No había una pregunta más difícil tipo “a qué huelen las nubes” por ejemplo?

                - Eso es muy complicado de explicar –Jensen sonrió, formándosele unas arruguitas adorables alrededor de los ojos.- Jared es increíble y… bueno, me da vergüenza contarte esto.

                - Puedes contarme lo que quieras, Jensen –Vicky acercó la silla más a él para que la conversación fuera algo más íntima a pesar de que no había nadie cerca.- Soy sexóloga, ¿sabes? No voy a oír nada que no haya oído  ya. Créeme.

                Jensen cerró los ojos y siguió hablando.

                - Anoche me masturbé pensando en Jared.

                Vicky lo  miró con la misma cara. Y siguió mirándole hasta que Jensen, acojonado por el silencio levantó la cabeza y la miró.

                - ¿Y?

                - ¿Cómo que “¿y?”?

                - Eso es lo más normal del mundo, Jensen. Entiendo tus dudas porque para ti es como empezar de nuevo. Has olvidado la fase de la pubertad cuando todo el mundo te dice “si te masturbas te quedarás ciego, o te salen granos, o alguna tontería de esas” ¿Habrá algo más sano que masturbarse pensando en algo que te guste?

                Jensen lo meditó. Hombre, si esa mujer que sabía del tema, le decía que era lo más normal del mundo, tenía que serlo, ¿no? Eso lo dejó mucho más tranquilo.

                - Gracias, Vicky –Jensen le apretó la mano en señal de afecto.

                - De nada, para eso estamos pero también te digo una cosa; la masturbación pensando en la persona que te gusta está muy bien, pero cuando esa persona está tan cerca que puedes hacer tus fantasías realidad, es mucho mejor.

                Traci llegó en ese momento.

                - Vamos a jugar al Risk del “Señor de los Anillos”. Misha organiza la partida. ¿Os apuntáis?

                - Yo no –Vicky alargó la mano para coger un refresco y se acomodó más en la silla.- Ya tengo bastante en casa con los planes de guerra de mi marido y sus estrategias con los juegos.

                - Yo sí –Jensen asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.- Puede ser divertido.

                - Jensen –Vicky lo llamó.

                Éste se volvió y la miró.

                - ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

                - Claro.

                - Alíate con Misha.

 

***

 

                Jensen y Misha ganaron la partida y conquistaron todo el mundo.  A raíz de ahí el sol se empezó a ocultar y uno a uno se fueron marchando a casa, hasta que se quedaron solos los dos.

                - ¿Te lo has pasado bien? –Jared se sentó a su lado en una tumbona.

                - Sí –Jensen seguía perdido en el horizonte.- Los atardeceres desde aquí son preciosos.

                - Supongo que comprarías ésta casa por eso.

                Jensen hizo un gesto con la cabeza de duda. No lo sabía. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería recordar! Y sólo le  había venido a la mente esa estúpida visión de la piscina con la rubia. Era un poco frustrante.

                - Mi hermana ha quedado en llamarme cuando llegue a su casa.

                Jared asintió con la cabeza. Le gustaba saber que iban a darse otra oportunidad.

                - Me ha dado su número de casa, el del trabajo, su email y de algo que se llama _“twitter”._

 _-_ Te ayudaré a crearte una cuenta si lo necesitas.

                - Ok, gracias –Jensen miraba el infinito pensativo.

                - Creo que me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama –Jared se levantó de la tumbona y se estiró. Todos los músculos de la espalda se le marcaron a través de la camiseta.- Que descanses.

                Jensen murmuró algo y lo vio irse. Jared estaba muy raro hoy. Al principio pensó que le podía haber sentando mal la broma de Misha pero el resto de la tarde había estado igual de amigable con él. De hecho había hablado con todos los invitados. Excepto con él. Ambos apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras cuando lo normal es que se pasaran toda la tarde hablando. Jensen no quiso darle más importancia porque bastante tenía él ya con su comedero de coco particular por no recordar nada y por empezar a sentir cosas por Jared que quizás no debiera.

                Cuando se quedó todo a oscuras, Jensen se quedó un poco  más en la tumbona pensando. Bien avanzada la noche se metió para la casa y se tiró en el sofá a ver la tele.  Quizás una buena película lo hiciera olvidarse de lo poco que recordaba.

 

***

 

                A las tres de la mañana Jensen se despertó sobresaltado en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido con la televisión puesta, pero eso no fue lo que lo sacó del sueño. Jared había bajado como un huracán por las escaleras mientras se vestía por el camino. Jensen se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él.

                - ¿Qué pasa? –porque esa salida precipitada a esas horas de la madrugada no presagiaba nada bueno.

                - Me acaba de llamar Misha. Su mujer se ha puesto de parto o no sé que me ha dicho, no le entendí muy bien, pero estaba muy nervioso así que voy a acercarme por el hospital a ver qué pasa.

                - Voy contigo.

                Jared cogió las llaves del coche y salieron al garaje.

                El camino hasta el hospital se les hizo eterno. Una vez allí corrieron pasillo tras pasillo hasta dar con Misha. Estaba examinando a su mujer.

                - Espérame en el puesto de enfermeros –Jared le señaló al fondo del pasillo.- Voy a ver si Misha necesita ayuda.

                - Allí estaré.

                Jensen caminó hacía allí con calma, mirando las paredes y la gente que pasaba por su lado. Algunos lo miraban con cara rara y otros simplemente no le miraban. Un grupo de enfermeras pasó por su lado. Una de ellas se detuvo a su lado.

                - Hola, Jensen. ¿Ya estás recuperado?

                Jensen la miró. En su placa se leía Lauren Cohan

                - A medias –respondió. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Sí pero no?

                La chica sonrió falsamente y miró a una de sus compañeras, una rubia de pelo largo que casualmente era la misma del recuerdo de la piscina. Jensen se sonrojó levemente. Dios santo, ¿se habría tirado a toda la plantilla de enfermeras?

                - Pues si ya estás recuperado, llámanos Jen, que te echamos de menos –la rubia le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando.

                - Tienes nuestros teléfonos, encanto –Lauren agitó un poco sus pechos delante de él y se marchó.

                Jensen las vio irse. Sospechaba que una noche a solas con  esas dos y ya nunca más volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Lo curioso es que no había sentido nada de nada, excepto vergüenza de sí mismo. Las dos mujeres estaban como dos cañones de buenas, sin embargo él había permanecido inmune, ni siquiera había sentido deseos de hundir la cabeza entre los pechos de esa tal Lauren. En serio, ¿esa clase de pensamientos de dónde salían?

                Cuando llegó al puesto de enfermería, un hombre se le quedó mirando. Él no lo conocía de nada pero a la cuenta el otro sí, porque se volvió y lo miró.

                - Hombre, el doctor Ackles en persona. ¿Has venido a follarte a más mujeres que no sean tuyas?

                Jensen se quedó parado. No comprendía lo que quería decir ese tipo pero de una cosa estaba segura; buscaba pelea.

                - Lo siento, no le conozco.

                El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo. Parecía querer partirle la cara de un momento a otro. Luego dudó.

                - Ah, es cierto; que tienes amnesia, ¿no? ¡Qué suerte!

                - Oiga, siento muchísimo si le he causado algún problema, no fue mi intención, yo…

                - ¡¿Qué no ha sido tu intención?! –gritó-. Tirarte a mi mujer y embaucar  mi hija no fue tu intención.

                Hostia.

                Al final iba a ser verdad que los errores que uno comete en el pasado te acaban pasando factura en el futuro.

                - Lo siento -¿qué más podía decir? ¿Qué no se acordaba? ¿Qué era un cabrón con pintas? –Sé que pedirle perdón no es suficiente pero le aseguro que no va a volver a pasar. Nunca más.

                El hombre seguía igual de enfadado pero al  menos ya no llevaba “VENGANZA” escrita en la mirada.

                - Eres un cabrón Ackles. Tienes suerte hasta para escabullirte de tus propios pecados. Tenía que haberte echado del hospital hace años.

                Jensen leyó la placa de la bata del hombre. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, director del hospital.

                Joder.

                Se había tirado a la mujer del jefe. Y lo había intentado con su hija.

                Realmente comprendía su enfado.

                - Señor Morgan, lo siento muchísimo. Si pudiera echar mi vida hacia atrás lo haría, créame, y  haría las cosas de otra manera –Jensen tomó aire. Estaba sudando y el tal Morgan ese podía ser mayor que él pero estaba en muy buena forma. Podía tumbarle perfectamente.- No le estoy pidiendo que me perdone, porque ni yo mismo lo haría, pero le aseguro que jamás volverá a suceder.

                Jeffrey lo siguió mirando de arriba abajo, como intentando encontrar algún resquicio del anterior Jensen. Algo que le hiciera sospechar lo más mínimo que era el anterior Jensen para poder partirle la cara a gusto sin tener remordimientos por enfrentarse a un hombre con amnesia.

                Sin embargo no lo hizo.

                - Quizás Padalecki sea demasiado bueno perdonándote. Yo no lo hubiera hecho, ¿sabes? Siempre has sido un chulo respondón y si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estarías solo.

                ¿Él le había hecho daño a Jared? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada cuando le preguntó?

                Jeffrey vio el aturdimiento en sus ojos y supo que Jensen no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Iba a ser un placer ponerle al día de la lista de todos sus pecados.

                - ¿Sabías que eras un homófobo, Ackles? Sí, lo eras. Y arremetiste contra Jared. Le dijiste que daba pena. En toda su cara, mirándole a los ojos. Y ya  no solamente eso, sino que has atacado a casi todos tus compañeros por la espalda, ya sea robándoles algún caso médico de prestigio, camelándote a sus novias o simplemente por apuntarte un tanto –Jeffrey hizo una pausa, donde se relamió los labios resecos y siguió hablando.- Eras un monstruo. Satanás en persona, si me apuras. Si te soy sincero, ojalá te hubieras dejado los sesos espachurrados contra el volante del coche.

                Jensen tragó saliva a pesar de tener la garganta seca. Qué clase de vida había estado viviendo para que todo el mundo que se le acercaba, le dijera lo malo que había sido. Se avergonzó de sí mismo y de todo eso que no era capaz de recordar.

                Jeffrey se acercó a él más para susurrarle al oído sus últimas palabras antes de irse:

                - Espero que la patada en el culo que te ha dado la vida te sirva para no cometer los mismos errores otra vez, Ackles. Porque si sobrevives y no cambias, seguro que alguien que te tiene en su lista negra acabará contigo.

                Jensen lo vio irse. Tuvo que sentarse en la silla giratoria porque todo empezó a darle vueltas. Todo el mundo le odiaba. Bueno, los hombres sí, porque las mujeres lo veían como una polla con patas. ¿Esa había sido su vida hasta entonces? ¿Y era feliz? Sus pies comenzaron a caminar solos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en otro pasillo de varias plantas más arriba, delante de una puerta cerrada que ponía “Dr. Ackles” en letras cursivas en una placa. Dudando tomó el picaporte y lo giró. Estaba abierto. Con cautela entró y encendió la luz. Cerró la puerta para que  nadie lo viera y caminó por el despacho. Miles de imágenes se le agolparon en la mente. Escenas como sacadas de una película le atascaron el cerebro. Imágenes unas tras otras luchaban por llegar primeras y ser recordadas. Todas allí dentro y todas con gente distinta: mujeres medio desnudas, enfrentamientos con colegas de trabajo, casos complicados de pacientes… Incluso empezó a recordar términos médicos que antes no sabía ni que existían.

                Se sentó en su silla y abrió un cajón. Buscó debajo de lo que parecían ser recetas en blanco y sacó una agenda pequeñita negra. La abrió. Absolutamente todo estaba lleno de nombres de mujeres. Desde la A hasta la Z. No había ni una sola página sin escribir.

                Jensen se dio asco de sí mismo. ¿Esa era la clase de vida que le hacía feliz? ¿Ser el semental en celo de un montón de mujeres salidas? Con furia arrancó las páginas de la agenda y las rompió en mil pedazos. Trocito a trocito, hasta que no quedó nada reconocible. Cuando terminó de destriparlo todo, salió de la habitación con los trozos en la mano y lo tiró a una papelera del pasillo. Tomó rumbo de nuevo al puesto de enfermeros para esperar a Jared.

                Jared… Joder.

                ¿Era verdad eso que le había dicho Jeffrey? ¿Había sido tan capullo con él?

                Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fue a entrar cuando una mole de hombre casi se lo lleva por delante. Era Jared.

                - ¡Jensen! –exclamó agarrándole de los antebrazos.- ¿Dónde has ido? Pensaba que te habías perdido.

                Jared aguantó las puertas del ascensor que se estaban cerrando y tiró de Jensen hacia dentro.

                - Había ido a dar una vuelta –respondió sin más. No quería hablar de lo que había descubierto, ni con quién había hablado. Tampoco quería contarle lo de sus recuerdos. Ninguno de ellos valían la pena.- ¿Cómo está Vicky?

                - Bien. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Ahora tiene que llevar reposo absoluto hasta que salga de cuentas.

                - Pero ella y el bebé están bien, ¿no?

                - Sí. Solo ha sido un susto –Jared apretó el botón de bajada.

                Jensen lo miró y su propia voz le resonó en el cerebro. “Das pena”. Empezaba a recordar lo que le había dicho en ese mismo ascensor semanas atrás. Su cara, la cara de Jared. Cómo salió del ascensor satisfecho consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos intentado olvidar pero era imposible. No había escapatoria.

                - Jensen, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

                Jensen abrió los ojos.

                - Sí –mintió,- es que el olor a hospital me marea.

                Jensen respiró profundamente y lo miró.

                - Jared, ¿por qué me ayudaste?

                Jared dejó de sonreír y lo miró.

                - En realidad me estás pagando por ser tu enfermero. No es ayuda; es mi trabajo.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza. Eso no se lo tragaba.

                - No, ¿por qué tú?

                No sabía qué decirle. Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué había aceptado. No tenía muy claro si había sido porque sentía algo por él, porque le dio pena o porque sabía que nadie más iba a querer ayudarle.

                - No sé. Pagas bien y tengo mucho tiempo para estudiar.

                Mentía.

                ¡Claro que mentía y ésta vez no estaba siendo tan bueno ocultando sus sentimientos!

                Jensen se le quedó  mirando.

                - Jared… -Jensen no pudo decir nada más. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo miró de cerca. Finalmente tomó aire antes de quedarse a escasos milímetros de su boca.,- dime que no cambiarás nunca.

                 Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

                Jared iba a decir algo pero se lo pensó dos veces. ¿Para qué perder tiempo hablando cuando podía estar besándole? Jensen debió de pensar lo mismo porque se le adelantó y tomó la iniciativa. Lo cogió por la nuca y lo acercó suavemente los pocos centímetros que lo separaban. La respiración de Jared era agitada y se volvía más profunda conforme miraba las pecas de Jensen. Jamás podría existir en el mundo una piel más hermosa que esa. Podría besarle las pecas una a una durante el resto de su vida. Y contárselas. Jared sonrió ante esa idea. No pudo evitarlo, porque era un pensamiento ridículo e infantil, pero allí estaba; dispuesto a hacerlo encantado.

                Jensen ladeó un poco la cabeza y las narices se rozaron cuando sus labios se encontraron. Estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las pestañas, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que con ese sentimiento que Jared le provocaba sería capaz de escalar montañas, de nadar océanos enteros e incluso de cercar la luna si él se lo pidiera.

                El beso en sí fue apenas un toque, quizás dos. Un ligero roce en los labios.

                No se oía nada en el ascensor, tan solo la respiración de Padalecki salir entrecortada de entre sus labios. Jensen sonrió levemente. Bajó las manos que aún las tenía en su nuca por el ancho de su pecho y le agarró la camiseta. Una vez así lo acercó hacia él sin miramientos y lo besó, pero ésta vez por derecho. Le obligó a abrir los labios y lo beso con un ansia desbocada, como si quisiera robarle el alma con ese beso. Jared le correspondió mordiéndole los labios y ahondando con su lengua.

                Cuando Jensen pensó que iba a morirse de algo delicioso, se separó un poco.

                - Espero que ahora tu recuerdo de éste ascensor sea infinitamente más placentero.

                Jared abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué había querido decir Jensen con eso?

                ¿Había empezado acaso a acordarse de algo?

 

 

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

                Quiero agradecer especialmente a Nuryyyy su ayuda e inspiración en ésta última parte del fanfic porque a veces, aunque tengas las ideas muy claras y hayas visualizado las imágenes una y otra vez, las palabras no quieren casarse las unas con las otras y algo tan bonito y achuchable como es un beso entre Jared y Jensen se merece la mejor de las descripciones. ¡Gracias Nuryyyy por enseñarme lo que es un verdadero beso J2! Espero que Cas no se te ponga muy celoso ;) Te amo, chata.


	5. It's a kind of magic

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulos:**  5/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Traci Dinwiddie, Victoria Vantoch, Sierra McCormick, y Jeffrey Dean Morgan

 **Rated:** NC-18. Se va animando la cosa.

 **Beta:** Darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 

 **Capítulo 5: “** **[It’s a kind of magic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIZFq3VDeUY) ** **”**

 

 

                De vuelta a casa en el coche todo era un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera en el hospital cuando fueron a ver a Vicky cruzaron una sola palabra entre los dos. Cuando Misha consideró que todas las pruebas estaban bien, se fueron a casa. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

                Jared conducía en silencio perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Jensen no pudo soportar más la incertidumbre de no saber qué diablos le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

                - ¿Jared?

                - ¿Huh? –Jared apartó un segundo la vista de la carretera y lo miró.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jensen soltó aire. Un aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.- Porque llevas un buen rato callado y eso no es normal en ti.

                - ¿Has empezado a recordar cosas? –Jared fue directo al grano. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos tontos? Porque eso era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que salieron del ascensor.

                - No –mintió.- ¿Por qué?

                Jared lo miró. No sabía si Jensen estaba mintiéndole o no. No podía leer eso  a través de sus ojos.

                - Lo que dijiste en el ascensor… ¿A qué te referías?

                Jensen miró la carretera a través de su ventanilla. Ya casi estaban llegando a casa.

                - No lo sé. Se me ocurrió. El otro día estaba viendo un capítulo de una serie en la tele en el que el protagonista está metido en un ascensor con otro tío y el ascensor se queda parado. El protagonista no quiere salir así que el otro sale solo y cuando tiene medio cuerpo fuera, el ascensor se descuelga y se queda espachurrado en medio, dejándole al protagonista todo el polito amarillo lleno de sangre.

                Jared puso cara de asco.

                - No deberías de ver esas cosas –Jared se relajó un poco. Puede que Jensen estuviera diciendo la verdad. Tenía sentido, desde luego.

 

                Cuando llegaron a casa, los perros de Jared llegaron trotando hacia ellos buscando algo de mimo.

                - Está casi amaneciendo así que creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo con ellos para poder dormir la mañana de un tirón sin preocuparme por tener que sacarlos luego.

                Jensen asintió. Iba a ofrecerse para acompañarle pero Jared tampoco dijo nada con lo que pensó que podría querer estar solo un rato.

                - Ok. No te olvides de poner la alarma cuando vuelvas.

                - Descuida –Jared ya había empezado a salir de la casa con los dos perros saltando alrededor de él.

                Jensen cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto. Hacerle ese comentario en el ascensor fue un error, porque ¿qué se esperaba que le fuera a decir Jared? “Eres el mejor, tío y ahora gracias a tu beso he olvidado que me machacaste moralmente”. Se estaba agobiando y lo sabía porque absolutamente todo lo que le venía a la mente eran cosas malas, cosas que no entendía por qué había hecho. Tantas semanas sin un solo recuerdo y ahora en pocas horas le venían tantos de golpe. ¿Por qué? Se estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, incluso se estaba arrepintiendo de empezar a recordar cosas.

                Se metió en la cama con un profundo dolor de cabeza y dio tres millones de vueltas hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en él y cayó exhausto. El recuerdo del beso de Jared lo tranquilizó y eso hizo que conciliara el sueño.

 

                Jared llegó bien avanzada la mañana. No había calculado cuánto tiempo había estado fuera con los perros pero debía de ser mucho por el ansia con el que ambos chuchos vaciaron el cuenco del agua. Jared se lo volvió a llenar y después caminó hacia la casa. Allí activó la alarma y se fue hacia la cama.

                Antes de llegar a su dormitorio tenía que pasar por el de Jensen. Éste tenía la puerta medio abierta y las persianas echadas. Sólo la luz que se colaba del pasillo alumbraba la habitación.

                Jared se deslizó dentro y se acercó a la cama. Jensen estaba durmiendo boca abajo, sin sábana alguna que lo tapara y con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado. Jared no puedo evitar fijarse que ese bóxer negro le quedaba muy bien. Se arrimó al borde de la cama y se puso de cuclillas. Ambas caras quedaron casi a la misma altura y separadas por muy poco espacio.

                Entonces Jensen abrió los ojos. Jared se lo quedó mirando un rato. Estaba tan adorable ahí echado, con los ojos vidriosos cargados de sueño y la boca entreabierta, con los labios un poco fruncidos en forma de corazón, esperando quizás un beso que  no llegaba nunca. Jared se hubiera lanzado encima de él y le hubiera besado las pecas una a una hasta que se hubiera hecho de noche de nuevo.

                - Jared… -la voz le salió profunda y suplicante.

                Jared le pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado y sonrió.

                - Quería decirte que ya había llegado, para que no te preocuparas - _¡Mentira! ¡Ten lo que hay que tener para decirle que matarías por estar en ésa cama con él!-_ Hasta mañana, que descanses.

                Jensen lo vio irse. Se hubiera enganchado a su pierna y le hubiera rogado que se quedara en la cama con él. Cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio tan cerca; esos ojitos rasgados, esa carita de perrillo abandonado en busca de alguien que lo quisiera… Lo hubiera metido en la cama con él y le hubiera dado su amor para siempre.

 

***

 

                Cuando Jensen se despertó ya estaba bien avanzada la tarde. Hacía un calor de mil demonios. ¿No se suponía que tenía aire acondicionado en toda la casa? Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño se dio cuenta que el calor lo tenía él encima. Se había pasado toda la noche (o todo el día, según se mirase), sudando como un pollo en la cama enredándose en las sábanas. Y era lógico con los sueños que había tenido; primero fueron sueños agradables, donde Jared aparecía en ellos y no siempre cubierto de ropa. Luego los sueños se fueron convirtiendo en algo más raro, eran más sentimientos que otra cosa. Se asfixiaba, quería salir de allí y no podía. Fue un alivio despertarse y saber que todo había sido una pesadilla.

                Cuando se duchó se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y bajó al salón. Allí se encontró con Traci tirada en el sofá rodeada de un montón de pañuelitos de papel.

                - Traci, ¿estás bien?

                Ella volvió sus ojos verdes y lo miró.

                - No –hizo un gesto un tanto raro con la boca y empezó a llorar.- Jesse se ha largado de casa. ¡Ese hijo de puta me ha vuelto a dejar tirada!

                Jensen no supo qué responder. ¿Quién era Jesse a todo esto?

                - ¡Pero ese cabrón se va a enterar! –Traci seguía a lo suyo.- ¡Ya lo creo que se va a enterar! En cuanto vuelva con el rabo entre las piernas. Porque volverá, si lo conoceré yo bien…

                Jensen miró alrededor. No había rastro de Jared. Ojalá hubiera tenido más suerte que él y le hubiera dado tiempo de salir por patas de esa casa.

                - Ven, siéntate –Traci palmeó el cojín del sofá que había a su lado.- Bebe conmigo.

                Las cuatro de la tarde no era la mejor hora para tomar mojitos, pero no quiso decirle nada. Quizás estuviera un poco desfasado en lo que se llevaba ahora pero, ¿era normal encontrarte a la asistenta tirada en tu sofá, con el canal por cable puesto y el mueble bar abierto?

                - ¿Dónde está Jared?

                Traci señaló hacia la puerta con una mano mientras se llevaba el vaso con el mojito hacia los labios con la otra.

                - Nos hemos quedado sin algodones de azúcar. Ha ido a comprar más.

                Jared entró en ese momento por la puerta cargado con bolsas. Jensen se acercó para ayudarle.

                - ¿Ésto qué es? –señaló con la cabeza a Traci.

                -  “Esto” es Traci borracha intentando olvidar a su novio –Jared sonreía con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras hablaba entre dientes porque ella lo estaba mirando desde el sofá, aunque mucho se temía que se había quedado despierta con los ojos abiertos.- Por lo que sé, sus amigas siguen detenidas en la frontera de México así que tú y yo somos sus nuevas amigas ésta noche.

                Jensen dejó las bolsas que había cogido de los brazos de Jared y lo miró.

                - ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

                - Comer pizza, ver películas de algún tío guenorro, hincharnos de gominolas y beber cantidades industriales de cerveza. Tengo un barril enorme en el coche.

                Jensen lo  miró porque no estaba seguro de si hablaba en serio. ¿Un barril de cerveza enorme en el coche?

                - ¿Así es cómo se ayuda a los amigos?

                Jared sonrió mostrando esos encantadores hoyuelos. Tan solo le faltaba llevar una camiseta que dijera “No soy un completo inútil; por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo”. Jensen lo hubiera noqueado ahí mismo y luego se hubiera lanzado encima de él. En lugar de eso lo siguió hasta el coche para ayudarle con la cerveza. Por el tamaño del barril, iban a estar entretenidos un buen rato.

 

***

 

                - Vale. Así que Baby no puede hablar con él porque es un simple trabajador del hotel –Jensen se metió un puñado de gominolas de ositos en la boca.- Pues no  lo entiendo.

                - Su padre quiere alguien mejor para ella como uno de esos niños ricos de papá –Jared le lanzó un osito que le dio a Jensen en medio de la frente. De un sofá a otro había cierta distancia y la puntería de Jared medio borracho no era tan mala.

                - ¡Es tan romántico! –Traci lloriqueó sobre otro pañuelito de papel.- ¡Odio a todos los hombres! –sorbió,- Pero a vosotros dos no.

                Jared y Jensen se miraron. ¿Sería Traci bipolar?

                - Patrick Swayze sale tan guapo en ésta película –ella se secó las lágrimas y miró a Jensen.- Tu camiseta es igual que la de él. Y Jesse tenía una camiseta… igual… que… esa.

                Un reguero de lágrimas comenzó a salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

                - ¡Quítatela, corre! –Jared lo instó y Jensen hizo lo que le pedía.

                Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró por detrás del sofá. Traci y Jared se quedaron embobados mirando el amplio y fuerte torso de Jensen. Decir que se habían quedado mirándole con ojos hambrientos fue decir poco. Jensen se volvió a tumbar en el sofá donde había estado y se camufló entre los cojines en medio de la semioscuridad del salón.

                La película fue avanzando hasta llegar casi al final. Jared estaba hastiado de tanta música. No es que  no le gustara la película, es que no se encontraba del todo bien. Intentó distraerse haciendo el ganso.

                - “Nadie pone a Baby en el rincón” –imitó el acento de Patrick Swayze a la misma vez que la película.- ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es cogerla y llevártela de ahí so pánfilo!

                - ¡Dales caña, Patrick! –gritó Traci al oírse las primeras notas de la canción final.

                Jensen los miró sonriendo mientras seguía atento el final. No recordaba ésa película y la verdad es que le había gustado.

                Jared se levantó realmente molesto  y se fue a la cocina. Jensen lo vio irse con la mano frotándose el abdomen. ¿Le había sentado algo mal? Sin pensarlo se levantó del sofá y lo siguió.

                - ¿Te encuentras bien?

                Jared se dio la vuelta. Se había dejado de caer en el fregadero. Cuando lo vio se puso derecho.

                - Sí.

                Jensen levantó una ceja.

                - Mientes muy mal.

                Jared hizo una mueca con la cara, admitiendo que lo había pillado.

                - ¿Quieres que vayamos a urgencias o algo? –Jensen se sentía totalmente estúpido diciendo eso porque en teoría él era médico. Si ahora mismo a Jared le diera un chungo, él no podría hacer nada por mucho que quisiera. Había empezado a recordar términos médicos sí, pero de ahí a que supiera lo que le pasaba a Jared, había un mundo.- O podemos llamar a Misha si quieres.

                - No te preocupes –Jared respiró hondo para hacer que se le pasara.- Tengo una ligera intolerancia a la lactosa, ¿sabes? y creo que me he pasado con el helado de nueces de macadamia ésta noche. Pero en seguida se me pasa.

                Jensen no sabía muy bien lo que era eso de la lactosa, pero parecía doler porque Jared seguía frotándose el abdomen por debajo de la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, de pronto se encontró masajeando él también la zona. Jared quitó la mano y lo miró. Vérselo así, ahí, con la mano por debajo de su ombligo y sin camiseta… Fue demasiado para Jared que echó su cuerpo hacia delante para acercarse más a él. Jensen no retrocedió ni un ápice.

                Entonces lo besó. Sin preámbulos le abrió los labios con los suyos propios y lo saboreó con la lengua. Jensen sabía a cerveza y a ositos de fresa. Era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca.

                La lengua de Jensen no se amedrentó sino todo lo contrario; con determinación y descaro se adentró en la boca de Jared para saborearle y estar así un poco más cerca de él.

                Jared ardía y esos ruiditos que se parecían más a pequeños jadeos que salían del fondo de la garganta no estaban ayudando en absoluto a tener la situación bajo control. La respiración se le hizo más profunda y agitada cuando Jensen comenzó a mover la mano por todo lo amplio de su vientre. Tan solo lo tocaba con un dedo, perezosamente, pero suficiente para encender la piel de Jared y desear que esa mano le recorriera un poco más abajo. Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Jensen bajó  un poco más la caricia y el autocontrol ya medio desquebrajado de Jared se fue al garete. Lo abrazó con esos musculosos brazos tan marcados y lo estrechó. Acto seguido puso los labios sobre su clavícula y comenzó a besarlo.

                Jensen juró notar cómo su cuerpo pasaba del estado sólido al líquido en cuestión de segundos. Y era una pena porque sentir esos labios recorrerle los hombros y el cuello tenía que ser uno de los placeres más prohibidos del mundo.

                - Tenemos que parar, Jensen –murmuró entre beso y beso,- porque besarnos con “The time of my life” de fondo es demasiado gay incluso para nosotros.

                - Vale –pero no. Jensen lo tomó del cuello y acercó los labios para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

                Jared suspiró roncamente.

                - ¡Chicos! –la voz de Traci les llegó desde el salón.- ¿Podéis hacer palomitas?

                No estaba bien ignorar a los invitados y eso era lo que habían hecho con ella.

                - ¿Chicos?

                A Jared no le quedó más remedio que despegar los labios de ese suculento cuerpo de Jensen y mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

                - ¡Ya vamos! –gritó.

                Jensen se separó de él. No porque quisiera sino porque tenía que hacerlo. Abrió un mueble de la cocina y sacó una bolsa de palomitas. Le quitó el plástico que envolvía la bolsa y la metió en el microondas.

                - ¡Va a empezar Ghost!

                - Oh, Dios.

                Jensen sonrió ante la queja de Jared. No tenía ni idea cuál era esa película pero conociendo el estado anímico de Traci, posiblemente acabaría soltando alguna que otra lagrimilla.

                Cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas volvieron al salón y ocuparon los mismos asientos que antes. Entre el sofá de Jared y el de Jensen tan sólo había una mesita de centro que los separaba, pero por sus caras parecía que hubiera todo un océano. Jared pensó que si así fuera no dudaría en cruzarlo a braza en cualquier momento.

                La película empezó y se concentraron en verla aunque a Jensen le costó un poco más. De reojo miraba hacia donde se encontraba Jared y lo veía allí espatarrado sobre su sofá, acariciándose distraídamente el abdomen. Él quería ser esa mano. Quería ser él quién le acariciara y le aliviara el dolor. Quería darle besitos en ese abdomen tan escultural y bien formado. Quería profundizar el beso y seguir bajando los labios hasta… No. Espera. Aún no estaba preparado para eso. ¿O sí? Una cosa era ver porno y otra muy distinta practicarlo porque… ¿Y si no sabía hacerlo? Besar ya sabía que no se le daba tan mal, por lo menos a Jared parecía gustarle. Pero… ¿y todo lo demás? Jensen no prestó atención al resto de la película.

 

***

 

                El sol de un nuevo día los pilló a los tres dormidos en el sofá. El sonido del teléfono los despertó.

                Jensen estaba más cerca del aparato así que fue él quien contestó.

                - ¿Hmm? –no se molestó ni en abrir los ojos.

                - ¿Jared? –era Misha.

                - No.

                - Son las once. ¿Aún estáis dormidos?

                - Digamos que hemos tenido una noche… húmeda –dijo sin percatarse del doble sentido de esas palabras. Él sólo quería referirse a los miles de pañuelos aún mojados que había por todas partes.- ¿Quieres hablar con Jared?

                Misha miró el teléfono con los ojos abiertos como platos.

                - Si aún sabe cómo hablar, sí.

                Jensen se acercó hacia Jared y lo palmeó en el hombro. Éste se despertó sobresaltado.

                - Es Misha.

                Jared cogió el teléfono y se incorporó en el sofá. Con él único ojo que había abierto vio como Jensen volvía a su sofá y se tiraba de nuevo en él.

                - ¿Misha? –la voz le salió más profunda de lo normal.

                - Jared. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

                Jared miró el teléfono. ¿Si había llamado él por qué le preguntaba si tenía algo que contarle?

                - No.

                Misha no se dio por vencido.

                - No mientas. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

                Jared se restregó la mano libre por la cara para intentar despejarse. No sirvió para nada. Consiguió abrir el otro ojo y le echó un vistazo a Traci, que roncaba ligeramente en otro sofá.

                - Uff tío, me pilló por sorpresa y no pude librarme –murmuró.- Cuando vi todo esos pañuelos de papel por toda la habitación, mojados, y que no conseguía parar. Tuve que echar una mano. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

                No, Misha no entendía nada. Quizás es que no quería entenderlo porque no estaba preparado para oír que esos dos habían mantenido sexo caliente y húmedo entre ellos. Jared siguió hablando.

                - Luego la cosa se puso mucho más exigente y me obligó a que me sentara a su lado a ver Dirty Dancing. ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? Durante toda la película no paró ni una sola vez y venga a mojar pañuelos, venga a dejarlos tirados por ahí.

                Misha soltó el café que tenía en la mano y casi le da vuelta los ojos. Joder que no, que ya había dicho que no estaba preparado para sexo gay  mañanero.

                - Cuando se tiró así dos películas, me puse duro finalmente.

                - Pues sí que te costó –murmuró Misha.

                Jared lo ignoró, cosa normal por otra parte.

                - Me planté delante y le dije “Oye, estas cosas no se  hacen así. Tienes que manejar el asunto cuando está aún caliente sino luego en frío es imposible hacer nada”.

                - Totalmente de acuerdo… -Misha se estaba replanteando qué clase de amistad tenía con Jared. Vale, no le asustaba el porno gay pero su amigo siempre había sido muy discreto con las cosas que le contaba y siempre había tenido mucho tacto.- ¿Qué pasó al final?

                - Pues lo de siempre; Hemos amanecido tirados en el sofá, con todo el salón manchado y lleno de pañuelos por todas partes –Jared ya se había despertado un poco más.- Ésta noche hay partido. ¿Te vienes a verlo?

                - Ermmm Creo que iré cuando Traci limpie intensivamente y a fondo todo el salón.

                Jared miró a Traci. La pobre mujer no estaba para muchos trotes.

                - Como quieras –contestó insistiendo un poco más.- Pero no es para tanto. Está acostumbrada a limpiar cosas peores.

                Definitivamente Misha había perdido las pocas ganas que le quedaban de tomar café.

                - Jared, hay cosas que no necesito saber realmente…

                Jared seguía hablando.

                - En serio, no es tan alarmante. Pañuelos  y un montón de envoltorio de gomitas. Nada más.

                - Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que usasteis condones.

                Jared se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró. Luego se lo volvió a acercar.

                - ¿Condones? ¿Para qué?

                - Joder Jared, que no os podáis quedar preñados no os salva de muchas enfermedades contagiosas.

                Jared entrecerró los ojitos. ¿Qué?

                - Sólo son unos pocos pañuelos. Que hay confianza… -Jared no veía nada malo en haber compartido pañuelos con Traci, la verdad.

                - ¡Pues la confianza da asco hasta que te dan por culo! –bah, esa no era la mejor expresión y Misha lo supo.- Tío lo siento, no debería bromear con eso. A ver, acábame de contar. Entonces… ¿tú se la metiste a él o al revés?

                - ¿¡Qué!? –Jared se terminó de despertar oficialmente.- ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

                - Joder Jared, qué espesito estás ésta mañana, pero es compresible con la falta que te hacía un buen desahogo –Misha suspiró y le dio tiempo.- ¿No me estabas contando que has follado anoche con Jensen?

                - ¿Emn? –El cerebro de Jared no dio para más que para esa simple respuesta.

                - ¡Me vais a volver loco! Cuando Jensen me ha cogido el teléfono me ha dicho no se qué de una noche húmeda y luego te ha pasado el teléfono. Eso significa que estabais durmiendo juntos. Y luego todo eso de los pañuelos mojados, el envoltorio de las gomitas, que se te puso dura…

                Jared decidió cortarle ahí.

                - Te hablaba de Traci –dijo.- Se quedó aquí anoche porque el novio la ha dejado. Ha sido una noche húmeda porque no ha parado de llorar; Lo ha dejado todo lleno de pañuelos mojados por las lágrimas y de envoltorios de gomitas de ositos. Y me puse “duro” verbalmente al explicarle lo cabrón que era su novio.

                Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea del teléfono y luego una carcajada brutal. A Jared le retumbó la cabeza.

                - ¡Pensé que habíais follado! –siguió riéndose como un loco.- Ya me extrañaba a mí que te soltaras tanto el pelo, con lo que te cuesta…

                Jared le colgó el teléfono. Había cosas que no necesita escuchar pero dio lo mismo porque a los tres segundos le llegó un mensaje de texto de Misha diciéndole la frase que no le había dejado decir por teléfono.

                ¡Era imposible callarle!

 

***

 

                Jensen se despertó sobresaltado. De nuevo esos sueños tan raros. ¿Estaba empezando a recordar cosas o eran sólo pesadillas? Abrió los ojos y seguía en el sofá. Traci estaba de pie a su lado colgándose el bolso sobre el hombro. Jensen se levantó.

                - ¿Te vas? –joder, la voz le salió como si estuviera hablando desde el fondo de una tinaja.

                Traci se volvió y lo miró.

                Jensen movió la cabeza sin darle importancia.

                - ¡Vaya, las dos bellas durmientes han despertado! -Jared bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Ese hombre siempre estaba de buen humor? ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía? Venía recién duchado, con unos vaqueros limpios y una camisa informal blanca que se iba abrochando conforme bajaba los escalones.

                - Oídme –Traci los miró a los dos con cara seria.- Lo que ha pasado anoche no va a salir de aquí, ¿me oís?

                Ambos se miraron. ¿Sabía ella lo que había pasado en la cocina?

                - Si cualquiera, por cualquier razón, llegara a enterarse de que he estado en ésta casa llorando como una niña, lo negaré todo. ¿Entendido?

                Jared sonrió. Traci tenía una imagen de dura que mantener.

                - Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –Jensen asintió con la cabeza.

                - Yo casi no me acuerdo de nada así que supongo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –Jared terminó de bajar la escalera y se les unió.

                - Bien –Traci terminó de recoger las cosas, se puso las gafas de sol y fue hacia la puerta.- Mañana te compensaré por el desorden del salón, Jensen –y se marchó dando un ligero portazo.

                Los dos se miraron de nuevo. Jared sonriente y Jensen con cierta preocupación. ¿Estaría anoche Jared tan borracho como para que no se acordara de lo que pasó en la cocina la noche anterior? Porque eso fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse, o de caer redondo, y fue también lo primero que pensó en cuanto se despertó.

                - Voy a terminar de vestirme –Jared pasó por su lado y justo en ese momento Jensen metió un dedo por la cintura del pantalón y lo detuvo. Jared se volvió y lo miró.- ¿Sí?

                - ¿De verdad has olvidado todo lo de anoche? –no quería parecer tan serio, pero para él ese beso… bueno, ese beso había sido muy importante. Quizás para Jared fue una mera distracción para olvidarse del dolor de abdomen.

                Jared volvió todo su cuerpo hacia él y se acercó peligrosamente. Pegó tanto la cara a la de Jensen que sus labios no se rozaron por milímetros.

                - Recuerdo lo único que mereció la pena de toda la noche –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

                Jensen sonrió a su vez. Luego vio cómo Jared se alejaba y se ponía los zapatos.

                - ¿Sales?

                - Sí –respondió.- Me han llamado del hospital. Una paciente a la que se le dio el alta varios días antes de que me viniera para acá ha ingresado de nuevo y ha preguntado por mí. Me gustaría pasar a saludarla. ¿Te apetece venir?

                La última vez que Jensen estuvo en el hospital, Jeffrey casi lo mata y las enfermeras casi se lo comen vivo… Aún así la idea de quedarse solo en esa casa tan grande no le gustaba en absoluto.

                - Si me das cinco minutos para ducharme, voy contigo –dijo.

                - Sin problema. Voy a pasar un rato con los perros  mientras.

 

***

 

                Como prometió, Jensen en cinco minutos estuvo duchadito y listo para salir. Jared lo miró de reojo. ¿Ya estaba tan bueno antes de ducharse o es que el color gris le quedaba demasiado bien?

                Durante el trayecto a casa mantuvieron una interesante conversación sobre la última partida que habían echado en la DS.  Jared le ganó de calle en el “Mario Karts” y Jensen seguía insistiendo que había hecho trampa.

                - ¡Hiciste trampa! –lo acusó.

                - ¡No tío! –rió,- he estado practicando. No como otro que yo me sé que ha estado jugando al cooking mama.

                Jensen abrió la boca escandalizado. Intentó salir en su propia defensa.

                - ¡Que conste que he estado practicando para aprender a hacer comidas interesantes!

                - No quiero ser aguafiestas, Jen; pero frotar un lápiz sobre una pantallita no es lo mismo que enfrentarse a la vitro. Créeme. Ya lo he intentado yo.

                El aludido se volvió. ¿Lo había llamado Jen? ¡Joder, cómo le gustaba!

 

                Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jensen lo siguió. En realidad se pegó a la espalda de Jared como una tirita en una piscina. Ahora de día había mucha más gente que cuando  fueron de noche y todos le miraban como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas y una de ellas estuviera gangrenada y  purulenta.

                Al llegar a la planta de Jared, éste antes de entrar tomó el historial de la paciente del puesto de enfermeros y lo leyó. No puso buena cara. Luego fue hacia la habitación y le indicó a Jensen con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

                Llamó a la puerta y entró. Jensen lo siguió y se quedó en un disimulado segundo plano. Una niña, de unos seis años aproximadamente alargó los brazos hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

                - ¡Jared! –gritó echándole los brazos al cuello cuando Jared se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. Esa criatura tan pequeña parecía una muñequita en los brazos de ese hombre tan grande.- ¡Has venido!

                - ¿No sabes que eres mi chica favorita, Sierra? ¡Tenía que venir a verte! –Jared dio varias vueltas con ella en el aire y luego la acomodó mejor sobre su brazo.- Aunque no me gusta verte aquí.

                Sierra sonrió encantada. Era una preciosidad de criatura con unos ojos turquesas como el mar  un cabello rubio y liso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía la típica cara de niña de los anuncios de Navidad.

                - Te voy a presentar a un amigo  mío –Jared la acercó  hasta donde estaba Jensen en un rincón.- Se llama Jensen y es médico pero no se acuerda de nada porque ha tenido un accidente de coche y ha olvidado muchas cosas.

                Sierra  lo miró asombrada. Luego le tocó la cara con suavidad.

                - Tienes pecas –dijo.- ¿Cuántas tienes?

                Jensen sonrió.

                - No lo sé, nunca me las han contado.

                - ¿Por qué?

                Él se encogió de hombros.

                - No sé. Supongo que nadie ha tenido la paciencia necesaria para eso.

                - Jared te las puede contar. Es muy listo y sabe contar hasta un millón.

                Jared se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Era cierto que nunca se había planteado contárselas pero sí besárselas. Eso  era mucho más placentero.

                La puerta se abrió en ese instante y entró Jeffrey como una bala.

                - Jared, me han dicho que has venido un rato, necesito que revises unos papeles conmigo antes de… -Jeffrey paró de hablar cuando vio a Jensen.

                - Oh. Jensen, éste es Jeffrey, el director del hospital. Jeffrey éste es el nuevo Jensen –sonrió.

                Jeffrey miró a Jensen. ¿Así que no le había dicho nada de la charla que habían tenido? Interesante.

                - Jared, ¿puedes ir a revisar unos papeles que te he dejado encima de tu mesa, por favor?

                Jared no hizo ninguna pregunta  y se marchó con la niña en brazos. Jeffrey se volvió para enfrentar a Jensen.

                - ¿Por qué no le has dicho que hemos hablado?

                - Porque no quiero preocuparle.

                La verdad es que se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa. Jensen siguió hablando.

                - Si le digo que he hablado contigo y que he descubierto que he sido un hijo de puta capaz de robarle la mujer a un compañero, seducir a su hija y encima alardear de ello, empezará a comerse el coco por defenderme diciendo que ya no soy el de antes –Jensen hizo una pausa.- La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien cómo era antes, pero por lo que he ido escuchando, el que soy ahora no tiene nada que ver con el que era antes.

                - Si, ya.

                - Puedes creerme o no. Me da lo mismo –no intentó ni convencerle.- Sé que Jared se preocuparía por intentar convenceros y eso le agobiaría. Y no quiero eso.

                Jeffrey levantó una ceja. ¿Y sí era verdad que ese bastardo había cambiado? Desde luego el Jensen de antes habría pasado de todo eso y le  hubiera importando un pito los sentimientos de Jared.

                - No hay nada encima de mi mesa –Jared llegó con la niña subida sobre los hombros. Tuvo que agacharse al pasar por la puerta para que Sierra no diera con la cabeza con el quicio de arriba.

                Jeffrey se volvió.

                - Me lo habré dejado en otro sitio. ¿Lo buscamos?

                Jared asintió. Cogió a la niña por debajo de los hombros y se la puso en los brazos a Jensen.

                - Sierra, te encargo protectora oficial de Jensen. Si se pierde por el hospital, tú le guía de vuelta, ¿vale?

                La niña asintió entusiasmada.

                Jared sonrió a esa bonita estampa y salió fuera seguido de su jefe, que aún no salía de su asombro.

                - Jensen… -murmuró.- Está algo cambiado.

                - ¿Algo? –rió.- Deberías verle ahora. No tiene nada que ver con el que era antes.

                Jeffrey asintió y se sintió un poco culpable de todo lo que le había dicho el otro día. Si realmente era una persona nueva y no se acordaba de nada de lo que había hecho antes, las palabras del otro día tenían que haber sido como un jarro de agua fría sobre él. Siguió la política de Jensen de no decirle nada a Jared porque, ¿para qué preocuparle tontamente?

 

                Dentro de la habitación, Jensen y la niña se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que había en un rincón. Era especial para niños y él se sentía como un gigante en esa cosa tan pequeña. ¡Dios, se sintió como Jared en la mayoría de los sitios! ¿Cómo lograba adaptarse?

                - ¿Te gusta dibujar? –Sierra sacó sus lápices de colores y varios folios.

                - Claro. ¿Qué te apetece dibujar?

                - Tú me dibujas a mí y yo te dibujo a ti –sentenció la niña. Por un rato estuvieron callados. Jensen la observó hacer líneas sobre el papel. Luego Sierra comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Ya se sabe cómo es la curiosidad de los niños.

                - ¿Y no te acuerdas de nada?

                - Nada de nada.

                - ¿Y eso no te asusta? Yo un día no me acordaba en qué habitación estaba y me asusté mucho.

                - No.

                - ¿Y por qué no? –eso, ¿por qué no? Esa pregunta tan espontánea sólo se merecía una clase respuesta..

                - Porque tengo a Jared.

                La niña lo miró y sonrió.

                - Jared es el mejor papá del mundo –respondió Sierra volviendo a dibujar.- Cuida de todos y nos enseña cosas.

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Era verdad que Jared era el mejor papá del mundo: Se había hecho cargo de él y lo estaba protegiendo del mundo hasta que se sintiera preparado para poder hacerlo por él mismo. También cuidaba de Misha a su manera y si éste lo necesitaba, como había pasado el otro día, él corría a ayudarle. Sí, Jared era una de las mejores personas que había en el mundo. Actualmente las personas que conocía se podían con los dedos de sus manos, pero estaba seguro que era uno de los mejores.

                Se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a hacer su dibujo sin mantener la mente alejada de toda esa situación.

                - ¿Jensen? –Sierra pareció volver a todas esas preguntas de nuevo.

                - Dime.

                La niña pareció vacilar.

                - ¿Jared es tu novio?

                Jensen la miró. ¿Eran tan obvio el sentimiento que revoloteaba por el aíre?

                - No, pero somos buenos amigos.

                - Pues yo creo que deberías pedirle salir contigo.

                Asombrado dejó el lápiz a un lado y la miró.

                - ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

                - Porque cuando te mira, es como cuando ves venir el carrito de los helados hacia tu casa.

                Jensen la miró con el corazón en un puño y los labios entre abiertos. Sabía que entre ellos  había algo pero no sabía ponerle un nombre a eso. Él tampoco tenía muy claro lo que sentía. En teoría antes del accidente le gustaban las mujeres y ahora le gustaba Jared. Se podría haber sentido traumatizado por ese cambio tan radical pero no fue así. Apenas recordaba su vida pasada y lo poco que había logrado descubrir sobre él, no le gustó en absoluto. Estaba empezando a enamorarse de él, pero no porque sintiera que le debiera algo, sino porque era Jared Padalecki. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien en el mundo que no se enamorara de él?

 


	6. Don't stop me now

 

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  6/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Traci Dinwiddie, Victoria Vantoch, Sierra McCormick, y Jeffrey Dean Morgan

 **Rated:** NC-18. Se va animando la cosa.

 **Beta:** darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 

Capítulo 6: “[Don’t stop me now](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFUjwj_RB5o)”

 

 

 

                Jared terminó de hablar con Jeffrey y volvió a la habitación para charlar un rato con Sierra. Cuando llegó se encontró con Jensen y la niña recogiendo colores de una mesa. Se les unió y los tres charlaron animadamente de cosas que decía la rubita hasta que tuvieron que irse.

                Ya en el coche de vuelta a casa Jensen se volvió hacia Jared y lo miró.

                - ¿Qué le pasó a Sierra?

                Jared miró por el espejo retrovisor para realizar un adelantamiento. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y parecía preocupado otra vez. Luego miró a Jensen.

                - Por lo que me  han contado, tuvo un accidente de coche con sus padres –Jared volvió de nuevo al carril de la derecha.- No me sé  bien la historia porque sucedió hace un año o algo más y yo aún no estaba en el hospital.

                - ¿Y sus padres?

                - Murieron en el accidente. Sierra no tiene familiares cercanos ni nadie que la cuide así que durante todo éste tiempo  ha ido pasando por distintas casas de acogidas.

                Jensen miró la carretera. No era posible que una niña tan simpática y preciosa tuviera una vida así.

                - Siempre acaba volviendo al hospital –añadió Jared.- Se pelea con niños mayores que ella, trepa a los árboles…

                - Se supone que los niños hacen esas cosas.

                - Sierra no tiene nada. Vuelve porque es el único lugar seguro que conoce. Cuando tiene un accidente insiste en que la traigan porque le duele mucho el brazo pero ella se curó bien de sus heridas. Cuando vuelve nunca tiene nada.

                - Vaya… - ¿y el médico que la trató no le recomendó nada? ¿No se preocupó del caso?

                A Jared le chirriaron los dientes. Una voz macabra en su cerebro empezó a gritar: _“¡¡¡Fuiste tú so capullo el que la operaste y el que pasaste luego de ella!!!”._  Evidentemente Jared no dijo nada y permaneció callado más de la cuenta.

                - ¿Jared?

                - Sí, digo, no –se aclaró.- Como ya te he dicho  no sé mucho más del tema.

                Odiaba mentir así.

                - Es una pena –Jensen guardó silencio. Sierra le recordaba a la historia de su hermana; tan joven y dando tumbos por la vida. Los niños no deberían sufrir.

                - Por cierto, me llamó Misha cuando estaba con Jeffrey. Nos ha invitado a su casa a ver el partido y a cenar allí. No quería venir a casa porque no quería dejar a Vicky sola.

                Jensen asintió.

                - Vale. Por mi está bien.

                - Ok –Jared puso el intermitente para meterse por el camino que llevaba a casa de Jensen.- Si te parece pasamos por el super antes de ir y le llevamos cerveza y algo de postre.

                Jensen volvió a asentir. Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y tampoco se estaba enterando de mucho. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa pequeña rubita y la mala suerte que había tenido su vida. No podía dejar de encontrarle parecido a la vida de Mackenzie, que aunque él no había muerto en el accidente era como si hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué dejó a su hermana pequeña sola? No podía entenderlo ni tampoco lo podía recordar. Se sentía culpable de tantas cosas que tenía el corazón abrumado y le pesaba el alma. ¿Es que nunca acabaría ese dolor?

 

***

 

                Llegaron a casa de Misha muy puntuales. Éste les abrió la puerta con un hermoso delantal floral puesto y una espumadera en la mano.

                Jared fue rápido en sus movimientos; sacó el teléfono móvil a toda velocidad y le hizo una foto.

                - Por si la necesito algún día para chantajearte –la cara de Jared era de felicidad. Luego lo volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y su expresión cambió.- ¡Oh Mishita cómo me pones así con esas flores! Ven aquí y dale un besito a tu maridito.

                Jared puso morritos y se acercó a él intentando agarrarlo con esos largos brazos. Misha alargó la mano para darle con la espumadera pero Jared fue más rápido y se quitó.

                - Pasad, por favor – Misha abrió más la puerta y los invitó. Jensen entró en la casa totalmente flipando con esos dos y luego lo siguió Jared. Misha aprovechó que pasó por su lado para palmearle el trasero.- Tienes culito de zorrita.

                - Es tuyo –Jared rió y entró en el amplio recibidor. Un recibidor rosa chicle.- Te pega el color con el delantal, Misha.

                - Cállate –le aconsejó.- Pasad.

                Ambos lo siguieron hasta el salón, donde se encontraba Vicky sentada en el sofá rodeada de revistas por todas partes.

                - Vicky, estás preciosa –Jared llegó hasta ella y la abrazó.

                - Sé que mientes pero te perdono –ella se quitó las gafas y le dio dos besos.

                Jensen se acercó a ella con cierta vergüenza. Conocía a esa mujer de una vez y le daba apuro saludarla tan íntimamente como había hecho Jared. Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento y alargó los brazos en señal de “Oye, ¿dónde está mi abrazo?”. Jensen se acercó y la abrazó también.

                - Bueno a ver, que corra el aíre –Misha le pasó a Jensen una cerveza y a Jared una coca cola light.

                Jared sonrió. Le gustaba que Misha tuviera esos detalles que aunque fueran pequeños y parecieran tontos, para él eran los imprescindibles para seguir viviendo. Sabía que habían venido en coche, sabía que Jared tenía que conducir y sabía que no iba a ofrecerle ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche, aunque el resto acabara a cuatro patas encima de la mesa bailando reggaetón.

                - ¡Mierda! –Jared le pasó la bebida a Jensen para que se la sostuviera -¡He dejado el postre en el asiento de atrás!

                - Voy contigo a recogerlo –Misha lo siguió hasta el recibidor.

                Jared se volvió.

                - Yo no salgo contigo a la calle con eso puesto –dijo señalando el delantal.

                - Son mis vecinos; me han visto con cosas peores… y sin ellas –Misha sonrió con esa cara de loco pirómano que ponía cuando alguna maldad le cruzaba la mente.

                Jared sonrió. Si no le conocería tan bien pensaría que Misha tomaba alguna sustancia no del todo legal para poner esas caras.

                En el salón, Vicky invitó a Jensen a que se sentara al lado de ella. Él no podía evitarlo pero se sentía raro. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta familiaridad. No recordaba haberla tenido nunca pero claro, tampoco recordaba haberle gustado los tíos antes y ahí estaba…

                - ¿Qué tal todo, Vicky?

                - Bien pero muy aburrida –Vicky se quitó un cojín de la espalda y se acomodó con dificultad sobre otro.- ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Has recordado alguna cosa importante?

                - No –técnicamente no era una mentira porque había recordado cosas, pero importantes no eran.  Toda su vida anterior no era importante; era una mierda. Tal cual.- He recordado algunas imágenes sueltas y poco más.

                - No te desesperes que seguro que acabas recordando.

                Jensen sonrió y ocultó lo que pensaba. Sabía poco del anterior Jensen, sí, pero lo poco que sabía era que no merecía la pena ser él. Lo único que le interesaba era recordar el por qué era así para no cometer los mismos fallos otra vez. Por todo lo demás, podía vivir felizmente sin saber nada de su pasado.

                Misha y Jared llegaron con la tarta en la mano y se fueron a la cocina para guardarla y preparar la mesa.

                - Jensen, ven un momento por favor.

                Éste se disculpó de Victoria y fue a la cocina. De camino observó de pasada la casa de Misha. Era entera de madera, todo muy rural y artesano. No tenía nada que ver con la suya, tan fría y mastodóntica.

                - Tienes una casa preciosa –Jensen llegó a la cocina y se dirigió a Misha.

                - Gracias, la he hecho yo. Casa y muebles incluidos. Luego te la enseño entera.

                Jensen lo miró todo maravillado. Eso la hacía incluso más bonita.

                - ¿Os ayudo? –preguntó mirando los muebles de la cocina. ¿Eso también lo había hecho él? ¡Qué máquina!

                - Te llamaba para que probaras esto –Jared le pasó un tenedor con un rollito de algo pinchado.- Es un falo ruso de nata y caviar. Típico de Rusia por lo que se ve. Está muy bueno.

                Misha resopló.

                - Falo ruso –murmuró.- Sabrá éste lo que es un falo ruso.

                Jensen se metió el tenedor en la boca. Asintió comprobando que realmente estaba muy rico.

                - ¡Tiene forma de falo, admítelo! –Jared se reía sin poder evitarlo.

                - De falo tienes tú la cara –Misha le quitó la bandeja de las manos y se la pasó a Jensen.- Llévalo a la mesa, por favor.

                Jared seguía riéndose. Misha no. No es que estuviera enfadado; es que estaba pensando una respuesta apropiada.

                - Vamos Misha. ¿No te habrás enfadado, Verdad?

                - No. ¿Debería?

                Jensen llegó en ese momento de vuelta de dejar la bandeja en la mesa.

                - No –Jared seguía dándole caña a Misha.- Sólo se te ha quedado una cara como si te hubieran metido un consolador por el culo.

                Uhhhhhh.

                Jensen se echó un paso  hacia atrás y si hubiera tenido una pala, habría hecho un boquete en el suelo y se habría escondido en él.

                Misha se acercó desafiante a Jared y lo enfrentó. Con dos cojones.

                - Yo al menos tengo consoladores que meterme por el culo y no como tú, que los rompes todos.

                Jensen no lo pudo evitar y se empezó a reír. A Jared le hizo gracia la barbaridad del comentario  y comenzó a reírse también. Misha ya tenía otra cara: La de victorioso y rey del mundo mundial.

                - ¿Vamos a la mesa? –preguntó al fin.- Jared, tengo varias cosas que decirte cuando estemos sentados.

 

  

  1. Quizás, si hubieran estado a solas, le habría preguntado un par de cosas de índole sexual porque aunque técnicamente no lo fuera, Jensen se sentía como un virgen inexperto. Recordaba mujeres, sí, y conocía su propio cuerpo, pero ¿el cuerpo de otro tío era igual?    
  



                Cuando terminaron se sentaron en el sofá a ver el partido. Victoria se excusó alegando que estaba cansada y se fue al dormitorio a ver algo en la tele.

                - ¿No se aburrirá allí sola? –Jared parecía preocupado.

                - No te preocupes –Misha se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos y le lanzó una de las bolsas de gominolas.- Está viendo no-se-qué serie de dos tíos en un coche negro que cazan cosas raras y un ángel gay con gabardina. Un bodrio.

                - Suena cutre –Jared abrió la bolsa de ositos y le ofreció a Jensen. Cuando éste hubo cogido varios, metió la mano  y se fue turnando los ositos; se metía un puñado en la boca, lanzaba un puñado contra Misha.

                - Eres un crío –respondió lanzándole él a su vez más ositos.

                Jensen los observó. ¿Siempre eran tan críos? A él también le llegaron ositos y atacó a Misha. ¡Qué puntería tenía el muy cabrón!

                Y tanto que tenía puntería cuando de un puñado que tiró, le dio a Jared en el ojo derecho.

                - ¡Joder! –Jared se llevó la mano al ojo  y comenzó a rascarse.

                - No te rasques así y échate agua –dijo Misha calmadamente, como si no hubiera sido él el que casi deja a su amigo tuerto.

                - ¡Es que ni veo!

                - Jared, te quejas como una niñata –Misha parecía feliz consigo mismo.

                - Cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme? –Vicky llegó a donde ellos y observó todo lleno de gominolas de colores. Aún así no hizo ningún comentario.- No se ve el aparato del Dvd del dormitorio. ¿Me puedes mirar si se ha quitado algún cable?

                - Claro amor –Misha se metió los ositos que le quedaban en la boca y la siguió.

                - Voy a echarme agua en el ojo –Jared se levantó sacudiéndose ositos de encima y se fue  al baño.

                Jensen se quedó sólo. Cuánto odiaba quedarse solo. Era absurdo y lo sabía pero desde el accidente tenía esa fobia. ¿Y si la gente que le rodeaba no volvía más y se quedaba totalmente sólo? Eso le hizo acordarse de su hermana. Aprovechando mientras esperaba a que llegasen los otros dos, sacó el teléfono y llamó a su hermana. Mackenzie lo cogió al segundo tono. Estuvo cinco minutos hablando con ella y quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Él colgó el teléfono feliz por  no sentirse abandonado del todo. Se levantó para ir a buscar a Jared y comentarle la charla que había tenido con su hermana.

                Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba abierta  y Jared estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo echándose agua en el ojo.

                - ¿Te ayudo? –se ofreció.

                Jared se echó a un lado y se sentó en un taburete que había a un lado. Jensen se lavó las manos antes de tocarle el ojo. Luego lo examinó.

                Vale, un ojo. ¿Y ahora?

                - Lo tienes un poco rojo, pero no veo nada más –aclaró.- Aunque tampoco sé muy bien qué es lo que tengo que ver.

                - Me ha dado con un osito de piña en todo el lagrimal –a Jared le comenzó a llorar de nuevo el ojo. Jensen le quitó la lágrima con un dedo.- Gracias.

                - Cuando quieras –no le gustaba verle llorar, aunque fuera por una cosa tan tonta.

                Jared sonrió. Inesperadamente enganchó un dedo en la hebilla del cinturón de Jensen y lo acercó hacia él. Jensen se vio arrastrado sin remedio y cuando ya estuvo peligrosamente cerca, Jared se levantó.

                - ¿Querías algo?

                Los ojos de Jared se oscurecieron de deseo.

                - Sí; besarte.

                Y Jensen no tuvo que esperar mucho más para que Jared lo hiciera. Acechando se acercó a sus labios y los besó. Existía tanta  hambre y tanta necesidad en ese beso que Jensen respondió enseguida con ansia y urgiéndole a abrir los labios.

                Jared hizo ese ruidito tan característico suyo de satisfacción. Joder, había pasado de estar de cero a cien en menos de un segundo. Instintivamente le puso las manos en las caderas y lo acercó más a él. Dios, qué tortura. ¡Sobraba tanta ropa ahí!

                Las manos de Jared parecían tener vida propia; En cuestión de segundos comenzó a acariciarle el trasero y las caderas, para terminar a la altura de la cremallera. No hacía falta palpar  mucho para darse cuenta que Jensen estaba mayormente empalmado. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a quitarle el cinturón y a abrirle la cremallera.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró.

                - Jared, no creo que éste sea el mejor lugar para ésto –dijo echando un vistazo a la puerta del baño abierta.- No creo que Misha tarde en bajar y puede pillarnos en cuestión de segundos.

                Jared estiró la pierna y con el pie cerró la puerta.

                - Misha es un genio con la madera y salvando gente pero no tiene ni idea de cómo poner un euroconector. Se llevará un siglo arriba –murmuró entre sus labios.

                Jensen sonrió. No debía dejarse llevar. Allí no, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Deseaba tanto tocar a Jared que no quiso parar. Entonces a su vez, le puso la mano a Jared encima del bulto del pantalón y lo acarició con cierta timidez. Jared se movió inquieto y sólo atinó a coger aire.

                - Jared, me estás poniendo muy cachondo –admitió con los labios pegados a los suyos. Aprovechó su descuido para abrir la cremallera y deslizar la mano dentro, por encima de la ropa interior.

                - Pues bienvenido al club –Jared  hizo lo  mismo con él pero con la salvedad que éste había obviado la ropa interior para meter la mano directamente por dentro.

                Jensen se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego se los mordió.

                - No sé muy bien qué hacer –confesó. Y era verdad. No sabía que se podía o no hacer  y tampoco sabía lo que le gustaba a Jared.

                - Tú sólo siente –le dijo.- Luego si quieres haz lo mismo que haga yo, pero no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, ¿vale?

                Jensen asintió. Seguir lo que hacía él era la mejor manera de saber que le gustaba, ¿no?

                Jared le abrió más los pantalones y se los bajó otro poco. Así tenía mejor acceso a Jensen y lo podía acariciar con mayor intensidad. Al cabo de un par de minutos los calzoncillos también le molestaba. Optó entonces por bajárselos un poco. Ahora sí que podía acariciarle todo lo que él quisiera.

 

                Tenía el pene de Jensen cogido con toda la mano y lo acariciaba haciendo una pequeña presión en el glande. Cada vez que hacía eso, Jensen daba un pequeño jadeo que lo volvía loco.  Aceleró un poco el ritmo, por la simple maldad de oírle gemir. ¡Y lo consiguió! Jensen se volvió a pasar la lengua por los labios y los apretó luego, ahogando así un suspiro de satisfacción.  Jared estaba siendo cruel con él, torturándole despacio, poco a poco, con la precisión y el ritmo justo para que durase toda una vida si quisiese. Con lo que Jared no contaba era con que tenía un gran aprendiz, que hacía justo lo mismo que le enseñaba su maestro: Con la misma precisión, Jensen le sostuvo el pene y comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo presión en la punta del mismo pero deslizando el movimiento hacia atrás a la misma vez que apretaba. Jared dejó de mordisquearle el cuello y abrió la boca. Realmente no salió ningún sonido de ella, pero su expresión y esos ojos cerrados tan fuerte decían mucho más que una frase entera llena de palabras y expresiones.

                A pesar de estar en el séptimo cielo como mínimo, Jared no dejó de acariciarlo ni un momento. Ambos aceleraron las caricias a una vez y Jensen fue más allá: acarició con el pulgar todo el glande y esparció la humedad de la punta por todo el pene. Luego siguió haciendo presión mientras echaba la mano hacia atrás y hacia delante.

                - Si paras me muero –la voz de Jared era ronca y agónica.

                - No; si paras te mato yo.

                No había mejor respuesta que ésa para satisfacer a Padalecki. Cogió aire profundamente y su cuerpo se puso en tensión. El orgasmo llegó como una bofetada de aire caliente que salió de él por cada poro de su piel.  Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. Jared tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados con los dientes apretados. Jensen lo siguió mirando antes de abandonarse él también a su propia satisfacción.

                No cerró los ojos ni una sola vez. Quería mirarle cómo se corría y como se iba restableciendo poco a poco, hasta que su orgasmo estalló, y su mano, su piel, su pene, se hicieron más sensibles. Era como si de pronto un sexto sentido desconocido se hubiera activado y sintiese que podía hacer cosas que antes no sabía que podía hacer. Era como llegar al cielo y probar la ambrosía.

                Oficialmente y desde ese momento, ése era sin duda el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

 

***

 

                Misha llegó al salón y los chicos ya estaban allí comiendo ositos y viendo el partido.

                - Lo siento, se habían desconectado varios cables y me he hecho un lío –se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes.- ¿Cómo tienes el ojo?

                - Bien –Jared le abrió los dos ojos a la vez y luego pestañeó.- Se coordinan. Están bien.

                Misha asintió y luego guardaron un extraño silencio viendo el partido. Normalmente no solían estar tan callados pero ninguno pareció  molesto o preocupado por la falta de charla. Más bien todo lo contrario; comentaron el partido tranquilamente, casi como personas civilizadas.

                Cuando acabó, Jensen y Jared se despidieron y se fueron a casa. Misha los despidió en la puerta y los vio marcharse. Luego entró en la casa, apagó las luces de la planta baja y subió a su habitación donde le esperaba Vicky. Cuando lo vio llegar, apagó la televisión donde sonaba “Eye of the tiger” de fondo.

                - ¿Te han creído?

                Misha comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse como su madre le trajo al mundo. Luego se metió en la cama con ella.

                - ¿El qué?

                - Que si te han creído que has tardado tanto porque  no sabías poner los cables.

                Misha la abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Luego fue bajando poco a poco por la clavícula.

                - Sí –Misha le quitó las gafas y le besó la sien.- ¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo de antes pero ahora sin tanta ropa?

                - Y sin tanto preámbulo –dijo volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisilla en los labios  y metiéndole mano descaradamente y comprobando que ya estaba empalmado,- que pareces una mujer.

                - No empieces a  hablar tú también como Jared.

                Eso fue lo último que dijo Misha con sentido común  el resto de la noche. ¿Su mujer le había dicho que sin preámbulos? Pues sin ellos entonces, pero que no se fuera a pensar que por eso iba a tardar menos. Tenía muchas cosas en mente e iba a cumplirlas todas y cada una de ellas.

 

                Al final resultó que la incansable era Victoria, pero Misha como buen marido complaciente, no cesó en su empeño hasta verla completamente satisfecha.

 

***

 

                Jensen se despertó con un apetecible olor a magdalenas en la nariz. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Jared. Como casi siempre pero ésta vez tenía motivos de sobra: Lo ocurrido en casa de Misha había sido único y luego cuando volvieron a casa se dieron el lote en el garaje, dentro del coche. Fue divertido besar a Jared en el asiento delantero. Se sintió como un adolescente en su primera salida nocturna. Al cabo de un rato volvieron a la casa, cada uno a su habitación. No había que acelerar las cosas aunque estuvieran preparados para ello. Ya tendrían una noche larga y placentera para ellos dos solos. Seguro. Mientras tanto esa noche iba a tener que sujetarse a la cama con cinta aislante para no salir de ella y colarse en la de Jared.

 

                Salió de la cama y ni se peinó, ni se lavó la cara ni nada de nada. Siguió el olor de las magdalenas hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Jared sentado en la barra de la cocina con Traci, que sacaba una bandeja del horno. Jared lo vio llegar y sonrió.

                - Duermes mucho –dijo con una sonrisilla que sólo Jensen sabía a qué se refería.

                - Estaba cansado –Jensen se acercó hasta la barra y se sentó junto a Jared.- ¿Y ésto?

                - Es mi regalo para vosotros por haberme ayudado el otro día.

                - ¿No habrás vuelto con él, verdad? –Jensen se sirvió un zumo y cogió una magdalena.

                - No. Me llamó hoy muy temprano y lo mandé a la mierda –contestó triunfante.

                - ¡Bien hecho! –Jensen levantó la mano y Traci se la chocó.

                - Tanta cerveza dio sus frutos –contestó ella guiñándole un ojo. Terminó de poner las magdalenas en una fuente y metió la bandeja de nuevo en el horno. Luego se sentó al otro lado de Jared.- ¿Has estudiado ésta mañana?

                - Ahí ando –Jared cogió otra magdalena.-Te vibra el móvil.

                Traci vio moverse el móvil a lo lejos. Se acercó a cogerlo y salió de la cocina para atender la llamada. Jared aprovechó para bajarse del taburete y acercarse a Jensen. Le dio vuelta al asiento giratorio y puso a Jensen mirando hacia él para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas. Jensen tenía los pies enganchados en el reposa pies del taburete con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Sentir las caderas de Jared contra sus muslos era demasiado para él a esas horas.

                - ¿Dormiste bien? –Jared se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. Le lamió el rastro de zumo de los la comisura de la boca.

                - Sí. ¿Y tú?

                - He dormido fatal –respondió,- porque me he pasado toda la noche pensando en la de cosas que podría hacer contigo.

                - ¿Por ejemplo? –Jensen entrecerró los ojos. Joder, ya estaba totalmente empalmado.

                - Hmmmm –la voz de Jared susurrada era más grave y sexy aún que en circunstancias normales.- Podríamos jugar a los dardos desnudos, o al rugby desnudos, o a las cartas desnudos… Son muchas cosas las que podríamos hacer.

                - Ya entiendo… cualquier cosa, pero desnudos –sonrió.

                Jared le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un beso y volvió a su sitio.

                - ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

                - He estudiado muy poco así que no sé si echar un rato más. El caso es que me ha llamado Misha desde el hospital y me ha contado no sé de una celebración que hay el viernes y quiere que vaya a echarle una mano. ¿Te apuntas?

                - No puedo, mi hermana viene en un rato y he quedado con ella para dar una vuelta por ahí, pero luego puedo pasarme si quieres.

                - Genial –Jared se puso de pie y dejó su plato y el vaso en el fregadero.- Pues me voy ya para el hospital a ver qué quiere Misha y de paso saludo a Sierra.

                - Dale un beso de mi parte.

                - Se lo daré –Jared se acercó a él y le dio un beso profundo y caliente.- ¿Sabes llegar al hospital, no?

                - Conduce Mackenzie así que me imagino que sí. Luego nos vemos.

                Jared le dio otro besito rápido y salió de la cocina. Traci vino en ese momento.

                - Mis amigas –se sentó de nuevo en el taburete para desayunar con Jensen,- ya las han soltado de la cárcel. Luego iré a recogerlas.

                Jensen la miró. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué habrían hecho sus amigas para acabar presas en la frontera de México pero por alguna razón sabía que no debía preguntar.

 

***

 

                El día con Mackenzie fue muy divertido. Fueron a comer por ahí y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Para Jensen todo aquello era nuevo y se dio cuenta de la ciudad tan bonita en  la que vivía.

                Las cosas con su hermana también iban bien. Mackenzie estuvo todo el rato contándole cosas de su vida, y en especial de lo que ella recordaba de ella cuando era pequeña con sus padres y con ese Jensen tan jovencito y alegre. Fue una pena todo lo que sucedió después.

                En eso no quisieron pensar ni un momento. Agua pasada no mueve molino y la vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad para algo, ¿no? No servía de nada ahora echarse la culpa ni ir con reproches. Estaban ahí, no sabían por cuánto tiempo así que iban a aprovecharlo todo  lo que pudieran.

                Jensen no tenía mucho que contarle. Lo poco que había recordado no era digno de contárselo a nadie y aparte, ese día estaba pletórico de felicidad y no quería estropearlo con nada. Los labios aún le sabían a Jared y tenía el olor de su colonia impregnado en su ropa. El leve roce con él esa mañana le había bastado para convertir un día normal y gris en uno azul, brillante y escandalosamente bonito. Era cierto que el verano ya se iba, y que ese día había amanecido gris y algo lluvioso, pero para Jensen era como un día de primavera.

                Ya avanzada la tarde, Mackenzie lo dejó en la puerta del hospital y ella se fue para casa. Jensen levantó la cabeza y vio toda esa mole de hospital frente a él. ¿Cuántas horas de su vida había dejado ahí dentro? No lo sabía pero lo más triste de todo era el pensar que seguramente ninguna de esas horas merecía la pena.

 

                Encontró a Jared en la sala de conferencias del hospital, subido a un pequeño escenario que había, junto con Sierra. Ambos rebuscaban dentro de una caja.

                - ¿Os echo una mano?

                Jared se levantó para mirarle. Una simple mirada le bastó a Jensen para saber dónde quería Jared que le pusiera la mano. Lo más alucinante es que él había pensado lo mismo. O estaban muy salidos o estaban sincronizados.

                - ¡Jensen! –Sierra se levantó y corrió hasta él. Jensen la levantó con una facilidad pasmosa y se la puso sobre los hombros. La niña se agarró a su pelo.- ¡Mira Jay, soy más alta que tú!

                Jared le sonrió y se acercó a Jensen. Esperó a que éste subiera al escenario.

                - ¿Qué tal el día con Mackenzie?

                - Muy bien. Hemos hablado mucho.

                Jared asintió satisfecho. Le gustaba pensar que si por algún motivo Jensen él se tuviera que ir de su lado, Jensen no se quedaría completamente solo de nuevo.

                - Pues nosotros estamos aquí –Jared empezó a contarle sus proyectos porque quería alejar de su mente las preocupaciones innecesarias,- preparando una fiestecita para el viernes.

                Jensen arqueó las cejas en señal de duda. ¿Qué fiesta?

                - Un colega se jubila y vamos a hacerle una fiestecita en su honor. ¿Te apetece venir?

                - Quizás no sea una buena idea.

                ¡Claro que no era una buena idea! En el hospital todos le odiaban, menos las mujeres que se lo querían follar en cualquier parte.

                - Bueno, te quedan tres días para pensar sobre eso –así dio por zanjado Jared el asunto. Evidentemente no tenía ganas de preocupaciones. Estaba feliz allí con Sierra sacando adornos de una caja. El viernes ya se enfrentaría con Jensen.

 

***

 

                Y llegó el viernes y Jensen aún no se había decidido. Llevaba dos días haciendo una lista de pros y contras y los contras ganaban mayoritariamente a los pros. Pero no había contado con el “pro” más importante que todo; hacer feliz a Jared. Sabía que era muy importante para él que fuera y santo de él, no lo había atosigado, ni chantajeado ni obligado a nada. Le había dado la oportunidad de elegir lo que quisiera. Y sin reproches. Eso se lo puso más difícil a la hora de decir que no.  Lo que finalmente hizo cambiar de idea a Jensen con respecto si asistir a la fiesta o no, fue ver a Jared vestido con un impecable traje de chaqueta azul marino con corbata a juego.  Cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras haciéndose el  nudo de la corbata, creyó que se le había olvidado cómo volver a respirar.

                - ¿Qué tal estoy?

                Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Que qué tal estaba? ¿De verdad quería saberlo? Si Jensen hubiera sido capaz de articular alguna palabra en ese momento le habría dicho: “Querido Jared, estás para comerte enterito. Y no sólo porque ese traje parece haber sido diseñado expresamente para estar sobre tu cuerpo, sino porque sin duda deberías de ser el dios del sexo o la lujuria hecha carne. Y deberías de ser mío, ¡joder!

                - Bien –fue lo único que atinó a decir sin quedarse de nuevo sin aire.

                Jared levantó la cabeza de la corbata y lo miró.

                - Vaya, ¿sólo bien? –se quejó.- Voy a tener que comprarme otro traje.

                “O quitarte ese por muy bien que te sentase, desnudo estarías infinitamente mejor”

                - Estás muy bien, en serio.

                - ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte?

                - Seguro –aunque en realidad ya no lo estaba tanto.

                - Bueno, no voy a insistirte más –Jared recogió las llaves del coche y lo miró.- A las diez en la cama y nada de ver porno sin mí.

                Jensen sonrió. Jared se acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios y se marchó. Bufff, se había quedado con ganas de más, de mucho más… ¿Y si iba a buscarlo? El resto de la tarde se le antojó eterna y vacía sin él en la casa. ¿Por qué diablos no iba a la fiesta y lo intentaba? Vale, allí había mucha gente que deseaba verlo debajo de las ruedas de un camión de carreras pero podía hacerles cambiar de opinión. Él ya no era ese tío estirado y antipático que solo pensaba en sí mismo. Ahora era Jensen “soy-adorable” Ackles, doctor en abracitos, como  había bromeado Jared días atrás.

                Sí, definitivamente iba a ir a la fiesta con el mejor traje de firma que aún le quedara en el armario e iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo que era una persona nueva en la que se podía confiar.

 

***

 

 

 **Nota de la Autora:** Los “falos” a los que se refiere Jared se llaman en realidad Blinis de caviar y se  hace con masa de tortitas, nata agria y caviar o sucedáneo de caviar y es un aperitivo muy conocido en Rusia.


	7. You take my breath away

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  7/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jim Beaver, Mark Pellegrino y Katherine Boecher

 **Rated:** NC-21 XD. Creo que ya con 21 se es lo suficientemente mayor (espero) para leer esto. XDDDDD

 **Beta:** darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 

 **Capítulo 7: “** **[You take my breath away](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_1omWwSrFU) ** **”**

Jensen llegó a la fiesta del hospital cagado de miedo. Bueno, decir  cagado era quedarse corto. Médicos y personal se le habían quedado mirando. Empezó a notar cómo el traje gris que se había puesto le empezaba a asfixiar. ¿Habría cometido un error yendo? Que Jared le hubiera invitado  no quería decir que el resto quisiera verle allí.

                Finalmente se armó de valor y empujó la puerta del salón de actos. Tenía que reconocer que Jared había hecho un buen trabajo. Nada recargado ni soso tampoco. Varios adornos por aquí, un toque personal por allá, una mesa larga encima del escenario con una tarta un atril y música muy de “Jared” de fondo. Había gente pero no estaba el ambiente muy cargado. Jared lo vio en ese instante y se acercó a él sonriendo.

                - Has venido.

                Obvio.

                - Me aburría en casa –dijo sin darle importancia.

                _“Jensen, di la verdad: Se te caía la casa encima”._

\- Ven, ten presentaré por quién damos la fiesta.

                Jensen lo siguió. Era consciente de que el tono de voz de la fiesta había bajado considerablemente y que absolutamente todos le miraban. Unos con más y otros con menos descaro pero ahora mismo Jensen era el centro de todos los cuchicheos y miradas.

                - Jensen, te presento a Jim Beaver.  Se nos jubila  hoy y por eso le hemos preparado una fiesta de despedida.

                Jim, un hombre algo estropeado para su edad, con el pelo ya clareando y unos inquietantes ojos claros lo miró de arriba abajo. Jensen supo que ya había tenido algún tipo de pelea con él. Posiblemente ni la pared de esa habitación se había librado de haber tenido algún tipo de bronca con el antiguo Jensen.

                - Hola Jensen, ¿cómo va con la memoria? –Jim lo saludó en un tono educado y cortés. Nada más. Aún así no pudo evitar ser algo seco.

                - No he podido recordar nada –mintió.

                Jim asintió. A él se le unieron dos médicos más o menos de la misma edad que lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Jared fue a excusarse y a llevarse a Jensen de allí cuando un brazo por detrás lo cogió por sorpresa.

                - Jared, el doctor Lindberg te busca –la chica se lo llevó casi a rastras, dejando sin querer a Jensen literalmente en la boca del lobo.

                Jeffrey hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño corro. Jensen tragó saliva. Un camarero pasó por al lado y se paró para ofrecerle una copa de champaña. Jensen tomó una y le dio un sorbo. Puaggg qué asco.

                - Jensen… -Jeffrey lo miró jocoso. Disfrutaba viéndole en minoría.- ¿Aún sin recuerdos?

                - Sí –le dio otro sorbo a la copa a pesar de que no le había gustado. Vaya, la segunda vez no le pareció tan raro.- Pero me va bien ahora.

                Jeffrey levantó las cejas en señal de asentimiento pero no dijo nada.

                - Doctor Morgan –Jim se volvió hacia él intentando cambiar de tema.- ¿Ha visto la operación del doctor Wisdom? Con ese nuevo uso experimental de una cánula en el corazón ha conseguido unos logros importantes.

                - Sí, he leído el artículo en el periódico –Jeffrey asintió mientras hablaba.- Es un gran adelanto para la medicina. Le he pedido que haga una conferencia en el hospital para la semana que viene y que nos enseñe la técnica. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

                Un nuevo médico se unió a ellos. Éste llegó y miró directamente a Jensen, que tenía cara de que todo le sonaba a chino.

                - Y usted, señor Ackles. ¿Hay algo importante que haya aprendido ésta semana y que sea relevante para recordar?

                Jensen se terminó su copa tranquilamente y la puso sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por al lado. Con calma se volvió hacia ellos para responder.

                - La verdad es que sí; ésta semana he visto “Barrio Sésamo” y he aprendido que es muy importante atarse bien los cordones de los zapatos antes de bajar las escaleras –respondió con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.- También he aprendido a hacer pompas de jabón en la ducha con el sobaco.

                Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a ese comentario antes de que la risa de Jeffrey inundara toda la habitación. Jim lo siguió y acabaron los dos con los ojos saltados en lágrimas recordando las palabras de Jensen.

                Jared, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación lo miró con una mirada de admiración en la cara. Acto seguido levantó la copa que llevaba en la mano y brindó imaginariamente por él.

                - Muy bueno, Jensen –Jim aún estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.- Te veo por ahí, hijo.

                Jeffrey le palmeó el hombro mientras se iban aún riéndose. Jensen sonrió con una mueca de medio lado matadora, alegrándose de su buen humor. Menos mal, al menos tenía algo con lo que luchar.

                - Hola amor.

                Se le cortó el buen rollo enseguida. Se dio la vuelta hacia la voz de mujer que lo había saludado a sus espaldas. Al hacerlo se encontró con una rubia escultural.

                - ¿Me recuerdas?

                Jensen la miró. No, no la recordaba y decididamente NO quería hacerlo.

                - Katherine Boecher –dijo ella, como si la sola mención de su nombre fuera suficiente para que fuera recordada.

                Jensen elevó las cejas.

                - Lo siento. No te recuerdo –hizo intención de irse pero la rubia lo detuvo.

                - Pasamos muy buenos ratos juntos –habló con voz profunda y sensual, casi como si estuviera saboreando esos momentos que pasaron juntos allí mismo en medio de la fiesta y en medio de toda esa gente.

                - Lo siento, señorita Boecher, pero  no la recuerdo. Otra vez será.

                Jensen huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. Esa mujer le daba muy mal rollo. Cuando le miró a esos ojos profundamente azules y esos labios carnosos y apetecibles, claro que la recordó. Recordó todo el episodio de su vida con ella y lo poco que le vino a la mente fue suficiente para no querer recordar más. ¿Realmente las mujeres eran tan elásticas?

                Llegó junto a Jared buscando consuelo. No sabía cómo era ni por qué, pero siempre que tenía miedo volvía a él. Y Jared tenía el don de recobrarle y hacer que se serenara.

                - ¿Haciendo amigos? –bromeó Jay con una nota de humor en la voz. Evidentemente había visto cómo había salido escopetado de la rubia.

                - No sé quién es pero me ha dado muy mal rollito.

                Jared le dio un sorbo a su cerveza sin alcohol. Sí, la vida era una mierda.

                - Según dicen –murmuró,- y digo “dicen” porque no lo he comprobado por mi propia mano, ésa tía es capaz de sacarte el alma… errmmm… apretándote.

                Jensen lo miró. ¿Apretando? ¿Cómo y el qué? Miró a Jared sin comprender.

                - Déjalo. Otro día te lo explico.

                Con razón le daba mal rollo. Cuanto más se alejara de ella, mejor.

                Jared aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

                - Se han llevado a Sierra.

                Jensen lo miró asombrado.

                - ¿Quiénes?

                - Los de asuntos sociales. Intenté que la dejaran al menos un día más y pensé en traerla a la fiesta pero fueron impasibles y se la llevaron.

                Era una lástima. Sierra no se merecía acabar así. Jensen al menos así lo pensaba. Era una niña adorable y muy inteligente y le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla y quizás poder ayudarla en algo. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

                - ¡Qué tenemos aquí, mis pequeños subalternos!

                Jared se volvió para ver a Misha acercarse. Realmente no lo necesitaba para saber que era él. Nadie en éste mundo usaba la palabra “subalterno” con tanto rintintín como lo hacía él.

                - Pensé que no ibas a venir –Jared lo saludó dándole una palmada en el hombro y dejando ahí esa mano grande y fuerte.

                - Victoria se puso pesada diciendo que viniera, que se iba un compañero bla bla bla bla y más bla bla bla. Mujeres. Y embarazadas, peor. Pero me imagino que vosotros no pasareis por eso.

                - Bueno, pasamos mucho tiempo a tu lado –pensó Jensen en voz alta.- ¿La heterosexualidad se pega?

                Misha lo  miró.

                - ¡Estás que te sales hoy, muchacho! –rió arrugando la nariz.- He visto antes cómo te has metido en el bolsillo a Jeffrey y al otro.

                - No lo tenía planeado.

                - Pues tienes un don, Ackles –Misha le pasó otra copa de champaña.- Algunos conquistan ciudades, otros lideran ejércitos y luego están los bufones que entretienen a la corte.

                Jared sonrió. Eso era demasiado cumplido seguido para ser Misha y evidentemente salió por donde tenía que salir. Por suerte para Jensen esa noche tenía para todo el mundo.

                - Nadie está libre de decir estupideces, lo malo es decirlas con énfasis.

                _Touché._

                Misha rió más abiertamente, si eso era posible, y siguieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que poco a poco pequeños grupos se iban acercando a ellos. Todos querían ver al nuevo Ackles; al doctor que antes había sido un tigre y ahora se había convertido en osito. Si Jensen hubiera estado más centrado posiblemente se hubiera agobiado porque era parecido a ser la nueva atracción de un circo.

                Pero esa noche no, había descubierto que le gustaba el champaña y había perdido la cuenta de las copas que se había tomado. No es que hubieran sido muchas pero sí las suficientes como para mantener la mente en un estado de “no pensar” durante toda la noche.

 

                Todos parecían encantados con él y con su nuevo sentido del humor. Jared lo observaba desde un discreto tercer plano, porque ni siquiera estaba en segundo: había demasiada gente como para eso.

                Las mujeres se le acercaban con escotes de vértigo y los hombres le daban palmaditas en la espalda y charlaban del partido de la semana o de algún juego de consola. Definitivamente Jensen había encajado bien con sus antiguos compañeros.

 

                Jared miró el reloj. Las doce de la noche. Realmente no había pensado que la fiesta durase tanto pero ahí seguían, la mayoría ya a gustito. Hacía un rato que había perdido de vista a Jensen y se alegraba por él. Era necesario que hiciera amigos para cuando volviera al hospital. Eso si volvía algún día. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Jensen apareció por su espalda y se la tocó. Fue más bien una leve caricia pasajera que ni habiéndola ensayado mil años habría provocado esa descarga de electricidad que recorrió el cuerpo de Jared de la cabeza a los pies. Se volvió para mirarle.

                - ¿Te alegras de haber venido?

                - Sí –dejó la copa vacía que llevaba en la mano en el borde saliente de la moldura de una columna y le tendió la mano.- ¿Bailas?

                Jared flipó en colores. ¿Qué?

                - ¿Bailas? –insistió.

                - Bromeas –Jared se pasó la lengua por los labios distraídamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

                - No –respondió muy serio.- Se está acabando la fiesta, la música es lentita y pronto nos convertiremos en calabazas y volveremos a casa.

                - Debería dejar de leer cuentos de niñas.

                Jensen no respondió y siguió con la mano tendida esperando que Jared la tomara.

                En serio. ¿Quería bailar? ¿Juntos? ¿Una canción lenta? Ya el momento “toqueteo” en la cocina con Dirty Dancing de fondo le pareció fuerte pero… ¿ésto?

                - Por favor –Jensen empleó su mirada de “mira-qué-achuchable-soy-por-favor-dame-abracitos”.

                Jared supo en ese momento que estaba perdido.

                - Está bien –tendió la mano y Jensen se la cogió y lo arrastró hacia el centro de la sala. Allí había más parejas bailando.

                Cuando se abrazaron, la canción cambió y comenzó a sonar “ _I will always love you”._ Jared cerró los ojos intentando así hacerse invisible cuando reconoció la melodía.

                - Recuérdame que te mate cuando salga de aquí –Jared abrió los ojos y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo al compás de la música.

                - ¿Por qué? ¡Es una canción preciosa!

                - Se nota que no has visto la película.

                - Cierra los ojos y relájate –Jensen se arrimó más a él, tanto que podían haberse fundido en uno.- Imagina que estás en un sitio que te gusta, con la persona que te gusta, escuchando la música que te gusta y todo a tu alrededor es agradable y bonito.

                Jared tenía la mirada perdida por encima del hombro de Jensen. Notó que varias personas lo miraban, pero fueron miradas de cariño. No es que él necesitara la aprobación de la gente para bailar con quien le diera la gana. Y estaba el hecho que nunca había ocultado sus gustos sexuales, pero que la gente los mirara con cariño estando Jensen implicado le tocó muy hondo.

                Luego hizo lo que Jensen le pedía y cerró los ojos. No necesito viajar con la mente muy lejos para estar en su lugar favorito: la casa de Jensen. Con él dentro y haciendo cualquier tontería. Daba igual; la chorrada más básica era un tesoro único para él.

                Jensen comenzó a tararear la canción. ¿Desde cuándo cantaba tan bien? No conocía ese dato.

                - _“Si tuviera que quedarme tendría que ser a tu manera así que me iré pero sé que pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino” –_ la voz de Jensen era suave y masculina y se la estaba susurrando al oído. ¡Por todos los Santos, se sabía la canción!

                - Tienes una voz muy bonita –Jared intentó distraerse del hecho de que sus pantalones habían empezado a quedarle demasiado pequeños.

                - Del montón –él se quitó importancia.

                En ese momento Jensen tuvo que notar el estado de Jared porque al cambiar el balanceo de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, hizo un movimiento con la cadera demasiado pecaminoso como para volverlo a hacerlo en público: se rozó total y descaradamente contra la ingle de Jared. De un lado hacia el otro. Sin pausa, pero sin prisa.

                - Joder... –Jared susurró las palabas en su oído y no le hizo falta decir nada más. Con el tono había sido lo suficientemente explícito.

                Jensen sonrió sabedor que era él el que provocaba ese estado de ánimo en Jared. Eso lo animó.

                - ¿Sabes, Jay? Ahora mismo te apoyaría contra aquella columna de allí y puede que te atara las manos alrededor de ella para que no pudieras escaparte –Jensen se lamió los labios peligrosamente cerca de la oreja de Jared. Éste tuvo que notar el aire caliente contra su cuello y eso le erizó la piel.

                - Estás borracho –atinó a decir.

                - Puede ser, pero sé perfectamente lo que quiero –Jensen se separó lo justo para mirarle a la cara.- Y eres tú, Jared.

 

***

 

                El regreso a casa fue un suplicio: Jared intentaba poner toda su atención en la carretera pero le era imposible con esa mano de Jensen recorriéndole el muslo de arriba abajo. Y a veces, solo a veces, subía lo suficiente como para hacerle temblar las rodillas.

                Jared no aparcó el coche. Lo dejó delante de la puerta de entrada. Jensen sacó las llaves de la chaqueta y abrió la puerta. De memoria desconectó el código de la alarma. Luego lanzó las llaves hacia encima de la mesa de la entrada, alargó la mano, tiró de Jared, cerró la puerta principal, lo apoyó contra ella y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente. Atacó sus labios de una manera sobrenatural, casi como un animal en cautiverio en peligro de extinción. Mientras le devoraba la boca le quitaba la chaqueta y le sacaba la corbata con avidez. Pocos segundos después la camisa siguió el mismo camino y acabó revoleada a un lado.

                Los pectorales de Jared parecían esculpidos en un mármol duro, suave y bronceado. El estómago era liso y surcado por increíbles abdominales que se contraían con cada roce de las manos de Jensen.

                Cuando Jensen consideró que había besado lo suficiente sus labios, comenzó un lento descenso por su barbilla, mentón, cuello y clavícula. Allí se detuvo para lamer el pequeño hueco que se le formaba sobre los hombros.

                Satisfecho de esto, Jensen siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones. Primero lamió uno y luego el otro. Cuando mordisqueó por última vez, sus dientes rozaron el montículo ya erecto y Jared lanzó un jadeo agónico.

                - ¡Perdona!, ¿te he hecho daño?

                Jared abrió los ojos. Ni de coña se creía que lo sentía. Sobre todo al verle esa sonrisilla maléfica en la cara.

                - Sabes que no –Jared jadeó al mirar hacia abajo  y ver a Jensen arrodillado a sus pies.

                - Bien, porque no he hecho más que comenzar.

                Jared cerró los ojos y rezó. Era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer cuando vio a Jensen poner sus labios sobre su estómago y empezar a bajar lentamente.

                Cuando llegó al ombligo lo rodeó con la lengua y luego siguió bajando. Una fina hilera de pelito fue el primer indicio de vello que Jensen había encontrado en todo su cuerpo.

                Jared creyó morir del todo cuando notó que le abría los pantalones. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo pegado a la puerta de la entrada. El sonido de la cremallera al bajar fue todo lo que se oyó en toda la habitación. Luego… la perdición.

                Jensen le bajó los pantalones abiertos y los calzoncillos hasta las caderas. El pene de Jared se irguió ante sus ojos, grande y desafiante. Y rogando por ser besado. Él no quiso hacerle esperar más así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a Jared y le lamió la punta. Luego lo lamió de principio a fin y finalmente se lo metió en la boca. O al menos  en una gran parte. Lo que le entró en la boca. Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se chocó contra la puerta. No lo notó de todas maneras. Absolutamente todos sus sentidos y terminaciones nerviosas estaban siendo torturadas por la lengua de Jensen.

                - Jensen… -realmente no supo cómo le salió la voz. Jared ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado.- Joder, sí.

                El otro seguía a lo suyo. Se sentía increíblemente excitado y borracho de poder porque vale, puede que fuera él el que estuviera de rodillas ante Jared, pero era él el que lo tenía cogido por los huevos haciéndole gimotear como a una nena.

                Le masajeó los testículos y los apretó un poco. Luego los besó y los recorrió con la lengua mientras acariciaba el pene de Jared con una mano. Eso se le daba bien, al fin y al cabo era lo que más había practicado. Un poco de humedad lubricó el prepucio de Jared e inconscientemente lo esparció con la mano hacia el resto del pene. Jensen lo miró y le encantó lo que vio. Jared era hermoso de todas las maneras posibles. De pronto le entraron unas ganas locas de volverle a lamer y de saborearlo. ¿Era eso normal? Quería probar hasta la última esencia de él.

                Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó el pene a la boca y lo lamió profundamente. Le excitaba el sabor de Jared y los sonidos roncos que estaba haciendo con la garganta. Lo lamió más profundamente y aceleró el ritmo.

                - Jensen –jadeó su nombre en señal de aviso.

                Él siguió al mismo ritmo, sin importarle la llamada de Jared.

                - Jensen para, porque sino…

                Sino, ¿qué? ¡Para eso estaban allí! Jensen succionó con los labios y le masajeó los testículos acercando peligrosamente la mano al perineo. Fue inconscientemente, seguro, pero eso sólo consiguió calentar más a Padalecki que a esas alturas iba a salir ardiendo por combustión espontánea.

                - Quítate, Jensen –ordenó poniéndole una mano en la frente y echándole hacia atrás.

                Jensen se sacó el pene de la boca y se lamió los labios. Acto seguido miró hacia arriba.

                - No –he dicho. Y punto. Empezó a hacer círculos con la lengua alrededor del glande y luego se lo volvió a meter entero en la boca para repetirlo todo de nuevo.

                Jared tragó saliva como el que está tragando grava pero ésta vez ya no intentó detenerlo, ni siquiera intentó dejar de mirar.

                En la última embestida que succionó Jensen, Jared perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y se corrió de una manera atronadora y caliente. Fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos ni de dejar de mirarle. Posiblemente ese parecía ser el orgasmo más largo y placentero de toda su vida y gracias a lo que fuera que se había quedado clavado en la puerta, porque las piernas le amenazaban con derretirse por el calor.

                Cada poro de la piel le palpitaba y cuando el eco del orgasmo cesó, quedó sobre él un corazón desbocado y todas las células de su cuerpo a flor de piel.

 

                Jensen se levantó y Jared lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvieron cara contra cara. Más o menos. Los ojos de Jared lo miraban vidriosos y con un brillo profundo en la mirada. Sin previo aviso despegó el cuerpo de la puerta, donde estaba seguro tenía que haber dejado su silueta marcada, y se acercó a sus labios para besarle.

                Y lo besó. ¡Ya lo creo si lo besó! Lo tomó con ambas manos por las mandíbulas y lo acercó hacia él la poca distancia que quedaba.

                Con una velocidad abrumadora empezó a desvestirlo mientras seguía besándole y lo empujaba lentamente hacia la escalera. Jensen también colaboraba quitándose la ropa. En pocos segundos estuvo sin nada en la parte de arriba y con los pantalones medio desabrochados.

                Jared no lo pensó dos veces y echó mano a la entrepierna de Jensen. Éste ya estaba más que empalmado y caliente y si Jared seguía besándolo así, iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Daba igual. Siguió arremetiendo contra él mientras le mordía los labios y  le echaba mano al paquete.

                Jensen no pensaba, sólo sentía. Aunque realmente no lo sintió cuando calculó mal un escalón y se cayó de espaldas sobre las escaleras. Esas cosas pasaban por andar sin mirar.

                Realmente el golpe no llegó a producirse porque Padalecki estaba allí para sostenerle y apenas se dio cuenta que Jensen caía lo sujetó por los codos y lo dejó de caer con cuidado sobre la escalera. Ya que estaba, él aprovechó y se echó encima. Puso ambas rodillas alrededor de las caderas de Ackles y las manos dos escalones más arriba, a ambos lados de los hombros de Jensen. Luego siguió besándole.

                Jensen estaba perdido en una espiral de sentimientos y sensaciones y la única forma que encontraba para poder expresar algo era retorciéndose.

                Cuando Jared bajó la cabeza de sus labios para besarle el pecho y el estómago, su cuerpo se arqueó buscando desesperadamente los labios de Jared.

                Jared se había incorporado unos segundos para colocarse entre las piernas de Jensen y dejar de estar a horcajadas encima de él. Acto seguido le recorrió con la lengua esa piel suave y tan sensible de debajo del ombligo, justo por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón. ¡Jesús bendito! Como si tuviera toda la noche para ello, le abrió el botón y luego la cremallera. Unos calzoncillos rojos aparecieron debajo. Jared sonrió.

                - ¿Usando lencería sexy, Ackles?

                Jensen incorporó la cabeza para mirar a Jared justo en el mismo momento en que Jared le tomaba el borde de la prenda y la bajaba con los dientes. ¡Dios, no debía de haber visto eso!

                Con  ambas manos, Jared bajó por las caderas de Jensen hacía detrás, hasta ponerlas detrás de la espalda. Allí tiró de la ropa hacia abajo. Jensen arqueó la espalda y las prendas pudieron bajar hasta los muslos. Jared no esperó más, ¿para qué?, y lo cogió con la boca para metérselo entero cuan largo era.

                Jensen clavó las uñas que  no tenía en la moqueta del suelo. ¡Joder, qué bueno era eso!

                Jared no le concedió tregua alguna y comenzó a lamerlo por completo mientras lo acariciaba alrededor de los testículos.  Estuvo tentado de acercarse un poco más hacia atrás, pero temió que Jensen no estuviera aún preparado para eso. Además, todavía estaba un poco empuntado y no quería confundirle de esa manera estando así. Cuando sucediera quería que Jensen tuviera todos sus sentidos puestos en eso.

                Las succiones se hicieron más profundas y la lengua abrasadora no le dio tregua en ningún momento, de hecho, las lamidas se hicieron más osadas y crueles. Jared sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía cómo y cuándo obtenerlo: Dejó de besarlo  para pasar a darle un lametón desde la base hasta el final. Una vez allí se metió la punta en la boca y succionó el glande, que ya estaba demasiado sensible de por sí. Jared hizo más presión con el paladar y estrechó la succión provocando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de Jensen, que se convulsionó por entero y las caderas se le separaron del escalón.

                - ¡Dios, Jared! –gritó. Sí, gritó con esa voz profunda y hermosa que tenía.

                Eso sólo provocó que Jared deslizara su lengua más apretadamente y Jensen muriera un poquito más. Lo agarró por las caderas y le clavó los dedos mientras seguía lamiendo cruelmente. Ese arranque algo salvaje fue lo último que necesitaba Jensen para empezar a correrse. Y eso fue lo que pasó; notó cómo su cuerpo ya no le obedecía y sólo se movía al compás de la boca de Jared.

                Demasiado atronador para soportarlo, Jensen jadeó cerrando con fuerza los ojos y notando cómo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión mientras Jared lo seguía teniendo preso con la boca.

                Jensen explotó en un orgasmo lento, caliente y abrasador que lo dejó K.O. en cuestión de segundos. Juraría haber notado flotar su cuerpo y hervirle la sangre hasta pensar que se podía quemar por dentro. Así permaneció un rato hasta que las sacudidas fueron pasando y su cuerpo se fue tranquilizando lentamente. Iba a necesitar un buen rato para eso.

                Jared levantó la cabeza y se restregó estirándose sobre él hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos. Jensen lo miró con la mirada un poco perdida entre esas largas pestañas. No notaba el peso de Jared sobre él. ¿Se habría quedado tonto o Jared sabía volar ahora? Giró la cabeza  y vio esos grandes brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza sosteniendo todo el cuerpo de Padalecki como si el tío apenas pesara como una pluma cuando en realidad tenía que ser igual de pesado  y duro que un buque. Ese hombre era todo músculo en tensión.

                - ¿Te sientes mejor? –Jared lo miraba con una expresión ambigua en la cara.

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Tenía la boca seca  y aún le temblaba el cuerpo. Buscando oxígeno se lamió los labios.

                - Sí, mucho mejor –exclamó finalmente.

                Jared sonrió.

                - Levántate antes de que te duela la espalda.

                Él se incorporó sin dificultad y le tendió una mano que Jensen usó para poder levantarse. Lo siguiente se volvió borroso en su mente. Jensen recordó haber llegado a la cama de Jared y haberse tumbado en ella. También recordaba haberse enredado en el cuerpo de Jared, ambos ya desnudos y haber comenzado a besarlo de nuevo. Entonces debió de dormirse porque Jensen no tuvo constancia de nada más. O eso, o se había muerto… no sabía con seguridad, pero de una cosa estaba segura; estuviera donde estuviera, no había forma humana de borrarle esa satisfactoria sonrisa de los labios.

 

***

 

                - ¡Date prisa! ¡Vas a llegar tarde al colegio, Jen!

                Jensen oía la voz de su madre a través de las escaleras. ¡Se había vuelto a quedar dormido y no había terminado el trabajo de ciencias!

                Cuando llegó a la cocina su madre lo esperaba allí con Mackenzie en los brazos.

                - ¿Tortitas o cereales? –le preguntó.

                - Tortitas –Jensen alargó la mano y cogió el zumo para servirse un poco.

                - ¿Has terminado el trabajo? –Su madre se acercó a la mesa con un plato a rebosar de tortitas recién hechas.

                Jensen enrojeció.

                - ¡Lo he intentado de verdad, mamá! Pero no me sale –y era verdad. La física y él no eran amigos en absoluto. Jensen sospechaba que ni siquiera los habían presentado.

                - Dile a tu profesora que mañana le entregarás el trabajo. Yo te ayudaré ésta tarde. ¿Quieres?

                Jensen asintió aliviado. Había estado  muy agobiado por culpa de ese trabajo y gracias al cielo ahí estaba su madre para echarle una mano.

                - Pero con una condición –añadió la mujer,- te quedas ésta noche con tu hermana. Tu padre y yo vamos a salir y tu hermano no vuelve de la excursión hasta mañana.

                - No hay problema –Jensen sonrió y se llevó un trozo grande de tortita a la boca. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero su madre siempre estaba ahí para él. Cuando estaba solo, perdido, desorientado o necesitaba ayuda. Siempre podía contar con su ayuda. Sinceramente, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

 

***

 

                Jensen se despertó lentamente. Tenía una sensación de tranquilidad en el cuerpo. Acaba de tener el primer recuerdo bueno de su historia: su familia. Nada de mujeres borrachas en celo o de maridos cornudos que querían su cabeza para desayunar. No. Había recordado un episodio pequeño de su vida, ¡y de hacía siglos! Se sintió bien y en paz por primera vez porque se dio cuenta que no siempre había sido ese ogro ruin y rastrero, sino que una vez fue pequeño, dulce y dependiente de su madre, como casi todos los niños.

                Se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar en el centro de ésta y volvió la cabeza. Jared no estaba allí pero el ruido del agua le informó que estaba tomando una ducha. ¡Y estaba tarareando! Jensen sonrió y se incorporó sobre la cama. Luego se pasó las manos por el pelo algo despeinado y se sintió bien. Esa sensación de paz y de sentirse querido del sueño aún le duraba y cuando escuchó a Jared en el baño, supo que no sólo era por el sueño; sino por él también; por ese gigante de casi dos metros que lo trataba como si fuera parte de su familia. Con él se sentía querido y acogido. Jared le había abierto su mundo y el de las personas que lo rodeaban. Ahora mismo no sería nada sin él, por mucho título que tuviera colgado en la pared o muy prestigiosa que hubiera sido su carrera.

                Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron como flashes al cerebro y sonrió. Le gustaba cómo había asaltado a Jared contra la puerta de entrada y cómo había claudicado él minutos más tarde espatarrado en las escaleras. Sonriendo y recordando lo sucedido caminó hacia el baño.

                Allí dentro en la ducha estaba Jared. La cristalera transparente apenas estaba empañada, con lo que indicó que Jared  no estaba usando el agua muy caliente. Estaba casi de espaldas por lo que no se había dado cuenta aún que Jensen estaba ahí observándole.

                Ajeno al escrutinio de Jensen, Jared se enjabonaba la piel con el gel. Ese cuerpo dorado y duro tendría que estar en un museo expuesto a todo aquel que quisiera ver semejante maravilla y no allí encerrado en aquella ducha que parecía ridícula de tamaño a su lado.

                Cuando empezó a quitarse el jabón del cuerpo, giró la cabeza y lo vio, a ese Jensen apoyado contra el mueble del lavabo, totalmente desnudo y mirándole. Lo lógico hubiera sido sonrojarse o decir alguna chorrada tipo “¡Oye tú, que las duchas son privadas!” Pero no, Jared no era así: Él terminó de quitarse el jabón del cuerpo con la misma calma y la misma sonrisilla en los labios que antes. El muy traidor estaba disfrutando siendo observado y Jensen estaba disfrutando demasiado con esa visión de las manos de Jared recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Su pene dio fe de ello. ¡El cuerpo no sabía mentir!

                Jared cerró el grifo del agua y abrió las mamparas.  Jensen seguía mirándole demasiado empalmado como para ocultarlo.

                - ¿Me pasas la toalla? –Jared se escurrió el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos. La visión de esos bíceps duros y contraídos distrajo a Jensen.

                - ¿Qué toalla?

                - La que tienes debajo de tu culo –Jared ocultó una sonrisilla y aceptó la toalla que el otro le tendía. O eso se creía él: Jensen se la acercó y cuando lo cogió, no la soltó. Jared se le quedó mirando.- ¿Me la das?

                - No.

                Ahora sí que sonrió abiertamente.

                - ¿Entonces cómo  pretendes que me seque?

                Jensen acortó las distancias, quedando a pocos centímetros del duro cuerpo de Jared. Duro en más de un aspecto.

                - Tenía pensado usar mi lengua –y se lamió los labios como muestra de lo que pensaba hacerle.- Si quieres.

                Jared tiró la toalla al suelo a su lado.

                - Siempre estoy dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas.

 

***

 

                Misha contestó al teléfono de su despacho. Ese día le tocaba papeleo y estaba hasta los mismos huevos. ¿Por qué no le dejaba el hospital tener un secretario personal, o un becario en prácticas para él? ¿O un subalterno? ¡Qué más daba si lo iba a tratar con amor!

                - ¿El doctor Collins?

                - Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

                - Soy Mark Pellegrino, de la compañía de seguros del doctor Jensen Ackles.

                - Sí. Dígame –Misha quitó el manos libres y se acercó el aparato al oído.

                - Tenía como referencia su número de teléfono puesto que fue usted el médico que trató al señor Ackles.

                - Así es.

                - Bien. Queríamos comunicarle que ya hemos llegado a una resolución con respecto al accidente.

                Misha guardó silencio esperando que el otro hombre siguiera hablando.

                - Analizando las pruebas del accidente, el lugar del siniestro y el coche, nuestra compañía tiene la sospecha de que el señor Jensen Ross Ackles intentó suicidarse mientras conducía.

                Misha cerró los ojos. Por Dios bendito que eso que acababa de oír no fuera cierto.


	8. Body Language

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  8/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Mark Pellegrino y Victoria Vantoch

 **Rated:** NC-21 XD. Creo que ya con 21 se es lo suficientemente mayor (espero) para leer esto. XDDDDD

 **Beta:** darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 

 **Capítulo 8: “[Body Language](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRr6jXCZ8Mw)”**

                Misha llevaba media hora intentando localizar por teléfono a Jared. Y fue imposible. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y ojalá ese cabrón tuviera el móvil metido por el culo y estuviera  disfrutando con sus llamadas porque en cuanto lo viera sí que iba a incrustarle el teléfono donde nunca más lo olvidase.

 

                Jared estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su toalla en el suelo del baño y Jensen encima de él, lamiéndole todo el cuerpo. La cosa se les había escapado de las manos y ambos estaban sudorosos y cachondísimos. Mucho más que la noche anterior. Jensen se preguntó si por hacer cosas así se iba a ir directo al infierno y la verdad es que la respuesta no le importó en lo más mínimo.

                Quería sexo.

                Lo quería con Jared.

                Y quería expresar todo lo que sentía.

                - Jared –la voz de Jensen lo llamó muy bajito, como si hubiera alguna otra persona en la otra habitación y pudiera oírles.

                Jared abrió parcialmente los ojos  y lo  miró.

                - ¿Hhmm?

                - Quiero que me enseñes algo más.

                Ahora sí que Jared abrió los ojos de par en par.

                - Que te enseñe el qué.

                - No sé –Jensen se tumbó a su lado. Jared se puso de lado para mirarle a los ojos. – No sé. He visto algunas pelis porno y…

                - Ermmmm Jensen; eso puede llevar a confusión ¿sabes?, porque muchas veces no es realidad todo lo que se ve.

                Jensen se quedó pensativo. Parecía que se le acababa de caer un mito.

                Jared lo reconfortó.

                - Abre ese cajón, por favor –le señaló al tercer cajón del mueble del fondo.

                Jensen se levantó e hizo lo que le pidió. Dentro había varios productos eróticos básicos que toda persona debería de tener en casa.

                - De ese cajón puedes usar conmigo todo lo que quieras y tantas veces como te dé la gana.

                Jensen se animó y volvió a echarle un ojo al cajón. Condones de varios colores y sabores, lubricantes también de varios sabores, un consolador y varias cajitas que no estaba muy seguro de querer saber lo que había dentro. Quizás, para empezar, el lubricante no estuviera nada mal. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que no sabía era cómo. Cogió un bote de sabor vainilla y se acercó de nuevo a Jared.

                - Buena elección –sonrió. Luego cruzó los brazos por debajo de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.- Soy todo tuyo.

                Jensen respiró hondo. Admiraba la confianza que Jared estaba poniendo en él porque Jensen era nuevo  en eso, aunque a fin de cuentas novato del todo no era. ¡Y había visto porno! ¿Existía mejor profesor que ese?

                Se volvió a tumbar al lado de Jared y comenzó a besarle. Le encantaba el sabor de sus labios.

                Poco a poco fue bajando hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a los pezones, que ya estaban más que erectos. Jensen alargó la mano y le cogió el pene para empezar a masturbarle. Jared ya estaba completamente empalmado y sentir esa mano ahí sólo sirvió para hacerle sudar más y aguantar el tipo. No quería abrir los ojos para concederle algo más de confianza en sí mismo y que se soltara un poco. Tampoco quería abrirlos porque temía correrse con tan solo mirarle.

                Mientras cavilaba, Jensen había seguido bajando con sus labios un poco más y se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su pene. Dios Santo, esos labios habían sido creados para besar, estaba seguro. O por lo menos para besarle a él. Y lo comprobó cuando Jensen lo tomó con la boca y comenzó a lamerlo por entero. Jared tomó aire pero no movió ni un solo músculo. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

                Jensen se envalentonó. Se incorporó de su lado y lo instó a abrir un poco más las piernas. Jared obedeció sin problemas. Jensen se puso de rodillas entre ellas y siguió lamiéndole. Mientras le acariciaba los testículos con una mano, con la otra abría de un “click” el bote de lubricante y se echaba un poco en los dedos.

                Dejando el bote a un lado, esparció el viscoso gel por los dedos. Luego se acercó peligrosamente a la zona del perineo y con un dedo comenzó a acariciarle la entrada.

                Jared se contrajo un poco pero básicamente porque no se esperaba que Jensen fuera tan directo. Con la punta del dedito comenzó a rodear la entrada sin seguir un orden. De vez en cuando y sin avisar ejercía una cierta presión pero rápidamente lo retiraba y volvía a vagar errante alrededor.

                Así estuvo cinco minutos torturando a Jared de una forma infrahumana, hasta que tuvo el suficiente valor en la siguiente incursión de introducirle la primera falange de su dedo corazón.

                Jared abrió la boca pero no salió ni un sonido de ella. Jensen lo miró. Parecía estar disfrutando así que decidió introducirle más el dedo, hasta los nudillos. Jared contrajo el culo y aprisionó el dedo de Jensen. Éste movió el dedo preocupado. ¿Le habría hecho daño? Jared notó el dedo moverse de un lado para otro y jadeó como un animal herido.

                Jensen lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

                - ¡Joder Jared! ¿Te he hecho daño?

                - Dios, ¡no! ¡SIGUE!

                Jensen obedeció y comenzó a jugar con el dedo, hasta que se aburrió. Entonces probó a meter dos. ¡Y entraba!

                Una vez dentro los dos dedos, jugó con ellos torciéndolos para todas partes y moviéndolos dentro de arriba para abajo y en círculos. Jared estaba seguro que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

                - Jensen por favor, ¡fóllame ya!

                Jensen dudó. Meter dos dedos era una cosa pero ¿el pene? Y mira que se moría por hacerlo, pero su pene tenía bastante más grosor que dos dedos.

                - Jared, no quiero hacerte daño.

                - Te aseguro que no me lo vas a hacer –Jared ya no veía. Todo el baño le daba vueltas y sólo sentía ese palpitar anhelante y loco por tenerle dentro.

                Jensen aún tenía sus dudas pero joder, quería hacerlo y Jared también. ¿Por qué no? Se incorporó y acercó las caderas a su pelvis. Le separó más las piernas y se arrimó todo lo que pudo. Con una mano se cogió la polla y la acercó a la abertura. Hizo una pequeña presión bastante temeroso porque no fuera a resultar, pero no, hubo una pequeña resistencia pero el pene se deslizó lentamente y haciendo fricción. El cuerpo de Jared se contrajo y Jensen no se corrió de milagro. ¡Santa Madre de Dios! Si hubiera sabido lo que era eso habría asaltado a Jared en la habitación del hospital la primera vez que lo vio.

                En seguida Jensen cogió un ritmo fijo e hincando los dedos en los muslos de Jared, lo empezó a penetrar más profundamente.

                Jared quitó las manos de debajo de la cabeza y las extendió a los lados, agarrándose el suelo, como si pudiera sostenerse así. Jensen lo miró y supo por su expresión que no le quedaba nada para terminar. Con un último impulso, lo penetró moviendo en círculos las caderas a la vez que lo masturbaba. Jared levantó medio cuerpo del suelo y lo miró. Se corría. Se corría sin poder evitarlo. Jensen siguió penetrándolo y masturbándole mientras Jared explotaba sobre ambos, caliente y poderoso.

                La visión del semen sobre su mano y sobre el estómago de Jared lo excitó lo poco que le faltaba y terminó corriéndose él también. Los músculos de Jared lo tenían rodeado y aprisionado con lo que el orgasmo fue como abrirse paso por el metro y salir luego a la claridad del día.

 

                Cuando Jensen se quitó de encima, Jared dio un respingo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí pero empezaba a dolerle la espalda de estar tumbado en el suelo y  las piernas le temblaban de tenerlas abiertas. Jensen se tumbó a su lado y lo observó. Jared hizo lo mismo. Se miró el estómago y luego miró a Jensen.

                - Creo que vamos a necesitar una ducha.

                Jensen sonrió. Aún no había recobrado del todo el aliento.

                - Vale, pero antes déjame descansar un poco –y se volvió a tumbar sobre la toalla mientras ocultaba la cara en un pliegue de la misma.

                Jared sonrió y se puso de pie pesadamente. Él se iba a ir duchando porque si se quedaba ahí, estaba seguro que se iba a quedar dormido de nuevo. ¡Tanto polvo bien echado no podía ser bueno!

 

***

                Decidido; Misha iba a matar a alguien. Marcó de nuevo el teléfono de Jared y lo dejó sonar. Debía de tener tres millones de llamadas perdidas. Para su sorpresa, ésta vez Jared contestó al teléfono.

                - ¡Menos mal, joder!

                - Hola Misha, me alegra mucho oírte.

                Misha puso una mueca de asco. ¿Y éste de dónde se había escapado, de la tribu de los Brady?

                - Llevo llamándote un buen rato.

                - Estaba en la ducha.

                - Pues habrás salido como un garbanzo. Bueno da igual, escúchame; necesito que vengas al hospital.

                - No Misha, tengo que…

                - Es muy importante –su tono no era bueno y Jared lo supo.- Es sobre el seguro de Jensen. Tienes que venir.

                - Dame cinco minutos –Jared cambió el tono meloso de su voz y se puso mortalmente serio.

                - Pero vente sin Jensen. Invéntate algo, pero que él no venga.

                - Vale –Jared se había quedado sin habla. Tenía que ser muy grave cuando Misha hablaba de esa manera.- Voy para allá.

 

***

 

                - ¿Qué excusa le dijiste? –Misha conducía su coche con Jared a su lado. Habían decidido ir a hablar personalmente con los del seguro. Quería saber en qué se  habían basado para pensar aquello.

                Jared aún no salía de su asombro. No le parecía raro, sabiendo la clase de vida que llevaba Jensen. Era carne de cañón para acabar mal: o con problemas con la bebida, o con las drogas o suicidio. Y ésto último era lo que casi acaba con él. La tristeza lo inundó porque Jensen casi logra su objetivo y si hubiera muerto, ni él ni nadie hubieran llegado  a conocer lo maravilloso y cariñoso que podía ser Jensen cuando se lo proponía. No habrían vivido nada de todo eso juntos: Ni las charlas, ni las risas, ni el mejor sexo de su vida en el suelo del baño… No podía evitar  pensar lo cerca que había estado Jensen de conseguir su objetivo.

  

  1.                 Misha iba pendiente de Jared. Durante un rato sólo se escuchó el cambio de marchas del coche. Tenía fuertemente agarrada la palanca de cambios. Iba tenso conduciendo porque él tampoco quería creerlo. Maldita fuera su estampa pero le había tomado cariño a ese cabrón desgraciado y aunque cuando se intentó suicidar le hubiera importando una mierda, ahora que le conocía le asaltaba una sensación por dentro algo descorazonadora.                 
  



                - Ese debe ser el señor Pellegrino –Misha aparcó a un lado de la carretera y se acercó al hombre que los esperaba en la otra acera. Jared lo siguió.- ¿Mark Pellegrino?

                - Sí, el doctor Collins supongo –Mark los miró con la mirada cansada. Era un tipo raro, rubio  de ojos cansados, con ojeras y con cara de tío malo de película. Luego se quedó  mirando a Jared.

                - Éste es mi enfermero personal, el señor Padalecki –mintió Misha a medias. Era enfermero pero ni era suyo ni era personal. Aún así no era momento para reclamaciones tontas.- Ha venido conmigo porque él ha llevado el caso del doctor Ackles.

                - Bien –Mark le tendió la mano a cada uno de ellos.

                - Nos gustaría saber en qué se basan para esa clase de acusación –Misha se quitó las gafas de sol y siguió al hombre caminar hasta el final de la calle. Allí había una curva algo cerrada que desembocaba en un muro de cemento a un lado de la carretera. Era una calle sin salida y estaba bien señalizada.

                - Se le puede haber ido el coche o haber dado un volantazo por algo –Jared analizó las marcas del suelo. El coche se había dejado toda la goma de los neumáticos en el pavimento. Luego las señales de la frenada seguían hasta la pared y allí, el muro casi derrumbado por completo.

                - Como ya han visto, es una calle bien iluminada, con apenas circulación, de un solo carril, y bien señalizada –Mark fue señalando cada uno de los puntos que decía.

                - Vale –Misha mordisqueó las pastillas de las gafas,- pero puede haber pasado mil cosas: Haber perdido el control del coche, haberse quedado dormido o que se le cruzara alguna persona…

                - Hemos preguntado por todo el barrio y nadie vio nada ni provocó nada.

                - JA –Misha no puedo evitar esa reacción. Se volvió para mirar al hombre.- ¿Usted piensa realmente que siendo éste un barrio tan pequeño alguien va a decir algo para tener que pagar los daños del accidente?

                - La gente no tiene por qué mentir. No hemos notado nada raro.

                - La gente miente todo el rato. Absolutamente nadie dice la verdad. Nunca.

                Misha estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

                - Además su versión es absurda –Jared rompió su silencio para añadir un hecho que  habían pasado por alto.- Si alguien quisiera suicidarse, no viene a un barrio de clase media residencial a estrellarse contra un muro, ¿no? Si yo quisiera acabar con mi vida, iría a un sitio donde tuviera la certeza que no habría marcha atrás… No sé, me tiraría por un puente o por la ladera de una montaña, incluso me tiraría a las vías del tren. Pero contra un muro que está escondido en una calle perdida de la ciudad y donde cualquiera pudiera verte y detenerte… Lo siento pero no.

                El hombre lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

                - Ustedes sólo son sus médicos, ¿no? ¿Por qué lo defienden tanto?

                A Misha eso le tocó los cojones.

                - Porque los del seguro tenéis mucha jeta –dijo cabreado.- Como casualmente su cliente no sabe qué paso alegáis eso, le echáis la culpa a él, no tenéis que pagar todo lo que os corresponde y encima  quedáis como Dios. Lo siento amigo pero  no.

                Jared agradeció que Misha se estuviera ocupando de eso. Nadie mejor que él para luchar por causas complicadas.

                - Pues el veredicto ya está confirmado.

                - Pues se desconfirma –utilizó el mismo tono.- No estoy de acuerdo con la resolución así que creo que pondré a mis abogados a investigar. Estoy en mi derecho, ¿no?

                El hombre palideció.

                - Claro –dijo con la boca pequeña.

                - Bien, ésta misma tarde tendrán noticias de mis abogados.

                Sin decir nada más caminó hacia el coche seguido de Jared, se montaron y volvieron a casa.

                - Gracias.

 

                Jared había guardado silencio durante todo el trayecto. Otra vez. No tenía el cerebro donde tenía que tenerlo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que Jensen hubiera intentado suicidarse. No. No quería pensarlo.

                - No las des porque pienso pasarle la factura a ese cabrón –Misha puso el intermitente para meterse en el aparcamiento del hospital. Cuando llegó a donde Jared había estacionado el coche se detuvo y se volvió hacia Jared, de nuevo con las gafas de sol puestas.- Creo que deberías decírselo a Jensen.

                -Lo sé, pero no sé cómo –Jared se volvió hacia su amigo con la cara fruncida en un gesto.- ¿Cómo diablos se le dice a alguien que no recuerda nada de su vida anterior que ha intentado suicidarse?

                - Pues con tacto.

                - Eso lo agobiará y se bloqueará a tener recuerdos de su vida pasada.

                - Ya –Misha no sabía qué responderle. Sabía que era una putada pero lo mejor era decírselo.

                - ¡Joder, qué putísima mierda de día con lo bien que había empezado!

                Misha se bajó las gafas de sol y lo miró por el borde superior.

                - Así que el que  no me cogieras el teléfono ésta mañana era por “eso”, ¿no?

                Jared se ruborizó levemente. Misha sonrió en silencio.

                - Tranquilo, otro día me lo cuentas.

                Jared  se bajó del coche, se despidió de Misha y se montó en su propio trasto. No tenía ganas de nada; tan sólo meterse en la cama, abrazar a Jensen y dormir.

 

***

 

                - ¿Has tenido una mala tarde?

                Jensen estaba en la cocina preparando algo que podía ser la cena o una nueva arma bacteriológica. Jared llegó y se sentó en uno de los taburetes sin decir nada. Cuando Jensen se acercó, abrió las piernas para atraparle entre ellas y abrazarle. Jensen le devolvió el abrazo. Aún seguía esperando a que contestara a su pregunta.

                - Algo así -¡joder, no sabía cómo hacerlo!

                Jensen se separó de él para ir a mirar algo marrón que tenía en el fuego. Cuando lo removió varias veces lo apartó y se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Jared.

                - ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado.- Te conozco y sé que algo te ronda la cabeza.

                Tenía que decírselo. No sabía muy bien para qué pero Jensen tenía que saberlo.

                - Hemos… Misha y yo, hablado con los de tu seguro ésta tarde –Jared hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar bien las palabras,- y ya han llegado a un veredicto.

                Jensen lo miró expectante.

                - ¿Y bien?

                - Han dicho que  no fue un accidente, Jensen –tomó airé y lo soltó de sopetón. Cuanto antes, mejor.- Dicen que intentaste suicidarte.

                Un incómodo silencio invadió la cocina.

                - No-no sé qué decirte, Jared –Jensen se quedó pensativo.- Como sabes no recuerdo gran cosa y lo poco que sé sobre cómo era antes…

                Jensen se quedó callado porque en ese momento supo que sí, que se hubiera suicidado sin pensar. Esa clase de vida que había llevado, sin amor, sin amigos, sin Jared…

                - Lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad? –Jared se quedó mirándole fijamente.

                - Sí -¿para qué mentirle si Jared le conocía mejor que nadie incluso mejor que sí mismo?,- pero también quiero que entiendas una cosa Jared; eso lo habría hecho el otro Jensen, el que estaba hastiado de todo y ya nada le hacía ilusión. Eso lo habría hecho el Jensen que no te tenía. Ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo.

                Jensen se volvió a acercar a Jared y lo abrazó. Jared lo rodeó con las piernas y aceptó el abrazo. No se sentía mejor, porque no. Porque todo era muy ambiguo ya que gracias a ese hecho tan terrible que casi acaba con su vida, fue el que hizo que cambiara todo. Se sentía extraño y no podía evitarlo.

                Permanecieron así abrazados hasta que Jensen sugirió que cenaran lo que había preparado. Jared _“aconsejó”_ pedir una pizza.

 

***

 

                Misha llegó a casa. Tiró las llaves y la chaqueta de cualquier manera sobre la mesa del salón y se tumbó en el sofá al lado de su mujer.

                Victoria se reclinó sobre él y le empezó a masajear la cabeza y a revolverle el cabello.

                - ¿Ha muerto alguien? –Victoria hizo esa pregunta porque Misha solía tener ese humor cuando alguno de sus pacientes moría. Podía llevar años en la profesión, pero su marido era incapaz de tomar a la ligera la muerte o el sufrimiento de un ser humano.

                - No –respondió al rato,- pero casi.

                Se incorporó del sofá para empezar a contarle todo lo sucedido a Victoria, incluido la visita al lugar del accidente y su decisión final de avisar a sus  abogados.

                Vicky asentía con cada palabra que decía su marido. Ella conocía toda la historia de Jensen, incluso lo conoció un par de meses antes del accidente y todo el mundo tenía razón; era un capullo. Más tarde, cuando conoció al nuevo Jensen en la barbacoa,  supo con una certeza absoluta que la vida le había dado a ese muchacho otra oportunidad.

                - Creo que has hecho lo correcto, cariño –ella se inclinó hacia un lado con cierta dificultad para darle un beso en la frente.- Yo también habría hecho lo  mismo.

                Misha se incorporó de un salto del sofá para seguir hablando.

                - ¡Joder, es que me enfadé tanto! Ese tío acusando de algo sin tener todos los cabos atados y sin haber analizado ni sopesado todas las pruebas –se pasó una mano por la barbita que ya le estaba saliendo.- Voy a buscar el teléfono de nuestro abogado.

                - La agenda está en el primer cajón del escritorio.

                Misha fue a por ella. Cuando volvió también lo hizo con el teléfono inalámbrico de casa en la mano.

                - Cariño; el apocalipsis tiene que estar cerca –anunció Misha marcando,- porque si hace seis meses me hubieran dicho que iba a defender al doctor “Soy-el-fantástico-Ackles”, me habría meado de  risa en las bragas.

 

***

 

                Jared se había ido a la cama y Jensen se había quedado un rato más en el salón. No sabía muy bien por qué pero ahí estaba; sentado en el sofá con la tele apagada y devanándose los sesos.

                Se estrujaba la cabeza intentando recordar aunque fuera algo del accidente. Nada. No recordaba nada; ni haberse montado en el coche, ni haber conducido hacia ninguna parte, ni el choque. Estaba cansado de luchar contra él mismo.

                En un impulso repentino se puso de pie y fue hacia la entrada. Allí abrió el cajón del mueble del recibidor y sacó las llaves de su coche. Aún no se acordaba de conducir pero estaba seguro que si se sentaba delante del volante, lo volvería a recordar instantáneamente. O eso, o se mataba. No tenía otra opción.

                Tenía que hacerlo: Tenía que ir al lugar donde empezó y terminó todo.

 

 

***

 

                **Nota de la Autora:** Aunque ya todas aquí tenemos una cierta edad para saber lo que hacemos, me gustaría aclarar que el sexo, por favor, seguro. SIEMPRE ¡Si no, nada! Comento ésto porque he tenido una conversación algo interesante con “alguien” XD que se ha leído éste capítulo antes de publicarlo y me ha dicho, palabras textuales “¿Sin condón?”

                Sí, sin condón. Debemos recordar que Jensen en el hospital y al principio del fanfic lo pone, fue sometido a muchas pruebas cuando tuvo el accidente, entre ellas evidentemente de sangre y aunque tú no lo solicites, siempre te hacen las pruebas del VIH. Ignoro si en América será así, pero me gustaría pensar que sí. Aquí en España sí se hace y  yo lo he puesto porque me parece lo más correcto.

                Sin desviarnos del tema y siguiendo la conversación, Jensen no tiene absolutamente nada malo, ni contagioso ni nada. Jared tampoco (aunque en ningún momento lo dice ni lo pone) y no se le conoce pareja anterior ni estable. De todas formas tratándose de Jared, nuestro nene sabemos que está sanote XD

                Siento haberme puesto demasiado seria pero pensé que era necesaria ésta explicación.

 

                Un beso y follad mucho XD

 


	9. One year of love

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  9/13

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Samantha Smith y Traci Dinwiddie.

 **Rated:** NC-21 XD. Creo que ya con 21 se es lo suficientemente mayor (espero) para leer esto. XDDDDD

 **Beta:** darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 **Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicarle éste capi a Almeara. Porque es la mejor. Y punto XD. Chata, ¡me encantas! Adoro que me cuentes tus sueños, que seas tan expresiva y que hables con tanta franqueza y eso que nos conocemos desde hace nada!! Tía, me enamoraste desde que te vi en la esquina (porque en verdad no habíamos hablando antes por el LJ) Vale… eso de la esquina ha quedado fatal, ¿no? Pero es la verdad, nosotras no habíamos hablado antes y para mí fue genial encontrarme con una tía como tú. ¡Muchas gracias! El capítulo entero es para ti, amor! Luvya!!!!

 

 **Capítulo 9: "[One year of love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG_kerFL6yE)"**

 

                Jensen condujo hasta el lugar del suceso como si hubiera sido ayer. En realidad se sintió como si le hubieran llevado porque no sabía cómo conocía el camino. Conducir el coche tampoco fue un impedimento. Era como si nunca lo hubiese olvidado.

                Cuando llegó al barrio residencial, todo estaba en calma. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que eran las dos de la madrugada.

                Aparcó el coche a una distancia prudencial y caminó decidido hacia el muro de hormigón. Allí vio el boquete en la pared que había dejado su coche y un montón de escombros y chatarra rota en el suelo. El hostiazo tuvo que haber sido memorable.

                Con cautela se acercó un poco más para tocar las piedras. Su mano acarició los restos rotos de la pared. Era como si tocar aquello lo acercara al momento del accidente. Y así fue porque cuando encontró una piedra con rastros de sangre, su sangre, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se agachó para coger la piedra.

                Esa era su sangre.

                SU SANGRE.

                Era ahí donde había acabado su antigua vida y había comenzado la nueva. Era curioso cómo muchas veces para que te sucedan cosas extraordinarias en la vida, tenías que haber sufrido mucho antes para conseguirlas.

                - ¿Le conocías?

                Jensen se puso de pie de un salto alarmado por la voz en medio del silencio de la calle. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer rubia con el cabello largo y algo ondulado. Tenía la mirada triste.

                - ¿A quién?

                - Al hombre que tuvo el accidente.

                Él se volvió hacia la pared y miró la piedra con su sangre.

                - Un poco –respondió enigmático.- Algo sí que le conocía.

                La mujer se acercó a él tirando suavemente de una correa de perro. Un pequeño setter irlandés color canela dejó de olisquear algo del suelo para acercarse todo lo que la correa le permitía a Jensen. Él se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza.

                - ¡Dios Santo, no me diga que ha muerto! –la mujer llegó corriendo hacia él.

                - ¡No, no! –Jensen intentó calmarla.- El del accidente soy yo. Y estoy bien.

                Ella suspiró aliviada pero no dejó de llorar.

                - ¡No puede hacerse una idea de cuánto he rezado por usted! Pensar que podría haber muerto por mi culpa…

                Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Jensen. ¿Culpa de esa mujer? Eso no era lo que le habían dicho.

                - ¿Culpa suya? –Jensen arqueó una ceja.

                - Sí –la mujer se enjuagó las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Salí de casa con el perro y con mi hija pequeña, Samantha, que tiene cuatro años. No sé cómo la correa del perro se abrió y se escapó.

                La mujer hizo una pausa para serenarse un poco, luego siguió hablando.

                - Mi hija salió corriendo detrás del perro sin mirar la calle cuando apareció su coche. Pudo esquivar al perro pero no se esperaba que saliera mi hija de entre los coches aparcados.

                Jensen se horrorizó. ¡Por todos los ángeles del cielo que no le hubiera pasado nada a la niña!

                - ¿Está ella bien? –preguntó temeroso por la respuesta.

                - ¡Sí, sí! Usted la esquivó pero perdió el control del coche y se acabó estrellando contra el muro.

                Jensen respiró aliviado.

                - ¡Dígame que se encuentra bien! –la mujer lo cogió de las manos y se las apretó.

                - Sí, usted me ha cambiado la vida y jamás tendré palabras suficientes para agradecérselo.

                La mujer lo miró con cara de no entender nada de lo que decía. Jensen se lo explicó todo. Mientras le explicaba su nueva vida, acariciaba las orejas del perrito que intentaba comerle los cordones de los zapatos.

                - Así que tú eres el verdadero responsable de todo, ¿no, muchacho? –Jensen le hablaba y el perro movía el rabo feliz mientras le lamía las manos.

                Jensen estuvo un buen rato hablando con la mujer. Ambos abandonaron el lugar con una sensación nueva; la mujer por no haber sido la causante de una vida destrozada, sino más bien todo lo contrario y Jensen salió de allí como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima del tamaño de todos los pecados del mundo. Ya no solo porque él no había intentando suicidarse, sino porque no era lo bastante cabrón como para atropellar a una niña y a su perrito. Había preferido estrellarse con el coche antes de tener sobre su conciencia algo así. Eso, quieras o no, ya decía mucho.

                Luego estaba el hecho de que ya no le importaba tanto saber su vida pasada. No quería recordar nada más. A partir de ahora sólo quería vivir su presente y su futuro y a ser posible con Jared. Él había sido la piedra angular de su nueva vida y estaba seguro que con él a su lado todo le iba a ir bien.

                Jensen estaba deseando volver a casa para abrazarle y contarle todo lo que había vivido y sentido esa noche.

 

***

 

                Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue subir a la habitación de Jared y entrar con cuidado para no despertarle. La sorpresa fue para Jensen porque Jared no se encontraba allí. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Lo buscó por toda la casa y no dio con él. Preocupado cogió el teléfono y lo llamó. ¿Y si había visto que había salido con el coche, se había preocupado y había salido a buscarle? No porque le habría llamado primero por teléfono, ¿no? No tenía sentido.

                Jared respondió al tercer tono.

                - Jared, ¿dónde estás?

                Por el ruido que se escuchaba de fondo, parecía estar dentro de un coche.

                - Voy de camino al hospital.

                Jensen se preocupó.

                - ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave?

                - ¡No, no! –lo alivió rápidamente.- Ha habido un caso de intoxicación en el hospital y hay varios enfermeros y médicos de baja y ésta noche que ha habido más accidentes de lo normal se han visto desbordados y nos han llamado. Creo que a Misha también.

                Jensen respiró algo más tranquilo.

                - No te he avisado porque pensé que estarías dormido.

                Se sintió un poco culpable por no decirle a Jared toda la verdad. Ahora no era el momento. Ya lo haría cuando volviera a casa. Se enfadaría con él, seguro, por  haber cogido el coche e irse sin avisar, pero gracias a eso había descubierto la verdad y sobre todo se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Jared y no quería estar un segundo de su vida sin él.

                - No te preocupes, me desperté porque se me espantó el sueño y fui a ver si tú dormías –dijo amablemente.- Espero que  no sea nada grave. Te veré mañana entonces, ¿no?

                - Sí. Te llamaré mañana.

                - Vale –Jensen se quedó callado, dudando si decirle “te quiero” o no. Optó por no decírselo. La primera vez que se lo dijera quería tenerle delante y mirarle a la cara para ver su reacción.- Un beso Jay, ten cuidado.

                Jared sonrió. Le gustaba cuando Jensen se ponía cariñoso.

                - Descansa –sonrió,- y sueña conmigo.

 

                Jensen colgó el teléfono con una sonrisilla en los labios. Ahora iba a llamar a Misha para darle la buena nueva y para darle las gracias.

                Misha también respondió al tercer toque.

                - Hola Jensen. ¿Pasa algo? –Misha también iba en el coche.

                - No. He hablado con Jared y me ha dicho que vais para el hospital. Espero que no sea nada serio.

                - No creo, pero andan cortos de empleados.

                Jensen asintió y luego sin avisar comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho esa noche, desde el mismo momento en que decidió salir con el coche, hasta que volvió a casa. Obviamente la parte en que se había dado cuenta de que quería  a Jared se la saltó. Básicamente porque contarle algo así a Misha era como publicarlo en la página de Pérez Hilton.

                Misha escuchó atentamente las palabras de Jensen. Aún no se creía el cambio tan radial que había pegado ese muchacho. Le asombraba cómo un ser tan egoísta, soso, estirado y creído se había convertido en un ser encantador y adorable. La magia de los golpes en la cabeza, pensó.

                - Por eso quería darte las gracias, Misha, por preocuparte por mí y hacer que tus abogados se ocupen del caso. Ésta mujer que te he dicho me ha dado su número de teléfono y hemos quedado mañana para ir a la compañía de seguros y hablar seriamente con ellos.

                Misha tuvo que interrumpirle.

                - Pero Jensen, por favor; deja que vaya mi abogado contigo. He hablado con él ésta tarde y me ha dicho que podemos sacarle una pasta por ese veredicto falso.

                - No  necesito el dinero, Misha.

                - Ya, ¡pero yo sí! Voy a ser padre de familia y eso es mucho gasto –bromeó.

                - Está bien. Mañana que me llame y vamos todos juntos.

                - Se lo diré.

                - Gracias por todo, Misha.

                - Ha sido un placer, Jensen.

                Ambos se quedaron callados, con el sonido final de sus nombres en la punta de la lengua. No sabían muy bien cómo pero se habían llegado a coger mucho cariño. Y eso se notaba.

 

***

 

                El día siguiente fue agotador para todos. Misha y Jared echaron todo el día en el hospital yendo de arriba para abajo. El causante de tanto alboroto había sido un autobús de pasajeros que había volcado mientras iba complemente lleno y habían derivado a todos los heridos al hospital. Fue un sin parar en todo el día y aunque no había heridos muy graves, sí hubo varios casos complicados.

                Jared acabó cansadísimo y Misha hasta los huevos de todo. Para Jensen no fue mejor la cosa porque los del seguro no querían bajarse del burro. Por suerte el abogado de Misha era igual de testarudo y de manipulador que él y consiguió salirse con la suya. Con lo que le habían sacado a los del seguro podían pagarle al hijo de Misha cuatro universidades en diferentes estados.

 

                Jared llegó a casa cuando ya había oscurecido. Iba a abrir la puerta de la entrada cuando un cartel pegado a ella lo detuvo. Se acercó y lo leyó:

                _“Entra por detrás”_

Sonrió. Esa era la letra de Jensen. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Jensen que esas palabras podían interpretarse de maneras erróneas?

                Haciendo caso de sus palabras caminó bordeando la casa hacia el jardín trasero. En un primer vistazo no lo vio por ningún lado, pero sí que vio velas desperdigadas por el borde de la piscina.

                - Has tardado mucho.

                Jared se volvió hacia donde venía la voz. Al final de la piscina junto a la cascada, estaba Jensen.

                - ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó acercándose al borde.- Está empezando a llover.

                Era verdad. Una fina lámina de agua comenzó a caer del cielo sin previo aviso. Varias nubes algo coloradas coloreaban el cielo tan oscuro.

                - ¿Sabes que si estás dentro del agua cuando llueve ni te mojas ni tienes frío? –le informó,- además, aquí dentro hay una pequeña gruta.

                - ¿Sí? –Jared encogió los ojos intentando ver más allá del agua que caía de la cascada.

                - Si. Ven y compruébalo.

                Jared soltó las cosas que traía en una mano debajo de la mesa para que no se mojaran. Hizo lo mismo con la ropa; se la quitó toda y la dejó debajo de la mesa.

                Completamente desnudo se tiró de cabeza y buceó hasta donde estaba Jensen. Se quedó a varios metros de distancia. Jensen lo llamó con el dedo y se adentraron dentro de la pequeña gruta. Tuvieron que atravesar la pequeña cascada. Una vez dentro, en el borde de la piscina, había varias bandejas con comida. Jared lo miró curioso.

                - ¿Vas a envenenarme y luego alegar que me he ahogado o que ha sido un corte de digestión?

                Jensen rió. Alargó la mano, cogió una especie de canapé y se la acercó a los labios.

                Jared se lamió los labios medio sonriendo pero no abrió la boca. Seamos realistas; Jensen no era el mejor cocinero del mundo.

                - ¿No lo quieres probar?

                - ¿Lo has cocinado tú?

                - ¿Si te dijera que no abrirías la boca?

                Jared rió. Luego olisqueó la comida. No olía mal.

                - Esto tan raro ha salido del “cooking mama”, ¿verdad?

                Jensen sonrió.

                - Si no lo quieres, bien. No te voy a obligar.

                Cuando vio que Jensen retiraba el brazo lo detuvo.

                - Trae aquí –le cogió el canapé de la mano y se lo metió en la boca. Lo masticó. Lo volvió a masticar otra vez. Finalmente admitió la verdad.- Hmmm, está bueno.

                - Lo sé –Jensen sonreía satisfecho de sí mismo,- pero no querías hacerme caso.

                Jared terminó de tragar cuando Jensen ya le ofrecía otro. Él lo aceptó sin reparos. Comer de su mano era terriblemente erótico y más si tenía en cuenta que Jensen estaba tan desnudo como él y el agua era lo bastante cristalina como para no tener que imaginar nada.

                Mientras Jensen le daba de comer, le contaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día, cómo se había resuelto el caso y lo que más feliz le hacía; que él realmente no había intentado suicidarse sino que se había estrellado intentando no atropellar a una niña y a su perrito.

                Jared lo escuchó atento, feliz también por él, hasta que se dio cuenta de un dato.

                - Espera… ¿Y condujiste tú hacia allí?

                - Sí.

                - ¿Y te has acordado de conducir y de dónde era el sitio?

                - Sí.

                Jared lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

                - ¿Y de qué más te has acordado?

                Jensen acortó la distancia que lo separaba de él, hasta que hubo pegado su cuerpo totalmente al suyo.

                - Pues me he acordado de lo bien que saben tus labios –lo rodeó con los brazos,- de lo fuerte que son tus músculos, de lo guapo que eres y de lo bien que sabes hacer el amor.

                Jared rió fuertemente mientras lo abrazaba y le apoyaba la espalda contra el borde de la piscina.

                - Así que estás intentando camelarme, ¿no?

                Jensen cogió su copa, le dio un sorbo largo para pasárselo luego a Jared, que se la terminó de beber.

                - ¿Y lo he conseguido?

                - No necesitabas ni siquiera intentarlo –Jared lo aprisionó más contra el borde de la piscina para restregarse luego contra él. Ambos ya estaban muy excitados.

                Jensen le abordó los labios para comérselos salvajemente. Jared se dejó hacer. El ansia era tal que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte. La verdad es que tampoco les importaba. Allí metidos, en su pequeña gruta, no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera estropear ese momento.

                Jared lo tenía cogido por las mejillas. Lo besaba acercándole a él con una necesidad abrasadora. Jensen mientras tanto le recorría las manos por todo el cuerpo. Ese cuerpo tan duro y firme iba a ser su perdición, estaba seguro. Cuando llegó a su pene, estaba tan erecto que no pudo contenerse a pasar una mano sobre él. Jared jadeó entre sus labios y se restregó un poco más contra su palma. Jensen aprovechó para rodearle las caderas con sus piernas, hasta que quedaron miembro contra miembro. Ambos erectos, duros y restregándose entre sí.

                La piel morena de Jared brillaba bajo las gotitas de agua que le resbalaban de vuelta a la piscina.

                El agua podía parecer un impedimento, pero nada de eso; avivaba el deseo y las sensaciones, convirtiéndolas en únicas e irrepetibles. Ambos parecían estar cargados de electricidad e iban a fundirse de un momento a otro.

                - Jared –Jensen lo llamó entre beso y beso.

                - ¿Huh?

                - Quiero que me penetres.

                Jared se paró de golpe y se quedó congelado en el sitio.

                - ¿Estás seguro? Mira que nunca lo has hecho y al principio puede…

                - Quiero hacerlo –lo cortó.- Contigo.

                Jensen alargó la mano por el borde de la piscina hacia un lado. De allí sacó un frasco de lubricante. Jared miró el frasco. Sabía de qué lubricante se trataba; el que estaba compuesto de aceites especiales, ideal para el agua.

                - Veo que has pensado en todo.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - No quería darte ninguna excusa para que me dijeras que no y salieras huyendo de la piscina.

                Jared se acercó y le lamió una oreja. Con voz grave le dijo:

                - Tendrías que drenar toda el agua para sacarme de aquí.

                Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Abrió el frasco y le echó varias gotitas en los dedos. Todo esto sin dejar de mirarle.

                Si Jared hubiera sido un poco más novato se habría corrido sin remedio. El pobre. Por suerte no lo era. Se untó el líquido algo viscosillo en la mano y la metió dentro del agua, con el firme propósito de buscar su objetivo.

                Jensen no había cambiado de postura; seguía con las piernas abiertas enganchado a las caderas de Jared. Cuando notó su mano acercarse a él más íntimamente, inconscientemente su cuerpo se contrajo. Fue una reacción involuntaria. Jensen lo solucionó respirando hondo un par de veces. Cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir cómo ese dedo de Jared avanzaba lentamente por su pierna, la cara interior de su muslo, luego le rodeaba los testículos y finalmente llegaba a donde quería sentirlo. Con una caricia suave comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo círculos en la entrada y presionando lentamente. Jensen jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. Tantas emociones no podían ser buenas.

                Jared, sin avisar, deslizó su dedo por la abertura. Lentamente, como testando si podía o no y esperando una reacción adversa de Jensen. No la hubo; jadeó con los ojos cerrados y no hizo nada más. Sentir, y que no era poco. Cogiendo un ritmo, el dedo empezó a entrar y a salir cada vez con menos resistencia. Eso era buena señal, indicaba que Jensen no estaba en tensión. Jared acercó los labios hacia su barbilla y lo mordió. Jensen abrió la boca con una ligera mueca de dolor por los dientes de Jared cuando éste aprovechó para deslizar un segundo dedo.

                 Buena técnica; la distracción.

                - Jared… -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el cerebro se le derritiese en sensaciones. Puede que no fuera muy diestro  hablando, pero se expresaba demasiado bien con el resto del cuerpo porque seguía el ritmo de las embestidas de Jared con las caderas.

                - ¡Jensen, por favor! –rugió Jared entre jadeos.- Eres tan estrecho y moviéndote así…

                Jared tampoco fue capaz de terminar la frase porque Jensen había cambiado el ritmo de sus caderas y agarrado al borde de la piscina se estaba impulsando contra los dedos de Jared de una manera demasiado experimentada. Sin poder evitarlo, Jared le deslizó un tercer dedo. Éste ya no entró con tanta facilidad. Se resistió un poco, pero moviendo los dedos desde dentro hacia fuera, acabó por colarse dentro. Jensen casi se muere del gusto.

                Una vez dentro los tres dedos, Jared comenzó a moverlos y a entrelazarlos entre sí, jugueteando entre ellos y haciendo círculos.

                Jared lo  miró a la cara. Jensen seguía con los ojos cerrados e hiperventilando. Se suponía que ya estaba más que preparado así deslizó los dedos hacia fuera para cogerse el pene y guiarlo hacia la abertura. Con la otra mano le aguantaba la cadera para que no se moviera demasiado en el agua.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. No veía mucho entre el burbujeo del agua y la visión borrosa por la pasión que sentía. Aún así le excitaba notar la mano de Jared moverse por esa zona.

                Cuando notó el pene de Jared entrar lentamente creyó morirse. Vale, tres dedos no equivalían en tamaño a la polla de Jared. Gracias.

                Una vez que estuvo parcialmente dentro, Jared lo agarró de las caderas y lo acercó hacia él mientras tomaba impulso con su propio cuerpo. Le lamió la oreja y comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído.

                - Eres tan estrecho, Jensen –sus palabras eran suaves y calientes,- que tengo que parar para coger aíre porque NO puedo hacerlo de un tirón sin morirme. ¿Entiendes? Me estás volviendo loco.

                Jensen jadeó ruidosamente. Jared dejó de seguir invadiendo su cuerpo y lo  mira.

                - Dime que no te he hecho daño –le imploró al oído.

                - No –la voz de Jensen era un susurro ronco.- Es que… eres tan grande.

                Jared se ruborizó.

                - Intenta relajarte, ¿vale?

                Jensen asintió y respiró hondo. Jared siguió con la incursión hasta que estuvo hundido completamente en él. Durante varios segundos se quedó quieto, por mucho que eso lo matara, para que Jensen se habituara a su tamaño. Luego comenzó a moverse despacio hasta casi salir por completo para volver a incrustarse de nuevo en él.

                - ¡Por todos los ángeles del infierno! –Jensen jadeó entre dientes, sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

                Jared sonrió.

                - ¿Hay ángeles en el infierno, Jensen?

                - Seguro que sí –Jensen no era consciente de lo que decía. Con la mirada perdida hablaba sin pensar.- Seguro que hay ángeles invasores que invaden tu espacio personal y que te obligan a hacer cosas que no quieres.

                Jared paró un segundo.

                - ¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

                Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró muy en serio.

                - Lo quiero hacer absolutamente todo, Jared. Todo.

                Eso fue todo lo que Jared necesitó para embestir contra él, ésta vez con fuerza y golpes rápidos. Ese cuerpo grande y duro lo aprisionaba de tal manera que podía sentir su sangre mezclándose con la suya propia.

                Estaban moviendo toda el agua de la piscina, que se revolvía furiosa como si se hubiera desatado una tempestad allí dentro.

                La cascada le caía a Jared en la espalda y el agua le chorreaba por los hombros y por los brazos, hasta llegar a Jensen.

                Para profundizar las embestidas, Jared se agarró por las espaldas de Jensen al borde de la piscina y se acercó más a él. El ritmo de ese cuerpo no era normal.

                - Jensen… no… mucho mas…

                Jensen no supo si no había oído la frase entera o que Jared no había sido capaz de pronunciarlo, pero a él tampoco le quedaba mucho. Vamos, prácticamente nada. Casi podía tocar su propio orgasmo con la punta de los dedos.

                - Jared, ¡joder, sí! –Jensen le aprisionó las caderas de tal manera que Jared lanzó un rugido gutural mientras se corría. Al verle, Jensen se corrió con él.

                En medio del orgasmo Jared metió la mano entre el cuerpo de ambos para cogerle la polla a Jensen y comenzó a masturbarle. Jensen se corrió irremediablemente con más violencia, con el cuerpo convulsionándose y los dedos clavados en la espalda de Jared.

                Jared contrajo sus propias piernas contra la pared a la misma vez que con un brazo se acercaba al borde y dejaba aprisionado el cuerpo de Jensen.

                Estuvieron así una eternidad, en una espiral de placer que parecía no acabar nunca. Cuando la última ola de pasión se marchó, ambos se quedaron jadeantes y exhaustos. Jensen bajó las piernas de las caderas de Jared e hizo fondo mientras el otro hacía lo  mismo.

                Les costó moverse un poco al principio. Con calma nadaron hasta la escalera y salieron.  La lluvia seguía cayendo pero  ninguno de los dos notó nada. Corrieron hacia la ducha del baño de Jensen y se quitaron el cloro. Entre risas y bromas comenzaron con las tonterías de nuevo. Era inevitable; Jared había creado un monstruo.

                - Tengo que dormir algo –Jared estaba tumbado sobre la cama de Jensen boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en los antebrazos y con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.- Mañana tengo que volver al hospital a primera hora y no voy a saber diferenciar una traqueotomía de una colonoscopia.

                Jensen rió por la barbaridad del comentario. Si eso era cierto, pobre de quien cayera bajo las manos de Jared mañana. Para incitarle, Jensen caminó a cuatro patas sobre la cama, dejando el cuerpo de Jared entre sus piernas. Sutilmente agachó el cuerpo para que Jared notara lo excitadísimo que se encontraba. Tendría que ser tonto para no notarlo.

                Jared se levantó de pronto haciendo que Jensen se cayera hacia atrás sobre la cama. De un movimiento rápido saltó encima de él y lo aprisionó entre las sábanas.

                - Sabes que quien con fuego juega, acaba quemándose, ¿no? –la voz de Jared era profunda y sexy. Había dejado los labios entre abiertos y distraídamente se pasaba la lengua entre los labios, con un movimiento seductor y caliente.

                - Sí –rió al notar su erección chocar contra la suya.

                - Pues tú acabas de salir ardiendo –Jared lo besó en los labios y todo empezó de nuevo. Ésta vez algo más lento, con un poco más de calma y sosiego. Saboreando, lamiéndose la piel, besando cada peca de Jensen, murmurando palabras sin sentido al oído. Ésta vez la cosa fue más tierna, con la misma pasión pero sin tanta precipitación.

                Jared le enseñó cosas nuevas y descubrió que Jensen era un alumno muy aventajado. Bromeando lo puso a cuatro patas. Para su sorpresa, Jensen se dejó y Jared aprovechó la oportunidad. ¿Tendría que ser tonto para no hacerlo, no? Así pasaron gran parte de la noche.

                Cuando Jared cayó rendido a su lado se quedó dormido en el acto. Jensen se levantó para recoger la sábana del suelo y taparse ambos. Luego se acurrucó contra él.

                - Te quiero, Jared. No lo olvides nunca.

 

***

 

                Cuando Jensen se levantó a la mañana siguiente todo le daba vueltas. Al principio no supo dónde estaba ni por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aún medio dormido caminó hacia el baño y se dio una ducha, como todas las mañanas de su vida. Luego encendió la radio para escuchar las noticias y la bolsa. Como todos los días. Se afeitó, como todos los días y se puso el primer traje de chaqueta que encontró, como todos los días.

                Un momento.

                ¿Qué?

                Caminó hacia el espejo con paso solemne y se miró. ¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¡Era él! ¡Había vuelto! Empezó a hurgar en su mente  buscando momentos del pasado; cuándo se graduó, con qué nota, varios términos médicos… ¡Todo, lo recordaba todo!

                Se dio media vuelta y la sonrisa le desapareció del rostro al ver la cama deshecha, como si hubiera pasado un tornado por ella.

                Lo recordaba todo…

                La noche anterior… Jared… lo que habían hecho.

                Jensen se mareó. ¿Qué diablos? ¡EL NO ERA GAY!

                Se sintió ultrajado, malherido… violado. Un cabreo enorme comenzó a revolotearle por encima. ¿Quién coño se había creído ese enfermero que era para entrar en su casa, hacerse el dueño y follarle?

                Se acabó de vestir  en un segundo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Traci ya estaba abajo recogiendo la ropa que habían dejado por medio la noche anterior.

                Ella lo vio llegar pero no le prestó atención.

                - Menuda juerga os montasteis anoche, ¿no? Llevo media hora recogiendo ropa de toda la casa. Y no es que me importe pero si la ropa interior la he encontrado en el jardín… los vecinos se lo tuvieron que pasar pipa mirándoos.

                Jensen se detuvo en seco y la miró.

                - Señorita Dinwiddie, no se la ha contratado para hacer comentarios sobre lo que ocurra o no en ésta casa y si no sabe mantener la boca cerrada ya sabe dónde está la puerta.

                Traci se quedó tiesa en el acto. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que ese no era Jensen. Su Jensen, el ser achuchable y encantador que comía ositos de fresa y jugaba al cooking mama no era ese. Era el otro; el cabrón manipulador que tenía el palo de una escoba metida perennemente por el culo.

                Jensen no esperó respuestas. Cogió sus cosas y salió a por el coche.

                Condujo como un loco por toda la ciudad para llegar cuando antes al hospital. Tenía tres o cuatro palabritas que cruzar con cierta persona.

 


	10. It's a hard life

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  10/13  (epílogo)

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Mackenzie Ackles, Robert Benedict, Julien McNiven, Jeffrey Dean Morgan y Victoria Vantoch.

 **Rated:** NC-18. Vocabulario mayormente.

 **Beta:** darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 

 **Capítulo 10: “[It’s a hard life](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgNzxqrngU8)”**

Jensen condujo como un loco hasta la misma puerta del hospital. Allí aparcó de cualquier manera y entró por la puerta principal con paso firme y decidido. Varias personas lo saludaron de manera cordial. Él se quedó extrañado. Nadie lo saludaba. Nunca. ¡Ah bueno! La fiesta… La gente había empezado a ser amigable.

                 Vaya…

                Confuso, respondió al saludo y se adentró en el ascensor. Presionó el botón de la planta de Jared. De pronto se dio cuenta que ese era el ascensor donde había comenzado todo. Donde le había dicho _“Das pena”_ y donde lo había besado por primera vez. Jensen no quiso pensar en eso. Se obligó a alejar la mente y mantener la cabeza en blanco mientras llegaba. Cuando la señal sonora le avisó que había llegado a la planta solicitada y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, lo primero que vio en el puesto de enfermeros fue a Jared.

                Decidido fue hacia allí. Jared lo vio llegar y se puso de pie. Jensen supo el segundo exacto en el que Jared se dio cuenta que lo había reconocido, porque al principio nada más verle, sonrió con esa sonrisa que le ofrecía siempre que estaba contento, siempre que quería estamparle un beso en la boca y comérselo a besos. Cuando lo miró bien, supo en el acto que “ese” no era su Jensen y el rostro se le ensombreció.

                Jensen llegó a su  lado.

                - Jared –dijo, en un tono solemne y duro.

                - Jensen –respondió. Lejano y distante.

                - Tenemos que hablar.

                Jared asintió y lo guió hacia la habitación destinada a farmacia que había al fondo. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

                - Has recuperado la memoria –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y lo era realmente.

                - Sí, ésta mañana cuando me he levantado de pronto me he acordado de todo.

                - Me alegro por ti.

                Jensen tenía la mandíbula apretada. De camino al  hospital había pensado decirle mil cosas. Gritarle incluso. Una vez ahí delante de él no pudo. ¡No pudo, joder!

                Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. ¿Ahora qué? La noche anterior se habían dicho tantas cosas, habían compartido tantas cosas… Jared lo miraba ahora y no había nada. No encontraba nada de _su_ Jensen en él.

                - Me gustaría que… volvieras a tu casa –Jensen intentó ser todo lo diplomático que pudo. Al menos eso aún no lo había perdido.- Lo entiendes, ¿no?

                - Claro –por la expresión de su rostro no parecía ser así.

                Jensen se exasperó él sólo.

                - ¡Joder Jared, NO soy gay! ¿Lo sabes no?

                - Claro que lo sé, te lo dije yo.

                - No tenías que haber empezado nada de esto.

                Jared se quedó asombrado mirándole. Lo sentía, pero  no se pudo callar.

                - ¿Qué yo lo empecé? –repitió.- ¿Te recuerdo quién dio el primer beso a quién? ¿Quién ha ido detrás preguntando cosas y diciendo “oh Jared, fóllame”? ¡Tú, joder!

                Jensen no quería seguir escuchando. Sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Cabreado, Jared lo siguió. Ambos se pusieron a gritar en medio del pasillo sin darse cuenta que varias personas lo miraban.

                - ¡No hemos terminado de hablar, Jensen! –le gritó. Esa voz tan grave retumbó por todo el pasillo.- Ven aquí si tienes huevos y dime lo que tienes en mente. ¿Qué te crees, que no te conozco? Has venido hasta aquí por algo y no precisamente para meterme la lengua en la oreja, como hiciste anoche.

                La gente en el pasillo estaba flipando en colores.

                Jensen se volvió hecho un perro del infierno y regresó hasta él, invadiendo su espacio personal, pero ni por esas le habló  más bajo.

                - He venido aquí para decirte que ya puedes volverte a tu casa, gilipollas. Te he usado para no estar solo mientras recobraba la memoria. Ahora ya no te necesito porque siempre hay perdedores por ahí que sueñan con tener un golpe de suerte como el que tuviste tú.

                - Misha –murmuró tocándose la nariz y notando cómo le salía la sangre a borbotones.

                - ¡Vuelve a hablarle alguna vez en toda tu puta vida así, Ackles y te juro por Dios que te parto las piernas! ¿He sido claro? ¡TE LAS PARTO!

                Jensen se limpió el chorro de sangre con el puño y  se quedó mirándole a la cara con una sonrisilla socarrona.

                - Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho en aparecer. ¿Qué eres tú, Misha? ¿Su puta?

                A Misha los insultos se la traían floja.

                - A lo mejor –respondió,- pero recuerda que ésta puta puede hundirte de un soplido, doctor Ackles. Tienes los suficientes enemigos como para ello. No me provoques más.

                - Bien –Jensen apretó la mandíbula y se calló la boca.

                - Y si eres lo suficientemente inteligente te mantendrás alejado de él, para bien o para mal.

                - Vale –Jensen hizo una mueca con la boca. Se levantó y notó que la sangre le chorreó por la camisa. Limpiándose de nuevo con la manga se marchó escaleras abajo.

                Misha lo vio irse. Ojalá ésa fura la última bronca con él. Le dolía tanto haberle pegado, haberle hablado así… Pero  no tenía remedio; el Dr. Jensen Ackles había vuelto y  se negaba a que fuera jugando con Jared por ahí cuando le viniera en gana. No, antes tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

 

***

 

                Jensen estuvo toda la tarde en el hospital arreglando papeles y firmando cosas para su vuelta. Jeffrey, que por cierto volvía a ser antipático con él, le había dicho que le tendrían que hacer un examen para comprobar que realmente estaba bien. Jensen aceptó sin problemas hacerlo en ese mismo instante si quería. Jeffrey aceptó y Jensen sonrió; si pensaba que iba a pillarle sin recordar, la llevaban clara.  Había vuelto con toda su memoria completa y por algo era el mejor médico del hospital.

                Evidentemente hizo la prueba sin problemas y eso que no le dejaron pasar ni la más mínima coma. Cuando fue a salir de allí era bien avanzada la tarde. Se metió a lo justo en el coche cuando comenzó a llover a raudales. Se levantó un viento casi apocalíptico que empezó a mover los árboles cercanos de una manera muy extraña. A Jensen la pareció raro todo eso así que pisó a fondo el acelerador para llegar a casa cuanto antes. Durante el trayecto vio más coches de lo normal con el temporal que hacía. Encendió la radio y puso las noticias. El huracán “Ike” se acercaba a Houston irremediablemente. Ya había hecho algunos destrozos en la isla de Galveston, donde muchos ya habían sido evacuados.

                Joder, su hermana. Jensen marcó rápidamente su teléfono y esperó un rato largo. La señal era pobre y se cortaba pero finalmente pudo hablar con ella.

                - ¿Mackenzie?

                - ¿Jensen?

                - Sí, te oigo muy mal. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has oído lo del tornado? –Jensen esquivó a un coche que pasó a toda velocidad por su lado.

                - Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Ya hemos tomado todas las precauciones. ¿Tú estás bien?

                - Sí, voy de camino a casa para cerrarlo todo.

                - Bien –la voz de Mackenzie se oía lejana y con eco.- Meted a los perros en casa para que no se asusten y dile a Jared que te ayude a cerrarlo todo bien.

                Jensen, que se había parado en un semáforo no pudo evitar que se le ensombreciera la cara. Había sido un acto reflejo llamar a su hermana. Ahora ya no era lo mismo. Se había mantenido toda la vida alejada de ella y no sabía muy bien si quería seguir así o no. El otro Jensen le había descolocado toda la vida ¡joder!

                - No te preocupes –respondió para salir del paso.- Cuídate.

                - Y tú. Te llamaré cuando se calme todo un poco.

                Jensen se despidió. Tenía que poner en claro su vida de nuevo para no volver a cometer esa clase de errores.

 

                Cuando llegó a casa, el cielo ya estaba completamente negro y rojo, el viento soplaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y la lluvia tenía la fuerza suficiente como para romper cristales.

                Metió el coche en el garaje y se dirigió hacia la casa. Una vez allí cerró todas las puertas y ventanas. No estaba demasiado preocupado porque no era el primer huracán que les amenazaba. Tampoco sería el último. Aún así comprobó toda la casa. Una por una fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones.  Cuando llegó al dormitorio que había ocupado Jared, se paró en seco. Allí todo estaba en perfecto orden. Bueno, siendo sinceros, Jared siempre había sido bastante organizado con sus cosas. De todas formas se sorprendió al ver esa habitación sin vida, como si nunca hubiera estado ocupada: el armario desierto, los cajones vacíos, la cama pulcramente hecha… y el baño. Jensen cerró los ojos para evitar recordar lo que había vivido en ese suelo, sobre una toalla. La verdad es que aunque se hubiera arrancado los ojos con una cucharilla de café y los  hubiera echado luego al fuego para que ardieran, no habría podido evitar recordar ese  momento.

                Tomando aire, cerró la puerta de golpe y salió del dormitorio. Cuando llegó al suyo propio otra serie de recuerdos le asaltaron, ésta vez con más fuerza.

                No quería. Joder, ¡no quería recordar nada!

                Salió rápidamente de esa habitación también y volvió al salón. Con estupor descubrió que absolutamente todos los rincones de esa casa estaban llenos de recuerdos con Jared. Todos. Hasta la piscina.

                Jensen se sirvió un whisky y se lo bebió de un trago. Luego se sirvió otro. Ojalá la piscina se la llevara el huracán. Y a él también ya de paso.

                Resignado con el hecho que iba a ser una noche muy larga, se sentó en el sofá para ver las noticias. Al principio no encontró el mando. Luego recordó la manía de Jared de esconderlo entre los cojines del sofá. Metió la mano entre ellos y allí estaba. Ignoró ese hecho y encendió la televisión.

                Las noticias, aunque no eran alarmantes, recomendaban a los ciudadanos que permanecieran en sus casas y que dejaran libres las carreteras para posibles evacuaciones importantes. También informaban del cierre de carreteras conflictivas y puentes que llegaban a la ciudad. Sólo personal autorizado iba a poder pasar. ¡Pues sí que se estaba poniendo interesante la noche!

 

***

 

                Jared llegó al hospital y se lo encontró atestado de personas. La mayoría de ellos no tenían nada, pero estaban allí en estado de shock por las noticias. Calmarles fue un logro. Cuando pensó que se iba a volver loco, se encontró con Misha. Jared llegó hasta él y lo saludó.

                - ¿Algún caso importante?

                Misha lo miró serio, con ojos cansados.

                - No, algunos golpes y cortes. Nada serio –se calló y lo miró.- ¿Estás bien?

                Jared asintió. Quitando la seriedad de su cara, el muchacho no daba muestras de  nada más.

                - He recogido todas las cosas de su casa y a los perros también y los he dejado en la mía.

                - Bien –Misha no sabía muy bien qué decir. ¿Existía alguna frase especial para cosas así?- Es un mal nacido, Jay. Estás mejor sin él.

                - Sí –Jared no sonó nada convincente.

                El teléfono de Misha comenzó a sonar y fue a atender la llamada. Jared lo miraba a lo lejos y desde esa distancia supo que algo no iba bien. Con cautela se acercó hasta él. Misha colgaba en ese momento.

                - Tengo que irme –dijo mientras se quitaba la bata y la tiraba encima del mostrador de enfermería.- Victoria se ha puesto de parto.

                - ¡Joder!

                Ambos corrieron por todo el hospital buscando a Jeffrey. Misha no podía irse sin avisarle porque estaban demasiado escasos de personal. Cuando le encontraron, Jeffrey tenía malas noticias para ellos.

                - No te van a dejar cruzar la ciudad, Misha; los puentes y carreteras están cortados. Te va a ser imposible llegar a esa parte de la ciudad.

                - Iré en una ambulancia.

                - Están todas fuera –informó apesadumbrado, - se han desplazado a recoger heridos. No sé cuándo vendrá la primera.

                Misha apretó tanto las mandíbulas que creyó que le iban a salir todos los dientes volando. A Jeffrey le sonó el busca.

                - Disculpadme; me buscan en urgencias –se excusó.- Misha, siento muchísimo no poder ayudarte.

                La impotencia que sentía Misha era tan grande que tuvo ganas de prenderle fuego a todo el hospital.

                - ¡Pues tendré que ir aunque sea corriendo!

                - Frena –lo detuvo Jared.- Vives muy lejos, Misha. No llegarías en  horas. Si llegas.

                - Quizás encuentre a alguien que me lleve.

                Jared tragó saliva y puso cara de circunstancia como si dijera “No te mientas más, sabes que eso es poco probable”. De pronto una idea le cruzó la mente.

                - Misha; tengo la solución.

                Misha lo miró con ojos esperanzados.

                - Jensen.

                - No.

                - Pero…

                - ¡Te he dicho que no! –gritó más alto de lo normal.- Olvídalo.

                La mente de Misha trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¡Qué mierda de mundo!

                - No va a querer ayudarme.

                - ¿Por qué? –Jared lo miró extrañado. El problema era con él no con su amigo.

                - Porque hace un par de horas le he noqueado en la escalera.

                Jared sólo tuvo el atino de parpadear.

                - ¿Qué?

                Misha bufó.

                - No tengo tiempo ahora para explicártelo –murmuró cogiendo el móvil y buscando el número del Dr. Ackles.

                Jensen estaba reclinado en el sofá viendo las noticias y con el vaso de whisky helado puesto sobre la nariz. Ésta se le estaba empezando a hinchar y le llegaba el dolor desde la frente hasta la clavícula. Eso sin contar el dolor que tenía en el resto del cuerpo del golpe al caer y el dolor que tenía en el trasero de haber rebotado contra varios escalones.

                El teléfono le vibró. Jensen descolgó sin mirar.

                - Si.

                - Jensen, soy Misha Collins. Necesito tu ayuda…

                Jared miró a Misha. Otra cosa no, pero directo sí que era.

                Jensen se quedó callado escuchando. Tenía que reconocerle el mérito a Collins por llamarle después de esa charla tan “interesante” en la escalera.

                - Mi mujer está en casa, de parto –la mejor forma de explicar algo era ir directo al grano,- y han cortado los puentes y carreteras desde el hospital. Tampoco tengo ambulancias disponibles para ir hacia allá. No tengo nada, Jensen, ni a nadie que pueda ayudarla. Tan sólo tú.

                Misha se preparó mentalmente una serie de ruegos y súplicas. Incluso se preparó para echarse a llorar si era preciso. Afortunadamente no fue necesario; Jensen se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su despacho aún con el teléfono en la mano.

                - ¿Ha tenido Victoria algún problema durante el embarazo? ¿Tensión alta? ¿Algún problema con el líquido amniótico? ¿Pérdidas?

                - No, no. Todo ha ido bien.

                - Cojo mis cosas y salgo para allá.

                - En mi casa también tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar.

                - De acuerdo –Jensen cargó su mochila con un montón de cosas.- Ya salgo para allá.

                - Jensen… Gracias –Jensen se acababa de ganar un aliado para toda la vida.

                - No me las des, Misha; ésto lo hago por Victoria, no por ti. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

                Misha colgó el teléfono y miro a Jared.

                - ¿Qué te ha dicho? –Jared lo miraba expectante. No sabía qué esperar de Jensen exactamente.

                - Salía para mi casa –el tono de la voz de Misha ya era distinto. Incluso su cara estaba visiblemente más relajada. No estaba del todo tranquilo, pero saber que su mujer iba a estar bien atendida por casi el mejor médico del hospital lo tranquilizaba bastante.

                Sí, casi el mejor; porque él era mejor que Jensen. Sin duda.

 

***

 

                Jensen se puso chorreando de la puerta de la casa al garaje. Había desconectado la electricidad de la casa para que no hubiera ningún cortocircuito por lo que tuvo que abrir la puerta manualmente.

                Una vez en el garaje se acordó de una cosa que tenía y que no había vuelto a usar en años. Ahora podía serle útil. Rebuscó rápidamente y dio con él a la primera; era una luz roja parpadeante que usaba la policía y los equipos de emergencia cuando acudían a una urgencia en coches no oficiales.

                Cuando la tuvo la pegó en el techo del coche y la accionó. Luego salió pitando de allí y así condujo, como un loco hasta que a mitad de camino un agente de policía le dio el alto.

                - Documentación –le pidió el agente con cara de pocos amigos. Cosa muy normal estando bajo esa lluvia en medio de una carretera desierta.

                Jensen sacó su documentación y aparte su acreditación facultativa.

                - Ermmm… Agente Benedict –dijo mirando la placa del joven policía.- Soy médico en el Twelve Oaks y me está esperando una ambulancia para atender a varios heridos.

                El muchacho lo miró y siguió comprobando la documentación.

                Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Ese muchacho se le estaba resistiendo? Vamos, él no era un cualquiera; él era Jensen Ackles y no se había ganado el título de cabrón integral veinte años seguidos por nada. Cambió la forma de mirar al agente. Lo escudriñó, lo sopesó y lo juzgó con la mirada. El policía se movió nervioso. Jensen siguió ejerciendo presión visual sobre él.

                - Bien –dijo finalmente sin ceder,- compruebe mi documentación. Yo mientras si no le importa voy a apuntarle el número de placa.

                - ¿Por qué? –preguntó el agente Benedict molesto.

                - Porque lo voy a necesitar cuando declare por haber dejado a víctimas sin atender. Tendré que dar todos los datos y el por qué he llegado tarde.

                El policía parecía dudar. Jensen volvió a la carga.

                - No se preocupe; mientras dure el juicio de todo eso, los cargos y todo lo demás, no pasarán más de unos cuatro a cinco años. Tendrá tiempo libre suficiente para ir a los juicios e ir trabajando  mientras poniendo multas en el parking del super.

                El agente le devolvió la documentación y se echó a un lado.

                - Continúe, doctor Ackles.

                No se lo tuvo que repetir a Jensen dos veces; metió primera y salió zumbando de allí. Cuando llegó a casa de Victoria, tuvo que aporrear la puerta varias veces. ¡Mierda! Ojalá no hubiera llegado demasiado tarde. Iba a romper una ventana con el codo cuando la puerta se abrió.

                - Victoria –dijo, entrando.- ¿Cómo estás?

                - No muy bien –la pobre mujer respiraba costosamente.

                - ¿Cada cuánto tienes las contracciones?

                - Cada… unos… minutos… más… o menos –jadeó.

                Jensen soltó la mochila y la cogió en brazos.

                - Dime dónde está el dormitorio.

                Victoria señaló las escaleras. Jensen caminó rápido hacia allí sin dar señales de cansancio. Victoria parecía una pluma entre sus brazos.

                Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, la depositó en la cama con mucha delicadeza.

                - Necesitaré un par de sábanas, toallas y todo el material médico que tenga Misha aquí. También agua y una linterna. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

                Victoria lo miró asustada. Se había quitado las gafas y las había dejado encima de la mesita de noche. Jensen la tranquiló.

                - Es para estar prevenidos, por si se corta la luz o algo. No quiero andar a ciegas por una casa que no conozco buscando cosas.

                - Ya has estado aquí –le recordó ella,- viendo el partido con los chicos.

                - Lo sé, pero sólo vi el baño.

                El baño… Jared.

                Bien; no era momento para eso.

                Victoria le indicó dónde podía encontrarlo todo. Cuando Jensen llegó junto a la cama con todo, lo puso todo en orden. Luego fue al baño a lavarse las manos y a intentar esterilizar todo el material lo mejor que pudiese.

                Regresó a los pocos minutos al lado de Victoria. La acomodó mejor entre muchos cojines y finalmente le puso una sábana por encima desde el pecho hasta las rodillas y le dobló las piernas.

                - Vamos a ver cuánto has dilatado.

 

***

 

                - Joder, no llama –Misha se paseaba de un lado a otro por el corredor del hospital como un animal asustado dentro de una jaula.

                - Cálmate –Jared se lo sugirió pero ni él mismo podía calmarse.

                - ¿Y si no ha podido pasar?

                - Sí que ha pasado.

                - ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Misha se sentó agobiado.

                - Porque es Jensen.

 

***

 

                - Victoria; escúchame.

                Victoria no escuchaba. Jensen llevaba diez minutos intentando llamar a Misha y no había cobertura.

                - ¡Victoria! –gritó.

                - ¡Qué! –ella se centró. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y eso no era bueno.

                - Tienes que colaborar. Busca un punto focal y míralo –Jensen recorrió la habitación con la mirada. En la cómoda encontró una foto de Misha con una camiseta azul y una extraña sonrisa en la cara mientras sostenía un paquete de chicles. La cogió y se la puso en la cara.- Mírale, céntrate y maldícele porque él es el culpable de esto.

                Victoria asintió. Jensen encontró una pequeña señal de cobertura en el teléfono. Marcó rápidamente.

                Misha contestó al instante.

                - ¿Si? ¿Jensen? ¿Llegaste a mi casa?

                - Sí, cállate –le ordenó.- Todo va bien.

                - ¡Misha! ¡Te odio, eres un cabrón y jamás volveré a dejar que me pongas una mano encima! –gritó Victoria de fondo.

                - Yo podría decir lo mismo –Jensen parecía divertirse.

                Evidentemente a Misha no le hacía gracia nada de aquello y lo demostró guardando un silencio sepulcral. Jamás en toda la historia, un silencio tuvo más palabras que ese.

                Jensen al final comprendió por lo que debía de estar pasando Misha.

                - Cálmate. Todo va bien… Si no contamos que tu mujer te está poniendo a parir.

                - ¡Te odio! –gritó ella.- ¿Me oyes Misha Dimitri Collins? ¡TE-ODIO!

                Jared se alejó del teléfono porque él mismo oyó los gritos de Victoria.

                Jensen no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar la lengua viperina de la mujer. Eso le sentó fatal a Misha.

                - ¡Cómo le hagas algo a mi mujer…!

                - Shhhhh tranquilito –lo mandó a callar,- que ese “algo” ya se lo has hecho tú.

                - Joder… -Misha ya no sabía qué decía. Estaba agobiado y se sentía impotente porque no podía hacer nada.- Perdóname Jensen, lo siento. No sé…

                Jensen se levantó del borde de la cama y caminó hasta el pasillo, donde Victoria no pudiera escucharle.

                - Escúchame bien, Misha –Jensen hizo una pausa para tomar aire y respirar profundamente.- Todo va a salir bien. ¿Cuántas veces habrás oído insultos en momentos así?

                - Muchos, pero no era a mí a quién insultaban y no se trataba de mi mujer.

                - Lo sé –Jensen profundizó la voz.- Puede que tú y yo hayamos empezado y terminado mal nuestra amistad, pero Victoria no tiene nada que ver con todo eso. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero confía en mí.

                - Confío en ti, Jensen.

                - Bien –Jensen miró  a Victoria por la rendija de la puerta.- Tengo que dejarte, Misha: ¡Vas a ser papá!

                Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

                Misha se volvió a sentar mareado en la silla de plástico. Jared hizo lo mismo. Ahora tocaba esperar.

 

                Jensen entró de nuevo en el dormitorio arremangándose las mangas de la camisa. Ya no se acordaba de dónde había dejado la chaqueta. Estuviera donde estuviese, seguro que seguía chorreando agua por todos lados, como el resto de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

                - Bueno Victoria, vamos allá. Me han dicho que hay que traer un bebé al mundo, ¿no? –bromeó.-  ¿Sabes dónde puede estar para meterle prisa?

                Victoria empezó a reírse. No le conocía ése sentido del humor.

                Él tampoco se acordaba de tenerlo.

                - Te pareces a Misha hablando así.

                Jensen hizo una mueca con la cara que no fue del todo mala. Había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de esos dos.

                - Todo se pega, dicen –replicó sin más. Jensen le colocó bien las piernas y palpó luego para ver si ya estaba completamente dilatada.- Creo que el bebé ya está listo. Cuando  yo te diga, empuja. ¿Vale?

                Victoria asintió.

                - ¿Jensen?

                Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

                - Tienes que volver a ser _nuestro_ Jensen.

                - Éste no es un buen momento para eso…

                - ¡Éste es tan buen momento como cualquier otro!

                Jensen puso mala cara.

                - Empuja –la ignoró.

                - Prométemelo.

                - Empuja.

                - ¡NOOOO! - gritó.

                A Jensen le estallaron los oídos y se le encogió el ombligo.

                - ¡Está bien! –el también levantó el tono de voz.- ¡Está bien!

                Entonces ella empezó a hacerle caso. Jensen quería no pensar en lo que acababa de prometerle.

                - ¡Y maldice a tu marido! –exclamó concentrado.- Por lo menos que oiga algo que merezca la pena!

                - ¡Capullo!

                ¿Eso era a él o a Misha?

 

***

 

                - ¡Misha! –Jeffrey llegó corriendo hasta donde él estaba. En urgencias estaban un poco saturados curando cortes y heridas en la cabeza.

                Misha levantó la mirada de una mujer a la que acababa de coserle una brecha en la frente.

                - Dime, Jeff.

                - Acaba de llegar una ambulancia y se va de nuevo en un par de minutos. Vete con ellos y recoge a tu mujer.

                Misha lo miró dudando.

                - ¿Seguro? Porque hay muchos pacientes que atender aún.

                - Seguro – Jeffrey llegó donde él, con el aliento aún sin recuperar de haber estado buscándole por toda urgencias.

                - ¡Muchas gracias, Jeffrey! –Misha tiró su bata encima de una silla. Sin duda hoy no era un buen día para su bata.- ¡Me llevo a Padalecki!

                Y desapareció pasillo abajo.

 

***

 

                Con las luces puestas y el sonido taladrándoles los oídos, la ambulancia se recorrió la ciudad a todo gas y no tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar a casa de Misha. A él de todas formas se le hizo eterno.

                Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, la ambulancia paró y ambos salieron disparados hacia la puerta de entrada.

                - ¡Victoria! –Misha dejó las llaves puestas en la cerradura y empujó a Jared para pasar corriendo delante de él. Recorrió toda la casa hasta el piso de arriba. Padalecki lo seguía de cerca.

                - ¡Victoria! –la volvió a llamar ya cerca de su dormitorio. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta. Victoria estaba allí tumbada en la cama con un bultito entre los brazos.- ¡Dios Santo! ¿Estás bien?

                Misha corrió hacia ella y el bebé. Jared se quedó mirando desde fuera porque consideraba que ese momento era algo íntimo, sólo de ellos dos.

                Jensen salió del baño del dormitorio donde había estado aseándose. Aún llevaba las mangas remangadas y la ropa mojada.

                - ¡Felicidades Misha! No se parece en nada a ti.

                Victoria sonrió. Misha no le escuchaba; ya tenía entre sus brazos ese pequeño bultito de grandes ojos azules. Como él. El resto del mundo ya no importaba.

                - Es una niña –dijo Victoria cuando Misha se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso. Ninguno de los dos habían querido saber el sexo del bebé.- He pensado en llamarla Jenny, por Jensen.

                Misha lo miró con horror.

                - Ya te dije que no iba a gustarle la broma –Jensen aún estaba de espaldas a Jared y no se había dado cuenta que él estaba allí.- Tranquilo Misha; Victoria me dijo que si era niña le gustaba el nombre de Samantha. Es un nombre precioso, como ella.

                - Sammy –murmuró por lo bajo Misha mientras la miraba. Luego se levantó de la cama, le puso la niña en los brazos a Victoria y se acercó a Jensen. Acto seguido le dio un abrazo de oso, con palmada incluida  en la espalda. Jensen se lo devolvió orgulloso de haber podido ser útil.

                - Ven Jared, ¿No quieres conocer a Sammy?

                Jared supo en el segundo exacto en que la espalda de Jensen se contrajo y se puso tenso. El cambio fue tan evidente que Jared se quedó petrificado en la puerta sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Se quedó allí parado sin hacer nada. Jensen sí que se movió, de hecho no perdió el tiempo.

                - Tengo que irme –se bajó las mangas de la camisa y empezó a recoger las cosas de la cama.

                - No, espera. Quédate. Tienes la ropa chorreando –la voz de Misha era sincera.- Cámbiate y ponte algo  mío.

                - No, gracias de verdad Misha. Tengo que irme antes de que empeore el tiempo. Además es posible que en el  hospital necesiten una mano –Jensen terminó de recoger las cosas a toda prisa.- Sería conveniente que llevaras a Victoria y a la niña al hospital porque aunque todo ha salido bien, la esterilización en casa nunca es al cien por cien.

                - Descuida; tengo una ambulancia abajo esperando. Gracias.

                Jensen hizo una  mueca de asentimiento y luego dudó si darse la vuelta porque sabía que allí estaba Jared con los ojos puestos en él. La verdad es que otra cosa no le quedaba porque salir, tenía que salir de allí.

                Intentando mantener la mirada en el suelo, Jensen se cargó la mochila al  hombro y se dio media vuelta.

                No pudo. Jensen no pudo mantener la mirada en el suelo y cuando pasó por su lado lo miró. Jared estaba a un lado de la puerta. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando Jensen pasó por su lado rozándole pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Apenas fueron cinco segundos de tensión, pero los suficientes para que a Jensen se le pusiera el corazón en un puño.

                Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente se miraron. Sin reproches, sin odio, sin mentiras; Jensen supo cuando pasó por su lado y estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él, que si Jared se hubiera vuelto y lo hubiera abrazado, él se hubiera dejado abrazar. Incluso posiblemente le hubiera devuelto el abrazo. No sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando, pero mucho se temía que no podía bajar la guardia cuando Padalecki estuviera cerca. No por Jared, sino por él mismo.

 

***

 

                Minutos más tarde, Misha envolvía a Victoria en una manta y la cogía en brazos para llevarla a la ambulancia. Cuanto antes llegaran al hospital, mejor, porque la noche aún podía empeorar. Jared envolvió a la pequeña Samantha. El bultito en esos brazos tan grandes y fuertes lo hacían parecer más pequeño. La sostuvo con cuidado y con un amor especial para bajar las escaleras tras ellos.

                Una vez en el hospital y tras hacerles las pruebas necesarias a ambas, madre e hija se encontraban perfectamente. Había sido un buen parto.

                Tampoco vieron a Jensen por ningún lado. Jared sabía que estaba allí porque había visto su coche estacionado en el aparcamiento, pero la verdad es que a él en persona no lo vio por ningún lado.

 

                Jensen estaba en la última planta, poniendo en orden el papeleo burocrático del hospital y escabulléndose un poco. Sí, estaba escondiéndose porque aunque le hubiera gustado estar ahí en urgencias para atender algún caso importante, había preferido estar allí casi encerrado con tal de no ver a Jared. No se sentía lo bastante seguro de sí mismo como para verle y no saber cómo reaccionar. Y prefería evitar esa situación hasta que estuviera un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

                Había adelantado bastante del papeleo que había hasta que una enfermera pelirroja, menudita y algo tímida le había echado el ojo. Lo supo enseguida; esa tía no le había quitado los ojos encima desde que lo vio entrar. Jensen se acercó para saludarla y hablar con ella informalmente.

                Julien McNiven le había empezado a tirar los tejos desde el mismo instante en que vio entrar a Jensen en su planta y él se dejó llevar por ella. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba; volver a su rutina anterior: Quedar con mujeres, mimarlas, quererlas, follarlas… Por eso ahora se encontraba en el cuarto de limpieza más próximo, ambos con la ropa torcida y los labios sensibles por los besos.

                Julien lo besaba con complacencia mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata. Jensen tenía ambas manos metidas por debajo de la falda y le sobaba las cachas del culo con las palmas de las manos bien abiertas.

                Tiempo atrás, a esas alturas, ya estaría intentando desesperadamente bajarse los pantalones para ponerse un condón. Mierda, eso le recordó que no llevaba condones encima.

                - No tengo… -jadeo entre los labios de ella.

                - Yo tengo condones en el bolso –Julien le respondió sabiendo de sobra lo que quería decir sin haber terminado la frase.

                - Bien –Jensen le separó la liguilla del tanga y se la echó a un lado.- Sácalos.

                Julien alargó una mano hacia su bolso mientras con la otra mano lo acariciaba por dentro de los pantalones. Satisfecha soltó un sonido de satisfacción.

                - Oh vaya, Doctor Ackles; ya veo que no me habían mentido sobre usted.

                - Y eso que aún no has visto nada…

 


	11. Let us cling together

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  11/13 ( epílogo)

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Traci Dinwiddie y Victoria Vantoch.

 **Rated:** NC-21. Vocabulario malsonante y violencia. WARNING: El fanfic puede contener vocabulario sexual rudo y un poco malsonante. Todas aquellas personas algo sensibles, ruego se salten esa parte (aunque sería una pena ^^)

 **Beta:** darkengirl

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 

 **Capítulo 11: “** **[Let us cling together](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rFMYH6tWso) ** **”**

                Jensen llegó a casa y se fue directo a la ducha. Fuera la amenaza de tornado había pasado y ahora tan sólo quedaba una molesta lluvia que retrasaba la limpieza de la ciudad.

                Cuando el agua salió caliente, se metió debajo del chorro hidromasaje. Tenía un humor de perros y no era para menos, porque de un plumazo acababa de echar por tierra toda la reputación que se había ganado años atrás.

 

                No había podido. No había podido tirarse a Julien. Es que ni siquiera llegó a hacer el intento de metérsela; cuando se puso el condón y se hincó entre sus muslos para penetrarla, Jared apareció en su mente y sólo Dios sabría por qué porque Julien, tan pequeña y menudita, tan poquita cosa que era… y Jared, tan grande, fuerte, musculoso… Esos dos lo único que tenían en común era el aire que respiraban. Y punto.

                No pudo evitar pensar en Jared, en su polla, en su cara cuando se corría, en cómo le tocaba y en las cosas que le decía cuando hacían el amor.

                Pensar en él otra vez lo puso duro. La verdad es que Jensen llevaba toda la noche con un dolor de huevos que le llegaba hasta la tráquea. El dolor de nariz no era nada comparado con el de sus testículos.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen había dejado de enjabonarse y se estaba masturbando, además con una erección fuerte y dolorosa. Y cuanto más pensaba en Jared, más duro se ponía.

 

                Jensen no supo concretar cuánto tiempo llevaba masturbándose pero le pareció una eternidad porque sentía el orgasmo, casi lo podía rozar con los dedos, pero  no lograba alcanzar la liberación y pensar en Jared no estaba ayudando nada porque más caliente se sentía. Joder, ¡él no quería masturbarse!, ¡él quería follarse a Jared! O mejor, que Jared lo follara a él; fuerte, caliente, duro, atronador…

                Sin poder evitarlo deslizó la mano hacia abajo recorriendo una de sus nalgas mientras seguía masturbándose. La mano siguió avanzando hasta llegar al perineo, donde su yema jugueteó varios segundos por la zona, hasta que él mismo se penetró.

                Jensen aceleró la mano con la que tenía agarrado el pene, hasta incrementar la fricción. Pensó en que era Jared el que jugueteaba con él, el que lo tocaba de esa manera y el que lo hacía jadear de placer. Puso la frente contra la losa fría de la ducha a la vez que soltaba un sonido gutural de su garganta mientras se corría.

 

***

 

                Los siguientes cinco días fueron una tortura en el  hospital; nadie le hablaba, Jared mantenía las distancias y Misha no estaba porque se había pedido varios días libres para estar con Victoria y la pequeña  en casa.

                No es que la gente no le hablase, es que mantenían las distancias. Muchos le saludaban con la boca pequeña, como si temieran que él fuera a comérselos o algo. Pero la culpa la tenía él, por capullo. Se había pasado toda la vida pasando de la gente y tratándola mal. Luego de la noche a la mañana se los había vuelto a meter en el bolsillo y de un plumazo varios días atrás lo habían vuelto a temer como a la peste. Era su carácter, la forma de mirar que tenía, la forma de hablarles a las personas… Quería cambiar eso porque ahora sí que notaba el vacío que tenía dentro, pero francamente;  no estaba de humor para arreglar nada. El único con el que quería hablar pasaba de él. Y era lógico después de haberle echado de su casa y de haberle dicho que era un perdedor y que lo había usado.

                La boca siempre le perdía.

                ¡Mierda! ¡Eso no era cierto! Ahí no había más perdedor que él. Ahora no encontraba la forma de disculparse y tampoco estaba seguro de querer o de poder hacerlo. Tenía claro que echaba de menos a Jared, y  estaba empezando a estar seguro que no estaba interesado en las chicas nunca más, pero no estaba preparado pero dar su brazo a torcer, para aceptar lo que todo eso implicaba.

                Lo triste era que todo lo que le estaba pasando se lo había ganado él solito. ¿No podía haberse tomado las cosas con calma cuando recuperó la memoria? ¡No, porque era Jensen Ackles y ese tipo de cosas no iban con él! Montó en cólera cuando recordó todo lo vivido con Jared, como si fuera un pecado o una aberración. Actuó antes de reflexionar y analizar sus sentimientos. Y cuando ya era tarde, sus sentimientos le dieron una patada mental a su conciencia por haber sido tan cabrón y tan estúpido. Y por eso ahora no tenía nada.

                Cuando terminó su turno, Jensen se fue a casa. Normalmente solía quedarse un poco más y charlar con algunos pacientes. Cosa extraña en él, pero quería hacerlo, y descubrió que le gustaba.

                Ese día no estaba de humor; Se había tropezado con Jared sin querer unas mil veces, y las mismas mil veces Jared lo había tratado con indiferencia, como si con él no fuera. Primero fue a primera hora, en la cafetería: Jared se estaba pidiendo un café y llegó él. Jared ni se volvió para saludarlo a pesar que estaba detrás de él en la cola. Nada, no hizo nada. Y sabía que él estaba ahí, porque conocía el cuerpo de Jared demasiado bien como para notar que estaba en tensión. Luego se lo cruzó varias veces en el pasillo, y de nuevo no dijo nada; pasó casi corriendo por su lado y de nuevo nada. En el ascensor, nada. En la central de enfermeros, tampoco… Jared actuaba con educación y respeto, pero pasaba de él. Simplemente. Y eso lo estaba matando.

                Llegó a casa cuando comenzaba a llover de nuevo. El otoño ya estaba ahí y la vista de esas hojas marrones en el jardín le entristecía. La verdad es que todo le entristecía.

                Guardó el coche y entró en la casa. Traci aún estaba allí limpiando. Ella se paró al verle y se quedó quieta, sin moverse, como si se tratase de una cobra asesina. Jensen también se paró a mirarla. ¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo se paraba cuando él estaba cerca?

                - ¿Aún por aquí, Traci? –Jensen soltó la bolsa  del portátil sobre el sofá y se encaminó a la cocina.- Es un poco tarde.

                La verdad es que ya estaba cansado de ser un capullo y que todo el mundo lo rehuyera. Quería volver a ser el Jensen divertido y sociable con el que todos hablaban. Echaba de menos relacionarse con la gente.

                Traci lo siguió hasta la cocina.

                - Hace un par de días te comenté que hoy por la mañana tendría que ir al médico y que vendría más tarde pero que echaría mis horas de siempre –ella se paró al otro lado de la mesa y se quedó de piedra cuando Jensen se volvió y le tendió un botellín de cerveza.- Gracias.

                No podía salir de su asombro.

                - No problem –Jensen se acercó la botella a la boca y se bebió casi más de la mitad de un solo trago.- ¿Qué haces ésta noche?

                Traci estaba flipando.

                - Salgo –respondió con miedo. ¿Le hablaba el Jensen cabrón o el Jensen “oso-amoroso”?

                Jensen levantó la vista hacia ella.

                - ¿No habrás vuelto a salir con ese tal Jesse, no? Después de todo lo que te hizo… No me gustaría tener que ir y partirle las piernas.

                - Jensen… ¿Te ocurre algo?

                Traci se sentó con miedo en un taburete al otro lado de la mesa totalmente opuesto al taburete donde estaba sentado él.

                - No sé qué me pasa, Traci… Me siento en medio de una lucha contra mí mismo y no puedo evitarlo –le dio otro trago a la cerveza y se la acabó.- Por un lado tengo a mi yo de antes, que me grita y me dice “¡vamossss, pasa de todo el mundo y fóllatelos a todos” y al otro lado tengo al Jensen de después del accidente que me dice “tienes que ver las cosas buenas de la vida”.

                - Yo lo tendría clarísimo –Traci se levantó de su asiento, cogió otro par de botellines de cerveza y se sentó al lado de él.

                - Gracias –Jensen abrió el botellín y le dio un trago.- Son totalmente opuestos, Traci: uno es un cabrón, el otro parece un muñeco de barrio sésamo. Uno es arrogante y creído, el otro necesita que le digan cosas para alentarlo. Uno es un crack con las tías y el otro… el otro se está cuestionando su sexualidad –Jensen  hizo una pausa y suspiró.- O al menos era un crack con las tías, porque ya no sé qué pensar.

                - Tienes dos personalidades dentro de ti luchando por ver quién gana, ¿no? –ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás y fijó su mirada sobre la superficie de la mesa.- ¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que quieres tú? Sin pensar, dime lo que quieres.

                - Quiero a Jared –Jensen se sonrojó.- Vale, eso sí que fue sin pensar.

                - El Jensen antiguo no querría a Jared de ninguna de las formas; ni como amante, ni como amigo ni como compañero de trabajo.

                Eso era verdad. El antiguo Jensen conocía de oídas a Jared en el hospital porque tenía muy buena fama y todo el mundo le adoraba y él se mantenía alejado de él por eso mismo, porque para moñeces ya existían las películas de Disney.

                - ¿Qué más quieres, Jensen? –Traci siguió preguntando.

                - Quiero volver a casa y ver… no sé, que no esté sola. Quiero hablar con la gente, y comentar cosas, charlar de series de la tele y tomarme un par de cervezas relajado –Jensen hizo una pausa para mirar su carísima cocina de muebles de diseño.- Quiero comprar en Ikea.

                Traci rió. Era bueno que Jensen se soltara así.

                - ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Vamos, muchacho! –lo alentó.

                Y sirvió porque Jensen se animó a decir cosas casi sin pensar, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el fondo de la cocina.

                - Quiero dormir y despertarme tarde, quiero salir al jardín y jugar con los perros, quiero coger y destrozarle la cara a Josh Whedon por hacer morir a Spike en la última temporada de Buffy, quiero ir a casa de Misha y tocarle las narices, quiero ver un partido mientras como ganchitos de queso y ositos de fresa, quiero ver la quinta temporada de Bones y saber qué diablos le ha pasado a Booth. ¡Quiero vivir, Traci!

                - ¡Pues hazlo! –ella se levantó de su asiento y giró la silla de Jensen para mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Te das cuenta que todo eso que has dicho que quieres hacer es algo que haría el Jensen de después del accidente?

                - En verdad lo de tocarle las narices a Misha ya me gustaba hacerlo antes.

                - Jensen…

                - Vale, vale –levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota.- Tienes razón; todo lo que quiero hacer es nuevo.

                - ¿Y qué te frena a hacerlo?

                - Yo mismo –reflexionó.- Me he llevado tanto tiempo siendo un amargado que cuando me divierto me siento culpable y no sé por qué.

                - Porque te hiciste responsable del accidente de tus padres sin tener la culpa. Nadie tuvo la culpa. Y luego lo pagaste con Mackenzie y os alejasteis. Porque tenías miedo a vivir, Jensen. Porque decidiste ser un cabrón y esconderte alejándote de los sentimientos antes que enfrentarte a ellos.

                Jensen la miró. ¿Cómo había tenido la inmensa suerte de tener tan buenos amigos como esos?

                - Lo siento, Traci, por cómo te traté el otro día. Me levanté y reaccioné mal y…

                - Da igual –ella le puso una mano sobre el brazo y lo masajeó.- Lo importante es que te encuentres a ti mismo y seas feliz.

                - Temo que ya sea tarde.

                Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada.

                - ¿Tarde? Muchacho; te has tirado casi quince años siendo un hijo de puta y un día de buenas a primeras llegaste y te metiste a todo el mundo en el bolsillo. Si lo conseguiste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo ahora.

                Jensen se levantó y la abrazó.

                - Gracias, Traci. Por estar aquí y no haberme mandado a la mierda.

                - De nada jefe, son treinta pavos más la hora.

                Jensen se alejó y le sonrió. Traci miró el reloj y corrió por la cocina.

                - ¡Mierda, he quedado con las chicas y ya llego tarde! –cogió sus cosas a toda prisa y luego se paró frente a él.- ¿Quieres venirte? Es una reunión de chicas pero beberemos cerveza y hablaremos de tíos buenos.

                Jensen la miró sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

                - También podemos hablar de Jared si lo prefieres. Todas mis amigas sueñan con tirárselo.

                Jensen sonrió. Sería divertido ver las caras de envidia de sus amigas cuando les contara cómo era Jared Padalecki en la cama.

                - No, gracias –declinó la invitación. No era un suicida y no quería morir apaleado por un par de borrachas en celo.- Otro día.

                - ¡Se me olvidaba! –Traci le señaló la mesa del salón.- Encontré varios papeles en uno de los bolsillos de tu pantalón. Te los he dejado ahí encima.

                - Gracias. Ahora los miro –Jensen se quedó un buen rato callado.

                - No quiero que te quedes solo –ahora la voz de Traci había cambiado de tono y era completamente seria.- Vete a ver a Misha y a la niña. Seguro que le apetece que vayas.

                - Lo pensaré –Jensen la acompañó hasta la puerta.- ¡Y no bebáis mucho!

                Traci le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano cuando ya se estaba  montando en el coche. Sí, al final iba a resultar que era un cabrón afortunado porque no todo el mundo tenía una segunda o tercera oportunidad, según se mirase y él quería intentar otra más.

                Se despidió con la mano de Traci y cerró la puerta. Quizás sí que sería divertido ir a casa de Misha un rato. Se fue a la ducha y se cambió de ropa. Esperaba por lo menos entretenerse con él.

                Cuando bajó al salón y fue a coger las llaves del coche para salir, vio los papeles que le había dicho Traci. Estaban doblados y  no se veía lo que era. Jensen se acercó y los abrió: Uno era uno de los dibujos que había hecho con la pequeña Sierra, donde salía él, Jared y la niña. El resto de papeles parecían ser cupones de descuento de cosas y la receta de una tarta de queso. Increíble en él.

                Una idea le cruzó la mente de pronto y pensó que sí, que podía ser. ¿Por qué no? Lo quería, quería hacerlo y estaba decidido. Jensen sentía que ese era el comienzo de una nueva vida para él.

 

***

 

                Misha fue a abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre por segunda vez. Había estado cambiando a Sammy y se había abstraído del mundo.

                Al abrir, se encontró con un Jensen informalmente vestido, con vaqueros y un jersey gris.

                - ¡Hola! –Le hizo un gesto de que pasara con la mano que le quedaba libre porque con la otra sostenía a la niña.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

                Jensen se volvió y lo miró.

                - Vale. Gracias –un momento, Jared no estaría ahí, ¿no? Lo miró con desconfianza.

                Misha entendió esa  mirada.

                - No, no está. Pero cocina Victoria así que aún estás a tiempo de marcharte.

                - ¡Te he oído, Misha!

                Victoria llegó desde la cocina con varias cervezas en la mano y se la ofreció a los chicos.

                - Me alegra verte de nuevo, Jensen –y le dio los besos en las mejillas.

                Jensen se cortó un poco pero le encantó esa confianza.

                - Y yo me alegro que no sigas gritando.

                Los tres se rieron.

                - Sí, bueno… me pillaste en un mal momento, ¿sabes? –bromeó ella.- Venid conmigo a la cocina y charlamos allí.

                Jensen la siguió y Misha se entretuvo un poco más porque dejó a Sammy en la cuna y se trajo el walkie talkie para oírla por si se despertaba.

                - ¿Qué tal todo por el hospital? –Vicky le daba vueltas a algo en el horno.- ¿Qué tal el ambiente?

                - Regular –Jensen se dejó de caer en el borde de la encimera. Misha llegó e hizo lo mismo.- La gente me habla a ratos y yo tampoco he estado de muy buen humor que digamos éstos días.

                - Dales tiempo –ella cerró la puerta del horno y se acercó a ellos.- La gente ahora mismo desconfiará de quién eres y no saben si van a tener suerte y responderle el Jensen amable o el Jensen cabrón.

                - Gracias –Jensen le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.- Aunque tienes razón. Me siento un poco como el Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde. Tampoco sé cómo voy a contestar ni cómo voy a reaccionar ante determinadas circunstancias.

                - Tienes que darte más tiempo –Misha lo miró.- El que te estés cuestionando todo esto es buena señal y significa que quieres cambiar. Ahora sólo te queda controlarte y pensar antes de responder.

                - Lo intentaré –se prometió mentalmente.

                Misha lo miró de perfil de nuevo.

                - Oye por cierto, aún tienes hinchada la nariz. A ver déjame verla de cerca…

                Jensen le dio un manotazo en la mano y lo avisó con un dedo.

                - ¡No me toques, Collins! –exclamó en broma.

                Misha le puso ojitos tiernos.

                - Venga tonto, que te va a gustar.

                Jensen no sabía si echarse a llorar o a reír. Lo segundo sería más placentero, sin duda.

                - No eres mi tipo –Jensen le siguió  la broma.

                - Ah, claro –Misha parecía ofendido.- ¡Cómo yo no mido dos metros y no tengo la espalda digna de un poster central del “playgirl”  me rechazas, ¿no?

                - Poned la mesa y callaos –Victoria les puso el mantel y las servilletas en las manos y los echó de la cocina. Eran dos niños grandes.

                - Cuando terminemos de cenar, jugamos a las charadas. [¡Soy el puto amo!–](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQUqqRjwJMg)se escuchó a Misha al fondo del pasillo.

                El renacimiento de esa amistad estaba empezando a dar miedo.

 

                La cena fue tranquila contra todo pronóstico. Incluso jugando a las charadas la cosa fue bien. Y era cierto que Misha era invencible. Cuando Jensen iba a levantarse para volver a casa, el teléfono sonó. Misha lo cogió.

                - ¡Hola Jared! –exclamó.

                Jensen se puso tenso en el acto.

                - ¿Te apetece venir? Ya hemos cenado pero ha sobrado mucha comida… -Misha guardó silencio varios segundos.- Ah, que vas al cine. ¿¡Con quién!? ¡Vamos Jared no me jodas!, ¿con Tommie? ¡Ese tío es un gilipollas!

                Victoria y Jensen se miraron. Ella negaba con la cabeza y Jensen no sabía qué pensar… ¿Quién era ese tío?

                - Ya sabes lo que pienso de Tom Welling, Jared… No, no me gusta –Misha fue hasta su niña que se había despertado y la cogió en brazos. Siguió hablando mientras la mecía.- No me cuentes nada más que no quiero saberlo.

                Otro largo silencio.

                - ¿Y a dónde vais? Es algo tarde… ¿A ver _“Crepúsculo”?_ –Misha se llevó el teléfono a la pierna para tapar el auricular y se volvió hacia su mujer y hacia Jensen.- ¿Se puede ser más gay?

                - Shhhhh –lo mandó callar Victoria.

                Misha volvió a colocarse el teléfono bien.

                - Mira Jared, haz lo que te salga de los huevos tío, porque a la cuenta no recuerdas lo que te hizo ese gilipollas –otros tres segundos de silencio.- Vale, adiós. Que te den.

                Misha colgó. Dos pares de ojos lo miraban expectante.

                - Nuestro amigo Jared, que le gusta que le den por culo –Misha se dio tarde de lo que había dicho y lo intentó arreglar. Lo empeoró, claro. - Bueno sí pero no. Sí que le gusta, pero bien… digo yo, no lo sé. ¿A quién no le gusta que le den bien por el culo?

                Victoria le hizo una señal con la mano en el cuello que cortara ya, que la estaba cagando.

                - Esto… da igual. Todos me habéis entendido.

                Jensen se levantó del sofá más apagado que antes si era posible.

                - Gracias por la cena –le dio un beso a Victoria y a la niña. A Misha le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Espero verte pronto por el hospital.

                - En unos días me tienes por allí.

                Jensen asintió y se fue. Victoria cerró la puerta y se acercó a su marido, que mecía a Sammy.

                - ¿Qué más te ha contado Jared? –preguntó algo enfadada con su amigo.- ¡Cómo haya vuelto con ese pavo, lo mato!

                Misha negó con la cabeza.

                - No he hablado con Jared; era tu madre. La pobre, parecía algo confusa. Llámala.

                Victoria parpadeó patidifusa tras las gafas.

                - ¿Y le has contado todo eso de dar por culo a mi madre?

                - Si. ¿Por? –Misha cogió mejor a la niña en los brazos.- Parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

                - ¡Misha, mi madre es muy mayor! ¡Se habrá escandalizado!

                - ¡Pues bien que se reía la cabrona!

                - ¡Misha!

                Él retrocedió varios pasos viendo venir a Victoria.

                - ¡No me puedes pegar! ¡Tengo a tu hija en brazos! –se dio la vuelta, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se refugió en el dormitorio.- ¡Tú no pondrías en peligro la vida de tu primogénita!

                - ¡Ven aquí cobarde y da la cara!

 

***

 

                Las cosas por el hospital seguían igual, con la salvedad que Jensen estaba de peor ánimo. Veía a Jared pulular por ahí, hablando con unos y con otros, sonriendo, aparentemente feliz… Lo ponía enfermo. Pensar que ese otro tío podía estar dándole lo que podría darle él. ¡¡¡ARGGGG!!! ¡Varios días más así y se volvería loco!

 

                Su suerte pareció cambiar esa tarde cuando tuvieron una pequeña reunión sorpresa en el despacho de Jeffrey y casualmente sólo quedaba un asiento libre en el sofá al lado de Jared. Jensen llegó tarde y se quedó parado en la puerta, dudando si acercarse o  no.

                Jeffrey lo miró.

                - Jensen toma asiento, por favor. Vamos a empezar.

                Jensen caminó y se sentó en el centro del sofá, al lado de Jared. Éste ni se movió del sitio. Si no fuera porque lo había visto parpadear, Jensen hubiera pensado que lo habían convertido en cera.

                Jeffrey comenzó a hablar alejando los pensamientos de Jensen de sí mismo.

                - Escuchadme que sólo tengo cinco minutos –se aclaró la voz para  hablar.- Estoy aquí porque éste año me toca a mí preparar la fiesta del día de acción de gracias y yo os he elegido a vosotros para que me ayudéis.

                Se escucharon varios murmullos y suspiros de aburrimiento.

                - Por favor, tanto entusiasmo no –bromeó.

                Los asistentes sonrieron. Jared sonrió también y Jensen lo vio de perfil. Echaba de menos esos hoyuelos y esa carita picarona cerca de la suya. Hoy iba guapísimo, con unos vaqueros azules claro algo rotos que le hacían unas piernas interminables y una camiseta verde botella que le resaltaba el color de los ojos. Estaba tan guapo que dolía mirarle.

                Jeffrey había seguido hablando pero Jensen se había perdido en Jared y no había oído absolutamente nada.

                La reunión de pronto se vio interrumpida por una enfermera que entró tímidamente en el despacho.

                - Disculpe Dr Morgan, tengo en centralita una llamada muy importante para el Dr Ackles.

                Jensen la miró. La enfermera lo miró a él.

                - Dr Ackles, me han dicho que es muy importante, se trata de…

                Jensen no la dejó terminar. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

                - Sí gracias –Se volvió hacia Jeffrey.- Siento la interrupción. Vuelvo en cuanto acabe.

 

                Pero no volvió. La llamada se demoró más de lo esperado y luego su presencia fue requerida en otro lado. Así se pasó los siguientes días Jensen en el hospital; entrando y saliendo después de recibir llamadas misteriosas, aparentemente muy importantes.

                Jared se había dado cuenta. Claro que se había dado cuenta. Que su comportamiento para con él fuera indiferente no quería decir que no supiera que estaba ahí. Porque sabía que Jensen siempre andaba cerca. El problema es que ese no era el Jensen que él quería en su vida. Había habido un cambio sí, pero Jensen no podía ir por el mundo mandando, y tratando así a las personas. Antes del accidente, cuando ya estaba enamorado del Jensen, lo quería incondicionalmente, sin importarle lo capullo que era. Pero después de haber conocido todo lo que era capaz de dar Jensen, de lo divertido que podía ser, de lo mucho que había llegado a quererlo siendo así… No. No iba a aceptar que volviera el antiguo Jensen a su vida a destrozársela y si eso implicaba romper todo contacto con él, lo haría. Le dolía, claro; pero en ese tiempo había aprendido que Jensen era así porque le gustaba que la gente bailara a su alrededor y él se había cansado de ser su marioneta.

 

                Jensen entró en los aseos. Le apretaba la corbata y ese traje azul que llevaba puesto que le estaba dando demasiado calor. Cuando se inclinó sobre el lavabo, se echó agua sobre la cara y suspiró por el contacto del agua fría en la cara. Cogió una toallita de papel y  se secó el resto de agua. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Jared. Estaba al otro lado de los lavabos, echándose agua en la cara también. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

                - Tenía calor –Jensen se sintió tonto cuando se escuchó.

                A Jared no le pareció tan tonto.

                - Creo que es por la calefacción, la han puesto muy fuerte hoy –respondió.

                Vaya… la primera conversación en… ¿días? ¿Semanas? Daba igual, a Jensen le habían parecido años.

                - Sí… -no sabía qué decir.- Jared…

                - No –y punto. No sabía lo que le iba a decir pero ese “no” cerraba cualquier discusión que Jensen quisiera emprender. O al menos eso creía él, porque Jensen pareció molesto.

                - Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir.

                - No me interesa.

                Jensen se enfadó enserio.

                - ¿No crees que te estás pasando?

                Jared suspiró ruidosamente, con un tono de voz algo más que cabreado.

                - ¿Qué me estoy pasando? ¿Tú crees? –rió amargamente,- porque yo no. No sé qué fue lo que me hizo más gracia, Jensen, que me insultaras, que me trataras como a un perro o que creyeras que iba a volver detrás de ti arrastrándome. No te necesito para nada, ¿me oyes, Jensen? ¡Para nada!

                La reacción de Jensen lo tomó por sorpresa; lo cogió por la camiseta y lo lazó contra una de las puertas de los aseos. Ésta cedió y entraron a trompicones dentro. Afortunadamente no había nadie. Jensen lo empujó contra una de las paredes y luego se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Lo beso con un ansia abrasadora, con el deseo de mil demonios dentro de él. Le devoró los labios con frenesí y le succionó la lengua a la vez que la restregaba contra la suya. Jared era lava líquida contra él. Al principio se dejó besar, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo. Luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba él el mando del beso. Cogió la cabeza de Jensen con ambas manos y profundizó las embestidas de su lengua. Jensen se pegó más a él, pecho con pecho, hasta que ambos respiraron a la par. Con calma le besó los hoyuelos y bajó por su cuello, haciendo espirales con la lengua. Jared sabía  a salado y a hombre. Era una mezcla embriagadora.

                Jared comenzó a negar con la cabeza de nuevo, ésta vez con más fuerza. Abrió los ojos y tardó un poco en enfocar la visión. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la otra pared. El sonido de la espalda de Jensen al chocar contra la pared sonó con un golpe seco. Jensen levantó la mirada y la centró en Jared. Con el aliento aún jadeando y los ojos vidriosos, lo miró.

                - Dime que no querías ésto, Jared –Jensen se echó mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a sobarse la erección, que ya era bastante visible.- Dime que no has soñado con lo mismo una y otra vez.

                Jensen se abrió los pantalones y se bajó ligeramente los calzoncillos, hasta mostrarse por completo; empalmado y en todo su esplendor. Con una calma que hubiera vuelto loco la paciencia de un santo, se echó mano a la polla y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo. A masturbarse delante de Jared.

                - Niégame –siguió hablando mientras se auto complacía,- que no te mueres por tocarme, o mejor, por tocarte mientras me miras. ¿No quieres tocarte, Jared?

                Jared tenía la boca seca y le faltaba el oxígeno.

                - No –logró susurrar con un hilo de voz.

                - ¿Seguro? –Jensen echó un vistazo a los pantalones de Jared.- Pues tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. ¿Quién me estará engañando de los dos?

                Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Jensen seguía taladrándole el cerebro.

                - Mírame Jared y dime que no lo deseas.

                Jared respiró hondo, soltando un suspiro largo al final, abrió los ojos y lo miró. No debió de haberlo hecho porque vio a Jensen acercarse a él. No lo rozó, ni lo tocó; Se quedó ahí de pié, mirándole.

                - ¿No me vas a tocar, Jared? ¿No quieres? Mira cómo tengo la polla por ti –jadeó  mientras se lamía los labios. Jared siguió el movimiento de esa lengua.- Sólo pensar en ti y mira. ¡Joder! Podría correrme con tan solo mirarte a la cara que pones cuando gimes.

                Jared maldijo en silencio mientras gruñía sin remedio. Alzó los brazos y lo volvió a empujar hacia la pared. Tuvo que forcejear un poco porque Jensen no era fácil de mover. Finalmente lo empujó con algo más de fuerza de la habitual. Cuando Jensen llegó de nuevo al otro extremo de la pared, Jared se abrió con prisas los pantalones y se bajó un poco los calzoncillos. Acto seguido se agarró la polla con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarse. Jensen lo miró triunfante. Así quería verlo; rindiéndose a lo evidente. Claudicando.

                Ambos se miraban mientras se masturbaban con desesperación. Era una sensación demencial y terriblemente erótica, allí los dos mirándose uno frente al otro. Ninguno dijo nada, tan solo jadeaban y respiraban sonoramente mientras se acariciaban cada vez más rápido.

                Jensen desaceleró el ritmo porque si seguía así no iba a durar ni dos segundos y eso no era lo que tenía en mente. Quería que Jared lo mirara y que se corriera mirándole. Quería que su imagen se le quedara grabada en la retina para siempre. Que fuera algo que nunca olvidara. Se comenzó a acariciar más lento, echando el prepucio hacia atrás y esparciendo con la mano el líquido preseminal, haciendo que su mano resbalara más y tuviera que aumentar la fricción con los dedos. Miró a Jared, que lo miraba a su vez mientras se acariciaba. Le hubiera gustado decirle cuánto le ponía verlo así, en ese estado tan salvaje y fuera de sí, porque Jared no veía, no racionaba, no pensaba; Era la bestia que existía dentro de él la que respiraba y clamaba por esa liberación que le estaba haciendo añicos el cerebro. ¡Maldito fuera Jensen por provocarle de esa manera!

                Jensen volvió a torturarle mostrándole una visión completa de su dedo pulgar rodeando el glande mientras lo acariciaba y esparcía la humedad que quedaba en la punta.

                Jared quería cerrar los ojos. ¡De verdad que quería, pero estaba hipnotizado viendo moverse ese dedo recorrido todo el glande. ¡Dios Santo!, quería ser él ese dedo, quería que fuera su boca la que lo recorriera por completo, la que se lo metiera en la boca y la que lo saboreara de principio a fin.  Le excitaba el sabor personal de Jensen y quería que culminara en su boca.

                Incrementó los movimientos de su mano y mirando fijamente a los ojos  a Jensen se corrió. Se mordió los labios para no gritar para que el aullido no se escuchara por todo el hospital. Tomó aire y se lo tragó mientras seguía elevándose hacia las alturas. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y se contraía por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba realizando; primero al contener los gemidos y luego por quedarse ahí en el sitio, anclado a la pared y no tirarse sobre Jensen, volverlo y darle lo que había estado buscando desde el principio.

                Jensen no se resistió más y se dejó llevar varios segundos más tarde que él. Verle correrse en la mano lo puso a mil y él hizo lo mismo. Jamás, jamás había visto nada más erótico ni más hermoso que Jared jugando consigo mismo. Estaba seguro que pasara lo que pasase con ellos, nunca olvidaría esa imagen.

                Jared volvió en sí jadeando y sudando como si hubiera corrido los mil metros lisos. Incorporándose de la pared con cansancio cogió papel higiénico y se limpió la mano. Luego miró a Jensen, que lo miraba con una sonrisilla en la cara. Conocía esa cara porque conocía al antiguo Jensen y sabía que se sentía ganador. A Jared le dieron ganas de borrarle esa sonrisilla de un guantazo. Se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído:

                - Deja de mentirte de una puta vez, Jensen, porque eres tú el que lloraría como una nenaza por sentir mi polla contra tu culo –soltó aire caliente por la boca que le calentó el cuello.- No me busques más para éstas tonterías, porque así no vas a llegar a ningún sitio.

                Jared abrió la puerta del aseo y la cerró detrás de él de golpe. Jensen oyó el grifo y cómo se lavaba Jared las manos. Luego la puerta al cerrarse y silencio. Mucho silencio.

                Se le había ido esa sonrisilla estúpida victoriosa de la cara. Suspirando se incorporó de la pared para alcanzar el papel y limpiarse. Joder, ya se lo había dicho Misha días antes; que pensara primero  y luego actuara. Pero él no, él tenía que comportarse como un capullo, quedando “ganador” por encima de todo. ¡¡Tonto, más que tonto!!

                ¿Se podía meter más la pata? Ojala se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara de una puta vez. No sabía cómo pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se alejaba de Jared.

                Estaba empezando a pensar que el destino no quería verlos juntos.

 


	12. I want it all

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  12/13 ( epílogo)

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sierra McCormick, Traci Dinwiddie, Jeffrey Dean Morgan y Victoria Vantoch.

 **Rated:** NC-18

 **Beta:** No está veteado aún lo siento. Lo he subido antes del beteo porque os había prometido que terminaría hoy. Y aquí estoy.

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un doctor muy prestigioso e importante. Es joven, guapo, rico, mujeriego y gilipollas: Se lo tiene muy creído y trata a la gente muy mal. Jared, que es enfermero en el hospital donde Jensen trabaja, está coladísimo por él a pesar de saber que Jensen es heterosexual y un viva la vida de mucho cuidado. Su amigo Misha Collins, intentará que deje de verlo como su príncipe azul puesto que no lo es y nunca lo será. Una noche Jensen tiene un accidente de coche bastante grave y pierde la memoria. Jared, como enfermero experto que es, se ofrece a cuidar de él. Jared le enseña a Jensen el mejor lado de las personas, e incluso logra que Jensen se reconcilie con su familia, amigos y colegas del trabajo. La verdad es que éste nuevo Jensen no tiene nada que ver con el anterior. De hecho, tanto ha cambiado, que Jensen comienza a enamorarse de Jared sin haber sido antes gay. Todo es idílico, y todos son felices así, hasta que un día, cuando Jensen se levanta de la cama, descubre que ha recuperado todos los recuerdos de quién era antes del accidente y que encima recuerda lo que ha vivido y sentido con Jared. Eso desata a la bestia y vuelve a convertirse en el ogro cabrón que era antes. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

 

 **Capítulo 12: “** **[I want it all](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3ubLOKbx-Y) ** **”**

                Ese sofá podía haber costado igual que unas vacaciones en  la casa blanca, pero a él le estaba dejando el cuerpo molido.

  

  1.                 Jared se movió incómodo en el sofá de Jensen y lo reclinó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. ¡Qué tortura! ¡Y el aire acondicionado sin funcionar! ¿Para qué diablos quería una casa tan cara si faltaba lo básico? Rebuscó el mando de la tele entre los cojines y la encendió. Nada interesante fuese la hora que fuese. Siguió cambiando de canal hasta que paulatinamente se fue quedando dormido. Entre el calor, el aburrimiento y que era la hora de la siesta, Jared se fue rindiendo al sueño sin poner mucha resistencia.           
  



                Se despertó lentamente, con calma, como si le estuvieran susurrando al oído su nombre muy bajito, casi imperceptiblemente. Era como una caricia cálida contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

                - Jared.

                Sí que era real.

                - Jared –la voz volvió a repetir su nombre.

                Jared giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde venía la voz. Entonces lo vio. Era Jensen.

                - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Jensen?

                - Ésta es mi casa y éste es mi sofá, ¿recuerdas? Eres tú el que no debería de estar aquí.

                - Entonces quizás debería irme –Jared hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Jensen lo detuvo apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

                - No voy a dejar que te vayas, lo sabes, ¿no? No voy a soltarte.

                Jared parpadeó confundido. ¿Soltarle? ¿Estaba Jensen delirando? Cuando volvió la cabeza, se fijó que no llevaba ropa; estaba completamente desnudo. Él no se había ido desnudo al sofá, ¿verdad? Él llevaba ropa… o eso creía. ¡Joder, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su mente?! No podía recordar nada con claridad. ¿Tanto había dormido como para tener el cerebro embotado?

                Con pesadez intentó levantarse y no pudo; la mano de Jensen sobre su pene lo detuvo. Jared no se acordaba de cómo había llegado esa mano ahí ni cómo había conseguido quitarle toda la ropa sin despertarle.

                - Mírate Jared; tan grande, tan moreno, tan empalmado. ¿No te duele?

                Jared no contestó. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no lograba acordarse de nada? Se sentía como en aquella película, _“Dentro del laberinto”,_ cuando Sarah come el melocotón que la hace olvidar y David Bowie se la intenta quedar con él en su castillo para siempre.

                - ¿Te sentirías mejor si te acaricio un poquito? –Jensen no esperó respuesta y comenzó a mover la mano a lo largo de ese pene tan erecto.

                - Jensen, no entiendo… -Jared no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

                - Me gusta tenerte entre mis manos, Jay. Y verte desnudo –Jensen lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.- Eres lo más hermoso del mundo, Jared.

                Padalecki no decía nada; jadeaba con la garganta seca y se agarraba al borde del sofá con ambas manos. Algo se le estaba escapando y no sabía qué era aunque en ese momento  no le importó; la mano de Jensen estaba erradicando de un plumazo todo rastro de cordura de su mente.

                Le costaba respirar y Ackles no estaba ayudando. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen le había separado las piernas ligeramente y se  había puesto de rodillas entre ellas en el suelo. Le acariciaba los muslos y lo miraba con esa cara que Jensen ponía cuando tenía algo malicioso en la mente, arqueando una ceja y separando los labios apenas lo suficiente como para mojárselos con la lengua. Jared sabía que no debía mirarle, que era la misma imagen del pecado y la corrupción, pero no pudo. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!

                - Me pregunto, Jared, si sabes lo grande que eres y lo mucho que me gusta poner mi lengua sobre tu cuerpo y recorrerte por entero. Me correría con solo sentir tu polla rozándome la garganta. ¿Te lo demuestro?

                El cuerpo de Jared se estremeció.

                ¡Sí por Dios, que se lo demostrara! Y el rápido lametón que le pegó furtivamente en el glande dejó a Jared más sudoroso y jadeante de lo que ya estaba.

                - Te follaría el culo ahora mismo, hasta dejarte sin respiración. Te lamería hasta que me suplicaras que parara y luego te volvería a follar, nene. Una y otra vez.

                Y para demostrar que iba en serio, agarró las caderas de Jared y las atrajo  hacia sí,  hacia el borde del sofá. Luego se las separó un poco más.

                Jared lo miraba con esos ojos rasgados suyos entreabiertos. ¡Cómo le ponía que Jensen se comportara así y le dijera guarradas!

                Luego ya nada importó cuando Jensen se llevó la polla de Jared a la boca y la succionó profundamente.

                Las fosas nasales de Jared se abrieron para aspirar el máximo aire posible. Agachó la cabeza para mirar bien a Jensen, para no perder detalle de nada. Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos mientras recorría con su lengua húmeda y caliente todo el miembro de Jared, de abajo hacia arriba y luego de nuevo hacia abajo. Jared resopló entre dientes rezando por contenerse un poco  más. Jensen siguió a lo suyo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus testículos. Una vez allí los besó y los lamios. Y siguió bajando hacia abajo. Jared contuvo el aliento. ¡Joder, le quedaba tan poco!

                Jensen le acarició los muslos, ambos por la cara interna, mientras con la lengua daba vueltas por el perineo, hasta que llegó al vértice del culo de Jared.

                - Jen… -la voz le salió de milagro. No le quedaba ni una sola neurona que no hubiera muerto achicharrada con esa visión de Jensen ahí abajo.

                Jensen lo ignoró. Siguió haciendo círculos alrededor de la entrada de Jared, haciendo un poco de presión pero sin penetrarle. Hasta que le apretó los dedos en la cara interna de los muslos y lo empezó a penetrar con su lengua, caliente y exigente.

                - ¡Joooo-deeer!

 

                Jared se despertó sobresaltado. En un primer momento no supo dónde se encontraba. Miró alrededor y reconoció enseguida que estaba en el salón de su apartamento. ¡Por todos los santos del cielo, había sido tan real! De hecho, se echó un vistazo y todo su cuerpo sudaba a pesar que la temperatura era algo baja, y estaba muy empalmado. No le hizo falta tocarse por debajo de los vaqueros para saber que la cremallera de los pantalones se le estaba clavando en un lugar algo delicado.

                El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y el silencio del apartamento medio a oscuras lo rompía el sonido de la televisión a lo lejos. Tampoco había rastro de los perros. Seguramente habían aprovechado que se había quedado dormido en el sofá para irse ellos a su cama. Si los conocería bien…

                Se rascó los ojos y enfocó la mirada en la televisión. El video de _“Dust in the wind”_ de Kansas sonaba distante. Después, anuncios absurdos sobre cómo perder trescientos kilos en dos días o cómo alargar su pene durmiendo con un aparato raro y posiblemente bastante doloroso.

                Aburrido, la mente voló de los anuncios a Jensen, a esas pestañas tan largas y bonitas, a esas pecas divinas e infantiles, a esos labios prestos a pecar en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar tan bueno?

                Con un movimiento de muñeca, se abrió los pantalones y levantó el trasero para deslizar la prenda hacia abajo. Sin perder tiempo, Jared comenzó a masturbarse. Lo necesitaba. Las imágenes del sueño le daban vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez; ese Jensen susurrándole al oído, luego arrodillado entre sus piernas, el atrevimiento, esas palabras sucias, el descaro… ¡Mierda!

                Apenas tardó un par de minutos en correrse en la mano. La verdad es que estaba tan caliente que se había asombrado de que durase tanto.

                Se quedó lacio en el sofá, respirando pesadamente y pensando. Echaba tanto de  menos a Jensen. También echaba de menos esa casa, donde habían vivido tantas cosas. Quizás por eso había soñado que estaba allí. Su pequeño salón se le hacía un mundo y todo porque él no estaba a su lado. Pero se negaba a llorar, se negaba a ceder, se negaba a ser la reina del drama una vez más en su vida. ¡Que no, coño! Si Jensen jamás cambiaba de opinión, si no dejaba esa actitud de chulo de discoteca… entonces adiós muy buenas. Él no iba a arrastrarse, pero no porque fuera un orgulloso, sino porque ese no era el Jensen que él quería. Al principio, antes del accidente, le hubiera dado igual porque sólo conocía a ese Jensen, al cabrón narcisista. Posiblemente ni el mismo Jensen se conocía a sí mismo, y una vez que apareció ese otro, arrastró y sepultó al antiguo. Consideraba que no era él el que tenía que tomar una decisión; era Jensen. Y sin Jensen no reaccionaba… bueno, aún no había pensado en eso.

                Arrastrando los pies se fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y llegó a la cama a lo justo para tirarse sobre ella y quedarse dormido. Los perros le hicieron un hueco y luego se acomodaron junto a él.  En menos de cinco minutos los tres estaban profundamente dormidos.

 

***

 

                Misha pasó papel tras papel pero la montaña que tenía a un lado sobre la mesa parecía no menguar nunca. Si hubiera tenido un mechero le hubiera prendido fuego y se hubiera quedado tan pancho.

                Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de esos pensamientos destructivos que estaba teniendo.

                - Pase.

                Una cabecita se asomó por un lado. Era Jensen. Misha le hizo un gesto para que pasara y se sentara. Cuando el recién llegado lo hizo se quedó callado y mirando.

                - ¿Y bien? –Misha no quería parecer descortés pero necesitaba acabar con esa montaña antes de irse a casa.

                - No sé qué hacer.

                - Bien –soltó la pluma, porque sabía que eso iba a ser largo.- ¿Qué no sabes hacer?

                - No sé qué hacer con Jared.

                Misha cerró los ojos. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Él sabía muchas cosas. Era muy listo. ¿Por qué diablos no estaría dominando el mundo con un ejército que  lo adorase y loase?

                - ¿Tienes algo en mente?

                - ¿A qué te refieres?

                Paciencia. La paciencia… esa gran virtud, y tan escasa.

                - Lo último que sé sobre ti y Jared es que lo echaste de tu casa, le dijiste varias cosas bastante feas y yo te tuve que noquear en la escalera, así que perdóname si ando perdido pero no sé si sigues pensando igual o te has dado cuenta que no puedes vivir sin él…

                Jensen bufó. No se esperaba que Misha fuera tan directo. Bueno sí, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a admitir ciertas cosas.

                - Sé que siento algo por él, pero no sé cómo llamarlo.

                - ¿No sabes o no quieres?

                Jensen y Misha se miraron a los ojos varios segundos sin parpadear. Al ir allí ya sabía a lo que se exponía. Misha era así y ahora era tarde para echarse atrás.

                - No lo sé –volvió a repetir, recalcando la frase.

                - Veamos –Misha miró de perfil la montaña de papeles que tenía atrasados. A ese ritmo iban a tener que grabarle un video del primer cumpleaños de su hija porque no terminaría a tiempo… ¡y eso que quedaba casi un año!- Imagínate que Jared viene mañana a mi casa con un “amigo”. ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

                - No sé. Me alegraría por él, supongo.

                ¡Y una mierda! La última vez que estuvo en casa de Misha y oyó la llamada ficticia se fue a casa con un mosqueo monumental.

  

  1.                 - Bien –Misha tampoco se lo creía pero ya lo pillaría mintiendo más adelante.-            ¿Y si entraras en el baño de tu planta y te lo encontraras con otro tío ahí al lío?
  



                Jensen lo  miró pensando que estaba bromeando. No lo estaba. Tosió y pensó una respuesta lógica.

                - Les ignoraría e iría a lo mío.

                Misha lo volvió a intentar.

                - ¿Y si un día llegas a tu despacho y están follando sobre tu mesa? ¿Qué?

                - Pues les diría que no me arrugasen los papeles.

                Misha se puso de pie como si lo hubieran impulsado con un muelle.

                - ¡Joder Jensen que estás hablando conmigo! Te veo la cara al hablar. ¿Te crees que soy tonto?

                Jensen se calló. Esa no era una opción porque Misha siguió hablando.

                - Si quieres engañarte a ti mismo, hazlo. Me la suda… ¡Pero no vengas aquí a decirme lo que tú quieres oír!

                - Yo no quiero… -Jensen intentó hablar pero Misha iba lanzado.

                - No juegues con él Jensen, y no juegues contigo porque vais a acabar mal. Lo que quieras tener, cógelo ya porque tú mejor que nadie sabes que ahora estás aquí pero puede que mañana ya no. ¿Quieres pasarte toda tu mísera vida pensando lo que pudo ser y no fue?

                Jensen lo meditó.

                - No quiero meter la pata –se sinceró.

                - Ya la has metido.

                - Gracias.

                - Es lo que hay –Misha se volvió a sentar y se soltó un poco la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa.- Jensen, sé sincero por una vez y dile a Jared lo que piensas, sea ésto bueno o malo porque le vas a hacer daño si sigues jugando a medias.

                Misha bizqueó. De verdad; había cosas que él no necesitaba saber. Jensen siguió explicándose.

                - A ver, no lo obligué a nada, pero empecé a decirle guarradas y entonces…

                - No necesito saber más, créeme –Misha se acarició los labios distraídamente y siguió pensando.- Mira, por mucho que yo te aconseje, con quien lo tienes que aclarar es con él.

                - No es tan fácil –murmuró.- No sé qué decirle.

                - Dile que te gusta, que lo sientes, que vas a comprarle una bici rosa con pompones y que lo quieres poner a cuatro patas mirando a Talavera de la Reina y meterle de todo menos miedo.

                Jensen sonrió al escuchar el tono y las palabras de su amigo.

                - Lo siento Misha, te estoy dando mucho la lata, ¿no?

                La mente de Misha iba a toda velocidad.

                - Estoy agobiado, no me hagas caso –exageró.- Tengo mucho papeleo y no acabo nunca.

                Jensen miró la montaña de papeles.

                - Te echo una mano si quieres. Pásame un montón y te los acabo yo.

                Misha sonrió mostrando esos dientes blancos y perfectos. Se levantó y cogió la mitad del montón, luego se lo puso sobre la falda a Jensen.

                - Gracias.

                Jensen parpadeó.

                - Me lo merezco por primo –rió.- Antes no me hubieras tomado el pelo así.

                - Antes no hubieras venido a mí para hablarme de penes… y la verdad, apreciaría mucho que dejaras de  hacerlo tan explícitamente.

                Jensen se levantó con el montón de papeles en un brazo.

                - No voy a hacer nada, Misha –dijo de pronto.

                Su amigo lo miró.

                - ¿Por qué? Pensé que algo tenías en claro.

                - Sí, así era pero… no quiero complicarle la vida.

                Misha bufó. Nota mental: comprar bolsas para vomitar y guardarlas en el cajón del escritorio.

                - ¿Y por qué no dejas que sea él el que decida?

                - No quiero que él tenga opción porque bueno… es Jared; sé que aceptará el reto más difícil y al final se sentirá culpable de haberme elegido y que haya salido mal.

                - No tiene por qué salir mal.

                - Casi todas las relaciones salen mal.

                - Gracias por la parte que me toca.

                Jensen respiró profundamente y se quedó callado. No iba a hacerle eso a Jared. No, ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las que arrepentirse. No quería añadir una más porque Jared no conocía ni la mitad de su pasado…

                El teléfono de Jensen comenzó a sonar. Lo descolgó y estuvo hablando varios minutos seguidos. Apenas decía nada pero asentía contento. Misha vio el cambio que se había producido en él. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la sonrisa de Jensen era radiante. Misha tuvo que preguntárselo.

                - ¿Buenas noticias?

                - ¡Las mejores! –Jensen se guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo y lo abrazó con la mano que le quedaba libre. Con la otra aún cargaba el tocho de papel que le había dado Misha.- Tengo que irme.

                - ¿A dónde? –gritó asomándose a la puerta intentando que Jensen lo escuchara pasillo a través.

                - ¡A cambiar mi vida!

                Misha volvió a cerrar la puerta. Ya no estaba de tan mal humor. Se había quitado  encima lo menos cuatro horas de papeleo y eso era mucho.  Con calma volvió a sentarse detrás de su mesa y comenzó a revisar papeles de nuevo. Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó del trabajo.

                - Pase.

                Jared pasó y se sentó en la misma silla donde minutos antes había estado sentado Jensen. Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Dios, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

                - Déjame adivinar, Jay… echas de menos a Jensen.

                Jay lo miró muy serio.

                - Supongo que se me nota en la cara.

                Misha guardó silencio. Evidentemente no le iba a decir que Jensen había estado ahí preocupado igual que él. Podía hacerlo sí, incluso así les haría un favor a esos dos, pero por experiencia sabía que eso lo tenía que arreglar Jensen. Por mucho que él le dijera a Jared que Jensen había cambiado y tal, eso era algo que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos. Era lo mejor. Él ya se había metido mucho de por medio y no iba a hacer nada más.

                - ¿Y has pensado en algo?

                - No. No voy a hacer nada. No quiero al Jensen cabrón que va por la vida sometiendo a las personas. Quiero al otro, y sino nada. Si tiene que ser así, que así sea.

                Misha lo analizó. Jared estaba allí sentado con la piernas abiertas y las manos en los apoya brazos.

                - ¿Y si te quedas sin ninguno?

                - Sólo quiero a uno. El otro me da igual.

                - Me gusta ver que estés tan centrado –Misha se acomodó en su silla y la giró distraídamente,- pero te has planteado que a lo mejor lo que Jensen necesita es un… ¿empujoncito?

                - No. Jensen no es tonto y sabe bien lo que ocurre–Jared guardó silencio unos segundos, luego empezó a hablar atropelladamente.- ¿Sabes que el otro día nos… uhhh…masturbamos en el baño del hospital?

                Misha cerró los ojos. Santa Madre de Dios, ¿cuántas veces más iba a tener que escuchar la historia de la paja en el mismo día? Lógicamente tuvo que disimular y hacer como que no sabía nada.

                - Ah, ¿sí?

                - Bueno, fue un tanto… confuso porque él vino mandando, dispuesto a quedar por encima y a hacer las cosas como él quería y cuando él quería.

                - ¿Y lo consiguió?

                Jared enrojeció levemente.

                - Al principio sí… ¡Joder, me puso tan caliente!

                Misha se quitó la corbata para ahorcarse con ella. Jared siguió hablando.

                - Pero creo que al final le hice entender que no iba a jugar nunca más a su juego. Que así no –meditó.- La verdad es que no sé si me entendió. El caso es que me voy, Misha.

                Una alerta roja de señales luminosas se encendió en la cabeza de Misha. ¿Qué? ¿Qué se iba? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

                - ¿Qué? No.

                - Tranquilo que no dejo el hospital. Voy a pedirme una excedencia para terminar de estudiar y aprobar los exámenes.

                Misha se relajó pero aún así no le gustaba eso.

                - Lo haces porque tienes que estudiar y no porque estés huyendo, ¿verdad?

                Jared guardó silencio un rato.

                - No te voy a mentir Misha, nunca lo he hecho; me voy “momentáneamente” porque no estoy a gusto pero ya conoces como soy; siempre buscando el lado positivo de las cosas, así que me voy a tomar esto como una oportunidad de aprobar los exámenes de una vez.

                - ¿Estás seguro?

                - Sí. Ya he hablado con Jeffrey. Y no hay problemas por él. Me voy mañana por la tarde.

                Misha se quedó con mala cara y Jared se dio cuenta.

                - ¡Vamos Misha, no te pongas así! Veremos el partido de los jueves juntos y seguramente más de una vez tendré que ir a tu casa a que me expliques alguna técnica nueva y rara que haya salido en trasplantes o algo así.

                - No es eso –Misha lo pensó.- Bueno sí, me fastidia que te vayas aunque sepa que vayas a volver pero… es que tengo tanto papeleo que ando agobiado.

                Jared miró el montón de papeles que tenía a un lado de la mesa.

                - ¿Todo eso? –señaló con la mano.

                Misha asintió.

                - Y ya he hecho más de la mitad –bueno, quien decía él, decía Jensen. Era lo mismo.

                - Si quieres te echo una mano. No tengo nada que hacer de aquí a que me vaya mañana por la noche.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisa disimulada. Así se mantendría entretenido y no pensaría en ese tiempo que le quedaba.

                - ¡Pues me harías un gran favor! –Misha se levantó y le puso lo que quedaba de papeles sobre los brazos.- Te debo una, tío.

                Jared parpadeó confundido pero no dijo nada. Así era Misha; un comandante encantador.

 

***

 

                Cuando Jared se fue varios minutos más tarde con todos los papeles, Misha cogió su chaqueta y salió al puesto de enfermeros. Allí le pasó un papel escrito a la jovencita que había detrás de una mesa.

                - Me gustaría que mandara un mensaje al busca de todos los doctores de ésta lista con el siguiente texto –Misha cogió la pluma del bolsillo de su camisa y escribió. Luego lo leyó en voz alta.- Fiesta de despedida de Jared Padalecki mañana por la tarde.

                - Muy bien Dr. Collins. ¿Alguna cosa más?

                - No, gracias –Misha le sonrió y le entregó el papel. Luego caminó hacia el ascensor mientras llamaba por el móvil.- ¿Vicky? Sí… ya voy para casa. Sí, ya he terminado el papeleo. Ya ves; uno que es rápido. Oye por cierto, ¿Tenemos niñera para mañana por la tarde?

 

***

 

                Jensen no paró en todo ese día y parte del siguiente yendo de arriba para abajo comprando cosas, dejándolo todo listo y preparándose mentalmente de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Ya no había marcha atrás, estaba todo aprobado y listo. Estaba emocionado y quería compartirlo con alguien. Lo había mantenido en secreto todo ese tiempo, primero porque nadie le creería y segundo, porque con quien realmente quería compartirlo era con Jared y éste no quería saber nada de él. Al menos eso le había insinuado la última vez que lo había visto. Cuando habló con Misha el día anterior, tampoco había llegado a una decisión clara con respecto qué hacer. No quería machacar a Jared pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas como estaban, porque estaban mal y no deseaba eso. Si no podía volver a atrás, al menos que pudieran hablarse sin rencores.

                Cuando llegó a casa entró y Traci aún seguía allí. No la había visto pero tenía puesta la radio a todo volumen. Jensen dejó los papeles de Misha que llevaba cargando con ellos desde que se los dio, más los suyos propios sobre el sofá. Luego fue al baño de la planta baja porque comiendo en el coche se había puesto la camisa perdida de zumo. Ahora ya lo sabía; no se podía comer y conducir a la vez.

                Era irónico; ésa era su casa, ése era su baño y no sabía dónde tenía las cosas. Trasteó por todos los cajones buscando un quitamanchas o algo. Seguramente acabaría antes si le preguntaba a Traci. Iba a llamarla cuando encontró un bote que no era suyo. Era un after shave. Lo abrió y lo olió. Olía como Jared. Jensen cerró los ojos y muchas imágenes de ellos juntos le vinieron a la mente. Imágenes cotidianas y diarias, momentos en los que se había acercado a él y lo había olido.

                - ¡Dios, no te había oído llegar! –Traci saltó del susto porque no se esperaba a Jensen en el baño de la planta baja.- ¡Avisa que ya estás en casa!

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y la miró.

                - Lo siento, buscaba urgentemente un quitamanchas para la camisa.

                Traci miró la mancha naranja de la pechera. Puso mala cara.

                - Intentaré quitarla pero no te prometo nada –Traci dejó de analizar la mancha.- Por cierto, te dejaste aquí el busca. Ha sonado varias veces.

                - ¿Me traes una camisa nueva, por favor?

                Traci asintió y le tendió el aparato. Jensen lo cogió y salió del baño  con el after shave en la mano. Se lo tendría que devolver a Jared cuando lo viera.

                Fue hacia el salón mientras analizaba el busca. Menudo médico estaba hecho si se dejaba el trasto ese por ahí. Esperaba no haberse perdido alguna llamada importante. Revisó los mensajes uno a uno hasta que llegó al de la fiesta de Jared. El corazón se le paró y la respiración se le cortó a medio camino. ¿Fiesta de despedida? ¿De Jared? ¿A dónde diablos iba?

                Agarró con fuerza el bote de after shave y se volvió a perder en recuerdos de Jared. En su voz, su risa, en cómo se metía dentro de su espacio personal y lo llevaba a su terreno. En cómo lo había querido incondicionalmente desde el principio. Siempre había sido sincero con él. Siempre había sido él: Genuino y único.

  

  1.                 La radio seguía sonando de fondo. La canción que empezó a sonar dejó a Jensen fuera de combate. Para que luego dijeran que la casualidad eran circunstancias que sucedían al azar.     ¡Y una mierda! ( _escucha la canción en inglés_[ _aquí_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZADpco6Zn9I) _. En español_[ _aquí_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0P4NEU6Qqg) _)_
  



                Jensen cerró los ojos y no tuvo que forzarse a pensar en Jared porque éste siempre le estaba rondando por la cabeza. Recordó todo lo vivido juntos, desde lo de hacías días atrás en el baño del hospital hasta aquel día en el ascensor, cuando le dijo lo que no tenía que haberle dicho. Un pensamiento llevó a otro y recordó a Misha, cuando le dejó las cosas claritas con respecto a Jared. Como un flash recordó el accidente. ¡Dios Santo, nunca antes se había acordado de eso! O al menos no tan vivamente como ahora. Recordaba al perrito cruzarse, luego a la niña tras él y sintió crujir las costillas cuando hizo el giro brusco para no atropellarles. Recordó el golpe, el olor a sangre y a gasolina. Recordó… recordó que llamó a Misha.

                Misha…

                Traci llegó en ese momento con una camisa limpia y planchada en la mano. Nada más verla comenzó a quitase la camisa manchada para ponerse la nueva. Luego salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

                - ¿Dónde vas? –gritó Traci intrigada. No se esperaba esa reacción en él.

                Jensen se volvió para mirarla.

                - Voy a traer a Jared de vuelta a casa.

                Ella sonrió emocionada. Lo vio irse y rezó para que cuando volviera, lo hiciera con él.

 

***

 

                Jensen iba a mitad de camino cuando llamó a Misha. Éste tardó un rato en cogerlo. Cuando respondió había mucho ruido de fondo.

                - ¿Jensen? –la voz de Misha se escuchó muy lejana y medio sepultada por las voces de alrededor.- No te oigo.

                - Misha, ¿sigue ahí Jared?

                - Sí, pero no creo que tardemos en irnos. Es bastante tarde.

                - ¡Entretenle! –gritó más alto de lo que quería.- Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

                - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué vas a venir tan tarde?

                - No había visto el mensaje, pero ya voy para allá.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Misha… gracias.

                - No hay problema. Para entretenerle le pediré que me cuente alguna historieta de las suyas.

                Jensen hizo una mueca con la cara. Si eso era cierto, Jared podía pasarse toda la noche hablando si nadie lo paraba.

                - No Misha… gracias por todo lo que has hecho y por todo lo que haces.

                Misha dejó de sonreír y se centró en la voz de Jensen. ¿Por qué se ponía tan serio ahora?

                - ¿Te acuerdas de la noche del accidente, cuando te dijeron los paramédicos que había dicho tu nombre cuando me choqué?

                - Sí –Misha contestó bastante más serio de lo normal y alejándose del ruido.

                - ¿Sabes por qué dije tu nombre?

                Misha negó con la cabeza. Era absurdo porque Jensen no  veía el gesto que estaba haciendo, pero por alguna extraña razón ambos estaban conectados de una manera más fuerte que por esa simple llamada de teléfono.

                - Porque eras la única persona en la que confiaba –Jensen suspiró y se aclaró la voz.- Sabía que si llegaba al hospital y me atendía cualquiera, no se esmeraría tanto como tú, Misha. Ese día, cuando tuvimos esa bronca y me dejaste las cosas claras, supe que eras un tío de principios y honor, y  cuando fui consciente  del accidente y de la gravedad que podía tener… que si tenía alguna mínima posibilidad de seguir viviendo, sería gracias a ti. Y así ha sido. Gracias Misha, por dejarme vivir.

                Dejar a Misha sin habla era prácticamente imposible y Jensen lo acababa de lograr. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, de verdad cualquier cosa, menos esa.

                - Lo volvería a hacer –carraspeó para aclararse la voz que se le había quedado atascada en la garganta.- Pero no me obligues a ello. Llega de una pieza, ¿vale?

                - Lo prometo –rió,- estaré ahí en varios minutos.

                Misha asintió y colgó. Miró a lo lejos para buscar a Jared con la mirada. No tenía pinta de irse próximamente así que se centró en localizar a Victoria. Iba a buscarla para colocarse en una discreta posición y no perderse nada de lo que iba a pasar.

 

 

***

 

                Jensen llegó al aparcamiento y aparcó de cualquier manera. Eso ya iba siendo algo normal en él. Subió nervioso por el ascensor y notó cómo el corazón le iba a tres mil revoluciones por segundo. O se serenaba o iba a caer redondo de un momento a otro. Debería de estar practicando lo que iba a decirle porque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Aunque lo ensayara, seguramente se pondría nervioso y al final no se acordaría de lo que iba a decir, se liaría y la cagaría. Mejor ser espontaneo, ¿no?

                Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Jensen vio demasiada gente. Se adentró un poco en el pasillo y los observó. Todos hablaban y parecían estar pasándolo bien. Jensen levantó la vista y lo vio; Jared estaba al final del pasillo, mirándole.

                - Jared –lo llamó, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte. Jared lo miraba así que sabía que lo había llamado, pero estaba hablando con otras personas y no hizo ni el intento de acercarse a él ni de parar la conversación. Jensen lo intentó de nuevo, ésta vez bastante más alto.- Jared Padalecki.

                Ahora sí que había conseguido captar toda su atención. Bueno, la suya y la de todo el que estaba presente. El silencio era casi de ultratumba.

                Jensen comenzó a hablar. No se movió del sitio. Tenía que decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía ya porque sino no iba a hacerlo en la vida.

                - Necesito que me perdones Jared, porque he sido un gilipollas y un cabrón, ya no sólo desde que te conocí sino desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que jamás me llegaré a perdonar a mí mismo por lo que te dije en aquel ascensor aquel día y créeme que no hay ni un solo día en mi vida desde que he vuelto a recordar en que no me haya arrepentido de eso.

                Jared seguía escuchando, igual que el resto. Jensen parecía ir lanzado.

                - Entenderé que no quieras perdonarme. Creo que ni yo mismo podría. No me merezco siquiera una oportunidad –Jensen tomó aire. ¡Dios, se sentía como si estuviera sudando sangre!- Tan sólo te pido que no me ignores, por favor.

                Todos los allí reunidos volvieron la cabeza hacia Jared, esperando una reacción que parecía no llegar. Finalmente avanzó un paso y comenzó a hablar.

                - No quiero ignorarte Jensen, pero no quiero sufrir más. No quiero estar en medio de tus dudas, de tus cambios de humor, de tus encabronamientos. Ya no más, Jensen. Lo siento.

                Jensen guardó silencio unos segundos. Los suficientes para crear tensión en el ambiente.

                - He tardado en adaptarme y en comprender que soy feliz ahora, cosa que jamás me había pasado antes. No había sido feliz hasta que te conocí, Jared y si hacerte feliz significa tener que alejarme de ti, lo acepto. Porque no quiero hacerte daño otra vez.

                Jared tragó saliva y le costó trabajo que la nuez le volviera a su sitio. Jensen estaba admitiendo muchas cosas muy importantes. ¿Habría cambiado realmente?

                - Necesito tiempo Jensen, porque no tengo muy claro todo esto y no creo que tú tampoco estés…

                Jensen no lo dejó terminar.

                - Te quiero, Jared.

                Jared dejó de intentar hablar y cerró la boca. Parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Jensen cada vez lo tenía más claro y se le notaba en la cara. Jared seguía sin creerlo.

                - ¿Qué? –preguntó tontamente. Un par de suspiros se oyeron al final del pasillo.

                Jensen había empezado a caminar a un ritmo lento mientras hablaba. Cuando llegó a menos de dos metros de Jared se detuvo.

                - Quiero que seas feliz Jared, y si me dices que hacerte feliz es vivir tu vida sin mí, lo acepto –Jensen lo miraba a esos ojitos de cachorro que tenía. Era imposible que no le entraran ganas de acariciarlo cuando Jared ponía esa mirada. Jensen deseó arrullarlo y llevárselo a casa.- Nadie se merece más que tú que las cosas le vayan bien.

                - Jensen…

                - Shhh –Jensen habló bajito, para que  nadie más se enterara.- No tienes que decir nada. Tan solo quería que lo supieras.

                - ¿Yo y todo el hospital? –Jared hizo una mueca divertida con la boca.

                - Y todo el puto mundo si hace falta, Jay –rió Jensen. Las arruguitas de los ojos le dio esa calidez en la expresión de la cara que le faltaba.

                - Quiero decirte que yo también te quiero, Jensen, y que jamás podría ser feliz si no estás a mi lado.

                Jared acortó la poca distancia que los separaban y se quedó mirando a Jensen. Éste parecía no creer no lo que acababa de escuchar, hasta que reaccionó, lo cogió con ambas manos por la mandíbula y lo besó.

                Murmullos, suspiros y varios aplausos se oyeron por el pasillo. Ellos en realidad estaban ajenos a todos, sumergidos en ese fabuloso beso.

                - Vuelve a casa  -le murmuró Jensen entre los labios para que sólo él se enterara.- Te necesito.

                - Sí –respondió Jared besándole rápidamente, un besito tras otro en los labios,- sí, sí.

 

                - ¿Llorando, Collins?

                Jeffrey se había acercado por detrás y había pillado a Misha con la guardia baja. Imperdonable, aunque él supo salir de paso airoso.

                - No, el aire está muy cargado. Eso me hace recordar que tenemos un problema con la calefacción en esta planta.

                - Ya, claro –sonrió.

                Iban a seguir hablando pero la gente comenzó a acercarse a los protagonistas de la noche. Eso debía significar que habían dejado de besarse.

                Victoria se acercó a ellos. Ella sí que estaba llorando y traía un pañuelo de papel en la mano.

                - No puedo evitarlo, soy una sentimental –comentó sonándose la nariz.

                Jeffrey asintió. Eso le hizo recordar una cosa.

                - Por cierto Misha, ¿cómo vas con el papeleo que tenías atrasado?

                - Bien, pasado mañana lo tienes –respondió tranquilamente.

                - ¿Y por qué no mañana? –Jeffrey lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

                Misha no se dejó intimidar.

                - Porque mañana estaré aún celebrando el feliz desenlace de estos dos. ¿Me vas a hacer trabajar un día tan bonito? –por cómo se miraban Jensen y Jared, ellos sí que iban a estar ocupados celebrándolo.

                Jeffrey lo miró sin acabar de creérselo  mucho y se fue.

                Victoria aprovechó para acercarse a su marido. Misha la abrazó.

                - Cariño, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

                Victoria lo miró y sonrió.

                - Hoy no –dijo riéndose.

                - Pues te quiero, preciosa. Y si crees que no te lo digo las veces suficientes, te doy permiso para que me envenenes con la sopa.

                - Creo que prefiero hacértelo saber de otra manera –Victoria acercó los labios y a los de él y se fundieron en un beso muy conmovedor.

 

***

 

                Coger el ascensor sin que nadie se parara donde ellos a charlar fue un triunfo. Finalmente pudieron hacerlo y mientras llegaban a la planta baja se metieron mano descaradamente durante todo el trayecto. En ese ascensor empezó todo. ¡Qué lejos estaba ya aquel inocente beso!

                Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Jared iba tranquilo y relajado en su asiento hasta que vio que Jensen no cogía camino de su casa. Se le ocurrió que quizás iban a su propia casa a recoger algo de ropa, pero tampoco iban hacia esa dirección.

                - Jensen, ¿dónde vamos?

                Jensen lo miró algo serio.

                - Se me ha olvidado contarte una cosa muy importante –empezó.

                Jared se echó a temblar. Dios Santo, ¿qué ahora?

                - Jared; tengo una mujer en mi vida –comentó.

                ¡Vamos hombre! Era una broma, ¿no?

                - Tenía que habértelo dicho pero pensé que si te lo decía, no querrías saber nada de mí entonces.

                Jared se estaba poniendo tenso. ¿Qué diablos había hecho al aceptar irse con él tan pronto? ¡Si seguía sin conocerle! Jensen podía tener una mujer, o una amante esposa e hijos en cualquier parte de la ciudad o del mundo entero y no se enteraría.

                ¡Mierda, qué poco había durado su felicidad ésta vez!

                Cuando llegaron a un vecindario un tanto dudoso, Jensen se bajó del coche y Jared lo siguió.

                - ¿Dónde estamos? –Jared lo miraba todo sin comprender.

                - Como te he dicho, hay una mujer en mi vida a la que no he sabido decirle que no. No puedo separarme de ella, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y mira que lo he intentando, pero la amo, no sé muy bien cómo ni por qué. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

                No, no lo entendía.

                - No sé muy bien cómo diablos llegó a mi vida pero es así y ahora no tengo forma de echarla. Aunque tampoco quiero que se vaya.

                Jared se lamió los labios y lo miró.

                - Pero, ¿la amas? –Jared podía convivir con una amiga pero…¿una mujer? Si Jensen tenía una mujer o varias ahí esperándole, lo mataría. Se estaba empezando a acojonar.

                - ¡Claro que la  amo! Tú también la amarás. Podemos amarla juntos, Jared.

                Jared no parpadeaba y estaba empezando a tener miedo.

                - ¿Qué?

                Jensen metió medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del copiloto y tocó el claxon del coche.

                Una puerta se abrió casi en el acto en el porche.

                Jensen se agachó y extendió los brazos.

                - ¡Vamos, princesa! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

                Sierra salió de entre las sombras con una mochilita rosa colgada en la espalda. Jared debía de estar alucinando. ¿Qué hacía Sierra ahí?

                La niña corrió a los brazos que Jensen le tendía y éste se puso de pie para quedar más cerca de la altura de Padalecki.

                - Jared, te presento a Sierra –bromeó,- mi hija. Y tuya si también quieres.

                Ahora sí que estaba flipando.

                - ¿Qué? –odiaba repetirse pero es que no le salía nada más.

                - He adoptado a Sierra –Jensen se acercó a la cabeza de la niña y le dio un suave beso en la sien. Sierra rió encantada.- Necesito que me digas si vas a poder compartirme con ella, Jared.

                Jared no dijo nada, los ojos le brillaron y se abrazó a ellos.

                - Te puedo compartir con ella –medió rió y medio susurró intentando alejar la emoción de su voz.- Gracias. Muchas gracias.

                Jensen no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar más fuertemente por él. Ahora sí que su vida estaba completa y era plenamente feliz.

                - Bueno papis, ¿nos vamos ya a casa? ¡Tengo hambre!

 

~FIN~

 

 

Y ÉSTE ES EL FINAL… AUNQUE NO DEL TODO. REALMENET ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. SI ES ASI Y QUEREIS CONOCER ALGO MÁS SOBRE LOS CHICOS Y NOSOTRAS, EN UNOS DÍAS TENDREIS UNA ESCENA INEDITA MÁS VARIOS REGALITOS.

¡¡UN BESO A TODAS PRECIOSAS!!

 

 


	13. I was born to love you

 

 

 **Título:** Love Kills

 **Capítulo:**  13/13 ( epílogo) + Escena eliminada + dibujo + audio de explicación (joder, parecemos el dvd de supernatural que trae de tooooo XD)

 **Autoras:** nuryyyy y taolee

 **Pareja:** Jared Padalecki/ Jensen Ackles.

 **Disclaimer:** Absolutamente ninguno de los personajes/actores que han salido en éste fanfic me pertenecen, tampoco he cobrado nada por escribir la historia. Ha sido por el más puro y prohibitivo placer de imaginar a Jensen y a Jared regalarse amor. ¡E imaginar a Misha dominando el mundo! En serio, lógicamente todo es ficción, cualquier parecido del fanfic con la vida real (JE, ya quisiéramos) es pura casualidad… e insisto, esto es solo diversión. Si quieres divertirte un ratito más con nosotros… ¡¡¡SIGUE LEYENDOSNO!!!

<http://taolee.livejournal.com/>

 **VSO:** Tanto el título del fanfic “Love Kills” como los títulos de cada capítulo, son canciones de QUEEN. Canciones que por cierto os recomiendo XD.

 **Rated:** NC-18

 **Resumen:** Pasando, ¿no? Que me imagino si habéis llegado hasta aquí, deberíais saberos la historia.

 **Dedicatoria :** Quiero dedicar éste fanfic a: misspiruleta, tinta_china, apocrypha_73, lea_asun1, luuuorlando, flexikuki, sandynocturna, kate_angel, nem_sa, nito_punk, elizabeths_vane, dana_79, marlivia, anamistica, almeara, darkilluz, a_nuket y a una anónima que un día se pasó por el mi Lj XD por leer, comentar y gastar parte de su tiempo en entrar en mi lj y ponerse a leer capítulo por capítulo como unas condenadas. ¡¡Chicas, decid que no os he obligado, ni pagado, ni nada por el estilo!! En serio, gracias de todo corazón porque seguramente sin vosotras me habría quedado en el capítulo 1.

 **Dedicatoria especial:** Quiero dedicar éste fanfic especialmente a mi beta darkengirl y a mary nuryyyy. Os amo a ambas. Muchísimas gracias por aguantarme, por aconsejarme, por releeros la historia, por decirme los fallos, por darme ideas, por estar ahí y sobre todo por seguir queriéndome a pesar de todos mis defectos. ¡¡GRACIAS!! Por favor; un gran aplauso para nuryyyy por el final de éste capítulo (ella sabe por qué) ;D

 **Capítulos anteriores:**

 **Capítulo 1: sombody to love** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/5583.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/5583.html)

**Capítulo 2: don’t lose  your head** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/5955.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/5955.html)

**Capítulo 3: living on my own** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/6448.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/6448.html)

**Capítulo 4: sail away sweet sister** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/6978.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/6978.html)

**Capítulo 5: It’s a kin of magic** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/7296.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/7296.html)

**Capítulo 6: don’t stop me now** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/7493.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/7493.html)

**Capítulo 7: you take my breath away** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/7493.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/7493.html)

**Capítulo 8: body language** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/8008.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/8008.html)

**Capítulo 9: one  year of love** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/8421.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/8421.html)

**Capítulo 10: it’s a hard life** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/8522.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/8522.html)

**Capítulo 11: le tus cling together** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/8816.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/8816.html)

**Capítulo 12: I want it all and I want it now** [ **http://taolee.livejournal.com/9017.html** ](http://taolee.livejournal.com/9017.html)

**Capítulo 13: I was born to love you**

 **Capítulo Final 13: “[I was born to love you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AxUoE2k-IQ)”**

                - ¡Jensen! Bajas o qué –Jared hacía tortitas para desayunar. Bueno, era más bien un brunch porque era demasiado tarde para desayudar y demasiado pronto para comer.- ¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto?

                Ambos se habían levantando a primera hora de la mañana, habían preparado a Sierra para ir a clase y cuando la niña se montó en el autobús  para ir al colegio, volvieron a la cama y quedaron parte de la mañana allí, hasta que Jared se levantó muerto de hambre. Se duchó y bajó a hacer algo de comer. Jensen llevaba en la ducha desde entonces. Caray, se había duchado el día anterior; no podía tener tanta mugre acumulada.

                Justo cuando Jared se volvió a asomar a la puerta de la cocina para gritarle a Jensen, éste apareció por la puerta.

                - ¡Jensen! –le gritó en la cara.

                - ¡Qué! –Jensen cerró los ojos y notó cómo sus largas pestañas se balanceaban por el aliento cálido que salió de la boca de Jared.

                 - Se te enfría ésto –Jared se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Jensen y ya de paso echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo. Había bajado a la cocina con tan sólo una minúscula toalla atada alrededor de la cintura. ¡JO-DER!

                - Gracias –Jensen parecía estar ajeno al escrutinio de Jared. Se acercó a la mesa para coger el vaso de zumo de Jared y le dio un sorbo.- Hmm, ¡qué rico!

                ¡Rico estaba él así de desnudo! A Jared se le oscurecieron los ojos cuando Jensen se dio la vuelta para mirar lo que había en la encimera y Jared lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Por la espalda aún tenía desperdigadas algunas gotitas de agua.

                Jensen estaba ajeno a la transformación de Padalecki en bestia parda. ¡Qué sorpresa se iba a llevar cuando lo viera! La verdad es que no tardó mucho porque cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con Jared, éste estaba pegado a su espalda, tanto que su hombro chocó contra su pecho al volverse.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jensen sonrió a medias, esbozando esa sonrisilla picarona cuando se ponía algo nervioso y no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

                Jared no tenía ese problema. Y se lo demostró; lo tomó por el cuello y con una firmeza absoluta lo acercó hacia sus labios para besarlo. Jensen, que  no se lo esperaba, se dejó llevar hasta él y cuando sintió los labios de Jared sobre los suyos le puso morritos para besarle. Ya conocía a Jared lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tenía esa clase de arranques y le daba igual dónde se encontraban: Si Jared tenía ganas de abrazarlo, daba igual que estuvieran en medio de un supermercado lleno de gente, en el pasillo del hospital con todo el mundo mirando o en el puesto de perritos calientes de la esquina. Jared era así y Jensen se había acostumbrado enseguida. Se preguntó cómo diablos había vivido hasta entonces sin él.

                - Jensen –Jared murmuró contra los labios algo más pero no fue audible,- me molesta tu toalla.

                Jensen sonrió, ya no solo porque Jared había ido bajando los labios hasta su cuello y allí le estaba haciendo cosquillas con esa barbita de tres días que llevaba. No, le hizo gracia que fuera él, el que siempre llevaba capas y capas de ropa el que le dijera que una simple toalla de baño le molestaba. ¡Así era Jared!

                Con cuidado y marcha atrás, Jensen se vio arrastrado hacia la pared del fondo de la cocina. El primer contacto contra los fríos azulejos le hizo temblar por unos segundos. Jared lo notó y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

                - ¿Tienes frío? –su voz era seria, preocupada.

                A Jensen le encantó que se preocupara tanto por él, aunque fuera una chorrada.

                - Ya no –respondió mirándole a los ojos de lleno. Se veía reflejado y pensó que no podía existir mejor persona en el mundo que Jared. Seguro,- pero me sentiría mejor si tú tuvieras menos ropa encima.

                Jared sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo le ponía a él en contadas ocasiones. Acto seguido se echó un paso hacia atrás, el suficiente para no perder el contacto con Jensen pero lo justo para poder quitarse la sudadera. Y la camiseta de mangas largas. Y la de mangas cortas que llevaba debajo. Cuando se quitó todo lo que llevaba en la parte de arriba, volvió a arrimarse a él.

                - ¿Y los vaqueros? –Jensen deslizó la mano sobre el visible bulto de la entrepierna de Jared.- ¿No te los quitas?

                - Eso cuando me haya deshecho de ésta molesta toalla –Jared bajó la mano hasta las caderas de Jensen. Primero metió un dedo por el borde y recorrió así gran parte de su cintura. Luego llegó hacia el extremo donde la tenía sujeta. Con ese mismo dedito sacó el pico hacia fuera y lo dejó ir. En cuestión de segundos la toalla cayó al suelo, alrededor de los pies de Jensen.- Ahora estás mucho mejor.

                Jensen tenía como unas tres millones de frases en la mente que decirle, como “ahora me la vas a volver a poner y me la vas a quitar luego con los dientes” o “móntame, vaquero”, pero lo único que hizo fue besarle. ¿Para qué iba a malgastar tiempo y saliva cuando lo que realmente quería era comérselo de la cabeza a los pies?

                Jared lo aprisionó contra la pared y sus torsos desnudos se tocaron mientras se volvían a besar. Los labios de Jensen lo mordisqueaban y lo lamía de una manera abrasadora. Jared estaba tan caliente que quemaba al tacto.

                - Jensen –murmuró entre labios.

                Éste abrió los ojos y lo miró. Eso era muy Jared; llamarle para luego no decirle nada.

                - Jensen –repitió entrecortadamente.

                - Shhhh, Jared –lo mandó a callar pero no porque le molestara, sino porque ese tono de voz lo estaba sobre excitando demasiado. Joder, y mucho.- Tócame.

                Todo fuera dicho, Jared no se hizo derogar y lo acarició por completo; primero bajando esa mano grande y poderosa por su torso, luego acariciando la ingle lisa y fuerte y por último llegando a donde Jensen quería que llegara desde un primer momento.

                Comenzó a acariciarlo con calma, recreándose más de lo necesario. A Jensen ese movimiento tan lento, que podía notar la gran mano de Jared sobre su polla, lo estaba poniendo a mil. O lo hacía parar o iba a quedar en un mal lugar.

                - Tócate, Padalecki –le ordenó con un tono solemne y autoritario. Que se fuera enterando quién mandaba ahí. Para instarle a que no perdiera el tiempo, él mismo le abrió los vaqueros y se los dejó bajados  hasta algo más de las  caderas.

                Jared lo miró pero no dijo nada.

                - ¿Poseído de nuevo por el Dr. Ackles? –bromeó Jared mientras se llevaba la mano a su protuberante erección. Una vez allí comenzó a tocarse a un ritmo ágil.

                Jensen no contestó. La única persona que quería que lo poseyera era Jared, y nadie más. Se lo hubiera dicho, pero la imagen de ese gigante masturbándose lo dejó sin respiración. Jared boqueaba inhalando oxígeno y los ojitos se le cerraban perezosos, producto de la excitación y el placer que sentía.

                Con un ritmo que poco a poco fue aumentando, Jared siguió masturbándose bajo la atenta mirada de Jensen, que apenas parpadeaba. Sus ojos seguían expectantes la mano de Jared y cuando notó que ésta se llenaba de humedad esbozó una sonrisilla triunfal.  Jared lo miraba a la cara. A decir verdad lo miraba directamente a los labios, porque Jensen se los había relamido como una quinientas veces mientras lo miraba. ¡Joder, cómo le gustaría sentir esa lengua sobre el!

                - Te mojas, Jared –dijo con cierto tono de rintintín en la voz. Si eso fuera una competición para ver quién tardaba más en ponerse cachondo, él se proclamaba ya un claro vencedor.

                Jared apartó la mirada un segundo de los labios de Jensen para mirarse la polla. Era cierto que tenía la mano completamente mojada por su propio líquido preseminal.

                - Me encanta verte tan excitado y a mi merced –Jensen seguía con los ojos puestos sobre él y esa sonrisa traviesa en la cara.- Quizás deje que me toques.

                A Jared le cambió el chip de pronto. No, Jensen tenía una seria costumbre de mandar. Jared pensaba que era por los muchos años que había estado haciéndolo. Algunas cosas eran difíciles de erradicar.

                Pillándole por sorpresa, Jared dejó de masturbarse para arrimarse mucho a Jensen, colocándose entre sus piernas y obligándole a abrirlas un poco más.

                - ¿Sacando al Dr Capullo a pasear un ratito? –Jared le susurró eso al oído mientras le recorría el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua.

                Jensen asintió con las piernas flojas.

                Jared sonrió levemente mientras lo separaba un poco de la pared y lo rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes y musculosos.

                - Porque me gustaría que le dieras un recado al Doctor de mi parte –Jared lo estrechó entre sus brazos más fuertemente si eso era posible.- Dile, que aquí mando  yo y que ésto es lo que hago con lo que él me dice.

                Jared movió las manos velozmente; mientras con una le separaba las nalgas, con la otra, con la que se había estado masturbando, lo penetraba con un dedo de un solo envite.

                Jensen jadeó sin fuerzas. Ese dedo largo y caliente, totalmente humedecido por Jared lo puso a mil por hora.

                - Y dile también, Jensen, que si quiere más que aquí estoy.

                Jensen asintió como un autómata.

                Jared sonrió victorioso, pero aún no había acabado.

                - ¿Alguna sugerencia para acabar con el Dr. Ackles?

                Jensen asintió y se lamió los labios de nuevo. Luego levantó las pestañas y ambas  miradas se cruzaron.

                -Sí –tragó aire.- Fóllatelo.

                - Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

                Y comenzó a penetrarle más profundamente con el dedo. Lo sacaba del todo para volverlo a hundir en él. Así repetidas veces hasta que Jensen suplicó por más. Jared lo complació y arremetió contra él con dos dedos. Jensen jadeó.

                - Jared, sí… ¡Joder, SÍ!

                Jared no lo pudo soportar más; agarró a Jensen por debajo de las nalgas con ambas manos y lo subió a su cintura, como si no pesara nada.

                - Jay qué haces, que debo pesar como un buque.

                Jared no le respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado acomodando a Jensen contra su cintura. Cuando lo tuvo bien aprisionado contra la pared, lo movió un poco hacia abajo mientras le sostenía casi en peso con sólo los brazos. ¡WOW!

                Sólo Dios o posiblemente los mismos ángeles del infierno sabrían de dónde sacó Jared la pericia para atinar y adentrarse en Jensen sin usar unas manos que lo guiaran. Al principio costó un poco, pero Jensen facilitó el asunto relajándose todo lo que pudo. Poco a poco Jared se deslizó dentro de él y permaneció quieto. Jensen lo miró expectante. Quería que se moviera. ¡Necesitaba que se moviera!

                - Jensen.

                Éste levantó un poco la vista hacia la cara de Jared que quedaba varios centímetros por encima de él.

                - Sí –la voz le salió estrangulada.

                - Lo siento.

                Jensen lo miró sin comprender.

                - Que sientes ¿el qué?

                Jared tragó saliva y bajó los ojos hasta mirarle a la cara.

                - Ésto –Jared lo cogió de nuevo por las nalgas y lo acercó a él aún más. ¡Joder, que aún no estaba dentro del todo! Frenéticamente comenzó a follárselo. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía otro nombre y no  había otra manera de llamarlo, nada más que esa.

                Lo único que Jensen pudo hacer fue subir los brazos sobre la cabeza y apoyarlos estirados contra la pared de su espalda. Ya que no hacía pie en el suelo, esa era una buena manera de impulsarse  hacia delante de los envites de Padalecki, que lo embestía como si fuera la última hora de su vida.

                - Mírame –Jared abrió la boca y la dejó abierta, respirando por ella. Jadeaba y le costaba horrores juntar más de dos palabras seguidas para formar una frase.- Mírame Jensen.

                Jensen lo miró a la vez que apretaba las nalgas contra la polla de Jared.

                - Tienes que dejar de hacer eso –Jared sudaba cosa mala y estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua aguantando un grito ahogado.

                Jensen se relajó y se lo  hizo notar tomando impulso de nuevo con los brazos y echándose sobre él. Éste lo aceptó y le devolvió la embestida.

                Jared se arrimó totalmente al cuerpo de Jensen hasta quedar completamente pegados. Con la lengua alcanzó su lóbulo de la oreja y lo empezó a torturar.

                - La cosas que haces no son buenas para mi salud –le recorrió la oreja con la lengua mientras el aire caliente de su aliento le ponía a Jensen todos los poros de cuerpo en alerta.- Los movimientos que haces con tu cuerpo los haces para provocarme, porque te gusta, porque no puedes evitarlo.

                Jared salió casi completamente de él para volver a adentrarse segundos más tarde. Repitió la misma acción antes de hablar de nuevo.

                Jensen respiró hondo mientras Jared lo penetraba una y otra vez, cada vez más rápidamente.

                ¡Pues menos mal que Jared tenía dificultad para hilvanar dos palabras seguidas porque si no llega a ser así le cuenta la biblia entera!

                Sin previo aviso le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo separó de la pared. Con la otra mano le soba una nalga del culo. Ahora sí que está completamente a merced de lo que Padalecki quisiera hacer con él.

                - Eres peligroso, Jay.

                Jared centró las pupilas vidriosas sobre las de Jensen.

                - ¿Te doy miedo?

                - No –Jensen se lamió los labios de nuevo. Eso volvió loco a Jared.- Me encanta cómo me provocas y luego esperas buscando más. Eso es para lo que me  quieres, ¿no? Para follarme sin dar explicaciones.

                - Al fin lo has captado –bromeó no tan en broma.- Ahora quiero ver cómo te corres contra mí, Jensen. Hasta que grites mi nombre.

                Jensen lo miró extasiado.

                - Me encanta oírte decir guarradas.

                Jared no le dejó hablar más porque marcó su propio ritmo; uno atronador y salvaje. Y Jensen se tuvo que adaptar a él porque no tenía ningún punto de apoyo con el que salirle al paso contra sus embestidas.

                - Fóllame, Jared –Jensen puso los brazos sobre los hombros de Jared. Éste estaba ardiendo y sudando, con todos los músculos en tensión palpitando bajo su piel.- Jared… YA.

                Jared levantó la cabeza para apoyar luego la frente contra la frente de Jensen. Estaban muy cerca y ambos se miraban a los ojos.

                - ¡Joder Jared, sí!

                Jared se mordió los labios  y los soltó para que quedaran a escasos centímetros de los perfectos labios de Jensen. Luego hizo ese ruidito que le salía desde muy adentro y que era como un volcán entrando en erupción. Jensen apretó las piernas alrededor de él. ¡Dios Santo, notaba el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos y ya estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies! Cada célula de su piel empezó a fundírsele junto con el resto de las neuronas y de la piel.

                - Nene, me corro… Jared… ¡Jared!

                Jared lo penetró más profundamente.

                -Sí, Jensen –Jared le habló contra los labios, demasiado caliente para ser sano. –Venga, hazlo. Quiero verte mientras te corres y correrme contigo, Jen. Los dos, ¿quieres? Hmmmm. Venga…

                Jensen soltó un gemido desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras sentía que la lava líquida le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se iba a correr e iba a ser el señor orgasmo del siglo, con Jared completamente enterrado en el culo y sus labios susurrándole.

                -Te encanta, Jensen. Me aprietas y sé que te encanta –le mordió los labios antes de besarlo y Jensen le devolvió el beso con mucha lengua y poca cordura.

                -Me… ahhhh… Ja-Jared… AhhhhhhDIOSJARED.

                El gritó le salió de los más profundo del pecho mientras su pecho se expandía y sus trasero se contraía alrededor de Jared. Se arqueó contra él exponiendo la garganta pornográficamente y se corrió contra su pecho, manchándose, mientras Jared le mordía la nuez.

                -Oh, Dios… Jensen, DIOS.

                Jensen entrecerró los ojos mientras el orgasmo le recorría el cuerpo, observando la perfección de los rasgos de Jared. Gimió sin poderlo evitar apretándolo con fuerza. Aún sentía las furiosas embestidas contra su trasero, pero solo podía pensar en Jared mientras eyaculaba en su interior, en sus músculos tensarse hasta lo imposible, en la fuerza que parecía irradiar su cuerpo, en su belleza… ¡Dios, era perfecto!

                -Jared… -susurró bajito y sin fuerzas contra su sien mientras lo sentía embestir sin fuerzas, casi por inercia.

                -Hmmmm… -el mentado se removió contra él con suavidad con las piernas hechas mantequilla y el cuerpo a punto de derretirse.

                - Joder, qué bueno.

                Jared sonrió sin fuerzas. Poco a poco salió de Jensen y lo dejó sobre el suelo. Jensen tenía sus dudas sobre si las piernas le aguantarían ahora de pie. Al parecer sí, pero no podía apostar mucho por eso.

                - Creo que necesitamos una ducha –Jensen cogió varias servilletas de papel y se limpió el torso y el abdomen.- ¿Vienes?

                Jared se volvió y le guiñó un ojo.

                - La duda ofende.

 

~FIN~

 

 

 

                Lo siguiente necesita explicación: Un día llegué al pc con una postura en mente para los J2 en la mente pero me costaba muchísimo explicarla. Entonces decidí pillar a Nuryyyy por el Messenger para explicarle lo que tenía en mente… ¡¡Y no veas lo que nos costó!!

                Aquí os dejamos el dibujo que Nuryyyy hizo para mostrarme lo que había entendido de la postura y junto a él podréis oír el audio intentando explicárselo todo.

                He de aclarar que parece un ramdon suelto. No lo es… Es que tuve que quitar algunas frases entre medio porque: a) no se entendían b) eran todo risas c) no eran apropiadas ^^

                Ni yo hablo tan bien, ni ella está tan perdida… ¡Fue un cúmulo de cosas!

                Pues nada, a reírse de nosotras un rato. -à Aquí

 

                P.D. “Dean” es mi gato. Al escuchar el audio lo comprenderéis…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **ESCENA ELIMINADA DEL FANFIC**

                Jared se desperezó sobre la colchoneta. Llevaba un rato tirado en el jardín al sol como un gato perezoso. El día era cálido y esa piel bronceada había que mantenerla de alguna manera. Se había puesto unos minúsculos _speedo_ de color azul para que le quedara la menor marca posible. El próximo paso sería quitárselos pero eso cuando el sol estuviera más bajo y quemara menos porque no tenía ningunas ganas de quemarse sus partes pudendas.

                Cerró los ojos y se relajó otro ratito más. Le gustaba sentir el aire en la piel y los rayos del sol abrazándole. Era como una caricia suave de  una amante cuando te despierta por la mañana. Casi se había vuelto a quedar dormido cuando unas gotas frías de agua le cayeron en el estómago. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Jensen, totalmente mojado y chorreando del agua de la piscina. Jensen se sacudió el pelo para que le cayera más agua encima. Jared rió pero no se quejó. Esas gotas frías le estimularon la piel.

                - Aparta Jensen, me quitas el sol.

                Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo. Su mirada se detuvo más en la zona del bañador.

                - ¿No crees que ya estás lo suficientemente moreno?

                - No, me gusta así. Y a ti también.

                Jensen asintió dándole la razón; el color oro de la piel de Jared sólo podía ser comparada con la de algún dios nórdico.

                - Aunque luego cuando te quites el bañador se te verá todo el culo blanco y se verá feo.

                Jared arqueó una ceja.

                - Nunca te has quejado de mi culito.

                - Puede que empiece ahora –bromeó caminando hacia los pies de Jared.

                Jared se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarle. Aunque la colchoneta tenía respaldo para la espalda y para los brazos, se había ido escurriendo poco a poco y le había dado pereza ir poniéndose derecho, así que se quedó totalmente tumbado sobre la colchoneta con las piernas por fuera. ¿Por qué diablos hacían esas cosas tan pequeñas?

                Jensen caminó alrededor de él soltando más agua. Jared no supo si lo estaba haciendo adrede o no, pero al menos ya volvía a dejarle disfrutar del sol. Cuando terminó de dar la vuelta completa, Jensen se quedó a sus pies y lo miró de arriba abajo.

                - No me gusta lo que llevas puesto –dijo mirándole.

                Jared se miró el pequeño trozo de tela. Sinceramente, le quedaba igual de bien que pecar después de ir a misa. De hecho, no podría existir mejor cuerpo que ese para lucir esa cosa tan apretada y ceñida. Con calma levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

                - Pues si no te gusta… quítamelo.

                - Se arrepentirá de sus palabras, señor Padalecki.

                Jensen se puso de rodillas sobre la colchoneta entre las piernas de Jared y avanzó a cuatro patas por ella, hasta llegar a la altura del bañador. Una vez allí lo observó de cerca. Jared aún tenía el bañador ligeramente humedecido del baño que se había dado en la piscina un rato atrás. Con una mirada malévola Jensen abrió la boca y pasó toda su lengua por el bañador de Jared y eso era peligroso porque ese trocito de tela minúsculo escondía lo mínimo que podía ocultar Jared en estado normal. Si se empalmaba iba a tener un serio problema porque, siendo realistas, iba a faltar tela para taparle.

                Y sé empalmó… en décimas de segundos.

                Jensen sonrió encantado. Le encantaba provocarle y ver su reacción. Jared no se hizo esperar.

                - ¿Me vas a ayudar y a quitarme el bañador o prefieres ver como muero estrangulado por ellos?

                 - Un placer –Jensen cogió el borde del bañador por la parte delantera con los dientes y empezó a tirar hacia abajo. Realmente eso no se movía mucho porque, seamos realistas, los _speedo_ se pegaban como una segunda piel. Jared levantó un poco el culo y le ayudó bajándolo con las manos por los lados. Jensen siguió tirando hacia él hasta que bajó a los muslos. El pene de Jared quedó libre al fin y expuesto en todo su esplendor.

                Jensen se incorporó y jaló del bañador por las piernas de Jared hasta sacarlos del todo y tirarlo a un lado en el césped. Luego se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas, en la misma posición que antes.

                - ¿Mejor?

                - Infinitamente –Jared puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se relajó. Le encantaba ponerse así y esperar a que Jensen lo sorprendiera de alguna manera. Y lo hizo: le comenzó a lamer los testículos poco a poco para ir luego subiendo por el pene hasta la punta. Allí jugó varios segundos con el glande, hasta que se lo metió entero en la boca.

                Jared cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción que se tuvo que oír por todo el jardín. Estiró los brazos y se agarró con las manos al borde de la colchoneta arqueando un poco la espalda. ¡Dios, cómo sabía Jensen lo que le gustaba!

                Lo que Jared no sabía era lo que Jensen tenía en mente para esa tarde: se incorporó y le levantó las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo, todo lo que pudo, hasta engancharle los pies en la parte baja de los reposabrazos. Ahora entendía el por qué tenían esa forma tan extraña esas colchonetas: ¡¡Para practicar posturas raras con ellas!!

                Jared quedó completamente expuesto con esa postura y aunque no parecía muy cómoda, tampoco se quejó. Jensen no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a lamerle la polla de nuevo. Luego fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los testículos, los cuales mordisqueó suavemente. Jensen iba lanzado. Estaba caliente y no quería perder el tiempo. Sin más siguió bajando hasta el perineo donde comenzó a jugar con la lengua, haciendo círculos y recorriendo la zona alrededor. Hasta que se cansó de oír gemir a Jared, entonces le recorrió un poco el orificio con la lengua.

                - ¡Joder! ¡SI!

                …

 

 

 **_Hay cosas que sencillamente Jared Padalecki no puede hacer. Para todo lo demás…_ **

**_¡¡¡MISHA COLLINS!!! ;)_ **

 

ESCENA ELIMINADA

 

                Jared se desperezó sobre la colchoneta. Llevaba un rato tirado en el jardín al sol como un gato perezoso. El día era cálido y esa piel bronceada había que mantenerla de alguna manera. Se había puesto unos minúsculos _speedo_ de color azul para que le quedara la menor marca del sol posible. El próximo paso sería quitárselos pero eso cuando sol estuviera más bajo y quemara menos porque no tenía ninguna ganas de quemarse sus partes pudendas.

                Cerró los ojos y se relajó otro ratito más. Le gustaba sentir el aire en la piel y los rayos del sol abrazándole. Era como una caricia suave de  una amante cuando te despierta por la mañana. Casi se había vuelto a quedar dormido cuando unas gotas frías de agua le cayeron en el estómago. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Jensen, totalmente mojado y chorreando del agua de la piscina. Jensen se sacudió el pelo para que le cayera más agua encima. Jared rió pero no se quejó. Esas gotas frías le estimularon la piel.

                - Quita Jensen; me quitas el sol.

                Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo. Su mirada se detuvo más en la zona del bañador.

                - ¿No crees que ya estás lo suficientemente moreno?

                - No, me gusta así. Y así también.

                Jensen asintió dándole la razón; el color oro de la piel de Jared sólo podía ser comparada con la de algún dios nórdico.

                - Aunque luego cuando te quites el bañador se te verá todo el culo blanco y se verá feo.

                Jared arqueó una ceja.

                - Nunca te has quejado de mi culito.

                - Puede que empiece ahora –bromeó caminando hacia los pies de Jared.

                Jared se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarle. Aunque la colchoneta tenía respaldo para la espalda y los brazos se había ido escurriendo poco a poco y le había dado pereza ir poniéndose derecho, hasta que se quedó totalmente tumbado sobre la colchoneta con las piernas por fuera. ¿Por qué diablos hacían esas cosas tan pequeñas?

                Jensen caminó alrededor de él soltando más agua. Jared no supo si lo estaba haciendo adrede o no, pero al menos ya volvía a dejarle disfrutar del sol. Cuando terminó de dar la vuelta completa, Jensen se quedó a sus pies y lo miró de arriba abajo.

                - No me gusta lo que llevas puesto –dijo mirándole.

                Jared se miró el pequeño trozo de tela. Sinceramente, le quedaba igual de bien que pecar después de ir a misa. De hecho no podría existir mejor cuerpo que ese para lucir esa cosa tan apretada y ceñida. Con calma levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

                - Pues si no te gusta… quítamelo.

                - Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señor Padalecki.

                Jensen se puso de rodillas sobre la colchoneta entre las piernas de Jared y avanzó a cuatro patas por ellas, hasta llegar a la altura del bañador. Una vez allí lo observó de cerca. Jared aún tenía el bañador ligeramente humedecido del baño que se había dado en la piscina un rato atrás. Con una mirada malévola Jensen abrió la boca y pasó toda su lengua por el bañador de Jared y eso era peligroso porque ese trocito de tela minúsculo escondía lo mínimo que podía ocultar Jared en estado normal. Si se empalmaba iba a tener un serio problema.

                Y sé empalmó, en décimas de segundos.

                Jensen sonrió encantado. Le encantaba provocarle y ver su reacción. Jared no se hizo esperar.

                - ¿Me vas a ayudar y a quitarme el bañador o prefieres ver como muero estrangulado por ellos?

                 - Un placer –Jensen cogió el borde del bañador por la parte delantera con los dientes y empezó a tirar hacia abajo. Realmente eso no se movía mucho porque, seamos realistas, los _speedo_ se pegan como una segunda piel. Jared levantó un poco el culo y le ayudó bajándolo con las manos de los lados. Jensen siguió tirando hacia él hasta que bajó hasta los muslos. El pene de Jared quedó libre al fin y expuesto en todo su esplendor.

                Jensen se incorporó y tiró del bañador por las piernas de Jared hasta sacarlos del todo y tirarlo a un lado en el césped. Luego se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas, en la misma posición que antes.

                - ¿Mejor?

                - Infinitamente –Jared puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se relajó. Le encantaba ponerse así y esperar a que Jensen lo sorprendiera de alguna manera. Y lo hizo: le comenzó a lamer los testículos poco a poco para ir luego subiendo por el pene hasta la punta. Allí jugó varios segundos con el glande, hasta que se lo metió entero en la boca.

                Jared cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción que se tuvo que oír por todo el jardín. Estiró los brazos y se agarró con las manos al borde de la colchoneta arqueando un poco la espalda. ¡Dios, cómo sabía Jensen lo que le gustaba!

                Lo que Jared no sabía era lo que Jensen tenía en mente para esa tarde: se incorporó y le levantó las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo, todo lo que pudo, hasta engancharle los pies en la parte baja de los reposabrazos. Ahora entendía el por qué tenían esa forma tan extraña esas colchonetas: ¡¡Para practicar posturas raras con ellas!!

                Jared quedó completamente expuesto con esa puesta y aunque no parecía muy cómoda, tampoco se quejó. Jensen no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a lamerle la polla de nuevo. Luego fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los testículos los cuales mordisqueó suavemente. Jensen iba lanzado. Estaba caliente y no quería perder el tiempo. Sin más siguió bajando hasta el perineo donde comenzó a jugar con la lengua, haciendo círculos y recorriendo la zona alrededor. Hasta que se cansó de oír gemir a Jared, entonces lo penetró un poco con la lengua.

 


End file.
